¿Como llegamos a esto, Draco?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: La guerra ha terminado,Harry rompe su relacion con Ginny y recibe una visita en Grimauld Place que le hará replantearse muchas cosas.Su ultimo año no va a ser como los demas, ya que descubrirá algo de si mismo que nunca sospechó.Slash HarryXDraco,spolierd
1. Háztelo mirar, chaval

Bien, pues aquí está mi primer long-fin, que estoy editando poco a poco; básicamente, signos de puntuación y alguna que otra incongruencia fruto de ir escribiendo capítulo a capítulo. Pero tranquilos, que la trama sigue siendo la misma y no hay cambios en la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, simplemente me entretengo con ellos un ratín

**¿CÓMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO, DRACO?**

**Haztelo mirar, chaval**

_Draco. Draco despierta, que ya es la hora._

Draco se arrebujó entre las mantas mientras Harry le sacudía fuertemente por los hombros. Pero parecía que no servía de nada. Suspirando, Harry pensó que siempre pasaba lo mismo. A Draco le costaba muchísimo madrugar, sobre todo cuando tenía algún acontecimiento importante. Y ese día era muy importante: tenía el juicio por su participación en la segunda guerra contra Voldemort. Harry miró el reloj y vio que aún era bastante pronto, así que decidió dejarle dormir un poco más y bajó a tomar un té. Total, habían pasado cuatro años desde el final de la guerra y ahora empezaban los juicios: por que el Wizengamot esperase unos minutos no iba a pasar nada

Mientras Kreacher le servía el té y un par de tostadas, se preguntó cómo era posible que él hubiese acabado con Draco, por que eso sí que había sido raro. Raro de cojones.

Antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts había visto a Draco en contadas ocasiones ese último año. Una de ellas fue en la mansión en la que vivía, cuando fue apresado por Greyback. Draco se había acercado obligado por su padre para confirmar que verdaderamente habían capturado a Potter. Al llegar a su altura, y a pesar del hechizo punzante con el que Hermione le había desfigurado las facciones de su cara, había podido notar que Draco le había reconocido, pero que tenía miedo a delatarlo, porque quizás sabía a lo que exponía a sus antiguos enemigos de colegio. Harry también pudo ver que Draco estaba más pálido y delgado de lo normal, temblaba sin motivo e intentaba pasar desapercibido. Incluso cuando consiguieron escapar de la mazmorra donde estaban encerrados y se enfrentaron a Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius y al mismo Draco, éste lanzaba los hechizos como con desgana, sin ningún animo de herir a nadie. Una de las veces había tenido a Hermione enfrente y no había error posible, pero falló: a Harry le pareció ver como en el último instante desviaba su mano hacía arriba, haciendo saltar parte de la moldura de escayola que adornaba el techo del salón de los Malfoy.

Poco después se habían vuelto a ver en Hogwarts, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry había ido a buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Cuando ya la había localizado lo habían sorprendido Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, con la idea de apresarle y llevarle ante Voldemort. Pero en el último momento los planes se habían torcido y Crabbe y Goyle habían decidido matarle allí mismo. Nunca olvidará la expresión de angustia de Malfoy en ese momento, pero Harry la atribuyó a que sabía que sus compañeros fallarían y él volvería a ser el blanco de la ira de lord Voldemort. Tiempo después supo que no era precisamente por eso por lo que temía Malfoy.

También le vio después de la batalla, en el comedor del colegio. Harry estaba en el entarimado donde comían los profesores intentando reconfortar a Ginny, la cual parecía inconsolable. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como se abría la puerta del comedor y entraban los Malfoy al completo. Primero Lucius, en actitud desafiante y haciendo sonar el bastón de puño de plata que siempre llevaba; detrás de él Narcissa y Draco, en actitud mucho mas humilde, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se sentaron en un banco, madre e hijo a un lado, el cabeza de familia en el otro, y Harry se dedicó a observar a Draco mas detenidamente. Cuando éste por fin levantó los ojos de la mesa, vio que se rostro reflejaba una serie de emociones que nunca había soñado con asociar a Draco. En ese momento reflejaba cansancio, miedo, angustia, incertidumbre. Vio como la profesora McGonagall se plantaba delante de ellos y les lanzaba una profunda mirada de desprecio; en ese momento Harry experimentó un breve acceso de pena y compasión hacia su enemigo declarado hacía ya tantos años, breve pero de una intensidad tal que le asustó.

Al finalizar la guerra no había tenido mucho tiempo libre. Había vuelto una vez mas a Privet Drive, solo para comprobar que sus tíos y su primo estaban bien (a instancias de Hermione; a él le daba lo mismo como estuviesen), había recogido sus últimas pertenencias y se había instalado definitivamente en Grimauld Place. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia vivir allí ya que estaba llena de recuerdos de Sirius, era el único lugar que tenía. Con la ayuda de Hermione y Kreacher le dio un aire un poco mas acogedor, dentro de las posibilidades que ofrecía esa siniestra casa, claro. A menudo recibía las visitas de sus amigos, e incluso algunos se instalaban allí algunos días cuando tenían que hacer alguna gestión en Londres, como Parvati y Padma Patil o Neville, con lo que pasaba todo el tiempo ocupado. Todos se habían pasado en algún momento u otro por allí, como si no le quisieran dejar solo o temiesen que hiciera alguna locura al estilo Potter. Todos se habían pasado por allí en algún momento u otro. Todos menos Ginny.

Cuando por fin venció a Voldemort se había prometido a si mismo que reanudaría su relación con Ginny, que no volvería a dejarla sola. Se propuso un plazo de un par de días para ir a la Madriguera y hablar con ella, pues estaba destrozada por la muerte de Fred y supuso que querría estar con su familia. Después amplió un poco mas del plazo: no le parecía decoroso hablar de noviazgo durante un velatorio o en el funeral que le siguió. Una vez terminado decidió volver a prorrogar el plazo una semana más, para que Ginny se acostumbrase a la perdida de su hermano y estuviese cerca de su familia en ese momento, ya que los Weasley la necesitaban más que él. Y poco a poco, casi sin darse de cuenta, fue buscando un pretexto tras otro para no ir a la Madriguera: volvía a haber doxys en las cortinas verde oliva del salón, tenía que ir a comprar comida con urgencia, se pasaba dos días enteros intentando descolgar el cuadro de Walburga Black del recibidor o intentaba reparar el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black. Siempre se le ocurrían mil cosas urgentísimas que hacer antes de ir a ver a Ginny.

Una noche, a principios de julio, se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama. Habían pasado dos meses desde el fin de la guerra y no había hablado con Ginny, no la había visto, y lo que le parecía mas grave: llevaba más de un mes sin pensar en ella en absoluto. Ya no se trataba de aplazar su noviazgo, si no que ahora tenía que pensar si realmente quería reiniciar su relación con Ginny (su mente dijo más bien iniciar). Harry analizó sus sentimientos y descubrió que si volvía con Ginny era por obligación, porque era lo que se esperaba de él, porque era la forma correcta de actuar. Se sorprendió al ver que sentía lo mismo que cuando lo dejó con Cho: un poco de pena y cariño, pero nada más. Ahora si que tenía que hablar con Ginny. Al día siguiente, sin falta.

Por la mañana se levantó con un terrible nudo en el estómago. Se había propuesto ir de inmediato a la Madriguera, pero se detenía en pequeños detalles, como hacer su cama de forma perfecta o intentar quitar un invisible mancha de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, así que decidió que o se iba ya o no lo haría nunca. Bajó hasta la cocina, cogió un pellizco de unos polvos verdosos de un cuenco que había sobre la chimenea, se introdujo en ella y con voz temblorosa dijo:

_¡A la Madriguera!_

Después de unos segundos viendo girar salones y cocinas ante sus ojos, cayó de rodillas en la chimenea de la Madriguera. Salió sacudiéndose el hollín y lo primero que vio fue a la señora Weasley en el salón, mirándole con la boca abierta:

- ¡¡Harry, cariño!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has desayunado? Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Y aunque lo decía con la amabilidad de siempre, Harry notó que tenía oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos y le faltaba algo de la alegría que la caracterizaba. Respirando hondo se soltó de su brazo y dijo:

- Disculpe señora Weasley, pero vengo a hablar con Ginny. ¿Está en casa?

- Si, claro que está – ella le miró sonriendo, creyendo saber el motivo de la visita y las prisas del muchacho -. Está dando de comer a las gallinas. Anda, no pierdas más el tiempo.

Aquello solo sirvió para ponerle más nervioso. Estaba claro que toda la familia daba por supuesto que los dos volverían a salir juntos y Molly no sospechaba que las intenciones de Harry eran justamente lo contrario. Cruzó la puerta de la cocina y salió a un pequeño patio donde había una vieja construcción de madera que hacía las veces de gallinero. Justo cuando iba a entrar, la puerta se abrió y salió Ginny con un cubo en las manos, tropezando con él y cayendo al suelo. Azorado, Harry le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero ella la ignoró y se levanto por si misma. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

- Ho...hola Ginny – consiguió decir con mucho esfuerzo. Notaba la lengua pegada al paladar y la garganta completamente seca -. ¿Como estás?

- Bien, gracias – y se dirigió sin mirarle hacia el interior de la casa.

Harry ya había esperado algo así, pero no por eso dejo de sentirse dolido. Tenía que hacer algo y ya.

- ¡Ginny, espera! –se acercó corriendo, pensando que no le iba a hacer el menor caso. Cuando la tuvo al lado, le dijo intentando no parecer demasiado serio -. Bueno, yo...esto...creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

- ¿Sí, Harry? ¿Y de qué, si puede saberse? – sus ojos despedían chispas y tenía agarrada el asa del cubo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos -. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos Harry? ¿De cómo me has ignorado estos últimos dos meses? ¿De cómo me has dejado sola cuando mas te necesitaba, después de la muerte de mi hermano? Por que espero que no vengas a invitarme a tomar algo en el callejón Diagon como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni tu eres tan tonto.

- No, yo....Ginny, venia a hablar de lo nuestro, de porqué no he venido antes.

Soltó el cubo, cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho y en actitud fría y desafiante Ginny dijo:

- Bien. Empieza, te escucho.

Y Harry, torpemente al principio, con algo más seguridad después, le fue contando a Ginny todas las razones por las que no había ido antes a la Madriguera: primero por dejarla a solas con su dolor, después para que estuviese con su familia, hasta que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no quería comenzar una relación con ella, no al menos en ese momento. Prácticamente se lo soltó a bocajarro ya que nunca había cortado con ninguna chica (lo suyo con Cho se fue a pique casi antes de empezar), y creía que no estaba teniendo mucho tacto en ese momento. Ginny no le quitaba los ojos de encima y poco a poco su expresión se fue ablandando.

- Perdona por haberte tratado así antes, pero me dolió que no estuvieses a mi lado cuando pasó lo de Fred. Han sido momentos muy duros y yo te necesitaba aquí, a mi lado. No como novio, si no como amigo. Necesitaba conmigo a todos los amigos posibles, mi casa ha sido una locura: mamá llorando cuando creía que no la oíamos, para mirando sin ver, con la vista en el vacío. Y George...imagínate como está George. Ahora está pasando unos días en casa de Lee. Espero que le hagan bien, porque parece que nosotros no lo podemos ayudar.

- Disculpa, pero estaba hecho un lío, no sabía como actuar en un momento así. Es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación, Ginny.

Ginny, ya de mejor humor le miro con una expresión divertida en la cara y dijo:

- En cuanto a lo nuestro no te preocupes Harry. Me has dejado mucho tiempo libre para reflexionar, y he empezado a ver claras algunas cosas. ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¡¡Si debía haberlas visto hace años!! Pero estaba cegada y solo te veía a ti cuando miraba hacia el futuro, no me lo imaginaba sin ti a mi lado. Pero está claro que tu no quieres nada conmigo. Y yo tampoco lo quiero contigo.

Aquello hirió en lo mas profundo del ego masculino de Harry. Siempre había estado convencido de que Ginny estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Sus palabras le produjeron una extraña sensación, como si se despidiese para siempre de un viejo amigo. Pero también le aliviaron profundamente.

- ¿Ah, no? Pero yo pensé qué...bueno que esperabas que estuviésemos juntos.

- No Harry, ya no. Te lo he dicho antes, pero si quieres te lo repito. Mi enfado no se debe a que no hayas aparecido en mi puerta a lomos de un caballo blanco pidiendo mi mano mientras mis padres (y todos mis hermanos) nos daban su bendición. Mi enfado se debe a que no has estado conmigo en los momentos mas duros de mi vida. Pero ahora que sé lo que te ronda por la cabeza, y si sumamos eso a tu gran caballerosidad, no me extraña que no hayas venido antes.

Y luego dijo algo que se clavó en el cerebro de Harry:

- Durante estos dos meses me ha dado tiempo a pensar sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre los dos. Y aunque te parezca raro, también he pensado en tu relación con Cho. He llegado a la conclusión de que yo nunca podría ser feliz al lado de alguien como tu. Y difícilmente tu serías feliz al lado de alguien como yo, eso seguro.

- Pero... ¿Qué estás diciendo Ginny? ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz a tu lado? -una sombra de duda cruzó por su cabeza -. Cho...Ginny, no estarás pensando por un casual que Cho y yo...por que si es así ya te di...

Pero una sonora carcajada de Ginny, de las que tanto le gustaban antes, hizo que no pudiese acabar la frase.

- ¡No, Harry, no! ¡Nada de eso!! -le era difícil hablar debido a las carcajadas y Harry estaba empezando a mosquearse-. Perdona, no debí haberme reído. No Harry, no me refería a eso cuando he mencionado a Cho. Me refería a que había pensado en el tipo de relación que tuviste con ella.

Harry se sentía cada vez mas confuso. No solo Ginny comprendía todo lo que le había dicho antes, si no que había pensado largamente sobre el y su relación con Cho Chang, y daba la impresión de que sabía algo sobre él que el propio Harry ignoraba. Parecía que Ginny había dado por terminada la conversación, ya que recogió el cubo del suelo y empuñó el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de entrar se giró y le dijo:

- No le des muchas vueltas, ni trates de entender ahora lo que te estoy diciendo. Cuando tengas que saber de que estoy hablando, lo sabrás –y con una pequeña chispa del humor que la caracterizada añadió -. Pero solo recuerda una cosa: eres un gryffindor, se valiente.

Y antes de entrar en la cocina Harry oyó como murmuraba:

- Te va a hacer falta...

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo...¿comentarios?


	2. Un nuevo comienzo y un final anunciado

Pues aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos

**Un nuevo comienzo y un final anunciado**

Cuando Harry llegó a Grimauld Place era ya la hora de comer. Después de hablar con Ginny había estado dando una vuelta por el callejón Diagon, con el único propósito de asimilar la conversación que acababa de mantener con la que oficialmente era ya su ex – novia. Todavía no sabía que pensar, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que lo hubiese comprendido; Ginny no era muy dada a hacer escenas (de hecho Harry la consideraba una de las chicas mas fuertes a las que había conocido), pero después de todo lo sucedido en el último mes Harry se la imaginaba como una bomba de relojería. Y a él mismo como el detonante de un gran cataclismo.

Mientras paseaba distraído se alegraba de ver como poco a poco la vida iba volviendo al callejón Diagon. Cierto era que la heladería de Florean Fortescue seguía con las ventanas cegadas por tablones, pero ya se iban viendo algunos signos de recuperación. Ollivander parecía que estaba haciendo reparaciones en su tienda y madame Malkin anunciaba su próxima apertura para la semana que viene en un gran cartel de color rojo, en el que prometía grandes descuentos. También el Emporio de las Lechuzas parecía tener muy cercana su apertura, ya que el establecimiento se encontraba abarrotado de lechuzas, gatos y sapos. Harry comprobó con desanimo que Sortilegios Weasley seguía cerrada y no parecía que fuese a abrir en breve.

Harry aun recordaba el aspecto del callejón Diagon apenas dos años antes, cuando fueron a comprar el material escolar y a visitar la tienda de Fred y George. Entonces se veían a muy pocos magos y brujas y los que tenían que ir por necesidad, como ellos en ese momento, hacían la compras a toda prisa y se movían en grupos muy compactos, como si temiesen ser atacados al quedarse solos (después se pudo comprobar que el ir acompañado no te libraba de ser atacado). Ahora, las personas a las que se encontró paseando como él, ya que realmente aun había pocos sitios para comprar, lucían una expresión totalmente distinta. Se sentían maravillados ante cualquier cosa, reían como niños; incluso pudo ver a dos chavales que serían un poco mas jóvenes que él, sentados en el bordillo de la acera intentando adivinar quiénes serían los nuevos profesores de ese año en Hogwarts.

Un poco más animado se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla antes de regresar a casa. Al entrar vio que también estaba mucho mas concurrido que hace dos años. Allí estaba Tom, hablando dentro de la barra con una chica rubia que a Harry le era vagamente familiar. Cuando se acercó para pedir se dio cuenta de que era Hannah Abbot, compañera de su curso de Huffleppuf, miembro de el Ejército de Dumbledore que había luchado en la que ya era conocida como la Última Batalla. Contento de ver a alguien con quien poder hablar se acercó a ella para pedir, aunque en ese momento parecía muy ocupada colocando vasos y tazas.

- Vaya Hannah, no te conocía sin las coletas .

Al oír su nombre se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver que era Harry le sonrío dulcemente y se encogió de hombros.

- Si voy a trabajar aquí me parece mejor perder un poco el aire infantil, ¿no crees?

- Claro, claro. ¿Pero que es eso de que vas a trabajar aquí? Pensé que ibas a seguir estudiando. Siempre se te ha dado muy bien Herbología, ¿no?

Hannah acabó de colocar un par de vasos recién lavados, apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra y le dijo:

- Gracias Harry, eres muy bueno. Pero ya sabes que los estudios nunca han sido lo mío. Apenas saqué tres TIMOS en quinto, y este año no me veo con fuerzas para volver al colegio y prepararme para los EXTASIS. Además, con la muerte de mi madre necesitamos otro sueldo en casa.

Harry recordó que a principios de sexto curso habían sacado a Hannah precisamente de la clase de Herbología para darle la noticia de que habían encontrado muerta a su madre. Se sintió un poco abochornado en ese momento por no haber recordado ese dato, pero Hannah hizo un además con la mano, como quitándole importancia, aunque los ojos le brillaban de una forma que minutos antes no lo hacían.

- Total, que la semana pasada me acerqué hasta aquí para ver si había algún trabajo en el Callejón Diagon que pudiese desempeñar y al entrar en el Caldero vi un cartel en el que buscaban camarera. Tom me dijo que se estaba haciendo mayor y que necesitaba a alguien joven al que no lo importase el trabajo duro, cosa que a mi nunca me ha importado. Además, creo que está buscando a alguien que se quede con el bar cuando el se jubile dentro de unos años, para ir enseñándole el oficio, así que...¿quién sabe?

Dejó la frase en suspenso, pero dando a entender claramente que era más que posible que ella acabase regentando el Caldero. Harry la felicitó de corazón, asegurando que se alegraba mucho por ella, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que si quería llevar un bar ella sola, tenía que perder antes la inocencia hufflepuff acumulada durante el colegio.

Por un momento Harry se encontró pensado en sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, en lo que harían ahora. Por descontado, Hermione retomaría sus clases cuando volviese de Melbourne: tenía pensado ir allí a por sus padres y devolverles la memoria (aunque se había dado cuenta de que era más complicado que un simple _finite incantatem_). Y Ron no tenía intención de volver al colegio. Pero sentía curiosidad por lo que harían Neville, las hermanas Patil, Seamus, etc.

Sabía que Lavender Brown iba a volver al colegio si no desarrollaba rasgos lobunos demasiado acusado, porque se encontraba en la misma situación que Bill unos años antes: había sido mordida por Fenrir Greyback cuando éste no estaba transformado. Ron le había contado que había estado en el Refugio, la vivienda de Bill y Fleaur, y había hablado con los dos durante varias horas sobre las posibles secuelas, ya que el caso de Bill era uno de los pocos conocidos. Bill le había dicho que no se preocupase, que solo había notado cierta afición por los solomillos de ternera poco hechos y una mayor tendencia a contemplar la luna llena y aunque Lavender no se fue muy convencida, estaba sin duda mucho mas animada que cuando llegó.

Entonces Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez que es lo que iba a hacer él.

- Draco, sal de tu habitación, tenemos que hablar contigo. Acaban de traer a tu padre del cuartel general de aurores.

Draco se encontraba tumbado en la cama matando moscas con su varita. Desde que había llegado a la mansión Malfoy después la Última Batalla, apenas había salido de su cuarto. Simplemente se quedaba allí mirando al techo sin atreverse a pensar en el futuro; un futuro que posiblemente incluía una larga estancia en Azkabán. Los pocos ratos en los que el cansancio le vencía y se quedaba dormido, invariablemente tenía pesadillas. En la más común se veía a si mismo intentando rescatar a Crabbe del Fuego Maldito, estirando la mano para ayudarle, pero siendo demasiado lento. Más que un sueño, era un recuerdo que volvía a él con una horrible exactitud.

La segunda pesadilla era, si cabe, aun más terrible que la primera, porque se añadían a ella sus propios miedos y temores, y más de una noche había tenido que morder la almohada para no gritar. En ella Draco era un poco mayor, quizás tenia veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Corría por un oscuro callejón que no conocía, por lo que tenía que ser alguno del Londres muggle, que apenas había pisado. Draco corría y corría, echando angustiosas miradas por encima de su hombro para ver si la persona que le seguía había logrado dar con él en ese mugroso callejón. Por su aspecto parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo huyendo: llevaba su cabello largo y desgreñado, una descuidada barba cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y llevaba puesto un gabán que distaba mucho de estar recién lavado. Cuando por fin vislumbraba el final de aquel interminable callejón, se paraba un segundo para recuperar el aire mientras sonreía aliviado,. Pero entonces una figura aparecía delante de él y sacaba la varita mientras decía:

_No te valdrá de nada huir Draco, no tienes escapatoria. Te seguiré vayas donde vayas, te seguiré por toda la Tierra si es necesario. Es mejor acabar ya con esto, ¿no crees?_

Invariablemente Draco se levantaba temblando. No sabía que podía significar ese sueño, ni quién era ese misterioso ser que le perseguía con tanto ahínco. Al principio pensó que era un mensaje que su conciencia mandaba a través del subconsciente, recordándole que pagaría por todos los crímenes de su familia. Pero después lo descartó, ya que no hacía falta que se le recordase nadie en sueños: era algo que tenía muy presente ya en las horas de vigilia.

Se levantó como a cámara lenta y se dio un largo baño de agua caliente, seguido de una rápida ducha de agua fría y bajo al salón, donde ya le esperaban sus padres. Aunque no dijo nada, sabía que una pregunta no formulada estaba flotando en el aire.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

Por primera vez en su vida Draco se sintió desprotegido. Todos los años anteriores su apellido y el temor que éste inspiraba le habían precedido, envalentonándolo, haciéndole sentir mucho más fuerte de lo que en verdad era. Pero ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese temor, de ese respeto que infundía ser un Malfoy. Ahora no eran nada, eran mucho menos que los Weasley. Su padre estaba sentado en una butaca de terciopelo verde enfrente del fuego, mirando como chisporroteaban las llamas con la mirada perdida. Narcissa daba instrucciones a Tipsy, la elfina doméstica que les servía desde hace incontables años, ordenando algo para cenar. Draco entró en el salón y se dirigió sin decir nada a un sofá situado enfrente de su padre y espero a que su madre se sentase a su lado, en la misma posición en la que se habían sentado desde que Draco tenía uso de razón.

Narcissa por fin cruzó el amplio salón con su elegante forma de caminar, como si flotase, se sentó al lado de su hijo y le cogió la mano. A Draco no le gustaban las muestras de cariño de su madre, las veía poco naturales, pero en ese momento sintió que no se conformaba con su mano, que la necesitaba a ella entera. Lucius por fin pareció percatarse de la llegada de su familia. Sin levantar la mirada del fuego dijo con voz queda aunque increíblemente audible:

- Ya están preparando la acusación. Me van a acusar de varios crímenes contra el mundo mágico como asesinato, ejecución de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, corrupción, soborno y un largo etc. Pasado mañana tengo la vista oral ante el Wizengamot en pleno.

- Pero padre – dijo Draco intentando buscar una solución -. ¿Cómo van a probar los crímenes de los que te acusan? Más de la mitad de los mortífagos murieron en la batalla. Otros como Goyle y Bulstrode huyeron justo después... Y no creo que las víctimas hablen, mas que nada por que no están en condiciones de hablar. No pueden probar nada.

Lucius por fin levantó los ojos del fuego y se quedó mirando a su hijo como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo:

- Hijo, a veces creo que eres tonto. Me darán una buena de dosis de _Veritaserum_, no me quedará mas remedio que confesar. Me interrogarán sobre todos los crímenes cometidos en Inglaterra en los últimos cuatro años.

Claro. _Veritaserum_. Draco estaba tan preocupado en buscar una salida que ni siquiera había caído en esa opción. Además, siendo su padre uno de los pocos mortífagos que no habían huido, no iban a perder la oportunidad de apresarle.

Además, –prosiguió Lucius -. en el improbable caso de que yo no tuviese nada que ver con los crímenes que se me imputarán, me acusarán de cómplice, lo que viene a ser lo mismo. Y si eso les falla, cosa del todo improbable, te recuerdo que tu padre es un prófugo de la justicia. ¿O no te acuerdas de los sucesos del Departamento de Misterios? Me tienen atrapado.

- ¿Y no tienen miedo de que intentes huir ahora mismo? –preguntó Narcissa. Por su cabeza ya bullían distintas rutas de escape -. Podemos intentar salir esta noche hacia...

- No Narcissa, eso es imposible. En cuanto he entrado por la puerta se ha activado un hechizo anti-desaparición. De aquí solo puedo salir con un auror autorizado.

- Esperemos que sea Dawlish –dijo Narcissa recuperando una chispa de su ácido humor-. Todos sabemos lo inútil que es.

Eso estaba siendo demasiado para Draco. No solo se estaba viendo abocado al fracaso, a la marginación social y todo eso, si no que además no entendía las reacciones de sus padres. Su padre parecía que nada de lo que estaba contando fuese con él. Estaba resignado a pasar los próximos diez o veinte años siguientes en Azkabán. Y su madre se permitía hacer bromas sobre los aurores. Aquella conversación estaba tomando tintes surrealistas para él, no pudo aguantar más y toda la tensión acumulada saltó por los aires:

- ¿Pero se puede saber de que coño estáis hablando? –su madre hizo un mohín de disgusto pero no dijo nada -. Estáis aquí los dos hablando tan tranquilos, como si nada pasase. Vas a ir a Azkabán padre: ¡¡A Azkabán!! ¿Eso no te dice nada? Porque te recuerdo que ya estuviste hace unos años y no te gustó nada.

Pero Lucius se limitó a mirarle impertérrito. Entonces Draco se dirigió a su madre, y le espetó:

- Y tu madre, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Aún no saben de tu participación, pero sin duda lo acabarán averiguando. Y aunque no lleves la Marca Tenebrosa serás acusada, eso seguro. Eres la mujer de Lucius Malfoy, ¡¡por Merlín!!! Pero seguro que algo podemos hacer, podemos sobornar a algún miembro del Wizengamot, a algunos funcionarios del Ministerios. ¡¡No sé!! ¡¡Algo!!

Lucius miraba a su hijo mientras recordaba cuando había llegado esa mañana al cuartel general de aurores. Nada mas llegar le habían tenido que meter deprisa y corriendo en un cuarto aislado en el que no podía penetrar ningún hechizo, ya que al entrar en el Atrio casi le habían linchado un grupo de magos. Después había tenido que aguantar como ese Cattermole le había insultado y como alguien a quién no había reconocido le ponía la zancadilla ante la risa de los dos aurores que le escoltaban. Pero eso eran cosas que no pensaba contar a nadie de su familia.

- Draco, pareces no darte cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en una semana. Ahora no somos nadie, somos considerados poco menos que bestias, casi tan psicópatas como el Señor Tenebroso. Intentaré alegar que nos tenían secuestrados en nuestra propia casa. Quizás tú y tu madre os salvéis, ya que ni tenéis la marca ni se os puede relacionar directamente con nada. De hecho tu madre y tu casi seguro que no sois encarcelados –entonces miró a Narcissa que asentía brevemente con la cabeza, como comprendiendo la solución que proponía su marido -. Escúchame, aunque no te guste, es la única salida posible Draco.

Draco miró a sus padres desconcertado, pero su madre ya se había puesto en pie dando por finalizada esa conversación con una recomendación:

- Hijo, será mejor que te acuestes después de cenar e intentes dormir unas horas. Mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

- ¿Por qué madre?

Draco pensaba que iban a acompañar a su padre al ministerio, así que se sintió vagamente intrigado cuando su padre continuo hablando.

- Porque ha llegado el momento en que los Malfoy deben humillarse. Tu madre y yo no queremos esta vida que hemos llevado para ti. En los próximos meses, quizás años, tendrás que tratar con gente indeseable, con gente que ha propiciado tu caída en desgracia y mi encarcelamiento en Azkabán. Créeme Draco, ojala hubiese otra salida. Pero no la hay.

Entonces todas las luces de alarma se encendieron en la cabeza de Draco. No, aquello no era posible. No podían ir a pedirle ayuda precisamente a él.

- Por tu cara veo que lo vas entendiendo, cariño -Draco miraba espantado a su madre -. Mañana vamos a ir a ver a Harry Potter.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya ha hecho Draco su aparición.

Y a ver si me decís que os parece, eh?

Chau


	3. Tomando decisiones

Otro capi más

Los personajes no son míos

**Tomando decisiones**

Esa noche a Harry le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama; las mantas le pesaban, las sabanas le parecían demasiado ásperas. Bajó un par de veces a la cocina a comer, pero al llegar descubrió que no le apetecía nada de lo que había en la despensa. A la mañana siguiente se levantó con una mala sensación en el cuerpo, pero pensó que eran producto de las pesadillas que había sufrido esa noche. No se acordaba muy bien de lo que había soñado, pero tenía la alarmante sensación de que tenían que ver con Ginny. Cuando intentaba recordar sus sueños solo le venían a la cabeza una persona y un color. La persona era Ginny. El color, el plateado.

Intentando no pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny, bajó pesadamente los escalones y entró en la cocina, donde Kreacher ya le tenía preparado un desayuno digno de la señora Weasley. Aunque no tenía mucho apetito comió un poco de todo para no ofender al elfo. El cambio que Kreacher había acusado el año anterior era mucho más evidente, ahora que Harry estaba más tiempo en casa y había dejado de pensar su inminente muerte. Kreacher mantenía la casa reluciente, dentro de las posibilidades de una casa ya de por si oscura. La comida era digna de un rey y el propio elfo parecía otro, ya que se deshacía en atenciones con Harry y no paraba de preguntar cuando iban a ir de visita la srta. Granger y el srto. Weasley, que tan bien se habían portado con Kreacher, el elfo doméstico.

Pero una vez acabado el suculento desayuno no se sentía mejor. En absoluto. Se preguntaba, y no por primera vez, donde estaba su sitio ahora. Claro que podía vivir sin hacer nada; entre la herencia de sus padres y la de Sirius había suficiente dinero para no tener que preocuparse durante el resto de su vida. Pero no quería estar sin hacer nada por que le hacía sentirse un inútil. Se planteaba la posibilidad de regresar a Hogwarts el próximo curso, pero esa idea tampoco le atraía. Allí había demasiados recuerdos que prefería olvidar, aunque tenía que reconocer que fue el primer lugar donde fue feliz por primera vez

Sabía que esa opción, la de no volver al colegio, pondría punto y final a su ambición de ser auror, pero se preguntó si realmente quería ser auror o era lo que se esperaba de él: que siguiese luchando contra magos tenebrosos hasta caer rendido. Durante las semanas que habían pasado desde el final de la guerra, la gente le paraba allí donde quiera que fuese y no dejaban de darle las gracias, de repetirle lo importante que era para el mundo mágico, hasta extremos que le hacían sentir avergonzado e incómodo. Durante la ceremonia de investidura de Kingsley como nuevo ministro le habían pedido que diese un discurso, a lo que él se negó tajantemente. No quería que le convirtiesen en símbolo de nada, solo quería que le dejaran seguir su vida tranquilamente. Y sospechaba que si se convertía en auror eso era precisamente lo que iba a ocurrir, que harían de él un emblema contra el mal, que todo el mundo mágico estaría con los ojos puestos en él, hablando maravillas de sus logros en la caza de magos tenebrosos y atribuyéndole distintas heroicidades, olvidándose de la persona que era realmente.

Pero Harry realmente quería ser auror. No se le ocurría ningún otro trabajo que le pudiese hacer feliz. Desde que conoció la existencia de esta especie de policía mágica, no había pensando en otra cosa que en convertirse en uno de ellos. Aunque sabía que era muy difícil, por qué como decía Ron "eran la elite". Aunque pensó que después de vencer a Voldemort, alguna oportunidad tendría.

Así que al final tendría que volver a Hogwarts. Además, centrarse en sus estudios le serviría para distraerse y podría pedir consejo a la profesora Mcgonagall sobre las posibilidades que había después de Hogwarts aparte de ser auror. Cuanto más lo pensaba, la verdad es que más le atraía la idea: volver a compartir el dormitorio con sus compañeros, los banquetes en el gran comedor, ir a visitar a Hagrid. Casi lo tenía decidido: ese año iría a Hogwarts a acabar sus estudios.

Un poco más animado se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Sirius. Era una de las habitaciones en las que no entraba si no era estrictamente necesario, pero todavía había señales de los destrozados causados por Snape (a Harry se le encogió el estómago) cuando la registró de arriba abajo. Llamó a Kreacher para que le ayudara a organizar un poco el caos que había allí y subieron. Entre los dos limpiaron la mayoría de las manchas que allí había desde que Sirius abandono la casa de los Black, ya que a Kreacher le prohibieron que volviese a entrar a limpiar. No fue una tarea fácil por que las paredes se encontraban llenas de manchas de humedad, había una espesa capa de polvo y Harry descubrió un pequeño nido de doxys bajo la cama. Y además, a él los hechizos de limpieza no se le daban especialmente bien y la mayoría de las veces solo conseguía mover la suciedad de un sitio a otro. Pero al final quedó mas o menos presentable.

Cuando terminaron Harry se encontraba agotado y se fue a su habitación, la misma que compartió con Ron hace años, a darse un daño y después pensaba bajar a comer algo. Cuando se acababa de meter en la ducha oyó que llamaban a la puerta, y se preguntó vagamente quien sería, por que no solía recibir visitas, y las pocas que tenía solían avisar primero. Además, solían utilizar la red flu.

- ¡¡Kreacher!! –gritó desde el baño -. ¡¡Abre la puerta y di a quien sea que espere en el salón, que bajo en cinco minutos!!!

Harry siguió duchándose y solo alcanzó a oír un grito de alegría proveniente del elfo. Sonrió pensando que quizás "la srta. Granger y el srto. Weasly" por fin había a visitarle. No se podía imaginar que la visita que en ese momento se sentaba en el salón no podía ser mas distinta.

* * *

Draco se levantó esa mañana con un terrible peso en el estómago. Al principio no sabía a que se debía, pero mientras su cabeza se despejaba, se acordó.

Mierda. Hoy iba a ir con su madre a ver a Potter. Al fantástico Potter. Después de que su padre se lo comunicase, había discutido con ellos. No le parecía concebible que Potter fuese a ayudarles, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo. Se negaba a arrastrarse ante él, a pedir su ayuda. Seguramente Potter le humillaría, les humillaría a ambos. Le recordaría que le había salvado dos veces, en la Sala de los Menesteres y en un pasillo, cuando casi es atacado por error por un mortifago. Haría que se sintiese como basura. En realidad Potter no tenía por que ayudarles, esa era la verdad. Y una parte de Draco, una parte muy pequeña, pensaba que tenía razón: en el fondo sabía que se merecían el juicio y la condena, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Bajó a desayunar más temprano de lo normal, quería estar presente cuando fuesen a recoger a su padre para la vista oral. En realidad no se trataba de un juicio propiamente dicho, si no que se le interrogaría y el Wizengamot en pleno decidiría si iba a juicio o no. A Draco todo eso le parecía una farsa. Lo más humano hubiese sido que le juzgasen cuanto antes, por que hasta él sabía que irían a juicio, y le sentenciasen lo antes posible; pero parecía que a desde la guerra los Malfoy no eran seres humanos. Así dejarían de estar en la incertidumbre y sabrían realmente a lo que se enfrentaban. Pero ahora al ministerio le había dado por seguir todas las normas, reglas y leyes escrupulosamente, y estás dictaban que primero había que comprobar que había indicios claros de delito por parte del acusado para poder juzgarle.

Cuando llegó al comedor lo encontró vacío, así que fue al salón. Allí solo encontró a su madre sentada ante el piano, con los codos apoyados en la tapa bajada y la cabeza entre las manos. Draco se acercó despacio y le puso una mano en el hombro. Narcissa se sobresaltó un tanto y giró la cabeza, y cuando vio que era su hijo esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que había llorado, probablemente había pasado la noche entera llorando.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- Vinieron a buscarle dos horas antes de lo previsto: prácticamente nos sacaron de la cama.

- ¿Y por qué no me despertasteis? –preguntó Draco enfadado -. Quería despedirme de él.

Narcissa se levantó y le cogió por los hombros.

- Tu padre quería evitarle la humillación de ver como se lo llevaban preso. Además, volverá esta noche. O eso espero.

E hizo una seña para que la acompañase al comedor. Mientras desayunaban, Draco le preguntó como demonios iban a presentarse delante de Potter. Seguramente les lanzaría un hechizo en cuanto los viese (que es lo que él hubiese hecho), pero conociendo a Potter simplemente se negaría a recibirles. Narcissa meditó durante un par de minutos su respuesta y luego dijo:

- He estado pensando que lo mejor será que vayamos a Grimauld Place y nos presentemos sin avisar. Así no tendrá escapatoria.

Draco la miraba como si de repente su madre se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Y una vez allí le plantearemos el tema sin rodeos.

- Vale madre, ¿pero cual es "el tema" exactamente.?

- Escúchame con atención –añadió un poco de leche a su te y continuó hablando con la mirad fija en su taza -. Por tu padre no creo que pueda hacer nada. Ya le oíste ayer, a todos los cargos se le une que escapó de Azkaban. En cuanto a mi, le diré sin rodeos que le salvé la vida delante del Señor Tenebroso. Si no llega a ser por mí, si llego a decir que Potter seguía vivo, ese habría sido su fin, así que me debe una. Además, cuando le retuvieron aquí...

- Cuando le retuvieron aquí le atacaste madre –le interrumpió Draco -. Cuando se desaparecieron con la ayuda del traidor de Dobby tú lanzaste maldiciones tanto como la tía Bellatrix y padre.

Narcissa por fin levantó la vista de su taza y guiñándole un ojo susurró:

- Ese será nuestro secreto. Confiemos en que no se acuerde.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había estado mas unida a ella que a Lucius (todo lo unido que puede estar un Malfoy a sus progenitores, claro), pero en ese momento sintió un gran cariño hacia la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo, y pensaba que la clave de su salvación estaba en ella mas que en el carra rajada, ya que parecía tenerlo todo calculado al milímetro.

- ¿Y yo?

- Respecto a ti, querido dragón, la verdad es que tienes pocas posibilidades de acabar en Azkaban. Pero por si acaso diremos que cuando le trajeron aquí mentiste sobre si le conocías o no. Se que evitaste a toda costa afirmar que eran Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia. También diremos que cuando lo visteis en la Sala de los Menesteres intentaste evitar que Crabbe y Goyle lo matasen, así que también está en deuda contigo.

A Draco todo eso le parecía retorcer un poco la realidad. Su madre había dicho que estaba muerto, sí; pero con el único propósito de entrar en el castillo y buscarle a él. Y cuando lo encontró con Crabbe y Goyle sólo quería mantenerlo con vida para entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso y ver si así este les perdonaba a él y a su familia. La verdad, en ese momento él mismo le hubiese matado, pero eso habría sido ir en contra de los deseos de su amo (se estremeció al pensar en esto) y su ira podía haber sido terrible.

Mientras siguió desayunando pensó en esto último. ¿Realmente le hubiese matado? ¿Hubiese acabado con la última posibilidad de ver libre a él y a su familia? Ahora mirando atrás no estaba tan seguro. Draco no era valiente en el sentido estricto de la palabra, nunca se hubiese acogido a la protección que Dumbledore le ofreció en la torre de Astronomía ni se hubiese atrevido a luchar contra Voldemort. Y tampoco se hubiese enfrentado a Potter en un duelo a muerte, sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Pero estaba empezando a sospechar que ese no era el único motivo. Tal vez solo quería acelerar las cosas.

Si le mantenía con vida y le entregaba al Señor Oscuro, se hubiesen batido en duelo y Potter habría vencido como al final ocurrió. Se habrían salvado muchas vidas como la de Crabbe y el tonto ese de Gryffindor de la cámara de fotos. No es que a él le importase lo más mínimo (no, ¿verdad?), pero no soportaba ver muertos y así se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas.

Y además, en el fondo sabía, desde que las cosas se pusieron feas entre su familia y el Señor Oscuro, que la única salvación era Potter. Que él era el único que podría librarles del sufrimiento que estaban padeciendo en su propia casa, en las maldiciones que había recibido, en las que había sido obligado a ejecutar contra otros mortífagos, como Rockwood, por fallar en sus planes. Por mucho que le escociese reconocerlo esa era la pura verdad

Decidió que, otra vez, el maldito Potter era la solución a sus problemas. Probablemente ambos romperían a gritar y a insultarse como en el colegio, y sin saber por que se sintió mucho mejor. Quizás fuese por la perspectiva de soltar toda la furia que llevaba dentro, toda la rabia que anidaba en su interior. Pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que no era por eso, aunque se obligase a si mismo a creerlo. En realidad no guardaba ningún rencor a Potter por lo ocurrido en la guerra. Se los guardaba por otros mil motivos, pero incluso estos ahora le parecían infantiles. Cierto es que no soportaba verle ni que se hablase de él en su presencia, pero esto estaba tan arraigado en él que más bien parecía un acto reflejo, su mente relacionaba la palabra Potter, o cualquiera que tuviese que ver con él, con el odio, la rabia y la frustración. Y no es que ahora Draco le fuese a ofrecer su amistad (los Malfoy no tropiezan con la misma piedra dos veces), pero pensó que estaría bien poder librarse de todo el rencor acumulado durante siete años. Ya había visto bastante odio y rencor el año anterior como para toda su vida.

Y en ese momento lo tuvo claro. Sabía que la idea de su madre era buena, debían ir a ver a Potter. No solo para que intercediese por ellos, si no también para que los dos saldasen viejas cuentas. Para poder pasar del odio a la ignorancia más completa, para poder olvidarse de él, de esa molesta persona que lo tenía obsesionado desde su primer curso en Hogwarts, y poder llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Un poco más animado antes la idea de poder cerrar ese viejo capítulo siguió desayunando.

Harry acabó de ducharse y no se dio ninguna prisa en vestirse. Seguramente su amigos estaban siendo colmados de atenciones por Kreacher, y decidió dejarles así un rato, sobre todo a Ron. Desde la muerte de su hermano andaba como alma en pena y la inminente partida de Hermione a Melbourne no le estaba ayudando.

Bajó corriendo la escaleras y fue al salón, donde supuso que Kreacher les había llevado y mientras empuñaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría gritó:

- ¡¡Ya era hora!! ¡¡Pensaba que tendría que lanzaros un _imperius_ para que vinieseis a verme!! ¿Os parece bien dejarme aquí solo con...

En ese momento entró del todo en el salón y las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sentados en un sofá y mirándole extrañados no estaban Ron y Hermione.

Estaban Draco y Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Hala, otro capitulo más. Aquí ya se empiezan a ver cambios en Draco, ¿eh? Me he retrasado un poco por quéhe tenido un poco más trabajo. Pero intentaré actualizar un par de veces a la semana, siempre de lunes a viernes.

A ver si me decís que os parece el capi y como va la historia

Chau


	4. La petición de Narcissa

Aquí os va otro capítulo. Espero que os guste

Los personajes no son míos.

**La petición de Narcissa**

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando vio a los Malfoy en su salón fue sacar la varita inmediatamente del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros (a pesar de los consejos de Moody, aun llevaba ahí su varita) y apuntarles con ella. No se lo podía creer. Que cojones hacían los Malfoy en su salón, como si viniesen a tomar el té? Harry no podía concebir semejante desvergüenza, semejante falta de coherencia. Por Merlín!!! Hacia menos de un mes que había acabado la guerra y Narcissa y Draco Malfoy se presentaban en Grimauld Place como si nada. Se pellizcó disimuladamente la pierna, pero no, no estaba soñando. Después, cuando la sorpresa se lo permitió, susurró con la voz teñida por la ira que le embargaba:

- Fuera. Fuera de mi casa –a Harry incluso le costaba respirar -. Ahora mismo, o si no…

- O si no que, Potter? –le interrumpió Narcissa Malfoy -. Nos lanzarás una maldición? Estás en tu derecho, por supuesto, pero yo preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Harry seguía sin dar crédito a sus oídos. No solo los Malfoy estaban sentados en su salón, si no que Narcissa se seguía comportando con la misma altivez y presunción de siempre. Y Draco…un segundo. Allí había algo que no encajaba. Por lo que Harry le conocía, Draco debería haber sacado ya su varita y apuntado también a Harry, y los dos deberían estar ya enzarzados en una batalla de insultos y descalificaciones. Pero no; Draco no apartaba los ojos de él, pero no le miraba con sus habituales gestos de desprecio, si no que más bien parecía estar a la expectativa, como esperando que Harry bajase la varita para comenzar a hablar. De alguna manera, parecía más maduro y Harry pensó por primera vez que la guerra también había debido de ser muy dura para él, estando bajo las ordenes de un psicópata y secuestrado en su propia casa, amenazado de muerte tanto él como su familia. Eso más que otra cosa fue lo que decidió a Harry a guardar su varita. Tomó asiento en una butaca enfrente de ellos y les miró durante un rato, hasta que dijo:

- Como supongo que esto no es una visita de cortesía, decidme a que habéis venido. Y rápido.

Draco fue a hablar, pero un gesto de su madre le hizo guardar silencio.

- Como comprenderás Potter, esto tampoco es de nuestro agrado, aunque debo decir que lo que sí me agrada volver a estar en casa de mi abuela Walburga –miró distraídamente el salón, como recordando viejos tiempos y volvió a hablar -. Si estamos aquí es por una sencilla razón. Estamos desesperados. Eres nuestra única salvación.

- No lo entiendo señora Malfoy.

Draco emitió un pequeño sonido de incredibilidad que Harry prefirió omitir.

- Bien Potter –prosiguió Narcissa Malfoy -. Como ya imaginarás, el ministerio pronto irá a por nosotros, por haber sido colaboradores del Señor Tenebroso. O más bien por permitirle llevar a cabo todos sus planes. Antes de continuar, me gustaría dejar una cosa clara; puedes creerme o no, pero antes de emitir un juicio piensa un poco en lo que te voy a decir sobre mí, no voy a hablar de mi marido, y sobre mi hijo.

- Si no te importa madre, eso déjamelo a mí.

A su pesar, Harry se sentía bastante intrigado. Los dos se veían sumamente incómodos, así que el motivo que les había llevado allí debía ser realmente importante. Dejo hablar a la señora Malfoy, aunque por si acaso sacó la varita y se dedico a jugar con ella mientras escuchaba a Narcissa.

"Durante la primera guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso (espero que me disculpes por no pronunciar su nombre), yo estaba recién casada. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo piensa, Lucius y yo nos casamos muy enamorados, algo poco común entre las familias de sangre limpia. Durante nuestro noviazgo yo sabía que apoyaba las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca se me pensé que participase activamente de ellas, y lo mismo ocurrió durante nuestro primer año de matrimonio. La noche en que desapareció Lucius llegó a casa sumamente alterado y yo, que no le quería molestar no hice preguntas. Pero al día siguiente al leer el Profeta empecé a sospechar que mi marido estaba relacionado. Pero debido al profundo amor que le profesaba me negaba a dudar de él."

"En los años siguientes siempre sospeché que mi marido era mortifago, pero la noche de los mundiales de quidditch tuve la confirmación. Tú viste a mi marido y otro mortifagos como torturaban a los muggles encargados del campamento donde estábamos. Esa noche llegó a la tienda y por primera vez se lo pregunté claramente y el ,por supuesto, me dijo que sí. Entonces tuvimos una de las pocas peleas de nuestro matrimonio, aunque a partir de ese momento se intensificaron. Yo creo que perdí la razón momentáneamente, le dije que si estaba loco, que nos estaba poniendo a todos en peligro. El me dijo que no me preocupase, que todo estaba bajo control y que el Señor Tenebroso no iba a volver. Pero durante ese año algo empezó a cambiar. Una noche mientras cenábamos le vi llevarse la mano al antebrazo derecho y subirse la manga de la túnica. Te puedo jurar Potter que casi se cae ahí mismo. Sin decir nada, no hacía falta, me lo enseñó y pude ver como la marca tenebrosa se había hecho visible. Levemente sí, pero ahí estaba ya, formándose, avisándonos de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba recobrando fuerzas. Y ahí comenzó nuestra pesadilla."

Harry se removió en su butaca, algo incomodo por lo que estaba escuchando y sus ojos sin querer se fijaron en Draco. Este parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la habitación, y Harry se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza. Después se obligó a seguir escuchando a la señora Malfoy.

"Con esto solo quiero decir que yo nunca he secundado al Señor Tenebroso. No quiero parecer desleal con Lucius, pero quiero dejar las cosas claras. Y tampoco quiero decir que no estuviese de acuerdo con algunas de las ideas suyas, no te confundas Potter; lo que no aprobaba eran sus métodos si estos ponían en peligro a mi familia."

"Lo que quiero que entiendas es que este último año para mi hijo y para a mí ha sido un infierno, pero no podíamos hacer nada. Debido a los errores de mi marido hemos estado en el punto de mira, con una implícita aunque silenciosa amenaza de muerte, encerrados en nuestra propia casa, siendo torturados a merced de los caprichos de un psicópata. Quiero que entiendas lo difícil que ha sido para mí verme arrastrada a esta vorágine de tortura y odio por el amor a mi marido. El no podía dejar al Señor Tenebroso. Y yo no podía dejarle a él"

Harry escuchó hasta el final a Narcissa Malfoy levemente conmovido, pero no se fiaba.

- Bueno, señora Malfoy. Exactamente a que han venido? –no entendía el propósito de esa visita -. No se para que me cuenta todo esto, no es asunto mío.

- Como te he dicho antes, el ministerio irá a por nosotros. Bien, quiero que declares a mi favor y al de mi hijo.

Harry creía que su capacidad para sorprenderse no iba a terminar nunca de aumentar, pero así era.

- Cómo??!!?? Que testifique a su favor en el juicio?? –estaba alucinando por momentos -. Después de todo lo que su familia me ha hecho?? Su marido intentó matarme en el ministerio, su hijo aquí presente dejó pasar a unos cuantos mortifagos a Hogwarts, intentó apresarme durante la última batalla con sus amigos y…

De repente se detuvo. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Draco y por un momento volvió pensó que estaban en el colegio. Su rostro volvía a tener la misma expresión de repugnancia que asociaba a él desde primer curso, y por primera vez habló:

- Cállate Potter. No dices más que estupideces –su madre lo miraba temerosa, pero le dejó hablar -. Mi madre ya te ha dicho que no veníamos a hablar de mi padre, si no de nosotros, así que escucha lo que tenga que decir. No seas estupido

- Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que tengo que hacer en mi propia casa Malfoy –se levantó de la butaca como si dentro de él se hubiese accionado un resorte -. A la próxima os largáis. O mejor, llamo a los aurores.

Madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada y parecían mantener una muda conversación, en la que Narcissa aconsejaba prudencia a su hijo. Draco por fin pareció calmarse y dejo que su madre llevase otra vez la voz cantante.

- Como bien ha dicho mi hijo, aunque de forma un tanto impetuosa, no estamos aquí por mi marido. Y pensándolo bien, tampoco por mi hijo, a él es prácticamente imposible que lo acusen –en este punto la señora Malfoy se pasó ambas manos por el rubio cabello y parecía estar realmente nerviosa -. Estamos aquí por mí, para que testifiques a mi favor.

- Y porque habría de hacerlo señora Malfoy?

- Porque yo te salvé la vida Potter.

Touché. Ahí llevaba toda la razón. Narcissa Malfoy había dicho que él estaba muerto ante Voldemort, cuando la realidad era que ella había sentido como su corazón seguía latiendo. Sabía que lo había hecho para entrar en el castillo y buscar a su hijo, o al menos eso pensaba antes. La verdad es que ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro en lo que concernía la señora Malfoy. Una parte de él quería creerla, por que aunque altiva y arrogante, parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por su marido y por su hijo; pero otra parte de su cabeza le gritaba que ella era la mujer de Lucius Malfoy, y la madre de Draco Malfoy, y que no se podía esperar nada bueno de ella.

Pero ese último pensamiento hizo que Harry recordase a su propia madre. Su madre, que había dado la vida por él y que le había intentado proteger hasta que cayó muerta por la maldición asesina. Entonces miró a Narcissa Malfoy y descubrió que quizás no había tanta diferencia entre ella y su propia madre: las dos habían intentado salvar a su familia del mismo loco, aunque en distinto bando. Lily había pagado con su vida, pero quizás no sería necesario que Narcissa pagase con la suya. Ya había habido demasiadas muertes.

Harry se volvió a sentar en la butaca y miró a ambos. Narcissa parecía nerviosa, ansiosa por la respuesta que Harry les daría, por que sabía que de ella dependía su libertad o su condena en Azkaban. No es que dependiese directamente, pero sabía que influiría notablemente en el Wizengamot. Draco simplemente se limitaba a mirarle con la mayor frialdad posible, algo que a Harry, sin saber por que, molestaba más que los insultos anteriores. Estuvo unos minutos pensando y por fin habló.

- Está bien. Os ayudaré- Draco fue a decir algo, pero Harry le fulminó con la mirada -. Espera. Quiero dejar muy claro que lo hago para saldar la cuenta que tengo con usted, señora Malfoy. Pero esa deuda no incluye a su marido ni a su hijo.

- Me parece justo Potter –se levantó y se alisó la sobria túnica verde musgo que llevaba -. Si no te parece mal, te iré enviando lechuzas con las noticias que vaya recibiendo. Ahora me parece que aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer. Draco, nos vamos.

Pero Draco no se había movido de su asiento y seguía mirando a Harry.

- Si no te parece mal madre, me gustaría mantener unas palabras con Harry, si a él no le importa –ella frunció el ceño -. Por favor, si no te molesta, vete adelantando. Luego nos vemos en casa.

Harry no sabía de qué demonios tenían ellos dos que hablar y estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber, pero sin saber por que, las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca. Draco se acercó a su madre y le dio un suave beso, casi un roce, en la pálida mejilla. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y sin darse la vuelta dijo:

- No te molestes en acompañarme Potter, conozco la casa a la perfección.

Y se fue, dejando a Harry a solas con Draco, la primera vez que ambos estaban a solas desde que Harry le lanzó un _sectumsempra_ en el cuarto de baño de Myrtle la llorona. Algo divertido por lo surrealista de la situación pensó que ojalá en esa ocasión las cosas no fueran tan lejos.

* * *

Pues ya está!!! A ver que pasa ahora que Harry y Draco se han quedado solos....saltaran chispas, pero a saber de cuales, jajajaja

Y a ver si me decis que os parece, eh?

Chauuuuu


	5. Dejando las cosas claras

Otro capitulo mas...espero que os guste

Los personajes no son míos

**Dejando las cosas claras**

En cuanto su madre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas Draco empezó a perder toda la seguridad que había traído consigo. Ahora que estaba solo con Potter (su mente intentaba decir "a solas", pero él no lo permitía), creía que todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior era una locura. Durante la breve conversación de su madre con Potter el había hecho heroicos esfuerzos para no lanzarse a la yugular del _cararrajada_ o cruciarle el culo. Pero se había contenido por su madre. Draco pensaba que Potter realmente no entendía todo el esfuerzo que había supuesto para ellos ir a pedirle ayuda, y aunque había sido más rápido de lo que él esperaba, no por eso dejaba de ser la primera vez que los Malfoy pedían ayudan. Y además, a Potter. Draco no sabía como iba a poder vivir con eso.

Durante unos momentos Potter se le quedó mirando, se veía que la petición de Draco le había pillado por sorpresa, y no sabía qué hacer. Paseó la mirada por el salón y al final se sentó en la misma butaca que había ocupado antes, sin soltar la varita. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, hasta que por fin consiguió decir:

- Malfoy, tu dirás. No tengo todo el día.

Draco suspiró fuertemente, armándose de valor para lo que tenía que decir. Había ensayado muchas veces ese discurso en su cabeza, pero no sabía como iba a sonar en voz alta.

- A ver, Potter. Ya se que no entiendes que hago aquí, ni por que tengo que hablar contigo. Créeme, yo tampoco lo se. Pero no me negarás que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Desde hace varios años me atrevería a decir.

- Y de qué se supone que tedríamos que hablar tu y yo Malfoy?

- De nosotros Potter -a Draco no le gustó como sonó esa expresión, así que la cambio inmediatamente -. Quiero decir que me gustaría comentarte un par de cosas.

Harry estaba confundido y parecía que le taladraba con los ojos, como intentando penetrar en su cerebro. Por primera vez Draco se fijó en lo profunda que podía llegar a ser la mirada de Potter y se empezó a poner nervioso, tanto que perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Consiguió calmar sus nervios y prosiguió.

-Como te iba diciendo, esto es muy difícil para mi. Ni en mis peores pesadillas hubieses imaginado que tendría algo que decirte por propia iniciativa...

- Aparte de insultos y maldiciones, claro- le interrumpió Harry, que parecía que no se podía callar sus pensamientos.

- Aparte de eso, claro – enarcó una ceja y recuperó sus antiguas formas -. Me vas a dejar terminar de una vez?

Para su sorpresa, Potter sonrío. Una de las cosas que le habían sorprendido era la relativa tranquilidad que Potter había mostrado en presencia de su madre y que no les hubiese humillado. Pero algo le decía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar, que Potter se iba a dedicar a burlarse de él y su familia, y más cuando escuchase sus palabras, pero no le importaba. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

- Usted perdone, srto. Malfoy – dijo Harry sin perder la sonrisa burlona que iluminaba su rostro -. Prosiga, prosiga.

- Solo te quiero hacer una pregunta –respiró hondo, temiéndose lo peor -. No estas harto Potter?

- Harto de que Malfoy? De ti? Por supuesto que...

De repente Draco no pudo más y se levantó del sofá, haciendo un gran gesto de exasperación con los brazos.

- A eso me refiero Potter!! No estas cansado de peleas, insultos, vejaciones...- su voz fue subiendo de volumen -. Cansado de que cada vez que nos cruzamos tengamos que ponernos en guardia? Cansado de ser un blanco el uno para el otro? Por que yo sí lo estoy Potter.

- Pero que mierda estas diciendo Draco? –ahora si que había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba -. Como te atreves a presentarte en mi casa y decirme todas esas gilipolleces? Te recuerdo que eres tú el que siempre, SIEMPRE, ha ido a por mi y mis amigos, el que no dejaba de burlase de nosotros, el que nos hacía la vida imposible.

" Y te voy a ser sincero, ya que tu estás tratando de serlo conmigo, aunque no me acabo de tragar todo este cuento. Cuando se trataban de peleas de colegio, me daba igual. Eras una molestia constante, pero todo entraba dentro de lo razonable. Incluso me apiadé de ti cuando te lancé el _sectumsempra_ en el cuarto de baño, a pesar de que lo único que hice fue defenderme. Pero la noche que Snape mató a Dumbledore todo cambió, te vi como eras realmente: un ser despreciable, una persona incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, vil, cobarde, que antepone su seguridad a la de los demás. Resumiendo, eres una mierda Malfoy, y no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo. No me inspiras ninguna lástima, ni tú ni tu familia. Pero no temas, declararé a favor de tu madre por que se lo debo. Pero por mi tu padre y tu os podéis pudrir para siempre en Azkabán"

Draco estaba preparado para oír todo el veneno que Potter expulsase por sus labios, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil permanecer impasible. Pero no por ello dejó de sentirse mal. Potter solo confirmaba lo que Draco pensaba de él mismo. Se le puso un profundo nudo en el estómago e intentó a toda costa que las lágrimas que notaba en su garganta, pugnando por salir, no subiesen a sus ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado y sintiéndose más solo e incomprendido que nunca; pero no le pensaba dar esa satisfacción. Eso nunca, antes muerto que Potter le viese llorar. Cuando por fin pensó que tenía controlada la situación intentó hablar con su voz de siempre, cínica y dura como el acero, pero creyó que no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien:

- Potter, ya has oído a mi madre. Sabes lo que ha sido esto para nosotros? Lo dudo mucho. Tu no sabes lo que ha sido vivir en esa casa este último año.

" No sabes lo que ha sido ver entrar constantemente a magos y brujas, que no volvían a salir. No sabes lo que es que te obliguen a torturar a gente, ver morir a gente, tener que ver como esa repulsiva serpiente del Señor Tenebroso se comía a Charity Burbage en la mesa del salón, delante de veinte personas y no poder hacer nada. Nada!! Por que sabías que si decías algo, si simplemente te levantabas, ibas a morir y servir a Nagini de postre. O tu padre. O tu madre. No sabes lo que es meterte en la cama y escuchar la risa enloquecida de mi tía Bellatrix mientras torturaba a alguien, o que entrase en tu cuarto cubierta de sangre junto con su marido para que te unieses a la "fiesta" que estaban celebrando abajo, que casi siempre consistía en cacería de muggles, siempre menores de diez años. Y tener que bajar con ellos y disimular ante el resto de mortifagos, mientras las tripas se te revolvían por lo que te veías obligado a hacer. No tienes ni idea Potter"

- Eso no cambia nada Malfoy –Potter parecía que no quería dar su brazo a torcer, aunque no parecía tan duro como minutos antes -. Tuviste la oportunidad de dejar a Voldemort, pero la rechazaste. Hiciste tu elección. Los demás hicimos la nuestra. Ahora no puedes venir aquí y contarme todo lo que has sufrido este año por que no cuela Malfoy. Todos hemos sufrido.

- Escúchame Potter!! Solo quería que supieses lo que ha sido para nosotros este año. Sabía que mi madre no iba a entrar en detalles, su orgullo no se lo permite, pero a mi no. A mi ya no me queda orgullo. No me queda nada.

Draco pensó que había dado en el clavo al hablar de su orgullo. Y por una vez estaba siendo completamente sincero con Potter. Ya no le quedaba orgullo, no le quedaba nada de la vieja arrogancia. Solo le quedaba confiar en que las cosas poco a poco se fuesen arreglando.

- Pero no lo entiendo Malfoy -. Dijo Harry de repente muy serio -. Te escuche en el vagón del expreso a Hogwarts hace dos años. Allí estabas alardeando de la misión que te había encomendado Voldemort delante de tus amigos. No me puedes engañar, estabas orgulloso de que te hubiesen elegido para matar a Dumbledore!!

- Potter, era un crío. Un niño de dieciséis años que se creía todo lo que le decían, con ansias de poder y gloria que solo buscaba volver a recobrar el orgullo familiar ante el Señor Tenebroso.

" No te negaré que al principio me sentí halagado de que el Señor Tenebroso me encomendase esa misión, aunque no había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Pensé que podía hacer que volviese a confiar en nosotros, y solo veía eso, no podía ver más allá. No pensé realmente en las implicaciones reales que tenía esa misión. Poco a poco fui viendo la realidad. Mi amo (me repugna pensar en él de esa forma, pero es la realidad) sabía que acabaría fracasando y mi derrota sería la de mis padres. Y ese sería nuestro fin. Cuando fui a casa en Navidad así se lo hice saber a mi madre: se puso a llorar y me dijo que no me preocupase, que Severus arreglaría todo, como siempre."

" Pero yo no me podía quitar de la cabeza mi misión, aunque sabía que era imposible de realizar para mí. Empecé a volverme más huraño y arisco que de costumbre, corté mi relación con Pansy, por que no la quería ver involucrada, y no permitía a nadie cerca de mí. Cuando di con la solución para dejar entrar a los mortifagos en el colegio, me sentí de dos formas: aliviado por que eso significaba que pronto iba a acabar todo, y aterrado por lo que iba a pasar. No quería que Dumbledore muriese, ni nadie de Hogwarts en realidad; pero era la única opción que tenía Potter. Obedecer fielmente y confiar en que todo acabase rápido."

Durante unos minutos Potter no dijo nada, se limitó a pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Le volvió a mirar a los ojos fijamente y Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada, así que decidió acabar cuanto antes.

- Como comprenderás Potter, los Malfoy no estamos acostumbrados a compartir nuestros sentimientos. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. Y aunque sé que en cuanto me vaya irás a ver a la _sangresucia_ y a la comadreja a contárselo todo –Harry hizo una mueca que dejaba ver su profundo disgusto ante lo que acababa de oír, pero no parecía que le fuese a interrumpir, así que siguió -, tengo una buena razón para explicarte como han sido las cosas para mi, podría entrar en detalles más macabros, pero lo veo inncesario. Necesito que, aunque sea levemente te pongas en mi lugar y comprendás que estoy cansado Potter. Muy cansado. Y tu eres la clave para lo que te voy a pedir, por que tu me recuerdas todo lo que ha sido mi vida en los últimos años

- No estás en posición de pedir nada Malfoy.

Draco pensó que Potter no podía estar callado mas de quince minutos sin recodarle la nueva posición de los Malfoy, así que pasó por alto su comentario.

- No se si volverás a Hogwarts el próximo curso, pero yo sí – Potter se quedó profundamente asombrado -. Por lo que te pido, si es que vas a volver, que me ignores, que hagas como si no existiera. No quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo ni con ninguno de tus amigos, ni siquiera en el campo de quiddicht. Cuando os crucéis conmigo hazte a la idea de que no existo. Yo haré lo mismo. Y eso vale también cuando nos veamos fuera del colegio. Exceptuando los momentos en los que tengamos que hablar por obligación por mi juicio, si es que llegan a juzgarme.

- Me parece bien Malfoy. Si te digo la verdad yo también estoy cansado de tanta lucha inútil. Y escúchame: no os perdono ni a ti ni a tu padre, eso no lo podré hacer nunca. No es que te esté deseando que te condenena ir a prisión, pero sí lo hacen, te lo tendrás merecido. Y créeme cuando te digo que nada me gustaría más que no volverte a ver en mi vida. Pero como eso creo que va a ser imposible, me conformaré con pensar que has muerto.

Draco se sintió un poco sobresaltado ante esa última frase, pero cerró los ojos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Ahora venía lo más difícil, pero decidió acabar cuanto antes.

- Otra cosa que quizás te sorprenda es que quería daros las gracias.

Potter subió tanto las cejas que casi se le juntaron con el despeinado flequillo.

- Por que, Malfoy?

- Por salvar mi vida y la de Goyle en la Sala de los Menesteres. No tenías por que hacerlo.

- No, no _teníamos_ por que hacerlo – Harry recalcó la palabra teníamos, dando a entender que no había sido cosa suya solamente -. Pero ahí esta la diferencia entre nosotros Malfoy.

Draco le miro de forma inquisitiva, preparándose para la ultima pulla.

- Yo te podía haber dejado morir y te salvé la vida, y cada vez que pienso en ello trato de convencerme de que hice lo correcto. Tu me habrías dejado allí mientras me abrasaba. Las diferencias entre uno y otro creo que son notables, no?

Draco pensó en explicarle todo lo que pasó por su cabeza en el Sala de los Menesteres, pero al final creyó que no valdría la pena.

- Tu mismo Potter. Me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi - le miró de reojo y extendió una dubitativa mano hacia él -. Entonces tenemos un trato Potter.

- Eso parece – suspiró -. Ayudaré a tu madre en el juicio, por que se lo debo, no lo olvides. Y después, haré como si no existieras.

Y se dieron un rápido pero firme apretón de manos.

Draco le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y salió sin decir nada más. Y mientras salía a la calle, escuchando las protestas de Kreacher por que el joven señorito Malfoy no se quedaba a comer, pensó distraídamente lo bien que había encajado su mano en la de Potter.

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero no haberos defraudado. A los que esperaban ya el inicio del romance, lamento decepcionaros, pero si en este capitulo hubiesen acabado revolcándose en el sofá, no hubiese sido creíble, no? Aunque ya se ven ciertos cambios de actitud, y mas que se verán...

Otra cosilla, le he subido la graduacion (se dice así?) a M por que me está costando un poco hacerles hablar tan aducadamente, así que a partir de ahora cambiará un poco el lenguaje y habrá algo mas de violencia (aunque no mucha) En cuanto a escenas de Lemmon aun no he escrito ninguna y no se si incluiré aqui, asi que si hay alguna será suavecita, jejeje

Ahora os toca decirme algo a vosotros, no?

Chauuuuu


	6. Reflexiones

Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en tiempo record para que no os quejéis, jajajaja

Los personajes no son míos ni saco nada de ellos.

**Reflexiones**

Cuando por fin se fueron, Harry se sentó en el lugar en el que había estado sentado Draco y se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de aliviar un repentino dolor de cabeza. La verdad era que no sabía que pensar.

La petición de Narcissa la entendía perfectamente: _quid proquo_. Ella le había salvado la vida y ahora le tocaba a Harry devolverle el favor. No le importaba por que tenía que reconocer que gracias a ella seguía con vida, aunque no sentía ningún tipo de gratitud. Narcissa había actuado de forma egoísta para poder entrar en Hogwarts y buscar a su hijo. Punto. Ahora Harry le devolvía el favor y sus vidas no tenían por que volver a cruzarse.

Pero la conversación con Draco le dejó inmensamente turbado, aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Aunque alguna que otra vez se había preguntado como sería la vida de Draco en el cuartel general de Voldemort, nunca se había parado a pensar realmente en las motivaciones que tenía Draco para seguir al lado de "su amo", como él le llamaba. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que se trataba de satisfacer sus ansias de gloría y poder, y acabar con todos los _sangresucia_ del mundo mágico. Pero después de su conversación empezaba a dudarlo seriamente. Ni siquiera cuando se le encomendó la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore lo hizo por ganarse el favor de Voldemort, si no por restaurar el honor perdido de su familia. Harry no sabía que a Draco le podía importar tanto su familia.

Cuando Draco relató los hechos ocurridos en la Mansión Malfoy Harry se sintió asqueado por como le habían tratado, pero el odio a Malfoy estaba tan arraigado que no le permitió ver las cosas con claridad, con un poco de perspectiva. Ahora, un poco más calmado, pensó que no había sido del todo justo con Malfoy. Bien, el no quería que Harry le diese otra oportunidad, ni Harry pensaba dársela. Pero pensó que Draco lo tenía que estar pasando realmente mal para confiarle todas aquellas cosas, y además, no parecía que estuviese mintiendo, ya que en un par de ocasiones le pareció ver como su barbilla temblaba levemente y sus ojos adquirían un brillo acuoso, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

De repente Harry se sintió terriblemente mal. Cuando acabó la guerra solo pensó en castigar a los culpables y que estos serían muy fáciles de identificar: o estabas del lado de Voldemort o en su contra. Pero nunca se paró a pensar que podía haber matices, como era el caso de los Malfoy, descontando a Lucius, claro: el había obrado por propia iniciativa, por lo menos hasta que cayó en desgracia. Y entonces ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar: una vez que has sido marcado, solo la muerte podía separarte de Voldemort.

Pero Narcissa se dejó llevar por el amor a su marido y por proteger a su único hijo. Y Draco...bien, Draco había caído en la trampa. Había sido manipulado por Voldemort y solo había sido un instrumento para su venganza contra Lucius. Y cuando se cobró su venganza fue utilizado para las más infames tareas cuando Voldemort o el resto de mortífagos no se querían ensuciar las manos. A Harry le daba la impresión de que lo habían tratado como a un simple elfo doméstico y disfrutaban viendo el terror en la cara del chico. Pero Harry sí le tenía que reconocer algo, Malfoy había sido muy valiente al aguantar todo tipo de torturas, tanto físicas como psicológicas, en las que eran amenazados tanto él y como su familia. Después de mucho pensar en todo lo que habían hablado, tenía la horrible sensación de que se había portado muy mal con Malfoy, lo que le sorprendió bastante por que nunca pensó que sería capaz de sentir algo así en relación a Malfoy.

Se dijo a si mismo que seguía siendo un niñato insufrible y Harry no lo podía ver ni en pintura, y le parecía muy bien el pacto de no – agresión e ignorancia al que acababan de llegar; ahora le veía desde otra óptica y entendía muchas de sus acciones. Además, llegó a la conclusión que no era del todo malvado, ya que se había negado a delatarles cuando fue capturado por Greyback y los carroñeros. Y Harry sabía que les había reconocido al instante, por mucho hechizo punzante que le hubiese lanzado Hermione. También se acordó de cuando estuvo con él y Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía: Malfoy llegó a un punto en el que no pudo seguir sosteniendo la varita y casi la deja caer. No había sido capaz de matarle a pesar de que el difunto director estaba desarmado.

Resumiendo, Harry se sentía avergonzado y arrepentido de unas cuentas cosas que le había dicho a Malfoy minutos antes dejándose llevar por la ira y la rabia, y aquello le estaba remordiendo la conciencia como nunca hubiese imaginado. No sabía por que se sentía tan mal al herir al hurón albino, con las veces que Draco lo había hecho en los últimos siete años.

Se tumbó en el sofá para ver si ordenaba un poco sus ideas, pero debido a las emociones del día y al trabajo realizado antes con Kreacher, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mierda, alguien le estaba zarandeando, podía escuchar una voz diciéndole que despertase, pero no quería, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo. Al final no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y aun con los residuos del sueño en su mente pudo distinguir la borrosa silueta de Hermione.

- Harry!! Harry, despierta!!

Harry se sentó y buscó las gafas, que se le habían caído mientras dormía. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le miró preocupada.

- Harry, estás bien?

- Si, un poco atontado – se masajeó el hombro -. Y con el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiese dormido en un saco de patatas. Los Black serían muy ricos, pero sus sofás son una mierda.

Hermione sonrió levemente, y le siguió escrutando con la mirada. Al final sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó a bocajarro:

- No, Harry, me refiero a la visita de los Malfoy, quería saber como estabas.

- Pero tú como lo sabes?

- No te enfades, me lo acaba de decir Kreacher –Hermione temía que Harry tomase represalias contra el elfo.

- Condenado elfo – masculló Harry.

Ya se sentía más espabilado y como sabía que no tenía otra salida, relató a Hermione toda la conversación, primero la de Narcissa y después la de Draco. Lógicamente, en la de Draco se paró un poco más. Además, según la iba contando se iba sintiendo peor si cabe. Definitivamente no había sido justo con Malfoy, y la expresión desaprobadora de Hermione se lo corroboró, pero no dijo nada sabiendo que ella le diría su opinión antes o después.

- Bueno, que opinas? –preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

- En líneas generales, me parece bien que declares a favor de Narcissa y que entierres el hacha de guerra con Malfoy- en ese punto pareció dudar -. Pero no se Harry, no crees...

- Que he sido un poco duro con Malfoy? –acabó la pregunta -. Ahora si lo pienso, pero en ese momento no se que me pasó. Solo podía recordar los malos momentos que me hizo pasar. No se que me pasó, le miraba y solo podía acordarme de cuando le vimos en la Sala de los Menesteres con Crabbe y Goyle, dispuestos a atacarme.

- Ya Harry, ya lo se, yo también estaba, recuerdas? –Harry sonrió, ya que su amiga volvió a parecer la "insufrible sabelotodo" de primer curso -. Pero también recuerdo que luego nos contaste que él no te quería matar realmente, si no solo capturar.

- Y que diferencia hay Hermione? – Harry estaba volviendo a perder la paciencia -. Me quería entregar a Voldemort!!

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarle

- Harry, tienes que hacer como Malfoy, tienes que pasar pagina y olvidar. No te pido que le hables, ni siquiera que le perdones, pero no te parece que bastante mal lo hemos pasado ya todos? Estaría bien tener, por fin, una vida normal, no crees?

- Si, supongo que tienes razón –de pronto, como si hasta ese momento no hubiese reparado en la su presencia, le preguntó -. Y tu que haces aquí?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Hermione de ponerse seria.

- Yo, bueno...yo venía a despedirme.

- Así que al final te has decidido, no? –le dedicó una triste sonrisa -. Vas a ir a por tus padres a Melbourne.

- Si, salgo mañana.

Harry no quería preguntar, pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas. Sabía que su amiga había decidido ir sola a traer de regreso a sus padres.

- Y Ron, como está? Como se lo ha tomado?

- Pues muy mal Harry –gruesas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas -. Está destrozado después de los de Fred, y ahora yo me voy.

Harry entendía como se sentía Ron, pero también comprendía los motivos de su amiga. Hay cosas que deben hacerse solo, y esta era una de esas cosas.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él. Intentaré mantenerle tan ocupado que se le pasará el tiempo volando.

- Muchas gracias Harry –después de un momento preguntó -. Hago bien, verdad? Quiero decir, irme sola a Melbourne y todo eso.

Harry se tomó un par de minutos para analizar la situación pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, así que dijo lo único que tenía claro.

- No lo se Hermione, son tus padres. Pero ten por segura una cosa: si nos necesitas, estaremos allí en menos de lo que se tarda en decir quiddicht.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amigo.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a casa Tipsy le anuncio que sus padres estaban en el salón. Draco empezaba a odiar esa estancia, ya que últimamente solo le traía malos recuerdos. Quitándose de la cabeza la visión de Charity Burbage girando cabeza abajo entró con paso decidido. Sus padres ocupaban sus lugares de siempre, Lucius en la butaca frente a la chimenea y Narcissa enfrente. Su madre dio una palmadita en el asiento contiguo al suyo, pero Draco hizo caso omiso: necesitaba estar de pie.

- Y bien? –preguntó con miedo -. Ya se sabe de que te van a acusar?

- Claro hijo, de lo mismo que te dije ayer, no lo quiero repetir – Lucius parecía haber envejecido diez años en dos días -. Lo único nuevo que he averiguado es que se van a tomar ciertas medidas económicas.

- Como? – Draco se temía lo peor.

Como su padre parecía no haberle escuchado se volvió hacia su madre, a la que interrogó con la mirada.

- Si, Draco –Narcissa parecía al límite de sus fuerzas -. El ministerio va a embargar nuestras cuentas de Gringrotts, dejándonos una pequeña cantidad para nuestra manutención. Así mismo confiscarán nuestras posesiones en Francia e Italia, quedándonos solo con esta casa. Dicen que deben investigar la procedencia de nuestro dinero y van a revisar nuestras pertenencias en busca de objetos relacionados con magia oscura.

A Draco aquello le pareció una intromisión inaceptable en su vida privada y así se lo hizo saber a sus padres. Lucius se levantó mientras decía:

- No podemos hacer nada Draco, ahora estamos en sus manos. Nuestro destino depende de ellos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros, arruinarnos, humillarnos, todo. Si no os importa me voy echar un rato en la cama. El día de hoy ha sido francamente agotador.

Y salió del salón arrastrando los pies. Draco se sentó en el lugar de su padre y miró a su madre. No sabía que decir, así que decidió permanecer en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por su madre al cabo de unos minutos.

- Buenos, por lo menos la conversación con Potter ha servido de algo.

Draco no estaba muy seguro pero asintió con la cabeza. Al rato su madre preguntó:

- Me puedes decir hijo de que habéis estado hablando? Has tardado mucho en regresar.

Draco no sabía por que pero no quería revelarle a su madre el objeto de su conversación con Potter. No es que le diese vergüenza, pero lo consideraba como algo muy privado para contárselo a ella. Además, tenía un poco de miedo a que su madre le echase en cara que se había humillado ante él al pedirle perdón (ya que los Malfoy nunca se disculpaban, eso lo había aprendido casi antes de saber hablar) o que pactase una especie de tregua. Draco empezó a recordar su conversación con Potter y para su sorpresa descubrió que al salir de Grimauld Place se sintió mucho más aliviado, como si el mero hecho de hablar con Potter le hubiese quitado una gran carga de sus hombros. No sabía a que se podía deber, pero por primera vez en su vida, le estuvo enormemente agradecido. Y, por que ya no podía soportarlo más, rompió a llorar. Narcissa asustada se levantó corriendo y le abrazó fuertemente. No sabía que decirle, como actuar, ya que llevaba sin ver llorar a su hijo desde que éste era un niño.

- Chssss..ya dragón, ya, serénate – Narcissa le empezó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos y eso solo hizo que el llanto de Draco arreciase -. Que te pasa hijo? Tiene que ver con Potter?

- Si. Bueno, no, no exactamente. No lo se!! Ya no se nada!!

- Trata de calmarte Draco y cuéntame que te pasa.

Draco se separó un poco de su madre y la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos azules con aristas grises que él había heredado. Se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica y empezó a hablar. Tal y como estaba haciendo Harry en ese momento con Hermione, Draco relató a su madre toda la conversación, intentando expresar la sensación de angustia que le embargó al relatarle los sucesos y la impotencia que sintió al ver que Potter no creía en él, que le consideraba una persona que no debía vivir, que merecía la muerte.

- Draco tú le has pedido que comprendiese lo que habías pasado estos últimos años, no?

- Si, madre. Para poder pasar página, no por otra cosa. Pensé que si me entendía le sería más fácil ignorarme. Que no...

- Que no se vengaría? –le cortó Narcissa-. Me parece bien. Ahora te pido solo una cosa Draco. Trata tu de ponerte en el lugar de Potter. Intenta pensar en todo lo que ha pasado él.

- Sinceramente madre, no te reconozco- dijo mientras sonreía -. Es otro de tus trucos?

Narcissa se volvió a levantar y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- No Draco, simplemente la guerra me ha hecho cambiar algunas ideas que tenía.

"Ahora me arrepiento de haber fomentado junto con tu padre tu enemistad y tu rivalidad con Potter. No digo que tenías que haber tratado de acercarte a él, tan solo digo que le tenías que haber tratado como uno mas. Y con eso me refiero también al resto de tus compañeros de colegio. Por Merlín, que equivocados hemos estado siempre"

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Narcissa, quizás adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo se apresuró a sacarle de su error.

- No quiero que pienses que tenías que haberte hecho amigo suyo; de él y de los demás. Está claro que son inferiores a nosotros y siempre lo serán. Pero quizás si no hubiésemos metido algunas ideas en tu cabeza, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Cariño, nunca tuviste la opción de elegir.

- No madre, Potter es inaguantable – Narcissa rió ante aquel comentario -. Aunque nunca me hubieseis dicho nada yo jamás me habría acercado lo más mínimo a el. Se ha pasado toda la vida siendo el favorito de los profesores, de Dumbledore, siendo el niño mimado de Gryffindor. Y eso no hay quien lo aguante. De verdad madre, es repulsivo.

- Bien, me alegró que pienses así. Aunque antes me has dicho que te has sentido aliviado al hacer saber a Potter como había transcurrido tu último año, no?

Draco dudó un segundo, pero luego dijo sin darle importancia.

- Si, bueno, en parte. La verdad es que no se por que era tan importante para mí que Potter supiese todo. Pero así ha sido.

Se levantó, dio un suave beso a su madre y dijo que iba a bajar a la cocina a comer algo, que de repente se sentía terriblemente hambriento.

Narcissa se quedó sola en el salón viendo como su hijo se alejaba, caminando con sus andares elegantes. Una sombra de duda nubló sus ojos y se preguntó por primera vez si había hecho bien en dejar a su hijo a solas con Potter. Algo le decía que la historia no había acabado. Ni mucho menos.

* * *

Hala, aquí está otro capítulo. Parece que los dos van cambiando, aunque Draco le saca un cuerpo de ventaja, jajajaja

Bueno, a ver si me decís que os va pareciendo la historia

Chauuuu


	7. Un pequeño interludio

Pues aquí va otro capítulo. En este aceleró un poco las cosas por que al final he decidido desarrollar la acción en Hogwarts; no he podido resistirme y creo que da más juego. Así que resumo un poco lo que es el resto del verano y lo que se prevé para el próximo año escolar. A lo mejor os parece un tostón, pero así es como Harry pasó el verano, jajajajaja

Espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos.

**Un pequeño interludio**

Durante lo que restó de verano Harry no tuvo noticias de los Malfoy, por lo menos noticias directas. Se había enterado por el Profeta que los tres serían acusados de colaboración con Voldemort, aunque en distinto grado. Evidentemente la peor parte se la llevaba Lucius Malfoy, por escapar de Azkabán (aunque Harry sospechaba que se hubiese quedado dentro muy a gusto) y por ser cómplice directo de numerosos crímenes. Narcissa Malfoy sería juzgada por no denunciar los hechos de los que era plenamente consciente, así como consentir que tanto Voldemort como el resto de mortifagos instalasen en la Mansión Malfoy el cuartel general desde el cual se coordinaban todas las operaciones. Finalmente, Draco iba a ser acusado intento del asesinato de Dumbledore y permitir el acceso de mortifagos en Hogwarts. El juicio de Lucius iba a ser en unos pocos meses, pero el de Narcissa y el de Draco, al considerar el ministerio que los suyos eran delitos menores, no tenían fecha determinada, y serían juzgados cuando acabasen de sentenciar a los principales aliados de Voldemort. Con esto Harry dedujo que podían pasar incluso varios años. Por el momento ambos se encontraban en libertad vigilada, podían hacer uso de sus varitas libremente y no tenían que presentarse ante el ministerio, pero Harry sospechaba que algunos aurores les seguían muy de cerca. Por lo menos él lo hubiese hecho.

Aunque en el fondo se sentía muy satisfecho por que por fin Lucius Malfoy pagase por todos sus delitos, no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo estaría afectando todo esto a Draco. Más de una vez se sintió tentado de dejarse caer por la Mansión Malfoy con alguna excusa, como repasar las declaraciones de Narcissa y Draco, para ver como estaban. Pero siempre acababa desestimando la idea por parecerle del todo inapropiada.

No puede decirse que el resto del verano fuese muy divertido. De vez en cuando iba a la Madriguera a ver a la familia Weasly y trataba de sacar a Ron de la profunda melancolía en la que había caído tras la muerte de su hermano y la partida de Hermione. Cuando iba de visita intentaba mostrarse los más alegre posible y distraía a Ron jugando al quiddicht o hablando de cualquier tontería, pero según pasaba el tiempo esto se le hacía más y más difícil. Lo único bueno de las visitas, que al final Harry hacía más por obligación que por otra cosa, es que Ginny parecía haberle perdonado todo. La chica intentaba secundar a Harry en sus intentos para animar a Ron y siempre estaba dispuesta para un partido o para gastar alguna broma y eso era muy importante para Harry. Pero éste seguía sin entender la conversación que habían mantenido a principios de verano.

Por fin, poco después del cumpleaños de Ginny las cosas empezaron a cambiar, lo que para Harry fue una bendición por que no recordaba un verano tan aburrido como ese en muchos años. Todos recibieron una lechuza de Hogwarts en la que se los invitaba a retomar sus clases el día uno de septiembre. Cualquier duda que Harry hubiese tenido sobre su regreso al colegio se esfumó al ver la conocida y pulcra caligrafía de la profesora McGonagall indicando el material que necesitarían para su último curso. Pensó que tenía que comprar de todo por que año anterior lo que no necesitó para ir en busca de los horrocruxes lo dejó en casa de los Dursley y Harry no pensaba volver allí nunca más. Así que se sintió como un niño de primero pensando en que tenía que comprar pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y un caldero. Al llegar a la parte de las mascotas se sintió terriblemente mal, ya que nunca había ido al colegio sin Hedwig, pero pensó que necesitaba una lechuza.

Por su parte Ron ni siquiera abrió la carta. Ya tenía decidido que, por lo menos ese año, no acabaría sus estudios. Después de darle muchas vueltas se decantó por la opción que todo el mundo veía mejor para el, menos el propio Ron. Ayudaría a George en la tienda de artículos de broma cuando éste la abriese, lo que parecía que tendría lugar en algo menos de dos meses. Pero la carta de Ginny si presentaba novedades. Como la última batalla se libró a principios de mayo, los alumnos no pudieron realizar sus exámenes y la profesora McGonagall fue muy tajante en ese aspecto: ningún alumno pasaría al siguiente curso sin aprobar las asignaturas. No obstante, y debido a lo excepcional de la situación, ese año decidió celebrar una convocatoria especial en septiembre para aquellos alumnos que quisieran presentarse y así no perder un curso. Inmediatamente Ginny subió a su cuarto y desempolvó los libros y los apuntes y se puso a estudiar, confiando en que aprobaría sus exámenes. Por ella supo que Luna también tenía pensado presentarse en septiembre, y que estaba estudiando mucho, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que asistió a la última clase y le estaba costando bastante trabajo retomar el hábito de estudio.

Harry no tuvo ninguna duda en que las dos chicas conseguirían pasar a séptimo con él. Y se preguntó si volverían sus compañeros de curso, no solo de Gryffindor, si no del resto de las casas también. Por boca del propio Malfoy sabía que él si volvería: además, como abandono las clases en enero, no tenía la opción de presentarse a la convocatoria especial de septiembre. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que harían el resto. Suponía que Parvati, Lavender y Seamus intentarían acabar ahora, pero Dean tendría que repetir el curso con él. Y en cuanto a Neville....Harry supo después que se pasó la mayoría del curso castigado por los Carrow, así que suponía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para presentarse a los exámenes y que decidiría repetir curso con él. Pero hasta que no llegase al expreso de Hogwarts, no podía tener la certeza de todas sus sospechas.

Una semana antes del uno de septiembre Harry acompañó a los Weasly a despedir a Ginny, que se viajaba ese mismo día a Hogwarts a realizar sus exámenes de sexto, pero no quiso entrar en el anden ¾ y se despidió en la acera de enfrente de King Cross. No sabía por que, pero se sentía reacio a entrar en el anden si no era para tomar el expreso. Con el bolsillo repleto de galeones que le había entregado Bill esa misma mañana de su cuenta de Gringotts, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para desayunar y realizar sus compras. También le resultaba extraño realizar sus compras solo, ya que siempre había ido con los Weasly o con Hagrid. Pero el guardabosques estaba muy atareado con Grawp y Ron había declinado amablemente su invitación, alegando que no se sentía de humor (lo cual ya era una constante en él)

En cuanto Harry puso en un pie en el Caldero Chorreante se preguntó si no se habría equivocado de sitio. A pesar de conservar la decoración original, había pequeños cambios. Para empezar estaba mucho más limpio de lo que recordaba, y también más iluminado. Las enormes mesas de roble habían sido sustituidas por otras más pequeñas, que daban a los clientes cierto grado de intimidad. Además, pudo oír una radio en la que sonaban los Cuarenta Magistrales, lo suficientemente alta para que se oyese en el todo el pub, pero sin llegar a ser molesta. Cuando se cuestionó a que se podían deber estos cambios, vio a Hannah Abbott detrás de la barra bromeando con una par de magos de mediana edad. Harry sonrió y se dijo a si mismo que parecía dispuesta a ser la heredera de Tom en el Caldero Chorreante, y a juzgar por las innovaciones que había introducido en tan poco tiempo, supo que sería una buena encargada.

Pasó de largo sin desayunar: había tanta gente que más bien se tendría que haber quedado a comer y entró en el callejón Diagon. Cuando entró se volvió a sorprender. Estaba rebosante de vida. Todas las tiendas, menos Sortilegios Weasly estaban ya abiertas, y la calle estaba tan atestada de gente que pensó que tendría que tener cuidado para no chocar. Pero no fue así, la gente le iba abriendo camino según caminaba. Y eso le empezó a irritar. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a llamar la atención, pero nunca se había visto en esa situación, en la que magos de todas las edades le miraban y le hacían señas de victoria y alegría y le gritaban cosas (agradables, por supuesto) a casa paso que daba, mientras el se ponía más y más rojo y empezaba a echar en falta su capa invisible. No, decididamente no estaba nada cómodo, y las cosas solo podían ir a peor.

En la tienda de madame Malkinn tuvo que esperar veinte minutos a que la clientela le felicitase y le agradeciese su victoria sobre Voldemort hasta que Harry pensó que se hallaba ante elfos domésticos en vez en frente a magos y brujas. Después, la propia madame Malkinn tardó más de la cuenta en entender lo que realmente quería y cuando se fue la dejó como en una nube de felicidad. Incluso tuvo que insistir en que la buena señora le cobrase las túnicas, por que ella se negaba a aceptar su dinero. Pero en el resto de las tiendas le pasó tres cuartos de lo mismo. Todos intentaban expresar su agradecimiento por verse libres del Señor Tenebroso y lo expresaban de maneras que hacían que Harry enrojeciese de vergüenza. Pero no tenía otra opción que escuchar sus alabanzas, ya lo que lo contrario hubieses sido tremendamente descortés.

Cuando por fin hubo comprado su material escolar, sus libros, túnicas y demás (incluso una lechuza de color gris a la que llamó Demeter), se dirigió otra vez al Caldero esperando encontrarlo más vacío con la intención de comer algo y escribirle una carta a Hermione. Efectivamente lo encontró mucho menos concurrido; de hecho solo había una mesa ocupada y cuando vio quién la ocupaba no supo que hacer, si dirigirse a ella o no. Al final se armó de valor, ya que habían hablado muy pocas veces a pesar de ser compañeros de curso y se sentó frente a Lavender Brown.

- Hola Lavender –saludó Harry intentando poner lo que para él era su mayor sonrisa, -. Que tal has pasado el verano?

Pero cuando vio el bastón que aun se veía obligada a utilizar cuando estaba mucho tiempo de pie se arrepintió. Pero la chica, que en otro tiempo le hubiese dedicado su más desdeñosa mirada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir amablemente:

- Pues ya ves, intentando recuperar la movilidad de la pierna poco a poco. Justo ahora vengo de San Mungo de que me la vean los medimagos y estoy esperando a mi madre –paseó la mirada por el pub y dijo, algo mas animada -. Buen cambio, eh? Se nota que Hannah tiene mano para esto.

- Si, la verdad es que sí, ha quedado muy bien, muy cambiado –dudó unos instantes pero al final se decidió a hacer una de las preguntas que le venían rondando por la cabeza desde el final de la guerra -. Bueno, yo...quería saber si...

Lavender, adivinando los apuros que estaba pasando Harry le dejó seguir balbuceando un poco más, hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada que a Harry le recordó a la "vieja Lavender" y se sintió mucho más aliviado.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No, no soy una mujer-loba, o licántropa o como se diga. Después de dos o tres revisiones exhaustivas en el hospital me han confirmado que no presentaré rasgos muy acusados por el mordisco que me dio Greyback. Tan solo cierta aficción por la carne más cruda de lo normal, y algunos pensamientos extraños las noches de luna llena. Vamos, nada que no me hubiesen dicho ya Bill Y Fleaur Weasly en el Refugio

- De verdad Lavender, me alegró mucho.

- Muchas gracias Harry –de repente se puso sería y dijo con una voz que no parecía suya, una voz más madura y adulta -. No quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si Hermione no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente. Nunca.

Harry se sintió un poco incomodo, así que decidió preguntarle sobre sus planes para este año, y Lavender volvió a parecer la de siempre otra vez.

- Ya, ya me llegó la lechuza de McGonagall en la que nos permitía hacer los exámenes en septiembre, pero con todo el lío de hospitales no he podido estudiar. Así que me toca repetir el curso completo – pero no parecía que le importase demasiado -. Si, ya se que suena como si estuviese loca, pero me apetece volver al colegio este año, una vez que todo ha terminado. Tu no te imaginas como se vivieron allí las cosas el año pasado y de educación mágica la verdad es que recibimos más bien poco, además...

Entonces llegó Hannah y Harry tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy guapa con el rubio cabello suelto y vestida con ropa muggle, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, que según ella era más cómodos para trabajar que las amplias túnicas de rigor. Después de saludarla efusivamente los dos pidieron un emparedado y un zumo de calabaza y siguieron hablando. Que Harry recordase era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con Lavender fuera de las aulas, sin contar el tiempo que salió con Ron y que Harry prefería olvidar. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer un poco más a algunos de sus compañeros y se dijo que ese año, un poco forzado por que Ron no iba a estar, se dedicaría a conocerlos mas a fondo. La verdad es que tuvo que reconocer que Lavender era una chica muy ingeniosa, con mucho sentido del humor y muy valiente, ya que había desafiado en varias ocasiones, como cuando se negó a practicar la maldición _cruciatus_ sobre Rose Zeller, una alumna de tercero de Hufflepuff que estaba castigada por hablar durante el desayuno.

Mientras comían Lavender le fue informando sobre el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, ya que ellos habían estado en contacto durante todo el verano, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiese un poco mal, por que aunque algunos le visitaron al principios de julio, después no había vuelto a saber de ellos. Así supo que Parvati estaba ahora mismo en Hogwarts con Padma realizando los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de séptimo: no creía que los fuese a aprobar, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada. Y el resto de los chicos de la casa repetirían el curso completo, ya que el anterior apenas habían aprendido nada con todo lo que estaba pasando en el colegio. Harry, muy a su pesar, se sintió muy contento, ya que eso significaba que no tendría que pasar el curso el solo en aquel enorme dormitorio. También se preguntó vagamente que slytherins acudirían a Hogwarts aparte de Malfoy.

- Por cierto, sabes una cosa –Lavender puso su cara de "se-algo-que-tu-no-sabes" y soltó una risita -. Este verano han empezado a salir Hannah y Neville. Que te parece? Bueno, ya se que no eres muy dado a los cotilleos, pero este es de impresión!! Que? Como te quedas?

La verdad es que Harry no sabía que pensar, así que sonrió de forma ambigua. Siempre había creído que Neville estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero se dijo que el chico debía estar mas que harto. Y Hannah era una chica muy guapa. Mientras comentaban otros pormenores de la guerra, llegó la madre de Lavender, y después de saludar a Harry y agradecerle sus participación en la guerra, salieron juntas del pub y dejaron a Harry solo con una taza de café. Entonces sacó una preciosa pluma nueva de halcón, un tintero y un pergamino y escribió la carta que se había propuesto escribir a Hermione un rato antes.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que estés bien y que tu hayas conseguido que tus padres recuperasen la memoria. Por aquí las cosas siguen mas o menos igual que cuando te fuiste, salvo por un pequeño cambio. He decidido ir a Hogwarts este año y acabar mis estudios, así que estaremos juntos. Como ya sabrás, Ron no piensa ir, pero creo que es lo mejor para él. Necesita distracción, y sabes que al contrario que tu, el no se distrae con los libros (jajajajaja)._

_Por cierto, acabo de comer con Lavender Brown (deja de enarcar las cejas) y me ha dicho que te está muy agradecida por salvarle la vida en mayo. Ella se encuentra bien, aunque cojea un poco. Pero bueno, ella misma te lo contará por que también va a regresar este año al colegio. Bueno, ella, lo más seguro es que Parvati también y el resto de gryffindors, así que estaremos casi todos._

_Bueno, te dejo, que estoy muy cansado; llevo todo el día de compras. Si estás aquí mándame una lechuza de inmediato o ven a verme. La verdad que es me encuentro un poco solo._

_Un abrazo de tu amigo,_

_Harry._

Sacó a Demeter de su jaula y le ató la carta a la pata. Esperaba que la lechuza fuese lista, por que la verdad es que no sabía ni siquiera en que hemisferio se encontraba Hermione. Cuando la vio salir por un tragaluz del Caldero Chorreante, recogió sus compras y se fue a Grimauld Place, mucho más animado de lo que se había sentido en los últimos tiempos. El hacer las compras, el hablar con Lavender y con Hannah y el saber que pronto comenzarían las clases le hizo sentir que todo estaba bien, que todo había pasado, y que de una forma u otra conseguiría seguir adelante con su vida.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está. Me ha quedado un poco raro, lo se, pero me parecía necesario para definir un poco más a Harry. A los que hayan echado de menos a Draco, tranquilos, a partir de ahora saldrá muchisimo más.

Y ahora, piropos o tomatazos, pero todo es bienvenido

Chauuuuuuu


	8. Extraño viaje a Hogwarts

Hala, otro capítulo más...me estáis exprimiendo, jajajjajaj

Los personajes no son míos.

**Extraño viaje a Hogwarts**

Primer día de septiembre. Comienzo del curso. Draco estaba frente al espejo de su habitación ultimando los detalles de su vestimenta. Por consejo de su madre, Draco había abandonado el color negro para su primera aparición pública tras la guerra, así que se había puesto unos vaqueros azules bastante ajustado (pero que él creía que le sentaban de muerte) y una sencilla sudadera verde oscura. No era nada del otro mundo, pero no quería llamar la atención. La noche anterior casi no había podido dormir por los nervios que sentía al volver a Hogwarts, ya que no sabía que le depararía ese curso. Por si acaso, estaba preparado para todo: miradas de desdén, insultos, groserías y faltas de respeto. También por consejo de su madre este año no se metería en problemas y pasaría lo más desapercibido posible. Si no fuese por que se lo había prometido a su madre otro gallo cantaría...vamos, que se preparase el colegio si alguien osaba a meterse con él o con sus padres. Pero lo prometido era deuda, y un Malfoy nunca faltaba a su palabra (a no ser que tuviese un buen motivo, claro)

A las siete de la mañana ya tenía claro que no iba a poder dormir, así que se levantó y acabó de hacer su baúl. Todos los años lo dejaba casi para el último momento, pero este año a las nueve de la mañana ya estaba con el equipaje cerrado, duchado y desayunado, así que se vistió con parsimonia. Cuando hubo acabado de vestirse se miró el pelo y lo vio demasiado largo, demasiado peinado...en definitiva, demasiado Lucius, así que decidió hacer algo con él, aun le sobraba mucho tiempo. No es que Draco se avergonzase de su padre, pero quería empezar el año con buen pie y dejar claro que él no era su padre y no pensaba pagar por su errores. Así que, sin saber muy bien que tipo de corte de pelo quería, se apuntó con la varita y la cabeza, pensando en cortarlo un poco por detrás y luego, quizás...

- No Draco!! No!!!!!!

A Draco se le cayó la varita del susto. Su madre estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándole con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Por Merlín, que le pasaba??

- No Draco –dijo Narcissa entrando con paso firme en la habitación de su hijo, haciendo ondear la túnica que se ponía cuando se levantaba -. No voy a permitirte que lo hagas, esa es la salida fácil. Quizás no seamos dignos para la casa de Godric Gryffindor, pero los Malfoy no somos cobardes del todo.

- Pero madre qué...? –Draco no entendía nada y, como siempre, eso le hizo enfadar -. Se puede saber que te pasa? No me puedo cortar el pelo a gusto en esta casa o qué?

Narcissa le miró de hito en hito y por fin su mirada reflejó algo parecido al entendimiento. Dio un suspiro de alivio, recogió la varita de su hijo de suelo y se sentó en la cama. Y, para sorpresa de Draco, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, un sonido que Draco hacía mucho tiempo que no relacionaba con su madre.

- Ay, perdona dragón, pero al entrar y verte con la varita apuntando a tu cabeza no se que he pensado –mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica siguió hablando -. Esto debe ser por la tensión que últimamente hay en esta casa, ya sabes como están las cosas y no se, la imagen de verte ahí, apuntándote con tu varita...

- Madre, pensabas que me iba a suicidar? –Draco le cogió la varita que su madre seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos y se sentó a su lado bastante preocupado -. De verdad has pensado que haría eso?

- No lo se hijo. Estás pasando por cosas que muy poca gente de tu edad ha pasado. Ya no se que pensar.

- Madre, yo nunca te dejaría sola. Y menos ahora.

Narcissa le apretó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mucho más prolongado de lo que solía. Le revolvió el pelo como cuando era un niño y se levantó de la cama visiblemente más tranquila.

- Bueno, pues ahora que todo está arreglado te dejó para que sigas con tu cambio de aspecto, pero no tardes, el desayuno estará pronto.

- Yo ya he desayunado madre, llevo despierto un par de horas.

- Bueno cariño, baja cuando estés listo.

Y con una sonrisa cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Draco aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva Narcissa Malfoy. Aunque en esencia seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ahora era mucho más cariñosa con él, tenía más atenciones que nunca e intentaba adelantarse a todos los posibles deseos de su hijo. Y no es que a Draco no le gustase, ya que en el fondo le estaba profundamente agradecido, pero se sentía como un niño recibiendo esos mismos de su madre. Pero como Narcissa nunca había sido una mujer extremadamente cariñosa, no había enseñado a su hijo a serlo, y Draco no sabía como devolver esas atenciones a su madre. Pero bueno, pensó que nadie crece sabiendo y que poco a poco acabarían por salirle de forma natural, por mucho que ahora le pareciese imposible.

Se volvió a plantar frente al espejo y cuando tuvo una idea más o menos clara de cómo quería el corte de pelo, se volvió a apuntar a la cabeza con la varita, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo:

_Peluquosectum_!!

Abrió los ojos con miedo y miró el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. El corte no le disgustaba, corto pero con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Pero aun así parecía demasiado peinado, como un vestigio del antiguo Draco, que no podía prescindir de su gomina, así que volvió a agitar la varita mientras decía:

_Revolteo_!!

Genial, ahora si lo había conseguido. Vio con agrado como los rubios mechones de su cabello se movían libremente, para luego volver a caer en su sitio con elegancia. Quizás estaba un poco más despeinado de lo que él pretendía, pero en general le gustaba el efecto conseguido. Como allí ya no le quedaba más por hacer, hizo levitar su baúl y bajó las escaleras silbando.

En el comedor le esperaban sus padres, acabando de desayunar. Lucius no pareció darse cuenta del cambio de look de su hijo, pero Narcissa le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le hizo señas para que se acercase:

- A ver, a ver, que es lo que te has hecho...-le miró de forma evaluadora y luego asintió con la cabeza, como dando su aprobación -. Estás muy guapo. Si definitivamente te queda bien, pero no se...

- Que madre? -Draco se llevo las manos a la nuca, intentando descubrir algún trasquilón.

- Es que, al verte con los pelos alborotados me has recordado a alguien, pero no sabría decirte a quién. Bueno, es lo mismo, estas hecho todo galán.

Draco sonrió al escuchar la anticuada expresión de su madre. Se soplo el pelo que le caía en la frente y se fijó que sus padres aun no estaban preparados.

- Como no os deis prisa, voy a perder el tren.

Sus padres se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que Draco entendiese lo que pasaba.

- No vais a venir, verdad? No me vais a acompañar.

- Entiéndelo Draco –su madre tomo la voz cantante, como casi siempre últimamente -. Tu padre tiene las salidas restringidas y no ha conseguido permiso del ministerio para acompañarte, ya que tu eres un mago mayor de edad.

- Lo de padre lo entiendo – Draco hablaba como si el no estuviese. La verdad es que dudaba que estuviese escuchando la conversación -. Pero pensé que tu vendrías.

Narcissa se tomó su tiempo para responder. No le gustaba parecer débil ante su hijo, pero tampoco le quería mentir.

- Lo cierto Draco es que tengo miedo a salir sola de casa. Yo últimamente tampoco gozo de buena fama.

Draco entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su madre. A él también le daba miedo presentarse solo en el anden, pero no lo quedaba más remedio. Temía las reacciones del resto del mundo mágico. Ahora se dijo que permanecer todo el verano encerrado en casa había sido un error, ya que no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a eso. Ni siquiera había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar el material escolar que le faltaba y las túnicas, si no que había enviado a Tipsy, la elfina doméstica. Pero como no le quedaba otra opción pensó que cuanto antes se apareciese en King Cross y subiese al tren, antes acabaría todo.

- Bueno, pues yo creo que me voy a ir ya.

Su madre se levantó y le dio un beso y un fuerte abrazó, obligándole a prometer que escribiría por lo menos una vez a la semana, que tendría cuidado y que no se metería en líos. Lucius simplemente le deseo un feliz viaje, como si en vez de al colegio se fuese de vacaciones. Como Draco no tenía más que decir, agarró el baúl y se desapareció allí mismo.

Nunca antes se había aparecido en King Cross y esperaba hacerlo bien. Cuando la conocida sensación de ahogo desapareció, Draco abrió los ojos y comprobó que había acertado, ya que parecía estar dentro de los servicios de la estación. Se agachó a mirar por debajo de la puerta y vio que no había nadie fuera, así que salió arrastrando su equipaje como si nada. Al cruzar la barrera tampoco tuvo ningún problema y pronto se encontró enfrente del vapor escarlata que le llevaría a Hogwarts para su último curso. No lo pudo evitar y sintió un golpe de cariño al ver el expreso, a pesar de que él no era dado a los sentimentalismos (eso lo dejaba para los hufflepuffs y algunos gryffindors). Se preguntó si se estaría haciendo viejo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro fue hacia el anden.

Como aun eran las diez de la mañana no había mucha gente en el anden 9 y ¾. Solo algunos niños pequeños con sus padres, que se ve que no podían quedarse en case debido al nerviosismo que sentían por asistir a Hogwarts. Volvió a hacer levitar su baúl y entró en el tren para instalarse. Dado que estaba prácticamente vacío se sentó en el primer compartimento que vio, cerrando la puerta y corriendo las cortinas para no se molestado. Miró por la ventanilla, pero como en realidad no había mucho que ver todavía, se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Le despertó un profundo golpe en la rodilla. El primer instinto de Draco fue sujetársela con una mano para tratar de calmar el profundo dolor que sentía. El segundo fue empezar a maldecir a diestro y siniestro hasta que su atacante suplicase perdón, pero no le pareció una buena idea de comenzar el curso. Por todas partes se oían disculpas, alguna risita ahogada y saludos por "volver al mundo de los vivos". Así que abrió los llorosos ojos para ver quien había sido y para su sorpresa se encontró con un nutrido grupo de compañeros de Slytherin y un baúl en el suelo que alguien trataba de levantar y volver a poner en la rejilla sobre su cabeza. Debido al revuelo y que aun le lloraban los ojos, no pudo ver muy bien quienes eran, así que decidió esperar a que se calmasen y se volviesen a sentar.

Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad vio a unos cuantos de sus compañeros mirándole muy sonrientes. Allí estaban Blaise Zabini sentado a su derecha. Junto a Zabini estaba Pansy Parkinson, quien le guiño un ojo, más como signo de complicidad y compañerismo que de otra cosa (de lo que Draco se alegró bastante). Enfrente estaban sentados Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode, lo que dejó a Draco de una pieza. Se arrepintió de haberse quedado dormido, ya que en circunstancias normales nunca hubiese permitido que esos tres fuesen sus compaleros de viaje. No es que tuviese nada en su contra, si no que no había cruzado mas de cien palabras con ellos en siete años. Y no tenía intención de empezar ahora.

- Se puede saber que hacéis todos aquí, mirándome como si fuese un hipogrifo? No sabéis que cuando alguien cierra la puerta y baja la cortina es que desea estar solo?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto que venía a decir: si Draco, lo sabemos, pero nos da lo mismo. Aunque sus palabras fueron mucho más educadas, parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no darle la respuesta que realmente quería.

- Pensamos que tendrías ganas de compañía. Es un viaje muy largo

- Y estos tres? –preguntó señalando a los chicos que tenía enfrente como si no estuviesen delante -. Que hacen aquí con nosotros? Por que les habéis permitido entrar?

Theo y Millicent se ruborizaron hasta la raíz de sus cabellos; Millicent incluso se levantó soltando una especie de excusa y empezó a bajar su baúl para irse a otro lugar donde no molestase tanto. Pero Daphne no; observó a Draco como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, mientras decía en voz baja:

- Me parece que tu comportamiento no es del todo inteligente Draco. Somos los únicos slytherins de nuestra promoción, así que creo que debemos permanecer unidos. Este año va a ser muy difícil para todos – y por fin le miró con unos profundos ojos negros que hicieron que Draco se mostrase un poco cohibido -. Así que deja de comportarte como un idiota. Nos necesitas más de lo que nosotros te necesitamos a ti.

Draco la miró echando chispas por los ojos pero Daphne no se inmutó; simplemente sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a leer, como si ya hubiese dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No podía creer semejante descaro. Miró a Blaise y a Pansy, los cuales se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, dando así por buenas las palabras de Daphne, así que se levantó sin decir nada y dando un portazo salió del compartimento.

Mientras se apoyaba en la pared tratando de recuperar la respiración fue analizando un poco las palabras de Greengrass. Quizás llevaba razón, pero no por ello tenía que imponerle su presencia. Por Merlín, ya sabía que iba a ser un curso difícil, pero no necesitaba que una idiota se lo recordase. Además, el siempre se las había apañado muy bien solo, o con la ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle, y siempre...y ahí se dio cuenta de su error. Crabbe ya no estaba y dudaba que Goyle volviese ese año. Era cierto. Ese año estaba solo, ya no le quedaba a nadie. Fastidiado por tener que reconocer que Daphne tenía razón se puso a pasear por el pasillo, que extrañamente estaba vacío. Al fondo vio a la señora del carrito y se sintió hambriento, así que fue hacía allí para comprar algo de comer. Cuando estaba recogiendo el cambio de las dos empanadas de calabaza que acababa de comprar sintió a alguien a su espalda y solo para fastidiar se tomó mucho tiempo en guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

Al darse la vuelta con una sonrisa burlona vio a Potter, con la misma sonrisa en la cara que la suya. La sonrisa de Draco murió al instante.

- Piensas estar aquí todo el día Malfoy? Algunos no somos tan lentos como tu para contar el dinero.

- Olvídame Potter, o no te acuerdas del pacto que hicimos en tu chabola? Hazme un favor y olvídate de que existo.

La señora del carrito, quizás oliéndose algún problema, hizo mutis por el foro y fue al vagón contiguo.

- Esta bien, perdona, no quería molestarte.

Y sin más se dirigió a buscar otra vez a la señora del carrito. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta que daba acceso al siguiente vagón, algo se apoderó de Draco y le agarró por un hombro. No sabía que era, quizás solo quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio de curso.

- Potter, espera – Harry parecía tan asombrado por su reacción como él mismo-. Yo, bueno..yo quería decirte una cosa.

Harry enarcó una ceja detrás de sus gafas, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, lo que trató de decir es que...bueno, que gracias.

Y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su compartimento rojo como un tomate. Maldito Potter, se dijo a si mismo, siempre le hacía parecer débil. Pero ahora fue el turno de Harry de agarrarle de la capucha de la sudadera.

- Espera Malfoy –también parecía inseguro, aunque no tanto como Draco -. Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Siento mucho como te hablé en mi "chabola". Creo que no fui del todo justo contigo ni tu familia. Realmente no sabía nada de lo que me dijiste y yo pensaba que...

- Pensaste que de verdad disfrutaba con todo eso, no? -Acabó la frase por él -. Pues no Potter, fue un infierno.

- Ya. Lo lamentó.

- Eso ya lo has dicho Potter.

Potter le miró a los ojos y Draco se empezó a poner nervioso. Por qué cada vez que Potter le miraba a los ojos sentía que le taladraba el cerebro, que le conocía mejor que nadie? Definitivamente eso no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse desvalido.

- No Malfoy, ahora no es por la forma en la que te hablé en mi casa – Harry parecía más incomodo que antes, pero dispuesto a terminar -. Lo que quería decir ahora es que lamento que tuvieses que pasar por todo eso. No fue justo. No te lo merecías; en realidad nadie se merece eso.

Y le sonrió tímidamente.

Ahora si que Draco estaba asombrado. No solo el Fantástico Niño que Vivió Una y Mil Veces le pedía perdón, si no que sentía que Draco lo pasase mal. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, o qué? Pero ahora el que desconfiaba era Draco.

- Si, claro. Lo sientes muchísimo. De verdad Potter, que no pensé que fueses a caer tan bajo. Déjame en paz.

Harry le miró sorprendido, pero al instante recompuso su expresión, pasando a otra de fría indiferencia.

- Bueno Malfoy, ya te he dicho lo que quería, así que si te lo crees o no, no es mi problema – pareció pensar un poco y añadió -. Y la verdad es que tampoco me importa.

Volvió a coger el tirador de la puerta que daba acceso y el vagón contiguo y una vez abierta se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo. Ya no pareces un pijo repelente –y con una sonrisa maliciosa cerró la puerta -.

Draco suspiró y meneando negativamente la cabeza volvió a su compartimento. Qué demonios pasaba con su corte de pelo? Tendría que preguntarle a Pansy, experta en hechizos de belleza. Pero antes les cantaría las cuarenta a ella y a Blaise por haber metido en su compartimento a extraños. Ese estaba siendo el viaje a Hogwarts más raro de todos los que había hecho Draco. Primero le querían imponer compañía indeseada, algo a lo que bajo ningún concepto había tolerado nunca. Después había tenido una especie de conversación con Potter y lo que era mas inverosímil....este le había dicho que le gustaba su corte de pelo!!

Draco no sabía que esperar del curso que iba a iniciar en unas horas, pero algo le dijo que iban a cambiar muchas cosas en el transcurso de los meses siguientes. Y no estaba seguro de querer que así fuese.

* * *

Bueno, pues otro capitulo escrito a la hora de la comida....me vais a matar de hambre.

Queria agradecer a toda la gente que me ha dejado algun review, aunque no sea mucha, pero la verdad es que me están animando bastante a seguir con la historia. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Bueno, pues nos vamos leyendo. El siguiente capitulo ya es en Hogwarts, aunque esté no será el de siempre, ya que habrá nuevos alumnos, nuevos profesores y...bueno, me temo que tendreis que esperar por lo menos un dia, jejejeje

Chauuu


	9. Banquetes, discursos y primeros cambios

Lo primero agradecer a la gente que lo está leyendo y los que dejais algun review (aunque seais pocos...grrrrr)

Bueno, aquí va otro capi.

Los personajes de J.K.R son suyos....pero los míos son míos

**Banquetes, discuros y primeros cambios**

Por Merlín!! Le acababa de decir a Malfoy que le gustaba su corte de pelo?? Decididamente debía estar bajo de azúcar, ya que ni en sus mas horribles pesadillas habría pensado en que acabaría diciéndole algo así. Aunque la verdad es que no le quedaba mal de todo. No Harry, no!!! Quítatelo de la cabeza!!

Cuando por fin encontró a la señora del carrito, compró un poco de todo para sus compañeros de viaje. Al igual que Draco, él estaba compartiendo compartimento con gente con la que nunca había pensado que lo haría. Allí le estaban esperando Neville, Lavender, Seamus y Dean, que tampoco se habían presentado a la convocatoria de septiembre. Los motivos de Lavender y Dean ya los conocía. Bueno Dean no es que tuviese motivos, es que al no haber asistido a clase era imposible que se examinase: McGonagall no creía en la educación a distancia. A Seamus simplemente le llegó la lechuza cuando se encontraba de vacaciones en casa de unos parientes en Cork y la escondió, para aprovechar los últimos días de descanso sin tener que oir a su madre. Hechó en falta a sus compañeros de siempre, pero Ron no iba a volver al colegio, Ginny y Luna estaban ya en Hogwarts y Hermione llegaría al día siguiente como le había anunciado por carta. Volvió a sacar el arrugado pergamino que le había enviado Hermione y lo releyó antes de entrar en el compartimento:

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu carta; la verdad, pensaba que te habías hecho un hechizo seccionador en los dedos y ya no podías escribir._

_Tranquilo todo está bien. Por fin logré que mis padres recobrasen la memoria, pero como fue hace un par de días solamente, pedí un permiso especial para volver al colegio un día después que vosotros, algo que Minerva McGonagall me concedió muy amablemente. Ahora mismo estoy en Pollensa con mis padres, descansando y poniéndonos al día (ya te contaré)_

_Siento que hayas pasado un verano tan malo, pero trata de tener paciencia con Ron. Lo está pasando realmente mal y aunque no lo parezca, agradece de verdad los esfuerzos que haces para entretenerle y hacerle olvidar durante algunos momentos a Fred. Pero ya sabes como es de descuidado para estas cosas...._

_Bueno, te dejo, que tu lechuza está esperando a que acabe la carta y queda un poco raro que haya una lechuza gris en un chiringuito de playa._

_Un beso,_

_Hermione_

_P.D. da recuerdos a Lavender. Bueno, dáselos a todos._

Mierda, sabía que algo se le olvidaba. Volvió a entrar en el compartimento, tratando una vez más de quitarse su conversación con Draco. No sabía que le pasaba pero las dos últimas veces que habían hablado se había sentido muy turbado. Incluso cuando habló de él con Hermione se sintió igual, confuso y algo cohibido, sintiendo algo indefinido a lo que no podía poner nombre, pero que decididamente le causaba algo de vergüenza. Se dijo a si mismo que quizás era lástima y le quitó importancia, entrando por fin en el compartimento con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Joder Harry, ya era hora -. Casi gritó Seamus -. Estábamos a punto de decidir que parte de Neville nos comíamos primero!!

Todos, incluido Neville, rieron antes el chiste. Harry miró a su compañero y vio por primera vez que quedaba muy poco del chico regordete de primero. De hecho, su camiseta dejaba ver unos músculos bastante desarrollados...pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sí, necesitaba azúcar en cantidades industriales. Se sentó entre Seamus y Lavender que tenía su pierna apoyada en el asiento de enfrente y empezó a repartir toda la comida que había comprado, intentando meterse de nuevo en la conversación:

- Creéis que habrá muchos cambios? –preguntó Lavender, a nadie en particular, mientras daba un bocado a su varita de regaliz.

- Yo creo que sí –respondió Neville mientras intentaba, con muy poco éxito, sacar de su envoltorio una rana de chocolate.

- Lo mismo creo yo –Seamus cogió la rana de Neville, la abrió y se la pasó de nuevo -. Por lo menos habrá profesores nuevos en Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vio como Neville se ponía muy triste. La profesora Sprout había muerto en la Última Batalla y sabía que Neville le tenía mucho aprecio, principalmente por que no le ridiculizaba en clase y siempre estaba diciendo que era uno de los mejores alumnos que había tenido en todos sus años como profesora. Siguieron hablando sobre los posibles cambios que habría ese año en Hogwarts, y todos coincidieron en que haber si encontraban un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que durase más de un curso. Dos por lo menos.

Cuando ya había anochecido se pusieron las túnicas encima de la ropa, calculando el tiempo que les quedaba un poco por encima, ya que no estaba Hermione para avisarles con quince minutos exactos de antelación. Cuando por fin llegaron a Hogsmeade Harry vio a Hagrid como siempre gritando a los alumnos de primer curso para que le acompañaran a los botes. Debido al exceso de alumnos de primero de ese año Harry decidió que iría más tarde a saludarle y fue con sus compañeros a elegir un carruaje. Antes de entrar en el que habían elegido, se dijo que había algo que no cuadraba y tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. Este año, casi todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, y muchos de quinto también, permanecían extasiados mirando a los thestralls. De hecho, en el carruaje de al lado estaba Ernie McMillan escrutando con la mirada a uno de ellos, como si no se convenciese aun de su existencia. Claro, casi todos ellos habían participado en la Última Batalla y habían visto morir a alguien. No era raro que muchos se sintiesen sobrecogidos por el aspecto de esos animales mitad caballos, mitad murciélagos.

Algo apenado por ese macabro descubrimiento subió al carruaje y hizo el resto del viaje en absoluto silencio, escuchando de vez en cuando la conversación de sus compañeros.

En cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts algo pasó a la velocidad del rayo a su lado y se tuvo que apartar un poco para no caer al suelo y vio a Lavender Brown corriendo a abrazar a Parvati Patil, que la esperaba expectante en la puerta del comedor. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y entraron a cenar, pero Harry supo que todos intentaban ahogar la risa, al ver a las dos amigas llorando de felicidad por reencontrarse y entrando de la mano al comedor. Cuando Harry tomó asiento inmediatamente se sentó enfrente Ginny; no hizo las grandes demostraciones de afecto de Lavender y Parvati, pero con la sonrisa que le dedicó supo que se alegraba enormemente de verle.

- Ginny! Que tal? – saludó Harry -. Como te han ido los exámenes?

- Bien!! Han sido perfectos!! –la chica realmente parecía muy contenta -. La profesora McGonagall nos ha dado hoy mismo las notas y he pasado de curso. Ya soy estudiante de séptimo, como vosotros!!

Harry se alegró mucho por ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de felicitarla demasiado, ya que la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su silla (todos pudieron ver que ocupaba la silla de Dumbledore) y dijo con su habitual tono de voz en esas ocasiones, educado pero algo frío e impersonal.

- Queridos alumnos, os doy la bienvenida a un nuevo curso escolar. Como todos sabéis, dentro de poco va a dar comienzo la Ceremonia de Selección, así que espero que recibáis a vuestros nuevos compañeros como se merecen.

Y paseó la mirada por el comedor como queriendo decir " Y ay del que no lo haga; que se prepare". Acto seguido se abrió una puerta al lado de la tarima donde comían los profesores y entraron unos veinte niños y niñas, acompañados por el profesor Flitwick (Harry dedujo que ahora sería subdirector de la escuela). A Harry le hizo gracia comprobar que todos parecían tan nerviosos como lo estaba él, pero estaba seguro de no parecer tan pequeño en primero. Éstos parecían muy poquita cosa. Por fin se colocaron en fila.

El profesor Flitwick desenrolló un pergamino, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con su voz aflautada lo mas alto que pudo:

- Jason Aberdeen!!

Un niño moreno muy bajito salió de la fila y se sentó en el taburete. El profesor le puso el sombrero, el cual después de unos minutos dijo:

- Ravenclaw!!

Jason Aberdeen hizo lo mismo que había hecho Neville años antes: se ve que estaba tan nervioso por ser el primero, y se sintió tan aliviado al acabar, que salió corriendo aun con el sombrero en la cabeza. Lo devolvió más rojo que la grana y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Padma Patil le dio la bienvenida. Después fue todo más o menos como en las ceremonias que había presenciado. Jared Argenteau fue seleccionado para Slytherin y Moira Cape fue sorteada en Hufflepuff. El siguiente, un niño tan alto que se tuvo que poner el sombrero el sólo por que Flitwick no llegaba fue Kevin Coldicott, otro Ravenclaw. Harry se empezó a impacientar. Que pasaba ese año, que nadie iba a ir a Gryffindor? Como si el sombrero seleccionador le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la siguiente niña, Miranda Evans fue la primera Gryffindor. Miranda se acercó a sus nuevos compañeros entre aplausos y Harry la saludó efusivamente, ya que el apellido Evans le traía muchos recuerdos.

Cuando terminó de saludarla Ginny le dijo en voz baja:

- Harry, no echas nada en falta?

Harry echaba en falta muchas cosas, pero sabía que Ginny se refería a algo relacionado con Hogwarts o con la misma ceremonia de selección. Puso cara de no entender a que se refería y levantó las cejas animándola a seguir hablando.

- El sombrero Harry!! –en ese punto Ginny parecía tan exasperada como Hermione cuando alguno de ellos no veía las cosas que para ella eran obvias -. El sombrero seleccionador no ha dado su discurso!!

Era cierto. Todos los años Harry había escuchado al sombrero seleccionador dar consejos a los nuevos alumnos y a los viejos; bueno serías más correcto decir que lo había escuchado todos los años que había estado presente, ya que se había perdido unas cuantas ceremonias de selección. Pero el discurso o poema que solía recitar antes de la selección propiamente dicha era algo tan tradicional en Hogwarts como las gachas de avena del desayuno. Pero como parecía que nadie más aparte de ellos dos se había dado cuenta, siguió atento la selección.

En ese momento el profesor Flitwick llamo a Charlotte Savoy y a los pocos segundos el sombrero la puso en Slytherin. La niña se quitó el sombrero muy despacio y se dirigió a su mesa y aunque no dijo nada, Harry pudo ver que estaba claramente disgustada por la elección del sombrero. Sin querer sus ojos fueron hacia Malfoy y pudo ver que también miraba a la pequeña Charlotte y por su cara parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. La verdad es que no debía sentar bien que no quisieran ir a tu casa, pero Malfoy tenía que entenderlo. A lo largo de los años esa casa se había labrado muy mala fama y se tendrían que esforzar mucho por cambiarla. A pesar de la expresión de desagrado de Moira, el resto de slytherins la recibieron algo más calurosamente que al resto de alumnos de primero, sin duda para que no se sintiese mal.

Por fin le toco el turno al último alumno, Julien Zimmermman, y en cuanto se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor, todo el comedor se sumió en el más absoluto silencio; normalmente en ese punto de la noche daba comienzo el banquete inaugural. Pero como no estaban seguros de si las cosas iban a funcionar igual con McGonagall, todos estaban esperando que dijese algo, ya fuese una larga charla o bien la orden de empezar a comer.

La profesora McGonagall miró a todo el comedor, y sin levantar se de la silla se dispuso a hablar, mas seria de lo habitual:

- Como muchos os habréis dado cuenta, el Sombrero Seleccionador no ha dado este año su habitual recomendación a la vez que contaba la historia de esta noble institución que es Hogwarts. Bien, el que quiera saber algo sobre los inicios del colegio solo tiene que ir a la bliblioteca y pedir a la señora Pince un ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts", que ella le prestará con sumo placer.

A Hermione le habría encantado aquello. McGonagall paseó la mirada por el comedor con sus pequeños ojos negros y volvió a hablar.

- En cuanto a la recomendación de unidad entre las casas, he querido ser yo este año quien la haga.

"Todos pudisteis ver a lo que lleva la rivalidad sin sentido, los prejuicios por el origen y el status de sangre y demás; enumerar todos los errores cometidos en el pasado sería demasiado largo y tengo demasiadas cosas que decir. Solo quiero advertiros que este año no permitiré ninguna tonteria. Por parte de ninguna casa, queda claro?"

A Harry todo aquello le parecía perfecto sobre el papel, pero se reservó su opinión. Esperaría a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos en las siguientes semanas.

- Y ahora, como diría una antigua _profesora_ de esta casa –dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra profesora -, hay que cambiar las cosas que deben ser cambiadas y conservar solamente aquellas que merezcan ser conservadas. Tenemos que evitar el mero progreso por el progreso.

Neville miró a Harry y entendió que su cara de terror debía ser una reflejo de la suya propia. Qué es lo que se proponía cambiar la profesora McGonagall? Todo el comedor se miraba estupefacto ya que, como él, parecían haber dado por sentado que las cosas seguirían la misma línea que con Dumbledore. Incluso Zabini había dejado que una leve expresión de desconcierto estropease sus perfectas facciones.

- Pero soy de la opinión que las recomendaciones al alumnado deben hacerse después del banquete, a riesgo de que estéis con los estómagos tan llenos y tan cansados que no escuchéis una sola palabra de lo que se os diga. Pero es la tradición –y danto un fingido y teatral suspiro dijo -. Así que, da comienzo el banquete. Cuando gusten, por favor.

Al instante las mesas se llenaron con exquisitos manjares y los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y se echaron a reír. Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y juraría que la profesora McGonagall le había guiñado un ojo antes de empezar a cenar y a hablar con el profesor Flitwick. Mucho más animado, se sirvió un poco de pastel de filete y riñones y patatas fritas y se unió a la conversación..

La cena, a pesar de las notables ausencias, fue una de las más divertidas que Harry recordaba. Todo el mundo parecía muy contento, como si unos meses antes no hubiesen participado en una guerra. Pero a Harry no le sorprendió en absoluto por que él se sentía igual: todos ellos estaban contentos por el mero hecho de estar otra vez en Hogwarts, de estar vivos, de tener otra oportunidad. Así, todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando Seamus hizo una parodia de la caída de Lavender por las escaleras mientras ésta amenazaba con pegarle con su bastón, o cuando Ginny imitó a su madre en el momento de acabar con Bellatrix Lestrange. La verdad es que no eran asuntos muy graciosos, pero eso daba una idea de cómo estaban los ánimos y como se sentían en la mesa de Gryffindor: felices por haber vencido. En ese momento Harry sintió un vínculo hacia sus compañeros como no lo había sentido hasta ahora. Todos ellos habían luchado contra Voldemort a su lado y pocos eran los que habían salido indemnes o no habían perdido algún familiar. Y no solo de Gryffindor. También en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff reinaba la misma alegría. Incluso Harry escuchó como Michael Corner relataba la batalla a un grupo de alumnos de primero y segundo que lo miraban ensimismados.

Solo la mesa de Slytherin no parecía participar de toda aquella alegría. Parecían más alerta que nunca, lo cual no era de extrañar. Ninguno de ellos había participado en la batalla. "Pero por que no les dieron la oportunidad", dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Harry. En ese momento se preguntó como hubieran sido las cosas si en vez de echar a Pansy Parkinson cuando intentó entregarle, se hubiese tratado de razonar con ella. O simplemente evacuarla a ella, pero dar la oportunidad a otros alumnos de Slytherin a elegir. Pero eso era algo que nunca sabría, y se dedicó a atacar junto con Parvati un enorme pastel de chocolate que acababa de aparecer.

Cuando ya no podían tragar ni una migaja más, los platos desaparecieron y las mesas volvieron a quedar limpias. Todos se enderezaron un poco y se dispusieron a escuchar a la profesora McGonagall, que ya se había levantado para inaugurar oficialmente el nuevo curso.

- Buenas noches, os doy la bienvenida a todos y...

No pudo acabar por que desde la mesa de Ravenclaw comenzaron unos tímidos aplausos, a los que se enseguida se sumaron unos pocos mas, después otros más, hasta que al final todo el comedor aplaudía como loco. Nos estamos aplaudiendo a nosotros mismo, pensó Harry, nos aplaudimos por el hecho de haber sobrevivido, de haber podido volver. Harry vio como Susan Bones aplaudía con rabia mientras gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos; Sarah Fawcett y Padma Patil lloraban también abrazadas la una a la otra, e incluso Ernie McMillan había perdido momentáneamente el aplomo que a veces le caracterizaba y aplaudía como un poseso mientras gritaba incoherencias a nadie en particular. De pronto Harry sintió un terrible dolor en las manos y bajó la mirada, para comprobar que el también estaba aplaudiendo, aunque no recordase haber empezado a hacerlo. Sabía que no solo se aplaudían a ellos mismo, si no que era el pequeño homenaje que ellos daban a los alumnos caídos en la guerra, no tan formal como el del ministerio, pero sin duda mucho más cálido y sincero.

Esos aplausos eran por Colin Creevy, que ni siquiera tenía que estar allí; por Fred Weasley, que siempre sería recordado como uno de los grandes alborotadores del colegio (el otro era su hermano George); por Lisa Turpin, a la que Harry no conocía casi nada y que ni siquiera pertenecía al E.D., pero que no había dudado en quedarse a luchar; por Terry Boot, muerto al proteger a Luna de un hechizo lanzado por Rockwood nada más comenzar la batalla; por Oliver Wood; Penélope Clearwater...cada nombre que Harry iba recordando se le clavaba como una espina en el corazón.

Por fin los aplausos fueron remitiendo y todos tenían los ojos enrojecidos, cuando no seguían llorando abiertamente como Ginny, que derramaba silenciosas lagrimas. La profesora McGonagall se terminó de serenar, ya que este espontáneo homenaje la había impresionado también profundamente, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

- Gracias, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros.

Pero en ese punto dirigió una mirada de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, que había participado del homenaje muy tímidamente, quizás por que no lo sentían realmente. Pero Harry pensó que a lo mejor era por que ningún compañero suyo había caído en la batalla, a excepción de Crabbe, y no se sentían con derecho. De hecho todos ellos, incluso Pansy Parkinson, intentaban no mirar a otras mesas y permanecían con la mirada clavada en el suelo o hablando en susurros con sus compañeros. Solo una chica miraba a la profesora McGonagall como retándola a decir algo en contra de la casa de Slytherin; si Harry no se equivocaba, esa chica era Daphne Greengrass.

- Antes de que subáis a descansar para el largo día que os espera mañana, hay varias cosas que me gustaría anunciar.

"La primera de ellas es que ya están colgadas en los tablones de anuncios de vuestras respectivas salas comunes la lista de objetos prohibidos por el señor Filch. Este año ha relajado su celo y lista se limita a 374. Pero sigue estando terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, batirse en duelo en los recreos y permanecer fuera de las salas comunes después de las diez de la noche, que en el caso de los alumnos de primero serán las nueve. Por supuesto, la norma de no penetrar en el Bosque Porhibido bajo ningún concepto tambíén sigue en pie. Para todos los alumnos"

Harry no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo mirando a Ginny y a Neville, por que ya no recordaba cuantas veces había infringido esa norma.

"También os habréis dado cuenta de que hay muchas caras nuevas en la mesa del profesorado, así que voy a proceder a las presentaciones"

"Debido a que desde el pasado mayo ocupo el puesto de directora del colegio, y mis nuevas obligaciones no me permiten encargarme de dirigir también una casa y dar clases, la nueva profesora de Trasformaciones será la señorita Ysobelle Polignac, que a su vez será la nueva jefa de la casa de Slytherin"

Una mujer bastante guapa, morena y con el pelo largo, y unos asombrosos ojos azules se levantó e hizo una graciosa reverencia para agradecer los aplausos que le estaba brindando el comedor, en especial la mesa de Slytherin. A continuación, como para demostrar su pericia en la materia que iba a impartir, sacó la varita y se transformó en una bonita paloma blanca. Harry pensó que los slytherin habían ganado con el cambio en la jefatura de su casa.

"El nuevo jefe de Gryffindor y que además dará la clase Pociones es el profesor Cepheus Straker"

A continuación se levantó un hombre que era también bastante joven, rubio y de ojos oscuros. Parecía que la profesora McGonagall quería renovar con sangre fresca el profesorado, pero Harry solo se preguntó como sería de duro ese profesor, ya que era patético en pociones y el único año que se le habían dado bien no había jugado del todo limpio, como siempre le recordaba Hermione cuando salía el tema.

"En cuanto a nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid, ha decidido retirarse para dedicarse a otra –aquí pareció pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación-., _actividad_ que requiere el cien por cien de su atención, así que desde ahora su asignatura la impartirá Rolf Scamander"

Harry no tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo al nuevo profesor por que en ese momento estaba intercambiando una mirada con Ginny, ya que los dos sabían que esa "actividad" era el cuidado de su hermano Grawp.

"Y para terminar os presentó a Salix Barlow, nueva jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff y profesora de Herbología, Gary Glickman, que se encargará de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, e Ivanna Rugger, profesora de Estudios Muggles. El resto de profesores seguirán impartiendo sus clases tal y como hasta ahora, y el profesor Flitwick es el nuevo subdirector y jefe de estudios"

Lavender y Parvati intercambiaron una sombría mirada y Harry las comprendió a la perfección. Por lo menos él, tenía cuatro profesores nuevos a los que debía acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible, lo que por el momento le parecía imposible. Pensó que a la profesora McGonagall (intento hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ahora debía llamarla directora McGonagall) le quedaba muy poco por decir cuando se dio cuenta de algo: ese año no había prefectos. Como si la nueva directora le hubiese leído el pensamiento, dijo en ese momento el nombre de los elegidos.

Resultó que en los prefectos de Gryffindor serían Hermione otra vez y un sorprendido Neville Longbottom, que no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado ante la elección, por más que todo el mundo le dijese que era perfecto para el cargo. En Hufflepuff eran Ernie McMillan y Susan Bones, ya que Hannah había abandonado los estudios; los prefectos de Ravenclaw serían los mismos, Padma Patil (que al igual que su hermana no había superado los exámenes de septiembre) y Anthony Goldstein. Pero cuando lleguó el momento de anunciar a los prefectos de Slytherin se palpó la tensión en el ambiente. Hasta el momento nadie había aludido a la casa de las serpientes, y de hecho muchos actuaban como si no existiesen. Pero en ese instante muchos se preguntaron si habría prefectos en esa casa, después de todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior. La profesora McGonagall pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y dijo con la voz más calmada posible,

- Bien, debido a hechos que ahora no vienen al caso, el señor Malfoy no podrá desempeñar su cargo como prefecto. Así que este año se encargarán Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

El comedor estalló en murmullos al recibir la noticia. Zabini no les parecía mal; pero Parkinson...eso era harina de otro costal, ya que había intentado entregar a Potter. De pronto, una voz se alzó por encima del mar de murmullos y se oyó a Pansy decir claramente:

- Directora, un segundo por favor –cuando por fin reclamó la atención que buscaba continuó, aunque parecía que le estaba costando horrores hablar -. Yo quisiera renunciar a mi cargo desde este mismo instante.

- El motivo, señorita Parkinson?

Pansy la miró como si hubiese hecho un mal chiste, pero dijo en el mismo tono profesional que la directora McGonagall.

- Como ha dicho usted antes, por hechos que no viene al caso, no me siento capacitada para desempeñar ese cargo. Así que ruego tenga a bien excusarme de él.

A Harry le pareció que había bastante ironía en ese comentario, lo cual pudo comprobar cuando antes de sentarse Pansy le dijo a Millicent, sentada a su lado, en lo que quiso ser un susurro pero que oyó perfectamente todo el comedor:

- Si piensa que después de lo año pasado voy a ser prefecta va lista. No me quiero pasar otro día en la enfermería con cuernos.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas y Pansy, profundamente avergonzada escondió la cara entre las manos. Incluso los labios de la severa McGonagall se distendieron levemente, pero se recobró y continuó hablando:

- Bien. En ese caso la nueva prefecta de Slytherin será Daphne Greengrass. Por favor, mañana os quiero ver a todos antes del desayuno en mi despacho.

Daphne pareció levemente sorprendida al oírlo, pero al darse cuenta de que las únicas chicas de séptimo era ella y Bulstrode, lo entendió y asintió levemente aceptando el cargo.

- Ya he dicho lo que tenía que comunicarles; podéis retiraos.

La despedida de la directora fue tan abrupta que muchos tardaron en darse cuenta de que ya se podían ir a sus habitaciones a deshacer sus baúles y descansar. A Neville le tocó a él solo acompañar a los alumnos de primero hasta la torre de Gryffindor y debía estar realmente nervioso, por que cuando salió por la puerta seguido de un nutrido grupo de niños, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que no se había acercado a la mesa de los profesores para que el profesor Straker le dijese la contraseña. Parvati, que pareció pensar lo mismo que él se acercó al nuevo profesor y tras una breve conversación salió corriendo para buscar a Neville.

Mientras se dirigía la salida del comedor saludó a varios de sus compañeros, que parecían deseosos de hablar con él, pero Harry se zafó como pudo ya que realmente estaba muy cansado y solo pensaba en meterse entre las sabanas y dormir lo máximo posible, así que se retrasó un poco para que no le emboscasen en la puerta. Cuando por fin salió del comedor, el vestíbulo estaba prácticamente vacío, y las pocas personas que había se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes. Solo una persona estaba parada en mitad de la sala, mirando hacía la puerta que daba acceso a los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras Filch la cerraba: Malfoy.

Harry dudo un momento y sin saber por que (últimamente todo lo que hacía o pensaba con respecto a Malfoy no parecía tener sentido ninguno) se acercó a él y le preguntó:

- Malfoy, estás bien?

Malfoy pareció sorprendido; más bien parecía como si Harry le hubiese sacado de una profunda ensoñación, pero al instante recompuso sus altaneras facciones de siempre y contestó.

- Claro que sí, Potter. Ahora por favor, deja de agobiarme, estoy cansado. Me parece que vas a tener que tener que aprender de nuevo el significado de la palabra "ignorar". Parece ser que el que tú seas un ignorante no significa que comprendas el significado de el verbo "ignorar", lo cual es una gran paradoja. Te lo repito por última vez: déjame en paz

Y dando media vuelta se dirigió a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin.

No tiene remedio, pensó Harry mientras subía las escaleras. Tan imbuido iba en sus pensamientos que no vio como una persona miraba toda la escena desde lo alto de la escalera, en el lado opuesto al camino que seguían los alumnos de Gryffindor para dirigirse a su sala común. Ginny Weasley dejó que Harry pasará primero para que no la viese y subió detrás de él a la sala común. Mientras entraba a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se dijo que tal vez tendría que darle a Harry un empujoncito.

* * *

Pues aquí os dejó un capitulo más largo de lo que estais acostumbrados, pero realmente no he podido para de escribir, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo.

Ahora os toca a vosotros decirme que os ha parecido, no? Es lo justo: _quid proquo_

Chauuuuu


	10. ¿Gay? ¿Yo?

Otro capítulo más. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado algún review

**Gay? Yo?**

_Volvía a estar en ese oscuro callejón, corriendo, escapando de alguien, aunque no sabía de quién, pero era muy importante que lograse darle esquinazo . Sentía que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear y que sus zancadas eran cada vez mas cortas y pesadas. No podía más, notaba como el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones. Aunque no quería, al final se tuvo que apoyar en una sucia pared para recuperar un poco el aliento y recobrar algo de fuerza, para inmediatamente después volver a iniciar la huida. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración...pero algo estaba mal. Junto al sonido de su propia respiración pudo oír a otra persona respirando muy cerca de su oído, y notó como unos labios casi rozaban su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese. Con solo abrir los ojos una rendija podría ver quien era la persona que estaba a su lado, tan cerca que incluso podía notar el calor de su cuerpo. Pero tenía miedo; nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos pero no podía. Mientras permanecía con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese lo que fuese acabase pronto, sintió como esos labios rozaban su oreja y decían "Eres mío, siempre lo has sabido. Y así será por siempre"_

Draco se despertó con el corazón a punto de estallar; en vez notar los latidos en el pecho los sentía en la garganta. Por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se habían despertado, aunque sabía que era algo imposible: desde cuarto curso hacía un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama. En su opinión, nadie tenía por que saber si roncaba o emitía otros "ruidos" por la noche. Mirando al techo, pensó en la pesadilla que acababa de tener, todavía marcada a fuego en su memoria. Desde que acabó la guerra tenía extraños sueños n los que corría por un callejón escapando de alguien y al final ese alguien le atrapaba. Invariablemente, ese "alguien" era él mismo, que apuntándole con una varita le decía que tendría que pagar con sus pecados. Y al final se mataba a si mismo.

No había que ser un cerebrito de Ravenclaw para saber el significado de esos sueños. Su subconsciente le decía que era culpable y que tenía mucho por lo que pagar, que había hecho daño a demasiadas personas sin sufrir el castigo merecido. El caso era que la guerra le había humanizado bastante, aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Al contrario de algunas personas, que salen endurecidas después de tales experiencias, el sentía como si algo en su interior se estuviese ablandando y casi a diario descubría sentimientos de los que nunca se habría sentido capaz. Por supuesto, eso era demasiado personal como para compartirlo y de cara a los demás seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, con su mirada despectiva y sus modales desdeñosos, aunque esa noche se preguntó cuanto tiempo sería capaz de mantener su fría pose.

Pero el sueño de esa noche era distinto. Por primera vez tenía algo...casi erótico. De repente una serie de alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Erótico? Ser abordado por un desconocido (estaba seguro de que era un hombre) en un callejón le parecía erótico? Tal vez esa no fuese la palabra. Tal vez sería más correcto decir que fue algo incitante. O excitante. Pero las dos le parecían igual de malas.

"Mierda, lo que me faltaba. Ahora me pone cachondo que en mis sueños me acorrale otro tío en un callejón oscuro". Por que la verdad era sí se había puesto cachondo con el leve roce de esos labios en su oreja, y más aun con las susurrantes palabras que escuchó después. Por mucho que se esforzó no logró identificar la voz del desconocido, pero sabía que la había escuchado antes en algún otro lugar y un tono menos íntimo. Pero sin duda el timbre le era completamente familiar. Al final decidió que no era momento para analizar todas las voces que había escuchado en su vida, y mucho menos para explorar su sexualidad, así que se acurrucó bajo el edredón y volvió a quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió perfectamente bien. Aunque recordaba el sueño a la perfección, ya no se estremecía cuando lo recordaba, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia y pensó que quizás se debiese a la tensión acumulada en el viaje y en el banquete de inauguración. Cuando bajó a la sala común para ir a desayunar, allí estaban esperándole Pansy y Blaise, algo molestos por que, como siempre, Draco tardaba una eternidad en arreglarse.

- Por Merlín!! Se puede saber que haces en el baño? –Blaise parecía algo más molesto que de costumbre -. Vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar.

- Lo que yo haga en el baño ahora no te lo puedo decir, hay señoritas delante. Además, que pasa por que llegemos un poco más tarde? Aun nos tienen que dar los horarios y...

Blaise no le dejó acabar la frase.

- Te recuerdo que ahora soy prefecto y la vieja McGonagall nos ha citado a todos en su despacho justo después del desayuno, así que me gustaría comer algo para no morir de un shock hipoglucémico antes de las doce.

- Es verdad, lo siento.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron extrañados y acto seguido Pansy le tocó la frente la Draco buscando signos de fiebre, o alguna otra enfermedad. A lo mejor se había caído en las duchas. Al final le preguntó casi con miedo:

- Draco...esto...estás bien? Quieres que digamos que estás enfermo?

- Por que? Me siento de maravilla.

- Bueno, no se si te has oído pero....- no quería remover más el asuntó, pero no le quedaba mas remedio -, acabas de pedir disculpas a Blaise por una tontería. No es propio de ti.

"Joder, pensó Draco, si es verdad que me estoy ablandando. A ver como salgo de esta con elegancia". No estaba dispuesto a que hasta sus compañeros le tomasen por un ñoño hufflepuff.

- En efecto Pansy. Y espero que lo hayáis oído bien, ya que por lo menos en seis meses esas palabras no volverán a salir de mi boca.

Y dejándoles con la boca abierta, salió por la puerta para ir solo al comedor.

Al llegar buscó un sitio libre y se sentó junto a Daphne Greengrass, la cual, salvo un lacónico "buenos días", no volvió a abrir la boca nada más que para beber zumo de calabaza o dar pequeños bocados la tostada que tenía delante, mientras leía un libro. No sabía por qué, pero esa chica le resultaba molesta. Hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía tenía la cualidad de hacer que Draco se sintiese como un estúpido, y quizás por eso siempre que podía rehuía su compañía. Como aun le picaba el sermón que le había soltado en el tren decidió fastidiarla un poco: a lo mejor estaba dejando de ser el Draco de siempre, pero aun quedaba bastante de él en su interior.

- Así que prefecta, eh?

- Sí – ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

- Que suerte, ya verás te va a encantar, es genial.

- Estoy ansiosa –tomó un trago de zumo y pasó la página de su libro.

- Pues ya verás cuando veas el cuarto de baño, tiene un montón de grifos que echan gel y...

- Ya, ya lo conozco –dio un pequeño mordisco a su tostada.

- Ah, si? Lo dudo mucho por que para entrar en él hay que ser prefecto.

Dando un fuerte suspiro cerró su libro y miró a Draco a los ojos.

- Dos cosas Malfoy. Si lo que quieres es hacerme perder la paciencia, te digo de antemano que no lo vas conseguir. Mi hermana Astoria ha sido un buen entrenamiento.

Y señaló con la cabeza a una chica un poco más joven que ellos que no dejaba de reír en voz alta y hacer mil tonterías.

- Y lo segundo. No hace falta ser prefecto para entrar: basta con que alguien que tenga permiso te lleve.

Y sin más, se levantó, cogió su libro y se sentó un poco mas alejada, dejando a Draco con la duda de quien había llevado a Greengrass al cuarto de baño especial, y lo que era más importante: para qué. Al final tuvo que reconocer que aunque no le cayese demasiado bien, era una slytherin de los pies a la cabeza.

Al acabar de desayunar la directora McGonagall se pasó por las meses entregando los horarios. Cuando se sentó enfrente de Draco éste notó como le trataba con educación, pero su voz parecía haber logrado la temperatura del nitrógeno líquido.

- Aquí tiene usted, señor Malfoy.

Y se marchó sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. A Draco no es que le importase mucho, pero se preguntó cuantas veces tendría que ver ese comportamiento a lo largo del día. O del curso. Echó un vistazo a su horario y vio que ese día tenía doble clase de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia. Todas compartidas con Gryffindor. Resignándose a tener que compartir otro año más la mayoría de sus asignaturas con ellos, se dirigió a su primera clase sin esperar a nadie.

Entre en el aula de Pociones y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de cuatro y poco después entraron Blaise, Nott y Greengrass. Sin hablar, cada uno sacó los libros, plumas y pergamino y se dedicaron a esperar en silencio al profesor Straker. Poco después entraron Padma Patil, Corner, Goldstein, Fawcett y la chiflada de Lovegood, que miró el aula como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Draco iba a preguntar que donde estaba Boot, pero recordó que había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Los cuatro primeros se sentaron juntos, pero Luna se dirigió a la mesa más alejada y se sentó sola.

Y por fin llegaron los últimos; Potter y McMillan, que se sentaron con Luna. Draco se fijó entonces que aun no había visto a Granger y le pareció muy raro, ya que hubiese apostado todos sus galeones a que la sabelotodo volvería al colegio. En el aula reinaba un profundo silencio, y todos esperaban a que el profesor entrase para poder evaluarle y hacerse una idea de cómo iba a ser el curso. Al cabo de un par de minutos entró el profesor Straker, se dirigió a su mesa y miró a sus alumnos mientras se aclaraba ala garganta y comenzaba a hablar:

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Cehpeus Straker y, evidentemente, soy vuestro profesor de Pociones. Mi predecesor, Slughorn, me envió una lechuza hace unos días para informarme del nivel de la clase y debo decir que quedé muy satisfecho, tenéis un nivel muy avanzado.

"Como ya sabéis, a final de curso deberéis presentaron a los EXTASIS, así que está primera clase va a ser enteramente teórica y la dedicaremos a repasar un poco la materia de sexto, que quizás tengáis un poco olvidada, ya que para algunos han pasado dos años, pero es perfectamente posible que caiga algo de ese curso"

La verdad es que fue una clase bastante aburrida, ya que el profesor Straker se dedicó a preguntar a los alumnos sobre las propiedades y la preparación de diversas pociones. Draco descubrió que tendría que estudiar muy duro si quería aprobar con buena nota el EXTASIS de pociones, ya que parecía que se le había borrado de su memoria. Aunque la verdad era que durante su sexto curso no había prestado mucha atención, ya que tenía cosas más urgentes en la cabeza que la Poción Slienciadora.

* * *

Mientras recogían sus cosas Ernie le preguntó

- Que te ha parecido el profesor Straker?

Harry se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

- Pues no se...la verdad es que esta primera clase no ha explicado mucho, verdad? Quizás me ha parecido un poco joven para ser profesor.

- Eso lo dices por que los Snape y Slughorn eran bastante más mayores que él –observó Luna muy acertadamente -. Pero si McGonagall le ha elegido será por que esta capacitado para el puesto, no crees?

- Si, será eso –en realidad no estaba muy interesado en hablar de Straker.

En su primera clase se había sentido muy raro sin Ron y Hermione, como si le faltase algo muy importante. Hermione aun no había aparecido y aunque sabía que era una tontería y que estaba perfectamente, estaba un poco intranquilo. Se despidió de Luna y Ernie y fue a la sala común, ya que tenía una hora libre antes de Transformaciones. Al entrar vio que la sala estaba casi vacía, pero Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón contemplando las llamas de la chimenea. Se sentó enfrente y la saludó:

- Ginny, que tal? Has tenido ya alguna clase?

- No, todavía no – le miró y vio que estaba preocupado -. Les echas de menos, verdad?

- Como? –Harry estaba distraído y la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa -. Ah, sí, sí, la verdad es que es un poco raro estar aquí sin ellos.

- Ya, se como te sientes Harry, pero no te preocupes, Hermione estará al caer. Y mi hermano me dijo que le avisáramos de la primera visita a Hogsmeade, que quería vernos ese día.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Harry notó que Ginny se moría de ganas de decirle algo, así que le preguntó sin rodeos que qué era lo que quería. Ginny se sonrojó un poco, pero habló de forma resuelta.

- Yo quería saber si habías pensado algo de la conversación que tuvimos en la Madriguera.

- Te refieres al día que...

- Sí, al día que cortamos.

Harry no se había vuelto a acordar de las extrañas palabras de Ginny, considerando que a lo mejor su ex – novia solo le había querido jugar una mala pasada, una especia de venganza.

- No, la verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ellas.

- Pues considero que es un gran error por tu parte Harry.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que sacaste a relucir a Cho, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Y mucho menos entiendo por que te dio por pensar en mi relación con ella.

Ginny se levantó y se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- A ver Harry, no es que Cho tuviese algo que ver con nosotros. Y lo que hice fue pensar en tu relación con ella y conmigo. Por lo que pude ver tu relación con ella fue muy fugaz.

- Claro, discutíamos todo el rato por culpa de su amiga Marieta y no paraba de llorar al recordar a Cedric.

- Bueno, aunque supongo que eso es muy molesto realmente no me parece un motivo para cortar una relación. No se Harry, me da la impresión de que no lo intentaste demasiado.

No le estaba gustando como se estaba desarrollando esa conversación, y lo siguiente que escuchó le hizo desear estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.

- Pero en lo que respecta a mi, aunque nuestra relación fue muy breve, hay algunas cosas que me llaman la atención. Y una de ellas es que parecía que te daba miedo tocarme.

- Como? Estás loca Ginny!! A mi no me daba miedo tocarte.

- Vamos Harry, piénsalo bien –Ginny trató de elegir sus palabras, no quería ofenderle -. Lo único que hacías era cogerme de la mano, acariciarme el pelo y poco más. No parecíamos novios.

- Pero Ginny, no tuvimos nunca la oportunidad de estar a solas nunca.

- Eso es cierto, pero reconoce que nunca buscaste la oportunidad, siempre era yo la que te buscaba, la que te besaba. Y la única vez que te propuse estar un rato a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres te pusiste blanco y dijiste que tenías que ir a la biblioteca. Eso es muy raro Harry. Además, cuando estábamos besándonos o algo, parecías frío, distante. Ni con Dean ni con Micheal me pasó nunca; más bien me los tenía que quitar de encima, era como salir con el calamar gigante.

- Ginny, dime lo que me tengas que decir, por que sé que me estás diciendo todo esto por algo. Y me estoy empezando a enfadar.

Sabía que tenía razón pero no lo quería reconocer. Era verdad, siempre era Ginny la que le buscaba, la que le besaba en todo momento y él simplemente se dejaba llevar por la situación, pero nunca llevaba la iniciativa.

- Bien, tu lo has querido, pero no te pongas como loco, que te conozco. Durante estos meses, como ya te he dicho antes, he tenido tiempo de pensar en tu relación con las chicas y he llegado a una conclusión –eligió muy bien sus palabras, ya que sabía que sus palabras sorprenderían a Harry profundamente -. Harry, creo que lo que sentiste por Cho y por mi era simplemente amistad, no había atracción, no había pasión. Y dudo mucho que alguna vez llegues a sentir eso por ninguna chica.

Harry la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca y le dijo:

- Como que no Ginny? No tienes derecho a decirme nada de esto. Además, en que te basas para decirme que nunca podré enamorarme de nadie?

- No Harry, yo no he dicho que nunca te enamorarás de nadie. Yo he dicho que nunca te enamorarás de una chica

Las palabras tardaron en calar en su cerebro y poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que Ginny le quería decir, pero no podía ser verdad.

Le estaba diciendo que era gay??

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado este capítulo....las cosas ya van tomando forma

Chauuu


	11. Joderlo que me faltaba

Y otro capítulo más!! Debería trabajar algo, pero paso...esto es más divertido, jajajajaja

Aclaración: creo que en el summary puse que no habría lemmon, pero definitivamente si que va a haber algo. No se como me saldrá por que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero ahí estais vosotros para corregirme, no? Además, donde se ha visto una hsitoria sobre harry y Draco sin sexo?

Los personajes no son míos ni saco nada de ellos.

**Joder...lo que me faltaba**

Ginny debía de haberse vuelto loca. Quizás se había dado un golpe o algo así.

- Pero te estás oyendo? Estás diciendo tan tranquila que soy gay?

Ginny estaba muy serena e intentó razonar con él.

- Vamos a ver Harry, no pasa nada por que seas gay. No vas a ser el primero ni el último

- Pero es que no lo soy!!

- Estás seguro Harry? Ahora no podemos seguir hablando o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones. Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, por que está es solo la primera parte. Si esto no te ha gustado, la segunda parte te va gustar aun menos.

Y dejándole sumido en un mar de confusión, se fue. Mientras veía como la chica salía por el hueco de la pared se quedó pensando sus palabras. Por Merlín, vaya un inicio de curso!! Harry nunca se había planteado su sexualidad, más que nada por que nunca había tenido dudas. El se había enamorado de Cho y de Ginny. Punto y final. Ahí no había nada donde rascar. Nunca se había fijado en ningún otro chico ni en los vestuarios o en las duchas, ni siquiera un vistazo rápido para "comparar" en los primeros años de su adolescencia. Pero algo de lo que dijo Ginny daba vueltas en su cabeza. Aunque no quería, tenía que reconocer que no había puesto mucho empeño en arreglar las cosas con Cho, si no que se dedicó a esperar y ver lo que hacía ella. Y cuando vio que no hacía nada, simplemente se olvidó de ella.

En cuanto a Ginny...bien, era cierto que nunca habían estado a solas ni habían tenido una cita en la que predominase la pasión, pero Harry se decía que lo hacía por educación, por que la respetaba a ella y a Ron, y sus manos nunca iban más debajo de su cintura. Y claro que la deseaba!! Cuando estaban juntos la deseaba muchísimo y...y se dio cuenta de que no era cierto, de que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. La verdad era muy simple, nunca se había sentido atraído sexualmente por Ginny. Cuando los dos se besaban y Ginny intensificaba sus caricias y sus besos se volvían mas apremiantes, a Harry todo eso le daba vergüenza y sin saber por qué se sentía mal, muy incómodo, así que siempre buscaba excusas para cortarlo. Y nunca había sentido curiosidad por lo que escondía debajo de su falda, pero todas esas cosas le parecían normales.

A principios de verano se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Ginny y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había sentido deseo sexual por ella. Genial. Pero eso no significaba que fuese gay, si no que Ginny no le atraía. Ni Cho tampoco. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que era un poco extraño, pero a lo mejor era que no había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. "Vamos Potter –dijo una voz en su cabeza -. Para echar un buen polvo no necesitas estar enamorado. Solo tienes que tener ganas de follar" Exacto, eso era la único que se necesitaba: ni amor, ni promesas de boda ni nada, solo ganas de follar. Y él nunca las había experimentado con Ginny. Ni con Cho. Ni con ninguna chica. Oh, sí, había mirado a muchas chicas guapas, incluso pensado en besarlas y pedirles una cita. Pero la verdad era que nunca se lo había pedido a ninguna, con excepción de Cho. Pero claro, la invitó al baile por que no se le ocurría otra. Y cuando la invitó a Hogsmeade fue por que ella se lo puso en bandeja.

Resumiendo: nunca había tenido impulsos sexuales con ninguna chica, pero el campo de los chicos era algo totalmente inexplorado para él. Así que Ginny podía estar en lo cierto. En ese momento le hacía más falta que nunca Hermione y se fue a clase de Transformaciones, rezando por que su amiga no tardase en volver.

Cuando llegó al aula ya estaba allí casi todo el mundo y le sorprendió ver lo concurrida que estaba la clase. Allí estaban todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, menos Neville, todos los de Slytherin (Harry sintió como el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco a ver a Malfoy) y numerosos estudiantes de las dos casas de la promoción inferior, que sin duda habían aprobado en septiembre. Vio a Ginny con algunas amigas y le hizo un leve gesto de saludo con la cabeza, pero no se acercó. Como tampoco vio a Hermione se sentó solo detrás de Dean y Seamus, que parecían muy animados.

- Eh chicos de que habláis?

- Nada importante Harry –Seamus se puso rojo pero Dean se empezó a reír por lo bajo.

- De nada? Seguro?

Seamus parecía querer que se lo tragase la tierra y más cuando escucho a Dean.

- Es Seamus, me estaba contando que este verano por fin se había "estrenado"

- Como? Estrenado? –Harry no entendía a que se refería -. A que te refieres?

- Por dios Harry!! –Seamus estaba exasperado ante la reacción -. Te voy a tener que dar detalles? "Estrenado"...ya sabes...con una chica...

En ese momento entró en el aula la profesora Polignac cortando la conversación, lo que fue un alivio para Harry, por que no quería tener que responder a preguntas capciosas, ni mucho menos tener que mentirles.

- Buenos días, soy la profesora Ysobelle Polignac y espero que todos me llaméis Ysobelle. Pienso que soy demasiado joven para que me tratéis de usted –sonrío con suficiencia -. Nunca me han gustado los formalismos.

"Seré vuestra profesora de Transformaciones y espero que prestéis atención a todo cuanto diga en clase. Ya estaréis hartos de oír que a final de curso os examinaréis de vuestros EXTASIS y espero de todos vosotros la máxima calificación en mi asignatura. Como ya os habrán dicho, Transformaciones de séptimo se centra en la transfiguración humana, desde cambiar el color de pelo o de los ojos, hasta el cambio completo de la apariencia. Es algo muy difícil, pero no es peligroso: lo peor que os puede pasar es que os quedéis calvos durante unos días. Y si nos da tiempo, a lo mejor vemos un poco el tema de los animagos, aunque eso no se suele estudiar hasta la carrera de transformaciones por que si se realiza mal, esto sí que puede tener resultados devastadores"

- Pero eso tiene remedio, no? –preguntó Pansy Parkinson mientras se pasaba la mano por su melena.

- Claro que lo tiene...tu nombre, perdona?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Pansy, claro que tiene arreglo. Yo misma me quede sin un solo pelo en séptimo durante unos días –y sacudió su larga melena morena mientras decía -. Y ahora mira que pelo tan maravilloso tengo. Pero bueno, ya esta bien de charla y vamos a empezar a trabajar. Como os he dicho antes lo más fácil es cambiar el color del pelo. Atended.

Mientras les explicaba como cambiar el color de su cabello con un complicado movimiento de varita, Harry pensó que en esa clase Hermione se hubiese aburrido un poco, ya que ella era capaz de hacer todos esos hechizos desde hacía tiempo; el año pasado cambio el aspecto de Ron tan bien, que no le hubiese reconocido ni la señora Weasley. Empezaron cambiando el color del pelo al azar, ya que cambiarlo a un color determinado llevaba más tiempo y la profesora Ysobelle (le estaba costando mucho llamarla solo por su nombre de pila) no quería cansarles demasiado en su primera clase. Harry pudo ver como muchos de sus compañeros tenían el pelo de los colores más inverosímiles. Dean lo tenía marrón claro. Seamus de un bonito color verde, parecido a los tréboles que caracterizaban a su querida Irlanda, y a Parvati se le había puesto de un color rosa exacto al de la túnica que llevaba en el baile de cuarto.

Sin penarlo más, mientras toda la clase se moría de risa por los resultados obtenidos, Harry se apunto a la cabeza y movió la varita, preguntándose de que color se le pondría a el. Momentos después vio que Ginny, que tenía el pelo azul celeste, le miraba mientras se partía de risa. Sin entender por qué, ya que todos tenían colores en su cabeza bastante llamativos, cogió un espejo y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Su pelo, lejos de volverse de algún color llamativo, se había vuelto de un tono rubio que casi parecía blanco. El mismo tono que el cabello de Malfoy, exactamente el mismo. Preocupado, miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy que aun no había hecho nada.

Vio cómo con bastante miedo agarraba su varita y se apuntaba también a la cabeza y momentos después su cabello se volvía de color negro, negro azabache. Como el de Harry. Similitud que se acrecentaba debido a su nuevo corte de pelo, que parecía totalmente despeinado. Eso pareció ser demasiado para Ginny, que al ver el nuevo aspecto de Malfoy se retorcía de risa en su silla, incapaz de aguantarse las lagrimas. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry no le quitaba ojo, y le dijo:

- Que pasa Potter? Tanto me envidias que quieres tener el pelo como yo? Pues que sepas que no te queda nada bien.

Harry se avergonzó un poco al saberse descubierto, pero una rápida respuesta las palabras de Malfoy acudieron a sus labios.

- Lo mismo te digo Malfoy. Pero a mi me queda mucho mejor el rubio que a ti el moreno.

Draco miró uno de los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su ojo izquierdo y vio que, efectivamente, tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Potter. Rápidamente se volvió a apuntar con la varita y recuperó el color rubio. "La verdad es que le queda mejor rubio" pensó Harry. Al instante tuvo ganas de pegarse a sí mismo. Por los gayumbos del gran Tamarit!! Qué le pasaba últimamente con el pelo de Malfoy?? Entonces se volvió a acordar de su conversación con Ginny y decidió hacer un pequeño experimento en el dormitorio a la hora de la comida.

Cuando acabó la clase, recogió a toda prisa y sin decir nada a nadie se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez en su dormitorio apuntó a la puerta y dijo:

_Fermaportus_!!

Al instante ésta quedó sellada, haciendo un pequeño ruido de succión. Necesitaba toda la intimidad posible y se moriría si alguno de sus compañeros le sorprendía. Una vez que hubo tomado toda clase de precauciones se acercó hasta el baúl de Dean y empezó a buscar algo, sin que se notase demasiado que alguien lo había abierto. Por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó con manos temblorosas, no muy seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Se trataba de una revista _muggle_ llamada "A por todas". En la portada aparecía una chica rubia completamente desnuda, y las letras impresas prometían mucho más en el interior. Harry la cogió y se sentó en su cama, ojeando la revista. En todas las fotografías aparecían mujeres desnudas en poses más que insinuantes, completamente explícitas. Lejos de sentirse excitado, se sintió vagamente incómodo ante lo que estaba viendo. No es que le pareciese asqueroso, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y eso le hizo pensar que quizás Ginny tuviese razón, que no le excitasen las mujeres. Pero se dijo que eso no sifnificaba que fuese gay. A lo mejor es que le era difícil excitarse bajo presión, o que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres sobre el papel, si no que necesitaba sentirlas entre sus brazos.

De pronto pasó una página y se le cortó la respiración por lo que vio.

Como en todas las fotografías, había una chica desnuda, pero en esta ocasión no estaba sola. Junto a ella y de pie había esta vez un chico de unos veinticinco años, también completamente desnudo y con el miembro erecto cerca de la cara de la chica. Harry primero se fijó en la cara del chico, que parecía de tremendo placer. Se fijó en sus ojos entrecerrados y en la punta de la lengua que asomaba por unos carnosos labios. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con unos potentes pectorales y unos fuertes brazos dotados de unos biceps increibles. Siguió bajando y se fijó en el plano abdomen y en la estrecha cintura, en la mano que sujetaba el pene mientras lo acercaba a la cara de la chica. Se fijó con curiosidad en el pene de ese chico y vio que era enorme, con grandes venas y un glande rosado que brillaba, como si estuviese húmedo. Y las piernas...bueno, que se podía decir de esas piernas, salvo que Harry nunca había visto cosa igual (o por lo menos no se había fijado), tenía unas piernas fuertes, con músculos marcados y muy poco vello. Harry se quedó mirando a ese chico durante bastantes minutos, consciente de que estaba a punto de que su mente cruzase una línea, de la que tal vez no habría retorno.

Mientras contemplaba al chico de la fotografía Harry notó como un extraño cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo por completo, para después centrarse en su estómago y poco a poco ir bajando hasta sus testículos. Una vez instalado allí, subió como el rayo por su pene y a los pocos segundos tuvo una de las erecciones más dolorosas que recordaba. Apartó la revista furioso, se tumbó en la cama y se masturbó con fuerza mientras que hombres desnudos y sin rostro definido entraban y salían de su mente. Cuando por fin eyaculó al cabo de unos pocos minutos (pensó que con esos disparos podía haber sacado un ojo a alguien), se sintió un poco culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, pero tuvo que reconocer que le había venido bien. Y que Ginny llevaba razón.

Al reconocer que su amiga llevaba razón, un abanico de posibilidades se abrió ante sus ojos, y esas mismas posibilidades le dejaron anonadado, por que no sabía que hacer, no sabía si tenía que cambiar su forma de ser, su forma de comportarse o de relacionarse con los demás. Por el gran Carrol, estaba en un buen lío. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no hacer nada por el momento y esperar a poder hablar con Hermione sobre el tema, ver otro punto de vista. A lo mejor ella le sabía dar alguna explicación lógica a lo que le había pasado. Quizás se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Ginny y esta sugestionado por ellas. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no, que defiitivamente se sentía atraido por los chicos y las chicas le dejaban frío, indiferente.

Cogió la varita e hizo un hechizo de limpieza sobre su propio cuerpo, se levantó y guardó la revista de Dean con sumo cuidado, para que no notase que alguien había hurgado en su baúl. Se lavó las manos y bajó a comer algo, ya que de repente se sintió terriblemente hambriento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo se le pasó por la cabeza que tendría que acabar con esa incertidumbre cuanto antes, pero el problema era que no sabía como: solo se le ocurría una forma de averiguar si era gay en realidad, pero no podía acercarse al primer chico que viese y plantarle un beso en todos los morros. En ese momento Malfoy cruzó por delante y una idea pasó por la cabeza de Harry: besaría a Malfoy

Definitivamente era una mala idea, pero si conseguía llevarla a cabo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado conseguiría molestar a Malfoy, eso por descontado, ya que aun se acordaba de las dos veces que se había interesado por su estado y él le había insultado. Y por otro lado podría besar a un chico y ver si le gustaba o si le parecía repulsivo. En circunstancias normales, habría pensado que besar a Malfoy siempre era asqueroso, pero por lo que acababa de hacer en el dormitorio no quería dar nada por sentado, ya que había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas y no se conocía a si mismo tanto coo creía. Además, pensó casi a regañadientes, había que reconocer que Malfoy era bastante guapo (sobre todo cuando no tenía cara de asco) y le pareció tan bueno como cualquier otro. Y siendo sinceros, no se atrevía a besar por sorpresa a Dean o a Seamus, ya que eran sus amigos y si no se lo tomaban Harry lo pasaría bastante mal.

En el fondo sabía que era una locura. Besar a Malfoy!! Pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor, así que se dijo que lo tendría que planear muy bien y buscar algo, una especie de chantaje para que Malfoy no se fuese de la lengua. Pero estaba decidido.

En una semana tendría que haber dado un beso a Malfoy. Lo que pasase después, ya se vería.

* * *

Bueno, no se que tal, no estoy demasiado satisfecho...a lo mejor he acelerado las cosas más de lo normal, pero bueno, por eso es ficcion ,no? ;)

Chauuuu


	12. Los experimentos, en casa y con gaseosa

Otro capítulo más.

Quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que lo esta siguiendo, muchas gracias por estar ahí!!

Los personajes no son mios, solo me entretengo un rato con ellos.

**Los experimentos...en casa y con gaseosa**

Harry fue uno de los últimos en entrar en el comedor y lo hizo con paso decidido, ignorando las miradas que se posaban sobre él. Aunque en el colegio los nuevos alumnos se habían acostumbrado ya a su presencia, aun podía escuchar algunos cuchicheos a su paso, seguramente hablando sobre como venció a Voldemort. Eso no le hacia sentir tan incomodo como antes, pero seguía sin gustarle. Se sentó en la mesa entre Dean y Neville y comenzó a comer, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Joder!! Se acababa de poner cachondo mirando a un tío!! Y se había masturbado pensando en tíos!! No tenían cara definida y Harry no había sido protagonista de sus propias fantasías, pero no había duda: las imagenes estaban repletas de cuerpos musculosos. Desde el otro lado de la mesa vio que Ginny le miraba como disculpándose, pero Harry con un gesto despreocupado con la mano (aunque en el fondo algo sí lo estaba) le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

Ese día no tenías más asignaturas, así que subió directamente a la habitación para pensar un poco, aprovechando que el resto de sus compañeros tenían clase. La verdad es que tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero en cuanto se tumbó en la cama se dio cuenta de que se sentía tremendamente agotado. Había sido un día muy largo, lleno de emociones, así que en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó la tarde estaba dejando paso a la noche y el cielo tenía un color púrpura. Se desperezó largamente y bajó a la sala común, mas que nada por que pensaba que si se quedaba más rato en la cama se quedaría otra vez dormido. Bajó despacio y antes de llegar abajo escuchó la voz de la persona que más falta le hacía en ese momento: Hermione. Salvó de un salto los pocos escalones que le quedaban y allí la vio, charlando con Ginny.

- Hermione!! Por fin!! No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte!!

Y corrió a abrazarla. Hermione se quedó un poco extrañada ante ese recibimiento. Era verdad que llevaban todo el verano sin verse, pero habían pasado más de un verano separados y nunca la había recibido de esa forma. Le devolvió el abrazo un tanto alarmada y cuando Harry por fin la soltó, Hermione parecía preocupada. Su amigo parecía ansioso, muy excitado y algo cambiado.

- Harry, te encuentras bien? Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, pero la verdad es que no esperaba este recibimiento.

- Eh, si bueno, no estoy mal -miro a Ginny de reojo -. Pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo bastante urgente.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy -Ginny se levantó y se dirigió al hueco que tapaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda-. Voy a buscar a Luna, que no se qué me quiere contar. Bienvenida Hermione.

Y tras darle un rápido abrazo se fue.

Harry y Hermione volvieron a sentarse, esta vez enfrente de la chimenea, en el mismo sitio donde la misma mañana Harry había tenido su conversación con Ginny. Una vez sentados preguntó:

- Bueno Hermione, todo bien? -quería retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de hablar con ella, a pesar de que el s elo había pedido momentos antes -. Quiero decir tus padres y eso.

- Si Harry, todo bien -le volvió a mirar preocupada -. En serio Harry, estás bien? Me estás asustando un poco.

Pero Harry seguía sin saber como empezar.

- No...-en este momento Hermione pareció dudar un poco -. No tendrá nada que ver con tu cicatriz, verdad? No te habrá vuelto a doler!!

- No!! Nada de eso!! -aunque en su interior se dijo que casi hubiese preferido que fuese algo así. Le parecía más fácil -. No, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort o los mortífagos. Es más bien algo personal.

- Personal? -ahora si que estaba completamente perdida -. Creo que no te sigo Harry.

En ese momento se armó de valor y decidió comenzar por el principio.

- Como sabrás Ginny y yo ya no estamos junto, verdad? -esperó a que Hermione asintiese y siguió -. Lo que no te conté antes de irte a Melbourne fue la conversación que mantuvimos en el gallinero de la Madriguera. Más o menos lo que hablamos fue...

Intentó contarselo lo más exacto posible, con todos los detalles que recordaba y sin añadir nada de su propia cosecha. Le dijo también que durante el verano no le había dado importancia, hasta que esa misma mañana Ginny le había vuelto a hablar, mucho más claramente, sin tapujos. Pero cuando llegó el momento de explicarle las conclusiones a las que había llegado Ginny, descubrió que sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Confió en que Hermione llegase a la conclusión ella misma.

- A ver Harry, creo que no te entiendo -se mostraba bastante desconcertada -. Que me tratas de decir?

- Es un poco difícil para mí explicártelo, más que nada por que creo que Ginny tiene razón.

- Ya, ya imagino, pero es que no me explicas nada.

Asi que decidió coger el minotauro por los cuernos.

- Lo que me estaba intentando explicar, y yo a ti también, es que a mi realmente nunca me han gustado las chicas. Ni Cho, ni ella, ni ninguna -y por si había alguna duda añadió -. Vamos, que cree que soy gay.

Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces y parecía muy sorprendida por las revelaciones de Harry, que simplemente se quedó mirando a su amiga. Por un lado quería que dijese algo, lo que fuese; por otro lado no estaba seguro de querer oírlo.

- Y te lo soltó, así, sin más? Que poco tacto!! Yo lo hubiese hecho de otra forma.

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. Su amiga estaba estupefacta como él había imaginado. Pero no por la revelación, si no por las formas de Ginny. Allí había algo que no encajaba y poco a poco una sospecha empezó a tomar forma en su cerebro.

- Me estas queriendo decir que no te sorprende que Ginny piense que soy gay?

- No, la verdad es que no Harry. Yo lo pensaba desde antes de que empezases a salir con Cho.

Lo que le faltaba. Ahora resultaba que todos sus amigos pensaban que era gay desde hace años. Y el sin enterarse.

- Bueno, de eso hablaremos luego tu y yo, y de por que nunca me dijiste nada -Hermione parecia avergonzada, pero no dijo nada -. El tema es que...

- Qué Harry.

- Bueno, que tal vez...

- Vamos Harry, dilo de una vez -le animó, sabiendo que después se sentiría mejor -. No pasa nada.

Y al final, la miró fijamente a los ojos, suspiró profundamente y dijo con un murmullo apenas audible:

- Qué cojones. Que tiene razón, que creo que soy gay.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de abrazarle y Harry agradeció profundamente ese abrazo, ese abrazo en el que Hermione le hacía saber que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que había pasado por cosas mucho peores y sobre todo lo más importante: qué el mundo no se iba a acabar o a parar por que fuese gay. Despues de unos minutos Harry se soltó del abrazo y le dijo:

- Y ahora, que?

Hermione parecía no entender.

- Cómo que ahora qué?

- Pues eso, que qué va a pasar ahora. No se, estoy preocupado por la reacción de la gente. Para ellos soy el salvador del mundo mágico y toda esa mierda. No se como se tomarán que soy gay.

- Es que Harry eso es solo asunto tuyo, no tiene por qué saberlo nadie que tú no quieras que lo sepa!! -volvió a sacar a relucir su tono de voz de profunda sabelotodo que a Harry le sacaba de quicio, pero esta vez tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que se sintía mucho más tranquilo a medida que la escuchaba -. Por si no lo sabes estamos a las puertas del siglo XXI, y este es un país libre, ya seas mago o muggle. A nadie le tiene que importar con quién te acuestes Harry, y mucho menos después de haberles salvado el culo.

- Ya, pero...

- Nada de "peros". Es tu vida. Tu decides si quieres contarlo a todo el colegio, a toda Inglaterra o a todo el mundo -al ver la expresión de pánico de Harry ante esa posibilidad, le cogió la mano y le tranquilizó -. Haz lo que quieras Harry, te repito que es tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre, hagas lo que hagas, estaremos a tu lado. Como desde hace años.

Se sintió profundamente agradecido por las palabras de su amiga. En ese momento tomó la decisión de no decir nada a nadie, a no ser que saliese el tema, por que tampoco quería engañar a nadie. Por suerte eso tenía una gran ventaja: dudaba que en un futuro cercano alguien le fuese a preguntar si gay, hetero o qué. De momento sentía que su vida privada estaba a salvo, por lo menos esa parcela: el resto era de dominio público y ya estaba acostumbrado. Entonces recordó lo que se había propuesto horas antes: besar a Malfoy. Y se empezó a reir como loco. Hermione estaba un poco desconcertada por ese cambio de humor, así que decidió esperar a que se le pasase un poco ese repentino ataque de risa para preguntarle que demonios le pasaba.

- Nada, tranquila, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Entiendeme, esto me ha pillado de sopetón. Ayer me acosté pensando que me gustaban las chicas (bueno no pensándolo, si no dándolo por sentado) y hoy antes de comer descubro que no, que nunca me han gustado. No es de locos?

- Si, la verdad es que un poco sí. Yo estaría igual.

- Pero eso no es todo, sabes? La verdad es que nunca he besado a un chico y se me ocurrió -no estaba seguro de seguir, pero se dijo que su amiga debía saberlo todo -, bueno se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño experimento.

- Ah, sí? -le estaba gustando esa nueva faceta, por fin parecía "vivo" -. No me digas que te habías planteado besar a tdos los chicos del colegio!!

- A todos no, solo a uno. Más que nada para ver que siento, para ver si me gusta o no. Puede ser que esté sugestionado por las palabras de Ginny, no crees?

Hermione sopesó un rato sus palabras, pero prefirió no dar rodeos.

- No, no lo creo Harry. Creo que eres gay.

Hary se sintió un poco molesto por las palabras de su amiga, ya que una pequeña parte de él esperaba que todo eso fuese una fase más de su conversión en adulto.

- Bueno, a lo que iba, había pensado en besar a Malfoy.

Por la cara de Hermione no le hizo falta que ésta dijese nada para saber que no lo consideraba una buena idea.

- Definitivamente Harry, te has vuelto loco. Como se te ha pasado por la cabeza besar a Malfoy? -le miró de reojo y añadió con un poco de miedo-. Es que te gusta?

- No, por Merlín!! No!! Pero tienes que reconocer que es guapo, uno de los que más éxito tienen entre las chicas y ...

- Tu lo has dicho Harry: entre-las-chicas. Que yo sepa nunca se ha oído nada sobre Malfoy otro chico. Por que no eliges a otro? No se, alguien como Justin o Peakes.

Harry no sabía como se había enterado que Justin y Peakes eran gays, pero luego pensó que compartiendo dormitorio con Lavender y Parvati se habría enterado de numerosos cotilleos en siete años. Aunque durante un momento se sintió tentado por preguntar, lo dejó para más adelante y siguió explicándole su plan, si podía llamarse a eso un "plan".

- Déjame que te lo explique, por que mi idea es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado compruebo que siento al besar a un chico y hay que reconocer, aunque no nos guste, que para eso Malfoy es apropiado, es muy guapo.

Hermione reconoció a regañadientes que tenía razón.

- Por otro lado, también sabes que voy a declarar a favor de Narcissa Malfoy en el juicio, y si fuese necesario, también en el de Draco. Asi que están en deuda conmigo, no?

- Sí, supongo que sí, pero aun así...

- Déjame acabar!! Voy a besar a Malfoy, y cuando el me amenace con contárselo a todo el colegio, yo le amenazaré con romper nuestro pacto.

A Hermione esta conversación cada vez le gustaba menos. La actitud de Harry parecía tan, tan....slytherin. Y así se lo hizo saber.

- No se Harry, me recuerdas a Malfoy con todos esos chantajes y maquinaciones.

- Sí, verdad? -dijo sin darle mucha importancia -. Quizás el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó un poco conmigo.

Y se quedó en silencio mirando las llamas que ardían alegremente en la chimenea, pensando en como abordaría a Malfoy...

_- Malfoy!!_

_Caminaba por un solitario pasillo y al fondo se veía la figura de Draco de espaldas a él, caminando también con unos libros bajo el brazo. Al oir su nombre se dio la vuelta y le vio._

_- Que quieres Potter? No tengo todo el día para escuchar tus estupideces._

_Harry recorrió los metros que les separaban con grandes y decididos pasos, con expresión seria. Al ver esa expresión Draco se mostró levemente intrigado, pero no asustado, ya que no parecía que Potter quisiera atacarle o discutir, si no que tenía un aire solemne. Cuando Harry llegó a su altura y sin mediar palabra, le agarró por la nuca con la mano izquierda y le atrajo hacía si, estámpandole un fuerte beso en los labios. Al principio Draco forcejeó un poco y dejó caer los libros, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero poco a poco fue cediendo al beso de Harry y no solo eso, si no que se lo devolvió y ahora era él el que buscaba sus labios con premura. Enlazó sus manos detrás de la cintura de Harry y lo atrajo aun más, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno al otro y Harry pudo sentir cada uno de los músculos de Draco en tensión contra su cuerpo._

_Draco empezó a darle unos suaves besos y a morder levemente su labio inferior mientras los acariciaba suavemente con la punta de la lengua, como pidiendole permiso para entrar. Ante el tacto de la lengua de Draco Harry creyó enloquecer y abrió la boca permitiéndole el acceso. Draco no se hizo de rogar e introdujo por completo su lengua, explorando todos los rincones que estaban a su alcance, haciendo que Harry soltase un fuerte gemido dentro de su boca. Cuando estaba a punto de reventar de placer y felicidad, Draco rompió el beso y se separó unos centimetros, aunque mantuvo su frente apoyada en la del otro chico. Harry se fijó en esos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente, esos ojos que siempre le habían parecido fríos como fiordos noruegos, pero había descubierto en ellos una nueva calidez. Draco despegó entonces sus carnosos labios y dijo:_

- Harry!! Harry, despierta!! Vas a bajar a cenar o no?

Mierda. Que había sido eso?? Se trataba de molestar a Malfoy y de saber lo que se sentía al besar a otro chico, no de acabar restregándose con Malfoy en un pasillo!! Joder, joder, joder!! Acababa de tener una fantasía sexual con Malfoy?? Eso parecía evidente. Joder, eso no. Nunca. Todo menos fantasías con Malfoy, y mucho menos que se convirtiesen en realidad, eso sería lo último que haría!! Pero por si acaso, mejor sería no tentar a la suerte. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta donde Hermione le esperaba.

- Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. La verdad es que la idea de besar a Malfoy no es tan buena como yo creía, así que vamos a dejarlo correr. Que me decías antes de Justin?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le empujó a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

* * *

Varias cosillas:

Como ya he dicho antes, muchas gracias a los que dejais reviews, pero a ver si os animais mas, eh¿ Que no cuesta nada y asi se que os está pareciendo.

A los que esperaban el beso (Alexander&Company) espero no haberos defraudado, ya que es el primero que escribo y no se si habre conseguido que quede como quería. Ademas, me he quedado sin conexion y lo he tenido que reescribir (jodido wifii)

En fin, que pronto el beso sera real...y a los que habeis echado de menos a Draco, tranquilos, que el siguiente será todo suyo, pero tengo que pensar bien en como irle...cambiando de acera y acercándole a Harry

En fin, nos vemos pronto, espero,,,

Chauuu


	13. Nuevos pactos

Como en las pelis, los agradecimientos al final...

Otro capitulo más...a ver como avanza la cosa.

**Nuevos pactos**

Aquella mañana Draco se despertó de bastante mal humor. Por lo general tenía un buen despertar, pero había pasado una noche debido a las pesadillas, que cada vez las vivía con mayor intensidad. Esa noche había sido igual que la anterior, con ese misterioso desconocido susurrándole al oído que era suyo para siempre. Draco casi había abierto los ojos a pesar del miedo que sentía, pero un fuerte golpe en la habitación le había hecho despertar, mitad aliviado y mitad frustrado. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ese sueño, no sabía que podía significar y eso estaba empezando a minarle. LLevaba mas de una semana teniendo el mismo sueño todas las noches, justo antes de despertar (o eso le parecía a él; el mundo de los sueños es muy caprichoso)

Cuando se despertó vio el origen del ruido: Nott estaba en el suelo con la sabana enrollada alrededor del cuerpo y con cara de susto. Al parecer no era el único que tenía pesadillas por las noches. Emitiendo un gruñido a modo de bueno días, fue directo al cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara con abunsante agua fría, para ver si se despejaba un poco, pero fue inútil: seguía teniendo grabada a fuego la pesadilla en su memoria.

Bajó solo a desayunar (Pansy y Blaise ya no le esperaban) y se sentó la lado de su antigua novia, que parecía estar en babia.

- Pansy -la llamó, pero como si nada -. Pansy!! PANSY PARKINSON!!

La aludida derramó un poco de zumo de calabaza en la mesa y se paresuró a limpiarlo con la varita para no ensuciarse la túnica. Después se volvió hacia Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

- Se puede saber que te pasa? Qué formas son esas de gritar?

- Es que no me hacías caso, parecías perdida y no sabía como reclamar tu atención.

- Pues aquí me tienes, toda tuya, que quieres?

Por Merlín!! Por que cada vez que se dirigía a alguien tenía que querer algo? Era desesperante ser tratado así, incluso por miembros de su propia casa.

- Yo, nada, no quería nada -estaba un poco cortado por su reacción, nunca se lo hubiese esperado de ella -. Solo quería saber que tal estabas y eso.

- Pues bien Draco estoy bien y...

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un par de alumnos de primero, que si a Draco no le fallaba la memoria eran Argenteau y Flint, el hermano pequeño de Marcus. Los dos parecían muy nerviosos y preguntaron con un hilo de voz por los prefectos de Slytherin, ya que tenían algo que contarles al parecer muy importante.

- Es que no teneis ojos en la cara enanos? -les espetó Pansy -. Aquí no están, además...

- Cállate Pansy -le cortó Draco -. No sabemos donde están, estarán haciendo su ronda. Para que los queréis?

Los dos niños se miraron unos instantes, dudando sobre si debían hablar o no. Al final Flint tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

- Es que está mañana, cuando veníamos hacia aqui hemos visto a unos alumnos de Gryffindor, de primero también y hemos discutido.

- Bueno, eso es normal.

- Ya bueno, pero es que...nos han llamado cosas muy feas.

Pansy y Draco se miraron alarmados, aunque él ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría; de hecho le estrañaba que no hubiese pasado antes.

- Y se puede saber que os han dicho?

Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, que esa mañana no era mucha precisamente. Ahora fue el turno de Argenteau de hablar.

- Nos han llamado asquerosas serpientes, que no teníamos derecho a estar aquí y que ibamos a acabar en Azkaban como nuestros padres. Y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era Azkaban hasta que me lo ha dicho Matt.

Mierda, era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Había dado por sentado que habrían rencillas entre las dos casas, por muchas advertencias que hubiese hecho McGonagall en el banquete de inauguración, pero eso era demasiado. Pensaba que los insultos irían dirigidos hacia Pansy, Nott o él mismo, pero atacar a niños de primero era asqueroso, ellos no habían participado en la guerra. Cuando lo pensó un poco más, mientras Pansy trataba de calmarles lo mejor pudo (no se le daban muy bien los niños) Draco estaba pensando en la semana transcurrida. A ellos les habían dejado bastante tranquilos, aunque algunas veces escuchaba algunos cuchicheos a su paso, pero eso lo consideraba algo normal y lo menos que podía pasar. Pero nadie les había insultado ni faltado el respeto. Si era verdad que casi nadie les dirigía la palabra y que algunos profesores les trataban de una manera un tanto fría, pero ya estaba acostumbrados a eso. También se dijo que en el fondo solo eran niños y que no había que darle mayor importancia al suceso, que no había tenido mayores consecuencias, pero al instante se dijo que no, que no podía dejar así las cosas. Aunque no hubiese pasado realmente nada, las cosas podían ir a mayores cuando creciesen: un insulto en primero puede llevar a un hechizo en cuarto. Asi que tomó una decisión.

- Podeis iros tranquilos, yo me encargaré de esto.

Y mucho más aliviados, los dos niños se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Pansy, creo que voy a tener que hablar con Potter.

- Con Potter? -se extrañó y asustó a partes iguales -. Para qué? No sería mejor que Daphne y Blaise tratasen el tema con Longbottom y Granger?

- En circuntacias normales sí, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que este curso no va a ser normal. Potter es el cabecilla de la casa, el que lleva toda la carga moral, por así decirlo. Y a él sí le van a hacer caso, sigue siendo el jodido Niño-que-vivió -que vivió para salvarnos a todos, se dijo a sí mismo -. Creo que es el único que puede parar esto antes de que alguien pierda los papeles.

- Pues date prisa, está saliendo del comedor ahora mismo con Granger.

Draco dirigió la mirada a la puerta y les vio cruzarla. Se levantó y salió corriendo tras ellos y cuando los volvió a ver estaban ya en los terrenos del castillo, sin duda dirigiéndose a Herbologia. "Perfecto -pensó Draco -, yo también tengo Herbología"

- Potter!! Espera!!

Potter y Granger se dieron la vuelta extrañados, ya que solo los slytherin les llamaban por el apellido y cuando le vieron Potter parecía a punto de darse la vuelta, pero Granger le agarró de una manga y se lo impidió. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, ambos le miraban bastante serios, simplemente esperando a que empezase a hablar.

- Ya se que esto no es habitual, pero tengo que hablar con vosotros de algo.

- Debe ser algo my importate Malfoy -dijo Hermione -. Creo que es la primera vez que te diriges a nosotros por propia iniciativa. Sin insultarnos, quiero decir.

- Muy perspicaz Granger, pero tengo que informaros de algo.

Los se le quedaron mirando como si nunca le hubiesen visto, o le creyesen incapaz de mantener una conversación civilizada. Joder, que le pasaba a todo el mundo? Luego recordó sus últimos dos años y se dijo que no podía reprocharles nada. Mierda, Potter le estaba taladrando otra vez con los ojos, y eso le ponía de los nervios. Así que se dirigió a Granger, que al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Pansy, ella era la prefecta.

- El tema es que esta mañana unos alumnos de primero de vuestra casa han insultado despeciablemente a dos alumnos de Slytherin. Y eso no lo voy a consentir.

- Sabes quien ha sido? -perguntó Hermione un tanto alarmada .

- No, no lo se. Pero Argenteau y Flint han sido los alumnos insultados, se lo puedo preguntar.

- Y a ti esto que más te da Malfoy? -Potter abría la boca por primera vez y parecía un poco enfadado -. Es decir, que me extraña que vengas a contárnoslo y no aproveches la ocasión para incitarles a pelear contra nosotros y esas cosas.

Granger se llevó una mano a los ojos y parecía que pensaba lo mismo que Draco: este Potter no aprende ni a fuerza de palos.

- Vaya Potter, creía que este verano te había quedado claro. Estoy cansado de tener que estar discutiendo y peleando toda la vida. Ya no creo en diferencias de sangre y de status; mira adonde nos llevó toda esa locura . Y como se lo que es, no me gustaría que miembros de Slytherin pasarán por lo mismo que yo. No es justo que ellos tengan que pagar nuestros errores, son solo niños. Además, creí que los justos y leales erais vosotros, así que hazme el favor de comportarte como tal.

Potter parecía un tanto avergonzado de que fuese Malfoy el que le diese lecciones de moral, pero Hermione parecía complacida por su actitud.

- Me parece una posición muy inteligente por tu parte Malfoy y aunque estoy tan sorprendida como Harry, me parece que es lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora -por un momento recobró la formalidad que siempre estaba presente en ella y dijo -. En cuando a mis alumnos, te agradecería que te enterases cuanto antes de quien son, y no dudes de que recibirán el castigo que merecen.

- Bien, te lo agradezco Granger.

Una vez que les dijo lo que les quería decir, los tres se quedaron callados, ya que la situación se había vuelto bastante incómoda. Potter no había vuelto a abrir la boca, pero se fijó en que le observaba a hurtadillas y cuando creía que le había pillado, bajaba la vista rápidamente. Granger también parecía bastante cortada y cuando Draco se dio la vuelta para irse al interior del castillo a buscar a Blaise para ir a buscar a sus compañeros para ir a Herbología, se acordó que en esa asignatura estaba solo, ningún de sus compañeros iban a hacer el EXTASIS. Draco si, por que le encantaba la asignatura de Pociones y pensaba que el conocimiento de hierbas y plantas le podía ser de gran utilidad. Potter pareció intuir su situación, así que dijo con un deje de duda en la voz:

-Bueno Malfoy, nosotros tenemos ahora que ir a Herbología -parecía que no iba a ser capaz de decirlo, pero al final lo soltó de sopetón -. Quieres bajar al Invernadero Cinco con nosotros?

Malfoy, sosprendido, pero contento de no tener que ir solo hasta allí (aunque tuviese que ser con Potter y Granger), asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar junto a ellos. Por el camino iban en silencio, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, ya que nunca habían estado en esa situación, yendo juntos hacia clase como compañeros que eran y no como rivales. Entonces Draco recordó que ya no eran rivales y se sintió mucho más cómodo. No es que pensase iniciar una relación de amistad con esos dos, pero sería mucho más llevadero si mantenían una relación cordial. Acordándose del pacto que había hecho con Potter le dijo,

- Potter, te acuerdas del pacto que hicimos en tu casa este verano?

- Si, claro que me acuerdo Malfoy. Que pasa con él, quieres romperlo?

Parecía un poco molesto por que que sacase el tema a relucir, pero Hermione no se perdía palabra de la conversación.

- Más o menos, pero no es lo que piensas. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que va a ser imposible que nos ignoremos completamente este año, compartimos demasiadas clases. Además, acabo de hablar de que estoy harto de peleas y discusiones así que simplemente creo que debemos tener una relación educada por lo menos. Debemos dar ejemplo, no crees?

Hermione se había quedado un par de pasos rezagada y miraba a Draco como si no creyese las palabras que salían de su boca, como si fuese la primera vez que le veía.

- Vaya Malfoy, en verdad que estas muy cambiado.

- El trato no te incluía a ti Granger -recuperó su mirada altiva y habló arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, pero sin dejar de sonreír levemente -. Pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, no me voy a morir por eso.

Granger sonrió ligeramente, pero Potter pareció pensar mucho sus palabras.

- Estas de acuerdo o no? No tengo todo el día para esperar a que te decidas. A mi me da lo mismo, pero creo que es nuestro deber como alumnos de último año dar un poco de ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones.

- Esta bien Malfoy, acepto este nuevo trato -alargó la mano hacía el, aunque temía que se quedase allí, suspendida en el ozono -. Lo sellamos?

- No me irás a pedir que hagamos el Juramento Inquebrantable, no? -preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No, con un simple apretón de manos me conformo.

Draco alargó a su vez el brazo y sus manos se encontraron, y volvió a sentir lo que sintió en casa de Potter, que ambas encajaban a la perfeción. Sintió como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero lo atribuyó al frío de la mañana. Siguieron caminando y Granger le preguntó por las asiganturas que pensaba cursar ese año, dándose cuenta de que tenía más asignaturas en común con ella que con Potter. La verdad es que aquellos dos no le desagradaban, pensó a regañadientes, pero no iba a dejar que nadie se enteresa. Granger siempre le había parecido sido una insufrible sabelotodo, pero ahora veía que era más por la presión a la que era sometido por su padre para que la superase en los exámenes, que por qué lo pensase realmente. Había que reconocer que tenía una cabeza bien amueblada.

En cuanto a Potter...bien, seguía siendo un misterio para Draco. Se pasó el resto del camino sin abrir la boca y mirándole nuevamente de reojo, pensando que Draco no se daba cuenta. A lo mejor pensaba que todo era una trampa, que estaba fingiendo para gastarles una broma pesada o algo así. Bueno, con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Granger pareció darse cuenta de que Potter no le quitaba los ojos de encima y disimuladamente (aunque no tanto como para que Draco no se diese cuenta), le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado. Para su sorpresa, en vez de protestar, Potter se puso rojo como un tomate.

Cuando entraron en el Invernadero Cinco lo miraron asombrados. Nunca habían entrado en él por que la profesora Sprout lo consideraba demasiado peligroso y ahora lo entendían. No estaba atiborrado de plantas como el resto, si no que había muy pocas, de aspecto raquítico o poco importante, pero Draco dedujo que debían ser muy valiosas y peligrosas al mismo tiempo. Pudo ver una maceta con Descurinia Shopiae, planta con grandes propiedades mágicas que solo podía recogerse a la luz de la luna y en cierta latitud, por lo que escaseaba bastante. También había una seria de mandrágoras adultas, fácilmente reconocibles por sus hojas de color violeta intenso. Estas plantas en su fase adulta, casi a punto de morir, era muy peligrosas, ya que eran terriblemente quisquillosas: pero una de sus hojas equivalía a todo un manojo de una madrágora adolescente, por lo que eran muy útiles a la hora de fabricar pociones reconstituyentes.

Al poco rato entraron Longbottom y Brown, que pusieron cara de susto al ver a Draco tan cerca de sus amigos, pero se acercaron de todas formas y comenzaron a hablar, dejándole un poco de lado. Y por último entró Fawcett, que se acercó también al grupito de gryffindors, ya que siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Al final entró la profesora Barlow ý Draco se fijó por primera vez en ella. La verdad es que le recordó mucho a Pomona Sprout: el mismo aire desaliñado, con más tierra en sus ropas y en sus uñas que en los tiestos, y una túnica de la que hasta un elfo doméstico se avergonzaría. Pero cuando habló, lo hizo de una forma tan cálida y risueña que hacía que uno olvidase su aspecto enseguida.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Salix Barlow y soy vuestra nueva profesora de Herbología. Como podréis ver, sois muy pocos alumnos, pero este se debe a una sencilla razón. Las clases de septimo soy muy duras y requieren de toda vuestra atención, por lo que aunque tenga un horario muy apretado, he decidio separaros en dos clases.

" Y ahora que esto queda dicho, solo me falta explicar el metodo de trabajo. Vamos a trabajar por parejas durante todo el año, ya que según mi experiencia así se obtienen mejores resultados. Además, las plantas de este curso con las mas peligrosas que habéis visto nunca, por lo que dudo que podais con ellas vosotros solos"

A Draco se le vino el mundo encima. Una cosa era que hiciese un pacto con Granger o Potter, pero no se le había pasado que tuviese que trabajar con Fawcett o la idiota de Brown. Y ese pacto no incluía compartir pupitre, tiesto o lo que fuese, si no simplemente ser cordial y estrictamente educado en las ocasiones que fuese estrictamente necesario, como encontrarse en un pasillo o tener que comunicarse algo de vital importancia. Además, dudaba que alguien se pusiese son él de forma voluntaria, por lo que iba a ser una situación muy embarazosa. No es que le importase lo más mínimo, pero no quería imponer a nadie su presencia, como tampoco quería nadie le impusiese la suya. Por suerte, la profesora Barlow pareció darse cuenta de la situación al ver las sombrías caras de sus alumnos.

- Bien, para aligerar las cosas las parejas se harán por orden alfabético -sacó un pergamino de su túnica y lo comenzó a leer -. Lavender Brown con Sarah Fawcett; Hermione Granger con Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter.

Genial....todo un curso aguantando a Potter.

Que más le podía pasar?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que Draco no os confunda demasiado con esa actitud de "si, os hablo, pero no mucho". Creo que me ha quedado un capi un tanto confuso y si veo que no se entiende bien, lo reescribiré tratando de aclararlo un poco. Yo lo tengo muy claro en la cabeza, pero no se si he logrado plasmarlo.

Ya ahora agradecer todos los reviewa recibidos, pero especialmente agradecer a **Madie** que se haya leido la historia de un tiron y haya dejado un review de cada capitulo, ya que me anima a seguir escrbiendo todas sus observaciones: muchas gracias guapa!!

Tambien agradecer los reviews de Elvira, Alexander, La Dama Arual, Yun, Alexia, Xui, Susigabi, Nausicaa y Daina: gracias chics!!

Y por ultimo, agradecer a los lectores anonimos, que podian dejar de serlo con tan solo apretar el boton de abajo.

Hasta el proximo capi!!


	14. Un nuevo desafío

Pues como no esta noche no ponen "Entre fantasmas", vamos a escribir otro capítulo, jejejeje

Los personajes no son míos ni saco nada con ellos, ea.

**Un nuevo desafío**

La verdad es que la clase de Herbología no había ido del todo mal, ya que casi toda se centró en el planteamiento del curso. Draco se dedicó a tomar apuntes, algo más tranquilo por que aun no tenía que trabajar con Potter. Cuando llegó el final de la clase recogió sus cosas y se fue él solo hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La verdad es que tanto profesor nuevo le parecía un incordio, y le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse, coger el ritmo de estudio: vamos, que aun no había abierto un libro desde el inicio del curso y el volmen de trabajo atrasado empezaba a ser alarmante.

Al llegar al aula donde se impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vio con alivio que todos los miembros de Slytherin de su promoción ya estaban allí (expecto Millie, que no había logrado la calificación suficiente para cursar el EXTASIS de la asignatura), al igual que algunos gryffindor. Detrás de él entraron el resto de la casa "rival", que rápidamente se reunieron en un compacto grupo; claro que ellos hicieron lo mismo. Y aunque no se dedicaban a criticarse como en años anteriores, la situación era bastante tensa. Cada grupo estaba en una punta de la clase y se lanzaban mirando de soslayo y cuando entró el profesor corrieron a sentarse en sus sitios habituales.

El profesor entró (Draco aun no sabía su nombre) y miró a sus alumnos mientras parecía pensar algo.

- Buenos días, soy el profesor Glickman, Gary Glickman, y soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo primero es que ya he escuchado algo sobre la terrible maldición que pesa sobre mi cargo, pero intentaré romperla. Lo segundo es que a lo mejor os cuesta un poco entenderme al principio debido a mi acento, pero eso tiene una fácil explicación. No soy británico, si no que nací en Estados Unidos, en Nueva Orleans más concretamente, una ciudad con un interesante pasado en brujería. Alguien sabe algo sobre Nueva Orleans?

Como era de esperar Granger levantó la mano.

- Yo si profesor Glickman. Nueva Orleans fue durante varios años el refugio de varias familias de brujas que huían del puritanismo reinante en todo el continente. Actualmente aun perviven varias familias notables, centrándose sobre todo en Garden Distric y en el Irish Channel.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryfindor. Alguien sabe algo más? Nadie? A ver sí, tú, señorita...

- Greengrass, profesor.

Draco estaba asombrado. Que él recordase, era la primera vez que hablaba por iniciativa propia en clase.

- Bien señorita Greengrass, continúe.

- Nueva Orleans es también conocida por los numerosos vampiros que habitan en ella desde el siglo XVIII, aunque esto no ha sido ningún inconveniente para que magos y vampiros convivan en relativa armonía.

- Perfecto, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

En ese momento se fijó en que los alumnos estaban sentados por casas, dejando una fila vacía de pupitres en medio. Y por su cara, no pareció gustarle. A Draco le daba la impresión de que ese año todos los profesores nuevos intentarían mezclar un poco las casas.

- Ahora si sois tan amables, levantaros por favor, y venir hacia aquí.

Todos cogieron sus cosas y se levantaron, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto. Pero Draco tenía una sospecha de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

- Como aun no os conozco, si no os importa os voy a sentar por orden alfabético y empezaréis a ocupar los pupitres desde la primera fila, de derecha a izquierda. Así nos veremos las caras -les guiñó un ojo y empezó a recitar sus nombres.

- Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan

- Hemione Granger y Daphne Greengrass

- Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy

"Joder, lo que me faltaba -pensó Draco -, primero Potter y ahora Longbottom. Definitivamente los martes van a ser unos días asquerosos"

- Thedore Nott y Pansy Parkinson

- Parvati Patil y Harry Potter

- Dean Thomas y Blaise Zabini

Bueno, quizá no había salido la mezcla de casas que quería, pero se habían conseguido parejas interesantes, aunque Pansy y Blaise parecían un poco disgustados con sus nuevos compañeros. Draco se sentó y echó un vistazo a su compañero de pupitre, que se sentaba lo más alejado de él que podía sin caerse del asiento. Cada vez más harto de esa actitud le dijo en voz baja sin ni siquiera mirarle:

- Longbotton, tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada. Así que deja de temblar y mete el culo en la silla, que te vas a caer.

Longbottom le miró con desconfianza, pero al final soltó una especie de risa nerviosa y se acomodó. Draco miró al techo y se dijo que iba a ser un curso muy largo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El resto de la semana transcurrió muy tranquila para Harry. Al final había decidido, con la total aprobación de Hermione y Ginny, no decir nada a nadie por el momento. Todavía se sentía un poco raro con su recién estrenada sexualidad. Ginny intentaba que se acostumbrase a ella, pero a Harry no le parecía que lo hiciese de la forma más adecuada: su metodo era, cuando nadie les podía oir, preguntarle acerque de qué le parecían éste chico o el otro y Harry solo podía ponerse rojo y decir "No se, la verdad es que no me he fijado". Y cuanto más lo decía, Ginny más insistía. La verdad era bien distinta, por que Harry sí se fijaba en otros chicos desde su "revelación", y a veces se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta antes, si era obvio que prefería los chicos a las chicas. Sin ir más lejor, el día que Malfoy les fue a contar los insultos que unos cuantos gryffindors de primero y segundo había proferido a un par de slytherins de primero no había podido dejar de mirarle, hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo. Confiaba en que Malfoy no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

No sabía que le pasaba con Malfoy. Durante el trayecto al Invernadero Cinco se fijó en algunos aspectos de su persona que nunca había visto. Uno de ellos era su aspecto, ya que le pareció realmente guapo, mucho más desde que se había cortado el pelo. Pero quizás lo que más le llamó la atención fue que, durante el breve intercambio de frases que tuvo con Hermione, se dio cuenta de que nunca había escuchado hablar a Draco en serio, sin insultar u ofender, sin alardear de su riqueza o la influencia de su padre (claro que esto último ahora era imposible). Le pareció un chico bastante educado, muy cortés aunque pronunciase las palabras justas; en definitiva, le pareció una persona normal y corriente. A lo mejor con mas mala idea que el resto y con ciertos aires de grandeza de los que no se había librado aun, pero a Harry le pareció que realmente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por cambiar las cosas.

Durante la semana había visto algunos de esos esfuerzos. Una mañana después del desayuno se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y después de un breve saludo, le prestó a Hermione unos apuntes de Aritmancia, los de la primera clase, ya que su amiga se la había perdido. Ella le contó después ante una sorprendida audiencia que él mismo se había ofrecido a prestarselos ya que "seguramente estaría rabiando por haberse perdido la primera clase, al ser una cerebrito sin remedio". Y aunque en las formas seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, tenía pequeños detalles como esos que le humanizaban ante los ojos de los demás. Pero no era el único que parecía haber enterrado el hacha de guerra, ya que también había visto varias veces a Lavender y Parvati hablando con Bulstrode y Nott, con los que compartían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ante eso Harry estaba verdaderamente interesado, así un día les preguntó en la comida.

- Lavender, Parvati, como son Bulstrode y Nott.

- Pues no sabría que decirte. No es que sean los más simpáticos del mundo, pero no se - Lavender pareció dudar un momento -, es como si se esforzasen por hablar con nosotras, por conocernos. No es que nos caigamos bien del todo, pero siempre son ellos los que vienen a hablarnos por algún tema de clase.

- Tiene su lógica -dijo Hermione.

Las otras dos chicas no parecían verle la lógica por ningún lado, así que Hermione continuó, con ese tonito de sabihonda que atacaba los nervios de quienes no lo llevaban escuchando siete años seguidos.

- Claro que sí, escuchad:

"Durante toda su vida escolar han estado oyendo que hay que odiarnos por el simple hecho de ser de Gryffindor, o por no tener ascendecia de sangre pura. Pero con todos los hechos del año pasado, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que durante todos este tiempo solo han escuchado tonterias y malos consejos y se han decidido ponerle remedio. Y no solo con nosotros, si no que se relacionan tambien con miembros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, aunque no tanto por que con ellos comparten menos clases. Lo que quiero decir es que no es que les caigamos bien, pero por lo menos se están dando una oportunidad de conocernos: después puede que nos llevemos bien o puede que no. Pero por lo menos lo habremos intentado. Por lo menos eso fue lo que el otro día me dio a entender Daphne Greengrass"

Harry, que no sabía nada del tema dio un pequeño respingo en su silla.

- Daphne? Has hablado con ella?

- Si, claro, me abordó el otro día después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -se extrañó un poco por su reacción, así que le preguntó -. No te lo había dicho?

- Pues no, si no, no te estaría preguntando.

La mesa estalló en carcajadas que no fueron muy bien recibidas por Hermione, pero se dio la vuelta hacia Harry (sentado un par de asientos a su derecha) y le dijo:

- Pues si, me paró y me dijo -imitó como pudo el tono de voz frío y en apariencia carente de vida de Daphne Greengrass -. "Escuchame bien Granger, no tienes por que caerme bien, ni yo a ti. Pero ya que parece que vamos a pasar el año juntas en esta clase y en Aritmancia podemos tratar de llevarnos bien".

Toda la mesa parecía muy impresionada por la actitud de los slytherins, pero a Harry cada vez era más difícil que algo le sorprendiese. Ese día volvían a tener Herbología y la profesora Barlow les había dejado muy claro que empezarían a trabajar con mandrágoras adultas, así que estaría dos horas trabajando con Malfoy (sintió un hormigueo no del todo desagradable en el estómago), así que decidió que le devolvería el esfuerzo y trataría de ser más amable con Malfoy. Al entrar en el Invernadero Cinco vio que la profesora Barlow ya estaba allí, repartiendo tiestos con unas feas hojas moradas en las mesas de trabajo, así que se dirigió directamente a la que ocupaba Malfoy.

- Buenos días Malfoy -saludó Harry lo más amablemente que pudo.

- Hola - la respuesta de Malfoy fue bastante lacónica, pero eso no amilanó a Harry.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, ya que la profesora Barlow empezó su explicación, y Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón la semana anterior, ese curso de Herbología iba a ser mucho más complicado que los anteriores. Ese día iban a comenzar a recolectar hojas de mandrágora y no era tan sencillo como lo que habían hecho en segundo. Para empezar su llanto sí que era mortal y les ponía de verdadero mal genio que les arrancasen las hojas, ya que estaban en la plenitud de su vida y parecía que no estaban para tonterías. Para ello tenían que sacarlas de los tiestos y tratar de convencerlas poco a poco, lo que resultaba difícil debido a las gruesas orejeras que llevaban puestas con el objetivo de evitar escuchar su llanto mortal. Malfoy no parecía perder detalle y una vez que tenían puestas las orejeras, le hizo una señal con la mano y Harry y juntos sacaron a la mandrágora de la maceta.

Acto seguido ésta comenzó a berrear y lanzar insultos que afortunadamente los chicos no podían oir, pero por la expresión de su cara debían ser bastante ofensivos. Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba bloqueado, pero Malfoy enseguida controló la situación: con su encanto, fue haciendo carantoñas y pequeñas caricias a la planta y ésta, aunque de mala gana se empezó a dejar arrancar las hojas. Al final de la clase resultó que ellos habían sido los que más habían recolectado, por lo que la profesora Barlow les obsequió a cada uno con diez puntos para su casa. Malfoy pareció gratamente sorprendido por ello, por que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir puntos de los profesores, descontando a Snape, claro. Al acabar la clase se dirigió a la profesora Barlow para preguntarle algunas dudas y el se entretuvo demasiado recogiendo sus cosas e hizo una seña a Hermione para que se fuesen sin él. Por un momento se acordó de Cho y su mochila en la primera reunión de el ED en el Cabeza de Puerco y se puso colorado.

Cuando vio que Malfoy salía del invernadero se apresuró a seguirle y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Al principio Malfoy no dijo nada, pero al final le miró de reojo y pareció aceptar que Harry no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Qué quieres Potter?

- Nada en especial -se quedó callado pero en seguida dijo -. Bueno sí, quería preguntarte algo.

- Sabes que eres como un grano en el culo?

Como a pesar de la contestación, no parecía molesto en realidad, Harry continuó.

- Es uno de mis encantos Malfoy, no lo sabías? -vio que, a regañadientes soltaba una sonrisa -. No es nada en especial, solo quería saber como iban las cosas por tu casa.

Malfoy continuó caminando con la cabeza agachada y dijo en voz baja, apenas un susurro.

- Por qué lo quieres saber Potter?

- Por que sí, me gustaría saber como están llevando todo tus padres y bueno...como lo estás llevando todo.

En ese momento pasaron junto a un roble enorme que proyectaba una gran sombra. Malfoy se lo quedó mirando un momento y cuando Harry pensaba que no le iba a contestar, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Nos sentamos aquí un rato Potter?

Y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y las piernas cruzadas. Joder, Harry no había esperado eso. Esperaba que le dijese "Bien, gracias, y yo lo llevo como puedo". Y ya está. No es que no le interesase el estado de la familia Malfoy: bueno, quizás el de Lucius no demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo Narcissa Malfoy le había salvado la vida. Pero no esperaba que los dos se sentasen bajo un árbol a hablar, por que eso significaba que la conversación iba para largo. Como Malfoy le vio dudar le increpó:

- Qué pasa Potter? Me vas a dejar aquí sentado como un idiota? O tienes miedo de que te vean hablando conmigo?

Al ver como sonreía de forma maliciosa supo que había acertado, por que desde primer curso Malfoy sabía que Harry siempre aceptaba un desafío. Así que se sentó a su lado con la espalda ligeramente apoyada también en el tronco.

- En respuesta a tu pregunta Potter, las cosas en mi casa no van nada bien. Mi padre anda como perdido, no hace nada aparte de dormir y comer cuando mi madre le obliga. Por supuesto, todo esto está minando a mi madre, que no soporta ver así a mi padre, como si un dementor le hubiese absorbido el alma.

A Harry le costaba imaginarse así a Lucius y por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió.

- Y tú, como estas? Cómo lo llevas?

- Yo? De verdad te importa Potter?

- Claro que me importa Malfoy.

- Está bien, te contestaré si antes me respondes tú a otra pregunta. Por qué te importa tanto de repente como estoy?

"Vaya-pensó Harry-está si que es una pregunta complicada" En realidad no se había parado a pensar y le había preguntado lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza, así que confío en su instinto y empezó a responder también lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no lo se seguro Malfoy. Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Además, en las pocas semanas que llevamos de curso he visto que has cambiado. Bueno, a veces sigues siendo un borde, pero he podido ver que estás haciendo esfuerzos para cambiar. Y tal y como eras antes, esos esfuerzos te deben estar costando un montón. Por eso tengo curiosidad por saber como estás, y que piensas de todo esto.

Malfoy había escuchado todo sin levantar la mirada del suelo, mientras jugueteaba con una ramita caída del árbol. Cuando Harry acabó levantó la mirada y clavó en el sus ojos grises, que a Harry le recordaron durante un momento a los de su "fantasía". Ya no parecían tan duros y fríos como siempre, si no que en el fondo se podía ver cierta calidez en ellos y quizás algo de...desesperación? Pero cuando habló lo hizo con la misma voz y los mismos modales desdeñosos de siempre, como si le estuviese haciendo un favor.

- Buena respuesta Potter, digna de un gryffindor empedernido como tú. Está bien, satisfaré tu curiosidad.

"No se puede decir que esté pasando por mis mejores momentos. Me está costando asumir la nueva situación de mi padre y la de mi familia: siempre hemos sido observados, pero los motivos por los que lo somos ahora no son los de siempre. Antes nos miraban con envidia y debo decir que me gustaba: ahora somos comparados con asesinos y, aunque puede que mi padre lo haya sido en el pasado, ni mi madre ni yo hemos matado a nadie. Y tu lo has dicho, estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por cambiar. No por dentro, en mi interior he cambiado mucho (te sorprendería saber cuanto), pero estoy intentando que estos cambios internos puedan verlos los demas. Pero no es fácil. Desde pequeño me han inculcado que un Malfoy no debe mostrar sus sentimientos ni parecer débil. Y te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que para mi padre son síntomas de debilidad"

"Por lo demás, duermo bastante mal, tengo pesadillas constantemente fruto del año pasado y las experiencias que viví junto a Voldemort, la loca de mi tía Bella y el resto de indeseables que se instalaron en mi casa"

Poco a poco Malfoy fue hablando más rápido y con mayor viveza, tal y como lo había hecho en Grimauld Place meses antes. Por un momento Harry temió que se echase a llorar, ya que ahí sí se hubiese encontrado fuera de juego.

"Y me arrepiento Harry, me arrepiento de muchas cosas. No solo de los hechos que ocurrieron el año pasado, si no de mi forma de ser desde que entré en Hogwarts, de mis ideas, de mis prejuicios, de haberme portado como un niñato insensible. Pero como ya te expliqué, todo tiene una explicación: no tenía otra opción, era la educación que había recibido"

- Así que está es la situación: no quiero ser como soy, pero no se como hacerlo, como ser distinto. Demencial, no crees?

- Un poco si, la verdad -después de unos segundos volvió a preguntar -. Has hablado de esto con alguien mas? Me refiero a...

- Con alguien de Slytherin? -le atajó Draco -. Ni en sueños. No me entenderían.

- Por que no?

- Potter, haces demasiadas preguntas -pero a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo -. Por que no, Potter, por que ellos no han pasado por lo mismo que yo, no saben por lo que pasé el año pasado. En cambio tú...

Pareció pensar en sus palabras, como si no estuviese seguro de que Harry las comprendiese. Harry le miró a los ojos para animarle a continuar, pero al instante Malfoy volvió a bajar la mirada, como si estuviese un poco incómodo.

- No se Potter, a veces creo que tú eres el único que me puede llegar a comprender. Estuviste en mi casa y viste como era la situación y por eso creo que eres el único capaz de entender mis sentimientos -se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió -. Bueno, tú, Granger, Wealsey.

- Hablando de eso Draco, cuando nos escapamos de tu mansión y nos atacastéis -Malfoy parecía incomodo, pero había que llamar a las cosas por su nombre - me dio tiempo a fijarme en que lanzabas las maldiciones como sin gana. De hecho una vez tuviste enfrente a Hermione y tu maldición salió desviada varios metros hacia arriba.

Malfoy sonrió son tristeza y Harry pensó por primera vez que se le veía mucho más adulto, como si hubiese envejecido de repente.

- Piensa un poco Potter, y dime la verdad. De verdad me crees capaz de matar a alguien? De matar a una persona, por muy mal que me caiga? Puedo haber sido un cabrón de campeonato, pero eso nunca. No soy capaz de matar a nadie -miró de reojo a Harry y le guiño un ojo -. Al menos sin una buena razón, claro.

Y en ese momento ambos soltaron una carcajada. Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre la clase de Herbología, pero Malfoy volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, lo que fastidió a Harry. Haicendo honor a la verdad, había que decir que se había sentido muy agusto hablando con el "nuevo Malfoy", y no le gustaba ver como desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Poco después Malfoy se levantó y se sacudió la tunica, que se le estaban llenando de hojas secas y hierba y dijo que se iba a la biblioteca y que no era necesario que le acompañase. Cogió los libros y se fue. Cuando llevaba unos diez pasos caminados de repente se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con gravedad mientras decía.

- De nuevo muchas gracias, pero sabes que si dices algo de esto tendré que cruciarte el culo, verdad? Como ya te he dicho antes, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y esta vez Malfoy no la bajó.

- Puedes estas tranquilo Malfoy, como yo tu has dicho también antes, soy un gryffindor empedernido.

Ahora sí que se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia el castillo. Harry se quedó un poco más allí sentado, la verdad es que se estaba muy bien. Y mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba con sus característicos pasos elegantes, recapacitó sobre todo lo que habían hablado. No se podía creer todo lo que había cambiado Malfoy, y le parecía mucho más increíble que hubiese hablado con él con tanta franqueza. Poco a poco empezó a sentir algo cálido que se expandía por su pecho, y experimentó una sensación que le recorcaba a algo, pero no lo podía identeficar: pero estaba seguro de que esa vez era mucho más intensa que las anteriores. Además, se dio cuenta de que sin quererlo Malfoy le había lanzado otro desafío: Harry haría que Malfoy cambiase. Costase lo que le costase.

* * *

Ya está... otro más....no os quejareis, tres capitulos desde el sabado por la noche, eh?

Mis agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado reviews, con mencion especial a aquellos que hablan sobre la evolución de la historia y los personajes, que me encantan y me animan a seguir, aunque como digo siempre, todos son bien recibidos.

Gracias tambien a Madie, que sin saberlo, me ha dado la idea para el final del capitulo: muchisimas gracias!!!

Y gracias tambien a los lectores anónimos que están dejando de serlo, jejejejeje

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Chauuu


	15. Draco, solo Draco

Bueno, he tardado un poco más de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. ¿La razón? Un exceso de trabajo y que parecía que las musas estaban de vacaciones, así que no se como resultará este capítulo. Los tomatazos después.

Los personajes no son míos ni nada por el estilo, son de una piba que está forrada, J.K. creo...

**Draco, sólo Draco**

Mientras Draco se alejaba en dirección al castillo, se iba dando mentalmente de cabezazos contra un enorme muro de piedra por lo que acababa de ocurrir Por las enaguas de Morgana!! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Joder, acababa de estar hablando con Potter, debajo de un árbol, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. No solamente hablando, si no que él, Draco Malfoy, le había contado como se sentía, había expresado delante suya sus sentimientos, le había hablado de las pesadillas (aunque en esto no había entrado en muchos detalles), había dejado que Potter le interrogase libremente. Era algo de locos.

Eso era demasiado para él. Seguía sin saber por qué demonios le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él ahora, cuando siempre le había odiado. Reflexionó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás "odiar" no era el verbo adecuado para expresar sus anteriores sentimientos hacia Potter. Más bien se podría decir que siempre le había visto como una molestia, como un incordio, como una cruz que tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros...y ahora de repente se sentía sorprendentemente cómodo hablando con él.. y aunque había mantenido sus formas, no le había mentido ni una sola vez: él había cambiado por dentro, pero no sabía como expresarlo por fuera ni tampoco quería. Era una gran paradoja, ya que no quería que el resto de la comunidad mágica le siguiese viendo como un pequeño mortífago, pero tampoco quería dar señales de debilidad. En ese momento su posición era muy vulnerable y no quería que nadie se aprovechase del momento.

Cuando llego a los escalones de entrada al colegio, se paró un momento, tratando de poner orden a su cabeza, que en los últimos meses había sido un torbellino y muchas viejas ideas, inculcadas sobre todo por su padre, pero apoyadas también por su madre, se le habían ido cayendo. Para empezar estaba el tema de la pureza de sangre, en la cual ya no creía. Tanto Voldemort como Potter, tenían sangre muggle en sus venas y los dos habían resultado ser magos sumamente poderosos, por mucho que a Draco le picase reconocer los logros de Potter. Pero sobre eso no cabía duda, y afirmar lo contrario sería mezquino. Incluso Granger, hija de muggles, era una de las brujas más inteligentes del colegio. Sinceramente Draco nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella, lo justo para saber que no era sangre pura e insultarla. Pero en las clases que compartían se había dado cuenta de que su intelecto sobrepasaba con creces al del resto, y por ello le había prestado sus propios apuntes de Aritmancia, aunque intentó parecer lo más desagradable posible.

Otra cuestión era la de las casas. Si bien le parecía correcto que les separasen (y hubiese matado al que insinuase que él debería estar en otra casa que no fuese Slytherin), ahora veía que ese aislamiento al que ellos mismos se habían sometido les había perjudicado mucho. Si hubiese tenido un poco más de vista, se habría acercado más a estudiantes de otras casas, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido, considerando a los demás inferiores, traidores a la sangre o sangresucias. Pero ellos eran los que tenían ahora la sartén por el mango, y quizás si hubiese tenido más contactos entre ellos no habría pasado nada de lo ocurrido. O por lo menos habría tenido un punto de vista diferente a los hechos.

Y por último estaba el orgullo familiar, el dejar siempre bien alto el nombre de los Malfoy. Eso le parecía gracioso: Lucius siempre había dicho que lo primero era llevar con orgullo el apellido familiar y dejarlo lo más alto posible, ya fuese en negocios, en clase o en quidditcht. Y precisamente él era el culpable que ahora mismo su apellido se viese arrastrado por el fango, cayendo a lo mas bajo.

La cuestión era que los tres temas estaban relacionados: debido al orgullo familiar no debían relacionarse ni con _sangresucias_ ni con miembros de otras cosas. El maldito orgullo familiar era lo que le había llevado a donde estaba, a esa situación en que no sabía muy bien cuales eran sus sentimientos o sus convicciones, pero ya empezaba a vislumbrarlas. Había dejado de lado el orgullo familiar (que por otra parta ya no le servía de nada) y en es momento decidió que a partir ahora adoptaría otro orgullo que le permitiese pensar por sí mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones, pesase a quien el pesase: el orgullo de Draco. Sólo Draco, nada de Malfoy. No le iba a resultar fácil desembarazarse de los antiguos ideales de pureza, pero por Merlín que lo iba a intentar. Y de paso, esperaba cerrar alguna boca también.

De camino a su sala común se encontró con Longbottom, el cual le saludó con un tímido "hola" que apenas si se oyó en el amplio vestíbulo, un par de metros antes de que se cruzasen

- Hasta luego Longbottom, te veo en clase.

Qué remedio. Pero si iban a compartir pupitre el resto del año (algo le decía que la disposición de los asientos no era tan temporal como había dado he entender el profesor Straker), sería mejor llegar a una especia de tregua o pacto de no-agresión. Además, no le gustaba ver la expresión del chico, que parecía pensar que a Draco le iban a salir colmillos de un momento a otro.

Al llegar su sala común subió corriendo las escaleras y fue a su habitación, que por suerte estaba vacía, y se quitó corriendo la túnica y el incómodo uniforme. Aunque siempre iba perfectamente arreglado, con la camisa por dentro y la corbata anudada y de la longitud convenida, no por eso dejaba de ser un engorro. Sacó del baúl un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta muggle y se tumbó en la cama a leer los apuntes de Herbología. Ese era otro de sus descubrimientos del verano: la ropa muggle.

Una de las pocas veces que había salido de su casa fue al Londres muggle, el único sitio en el que no esperaba ver a nadie conocido o donde podía ser atacado. Estaba ya anocheciendo y se metió en un barrio, que mas tarde descubriría que era conocido como Soho. Si bien estaba plagado de homosexuales, aquello no le importó demasiado, y más que fijarse en como paseaban dos chicos de la mano o se besaban en algún bar, lo que más llamo la atención de Draco erala ropa que llevaban. Él iba vestido como se suponía que vestían los muggles de su edad, o por lo menos como el consideraba que debían vestir: un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Pero al ver la ropa de esos chicos sintió un poco de vergüenza. Los demás llevaban también pantalones vaqueros, pero de unos diseños que jamás había visto: estrechos hasta los tobillos, de cintura baja, o tan anchos que parecían caber dos o tres muggles dentro. Y también llevaban camisetas, pero con unos colores tan vivos que parecían refulgir en mitad de la noche, y muchas de ellas iban decoradas con pequeños adornos, como tachuelas o brillantes.

Al pasar por un escaparate se miró y se vio por primera vez como le vería un muggle. Un chico rubio, de ojos grises, bastante guapo. Pero con unos pantalones definitivamente pasados de moda, y una camiseta demasiado ancha, que aunque era de manga corta, éstas le llegaban a la mitad del antebrazo. Al día siguiente volvió al Londres muggle y se pasó el día de compras, aunque lo pasó un poco mal cuando a la estúpida de la dependienta se le olvidó quitar un pequeño disco de plástico blanco y al salir empezó a escuchar un ruido que casi le rompe los tímpanos. En seguida le cogieron por los brazos dos muggles vestidos de azul con cara de mortífagos y cuando ya se disponía a sacar la varita y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones en todas las direcciones, vio correr a la muggle que le había cobrado y explicar la situación. Él se despidió con sus más fríos modales, dejando muy claro que nunca más volvería a comprar allí y se desapareció en el primer callejón que vio. Podía haber cambiado de idea con respecto a los muggles, pero aun así le seguían pareciendo un hatajo de chiflados.

Pero había que reconocer que la ropa que confeccionaban era muy cómoda. Mucho más que las pesadas túnicas que llevaban los magos, tanto en invierno como en verano, por qué, por muy ligero que fuese el tejido, daban un calor terrible. En cambio Narcissa no pensaba lo mismo: un mago o bruja tiene que vestir como lo que es, y cuando vio a Draco por primera vez en pantalón corto casi le da un pasmo y tuvo que salir de la habitación, farfullando cosas como "que falta de educación, ir enseñando las piernas" o "este hijo mío se ha vuelto loco, solo le falta comprarse una motocicleta como Sirius". Y aunque esto último le intrigó bastante (no tenía ni idea de lo que era una _motoclicheta_ de esas) no quiso preguntar a su madre, ya que seguramente se pondría a gritar.

Una vez que leyó los apuntes atrasados, vio que en realidad no tenía tanto trabajo atrasado como creía y que con unas cuantas sesiones de biblioteca se pondría al día enseguida. Así que bajó a la sala común a ver a quién se encontraba. Allí estaba el resto de alumnos de su promoción, sólo ellos, ya que el resto debían de estar aun en clase. Pansy y Blaise estaban sentados en un sillón hablando de algo en voz baja y en cuanto Draco entró se callaron. Se preguntó si estaban hablando de él y luego se preguntó también si se estaba volviendo paranoico. Nott intentaba, al parecer con muy poco éxito explicarle las reglas del ajedrez a Bulstrode, pero ésta parecía no entender nada de lo que le decía y miraba el tablero y los trebejos como si fuese algo salido de otra dimensión. Y también estaba Greengrass, leyendo un libro, como siempre. Solo por fastidiarla un poco Draco se sentó a su lado y empezó a leer por encima de su hombro.

- Basta -dijo Daphne pacientemente, pero con un tono que se podía interpretar como peligroso.

- ¿ Por qué Daphne? ¿Te molesta? –preguntó con lo que para él era un tono de voz inocente -. Solo quiero saber que estás leyendo.

Al final Daphne levantó la mirada del libro y con profundo hastío le dijo.

- No creo que te interesa Malfoy, es una novela muggle.

- ¿ Y por que no me iba a interesar?

Realmente a Draco no le interesaba nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de entender perfectamente el término "novela", pero se había propuesto sacar de su casillas a Greengrass y lo iba a conseguir.

- Está bien, como quieras. Se titula "El Proceso", de Kafka.

- ¿Y de qué trata?

En este punto pensó que lo iba a conseguir, ya que Greengrass puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a recitar más que a resumir la trama del libro.

- Trata de un hombre al que detienen en la pensión en la que vive sin saber por qué, no le dan ninguna explicación: simplemente se presentan allí dos hombres que dicen que ser policías y le dicen que les acompañe a la comisaría. Una vez allí le comunican que pronto se va a iniciar su proceso, y por más que el protagonista intenta que le expliquen de que se le acusa, no lo consigue. Solo sabe que le van a procesar, pero no conoce los cargos.

Si antes Draco había fingido curiosidad para picarla, ahora ésta era real. La verdad es que el argumento de la novela esa le estaba gustando, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que eran los policías o la comisaría esa.

- Ahora estoy en la parte –continuó Daphne mientras echaba un vistazo a la página que tenía marcada con el dedo -. Sí..por la parte en la que se empieza a quejar y le mandan de un departamento a otro para que presente su reclamación. El pobre se está volviendo loco.

Draco se quedó pensando en la trama del libro y antes de que se diese cuenta le dijo:

- Oye, Daphne, ¿ Me prestas el libro cuando acabes?

Ella le miró bastante sorprendida. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Malfoy podía sentirse atraído por la literatura muggle.

- ¿En serio? -pareció dudar, como si no tuviese clara las intenciones de Draco -. Bueno, si...supongo que no hay ningún problema.

- Genial. Aunque creo será dentro de mucho. No se, la trama parece complicada y te queda un montón.

Ella le volvió a mirar y sonrió.

- No te preocupes Draco, lo tendrás antes de lo que crees. Soy una tragalibros como Granger.

Draco también sonrió y le fue a preguntar que tal era compartir pupitre con Granger en dos clases, pero fueron interrumpidos por Pansy.

- ¿ Alguien ha mencionado a la _sangresucia_?- preguntó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Detrás de ella estaba Blaise, que también parecía dispuesto a reírse de Granger.

A Draco no le gustaba el cariz que podía llegar a tener esa conversación así que dio un par de excusas esperando que se olvidasen del tema. Pero parecían aburridos y criticar los orígenes de Granger siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito., así que no parecían dispuestos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Sí, os hemos oído, estabais hablando de la _sangresucia_ de Granger –afirmó Blaise -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿ Es qué te ha tocado en clase Daphne, y te ha dado asco?

- Cierra la boca Zabini –contestó la aludida que, fiel a sus costumbres, no había levantado la nariz del libro.

- Vaya, vaya, me parece que pasas mucho tiempo con ella Greengrass -se rio Pansy -. Os sentáis juntas, este año te lo estás pasando entero leyendo. Incluso hablas como ella!!

¿Es que ahora os vais a hacer amiguitas? –pregunto burlón Blaise-. No creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia que su hija trate con según que gente.

Daphne se levantó, se alisó la túnica y les miró como si fuesen las dos personas menos importantes del mundo.

- Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de mi familia, Zabini, y que, como siempre, abres tanto la boca que un día te vas a caer dentro –y mirándoles con frialdad añadió -. Mi bisabuelo, Edmund Greengrass, era hijo de muggles. De una familia muy pobre, debería añadir: estuvo vendiendo periódicos por las calles hasta que entró en Hogwarts, y pudo estudiar gracias al fondo creado especialmente para ello.

Se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas a seguir con su novela, pero antes se dio la vuelta y miró Pansy y a Blaise, en cuyas caras aun asomaba una sonrisa burlona, que se acrecentó al enterarse de los humildes y dudosos pasados de su compañera.

- Y permitidme que os diga algo. Durante siete años me habéis estado ignorando y yo a vosotros, y os agradecería que eso se mantuviese- después se dirigió a Draco, con una voz mucho menos fría -. En cuanto acabe te dejo el libro Draco, seguramente mañana por la noche ya lo tengas.

Y sin añadir nada más, bajó las escaleras hacia el dormitorio femenino de Slytherin.

Cuando se fue en la sala común reinó un ambiente bastante tenso. Nott y Bulstrode no dejaban de mirarles de reojo, aunque durante la breve charla de sus compañeros habían fingido no oirles. Blaise solo se permitió el lujo de levantar una ceja: parecía que era la forma en la que expresaba todas sus emociones, ya fuese enfado, alegría o desconcierto, como debía ser el caso. Pansy se dedicó a farfullar, hasta que por fin explotó.

- ¿Pero que se habrá creido esa....esa...- al parecer no encontraba palabras lo bastante fuertes para definirla -. Esa estúpida?

- Tanto pensar para eso Pansy, debes estar realmente agotada- se burló Draco.

Ella le miró con los ojos despidiendo rayos y centellas y la tomó con el, al haber desaparecido de la sala común el objeto de su enfado.

- Y tu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, podías habernos echado una mano, ¿No? ¿O vas dejar que Greengrass nos insulte? Aparte del hecho de que ahora se mezcle con la escoria del colegio.

Draco suspiro pesadamente y decidió que era el momento de dejar ver algunos de sus cambios, aun a sabiendas de que así provocaría la ira de sus amigos.

- En primer lugar Pansy, deja de sacar las cosas de quicio, solamente se sientan juntas en un par de clases, y ha sido por orden de los profesores. No creo que se hagan amigas de un día para otro. Y eso pasase...¿Qué hay de malo? Daphne es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Pansy y Blaise le miraban atónitos y Draco sabía perfectamente lo que les estaba pasando por sus cabezas: él, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, veía con buenos ojos que alguien de su casa confraternizase con una sangresucia como Granger. Blaise le miró fijamente y al final dijo.

- Oigo salir palabras de tu boca pero no las entiendo Draco. ¿ En serio te parece bien que Greengrass y Granger...? –no sabía como acabar la frase-. Este año estas muy raro Draco.

- Tu también lo estarías Blaise, y tu Pansy, si hubieseis pasado por lo mismo que yo –ahora sentía la ira creciendo en su interior y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Nott y Bulstrode retirándose en silencio a la parte más alejada y oscura de la sala común, intentando fundirse con las piedras -. No tenéis ni idea.

- ¿ Cómo que no? Tu mismo no has contado mil veces...

Muy a su pesar, Draco profirió una sonoro carcajada.

- ¿ Y eso es en todo lo que te basas Pansy? ¿ En lo que os he contado? Creedme cuando os digo que lo que os haya contado no se acerca ni a una milésima parte del infierno en que viví el año pasado y el anterior, así que no sigas por ahí Pansy. Ni tu tampoco Blaise.

"Además, ¿Qué podéis decir vosotros de la guerra? Tú la pasaste en Grecia Blaise, en una de las numerosas casas de tu madre. Y tú, Pansy, estabas dentro del colegio, practicando maldiciones sobre alumnos y disfrutando del poder que te daba ser una sangrelimpia de Slytherin en tiempos de guerra. Pero si incluso intentaste entregar a Potter!!"

- ¿Tú no lo habrías hecho Draco? No me vengas con chorradas...

- Pansy, cariño. Te guste o no, el nos liberó de toda la locura que significaba Voldemort –vio que sus amigos daban un respingo, pero los ignoró -. Potter no me cae bien (¿es eso cierto?, se preguntó fugazmente), pero tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle. Y haber acabado con Voldemort es una de ellas.

- Has cambiado tío.

- Claro que he cambiado Blaise!! Todos hemos cambiado!! El mundo ha cambiado!! ¿ O creíais que la guerra no iba a traer consecuencias? ¿De verdad sois tan idiotas?

Pansy parecía no salir de su asombro, pero aun le quedaban agallas para decirle:

- Y ahora que, Draco,¿ Te vas a convertir en defensor de los _sangresucias_?

- ¿Ves? No lo entiendes Pansy!! Eso ahora ya no importa, métetelo en la cabeza. Ahora ya no importa el status de sangre, ni los orígenes, ni si tu familia es pobre o rica. Y la verdad es que dudo mucho que haya importado alguna vez, ahora me parecen tonterías.

- Pues el año pasado...-comenzó a decir Blaise, que no daba su brazo a torcer, pero fue cortado por Draco.

- ¿Pero es que no ves que me arrepiento de todo? –en ese punto ya estaba gritando, se había desatado algo dentro de él que no podía controlar -. DE TODO!! Y no solo de los últimos dos años, si no de toda mi vida.

"Toda nuestra vida hemos estado equivocados, la pureza de sangre no importa, no vale nada. Tanto da si eres _sangrelimpia_ o hijo de muggles; la realidad es que somos magos, o brujas. No importa de donde venga nuestra magia. Y por si no os habéis dado cuenta, ese ha sido el motivo de la guerra, el motivo de que mi padre vaya a ir a Azkaban con toda seguridad. Y de que mi madre y yo vayamos también a ser juzgados"

- Sigo pensado que eso son chorradas –dijo Blaise-. A ti te han lavado el cerebro.

- ¿En serio crees que son chorradas Blaise?- dijo una voz desde la penumbra del fondo de la sala.

Los tres si dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y vieron que había sido Nott el que las había pronunciado. Nott, que por lo general se quedaba en un rincón ,tratando de pasar inadvertido. Se acercó poco a poco al grupo con Bulstrode a la zaga.

- Mira, te voy a exponer un caso. Cerca de mi casa vive un chico como tu. Y cuando digo como tu me refiero a que el chico en cuestión es negro, de Kenia, si mal no recuerdo.

"Este verano salí a dar un paseo por la noche y cuando me había alejado tres o cuatro calles de mi casa vi como unos chicos daban le daban una gran paliza, solo por el hecho de ser negro. Le dejaron allí, en mitad de la calle, sangrando y con varias costillas rotas a fuerza de patadas. ¿Qué te parece?"

Blaise le miraba como si no creyese nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y al final salió con lo de siempre:

- Pero eso son cosas de muggles, eso demuestra que están locos y que son inferiores!! El color de la piel no importa!! –había caído en la trampa como un gazapo.

Y Draco, que ya sabía lo que quería decir su compañero, le miró seriamente mientras decía:

- Pues entonces Blaise explícame como si fuese un niño de tres años que diferencia hay entre dar una paliza a un mago por ser hijo de muggles y dar una paliza a un muggle por ser negro. Por que de verdad, me gustaría saberlo.

Por una vez los perfectos rasgos de Blaise demostraron algún tipo de emoción, pero definitivamente Draco pensó que la cara de imbécil que tenía no le quedaba nada bien. Miró su reloj y vio que se acercaba la hora de comer, así que salió por el hueco de la pared sin decir nada y bajó al comedor. En realidad no había nada más que decir, parecía que cada uno tenía sus ideas claras. Pero esperaba que las de Blaise y Pansy fuesen cambiando: estaban en minoría en todo el colegio y si iban pregonando por ahí que seguían viendo bien la separación por los distintos tipos de sangre lo iban a pasar realmente mal ese curso. Y él, por muy pocos slytherins que quedasen, no les iba a ayudar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que a ls amantes de Slytherin en general y a ls de Draco en particular les haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que ya se van viendo por donde van a ir los tiros este año...

A todos los que habies dejado review, muchisimas gracias. Y a todos los que no...no pasa nada, no lleva tanto tiempo.

Y que no os de vergüenza, eh?

Chauuuu


	16. El cambio

Los personajes no son míos

**El cambio**

Mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba, Harry empezó a rememorar la conversación que acababan de mantener. Nunca, en los siete años que hacía que se conocían, había imaginado que podía llegar a tener una charla con él. Y aunque seguía siendo el de siempre, con sus modales altivos y sus miradas desdeñosas, había empezado a descubrir a un nuevo Malfoy. Un Malfoy que parecía realmente arrepentido de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Pero Harry estaba un poco confuso, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Por un lado, tenía tan arraigado el odio y el resentimiento hacia él que una pequeña parte de él no se fiaba de su cambio y todo lo atribuía a algún maquiavélico plan. Por otro lado, Malfoy tenía que ser un actor realmente bueno, por que en las dos charlas que habían mantenido hubo un momento en el que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero algo dentro de Harry decía que no, que Draco había cambiado, o lo que era más importante: lo estaba intentado.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como alguien se le acercaba por detrás del roble y le ponía una mano en el hombro. Su primera reacción fue dar un bote y echar mano a la varita. Pero luego recordó que ya no había por que estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día, aunque algunos hábitos eran muy difíciles de perder. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la desorbitada mirada de Luna, que le observaba sin atisbo de sorpresa, como si encontrarse a Harry debajo de un árbol fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Hola Harry, ¿te he asustado?

- No Luna, tranquila simplemente estaba aquí sentado.

Sin pedirle permiso, Luna se sentó a su lado. Harry pensó divertido que ese roble empezaba a estar bastante concurrido.

- ¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó Luna con voz soñadora, mientras se arreglaba el la túnica.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo; no sabía la razón, pero prefería mantener en secreto que había estaba hablando con Draco.

- No lo se Luna. Además, ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

Mientras Luna seguía arreglándose los pliegues de la túnica, como si Harry no estuviese, contestó.

- Por que acabo de ver como se levantaba de tu lado y se iba al castillo. Así que pensé que estabais hablando y no quise interrumpir.

_Touché_. Para eso no tenía contestación. Menos mal que era Luna, que parecía no regirse por las mismas normas que el resto, así que Harry no tuvo que disculparse por mentirle y siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

- La verdad es que lo está pasando bastante mal, aunque no se, creo que ha cambiado. En ese estaba pensando cuando has llegado.

- Ya, ya lo se.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado -¿Sabías en lo que estaba pensando?

- No, no es eso -. Por fin se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos, como estudiando su rostro -. Quería decir que ya me había dado cuenta de que había cambiado. Es algo que se ve a simple vista, ¿no te parece?

Harry estaba impresionado. Él había empezado apenas a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente Malfoy estaba cambiando y Luna, en pocas semanas de clase afirmaba categóricamente que había cambiado. Pero claro, se volvió a decir que Luna no era como los demás, ella percibía cosas que los demás pasaban por alto, incluso Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Luna? –quiso saber.

- Le he estado observando y se le ve a menudo paseando solo por el colegio. Supongo que ahora que no están Crabbe y Goyle se sentirá un poco triste. Además, está mucho más amable, el otro día me ayudo a recoger del suelo unos libros que me habían tirado unos chicos –se quedó un rato pensando y añadió -. No se por que me los tiraron, yo no les hice nada.

Harry volvió a sentirse extraño, ya que Luna siempre hablaba con una franqueza y sinceridad tales que a veces hacían que el resto se sintiese incómodo al escucharla, con una mezcla de pena e irritación.

- Seguro que lo ha pasado muy mal –continuó, aunque parecía que estaba hablando para sí misma más que para Harry -. Recuerdo cuando me tuvieron encerrada en su sótano con el señor Ollivander el año pasado, Draco bajaba alguna vez a darnos un poco de agua o algo de comida, y en todas las ocasiones no levantaba la vista del suelo. Seguro que le daba vergüenza.

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿ De qué podría tener vergüenza?

- Pues de tenernos encerrados en su casa, Harry –dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo -. No lo tenía que pasar nada bien viendo como estábamos sufriendo. Al fin y al cabo es un ser humano.

"Pero pasó otra cosa. Una de las veces que me subieron arriba para torturarme – a Harry le asombró la naturalidad con la que hablaba, como si la torturasen todos los días-. Draco estaba presente. Cuando Bellatrix comenzó la lanzarme una maldición detrás de otra, pude ver como Draco me miraba horrorizado, diciéndome con la mirada que lo sentía, pero que no podía hacer nada. Al final no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que apartar la vista. Después se ofreció a bajarme al sótano y en vez de obligarme a andar a empujones como hacían los demás, me cogió en brazos y me llevo suavemente. Incluso la cena de esa noche fue mucho más abundante. Y cuando le di las gracias, simplemente me miró y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose con los escalones"

Ahora si que Harry estaba impresionado de verdad. Las palabras de Luna resonaran en su mente y algo le decía que no se las iba a poder sacar de la cabeza durante un buen tiempo. Una cosa era que Malfoy afirmase que ya no era el mismo de siempre, pero escuchar de primera mano sus actuaciones sobre la guerra era muy distinto, por que nunca hubiese creído que sería capaz de algo así, de llegar a sentir compasión por un prisionero. Se sintió bastante avergonzado por que hasta hace unos meses había creído que disfrutaba con todo ese poder que tenía, pero ahora sabía la verdad. Y se volvió a repetir que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas que Draco mostrase todos esos cambios que se estaban produciendo en él, por que empezó a pensar que ese Malfoy le gustaba mucho más que el anterior. No era necesario que mostrase sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero le ayudaría a definirlos, a matizarlos, y si le dejaba, a que todo el mundo supiese como era realmente. Por que ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Por primera vez entendía a Malfoy, entendía lo que había sido su infancia (pero al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué eran los dieciocho años, si no los últimos coletazos de la niñez?), una infancia en la que no pudo desarrollarse como persona ya que estaba fuertemente influenciado por las ideas que durante generaciones habían regido a su familia y él solo había sido un reflejo de las mismas, como un autómata al que se le decía que pensar y como comportarse, como actuar. Una niñez regida por las duras normas de Lucius y Narcissa, en las que Malfoy no pudo hacer otra cosa que acatarlas.

Pero ahora que todas esas ideas no valían ni el polvo que cubría los zapatos de Harry, Malfoy estaba intentando salir a flote, desembarazarse de viejos prejuicios y, por primera vez en su vida, ser él mismo, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, cometiendo fallos y logrando victorias: pero todo ello logrado por si mismo, sin influencias externas. Y eso Harry lo admiraba, por que sabía que no le iba a resultar fácil pero el slytherin parecía dispuesto a lograrlo con tal determinación que podía llegar a asustar. Resultaba curioso: durante todos estos años la relación entre ambos se podía resumir en dos palabras, acción y reacción. Malfoy atacaba y Harry se defendía. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar en los motivos que tenía para atacarle, o por que le tenía esa inquina. Ahora comprendía que desde pequeño Draco se había visto abocado a esa conducta, y que no podía hacer nada por cambiarla.

Ahora que por fin conocía las motivaciones de Malfoy, sintió como si se aligerase un peso, un peso del que era inconsciente de cargar, pero peso al fin y al cabo, y vio las cosas con más claridad. Malfoy nunca había sido malvado ni retorcido por si mismo, aunque había que reconocer que era un poco "borde" y con aires de superioridad. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta mirando a Luna y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos a comer? De repente me siento terriblemente hambriento.

Ayudó la Luna a levantarse y mientras caminaban hacia el castillo se dio cuenta de algo.

- A propósito Luna, ¿Qué hacías tu sola por los terrenos del colegio?

Las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado y dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Venía de hablar con el profesor Scamander. Quería saber que especies había visto en sus viajes.

- Ya –dijo Harry dándose cuenta del rubor de su rostro y sin poder evitar sonreír -. Las especies.

La guiñó un ojo y ella bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente avergonzada. Harry la rodeo los hombros con su brazo y ambos entraron en el colegio.

Durante los días siguientes el curso de séptimo "que repetía", como empezaba a ser conocida la promoción de Harry, empezó a ser fruto de observación por parte de todo el colegio. Tanto alumnos como los profesores que habían estado en el colegio desde que entraron estaban un poco sorprendidos por su comportamiento, sobre todo con el de la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin. Los alumnos parecían haber olvidado las rencillas que les habían tenido separados durante siente años de esa casa y ahora, aunque muy poco a poco, se podía ver un acercamiento. Por ejemplo, el trato entre Daphne Greengrass y Hermione Granger al principio de curso era de completa ignorancia una por la otra. Pero el último día en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

Hermione estaba completamente absorta en las explicaciones del profesor Glickman cuando vio que Daphne deslizaba encima de sus apuntes un trozo de pergamino. Rápidamente lo desdobló tratando de no hacer ruido y comenzó a leer:

_Oye, Granger...que te parece el nuevo profesor??_

Vio como Daphne la miraba interrogándola con la mirada. En un primer momento se sintió tentada a no hacer caso de la nota, pero ante la insistencia de las miradas de su compañera escribió debajo:

_No se, aun no me he formado una opinión sobre él, pero parece muy preparado._

Lo dejó deprisa en su mesa y siguió con los apuntes sobre vampiros. Hermione escuchó que emitía un ruidito con la garganta y la miró, viendo que a duras penas podía contener la risa mientras escribía en el mismo pergamino. Lo volvió a dejar en la mesa de Hermione y ésta lo leyó con curiosidad y un poco molesta, por que no entendía que le podía causar tanta risa.

_Eso no, boba, me refiero a...no crees que está bastante bueno????_

Se quedó de una pieza, incluso dejó de copiar el esquema que el profesor Glickman estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Nunca se había imaginado que Daphne, esa chica tan seria que como ella misma iba siempre con libros debajo del brazo, podía ser capaz de hacer semejante comentario acerca de un profesor. Realmente, Hermione nunca se había parado a observar el aspecto de su profesores, pero ahora se tomó unos segundos para hacerlo...y la verdad era que Greengrass tenía razón. El profesor Glickman era bastante joven, unos veinticinco o veintiséis años a lo sumo: unos años antes le habría parecido un viejo, pero con diecinueve años recién cumplidos no le parecía tal cosa. Su cabello era castaño claro, y tenía unos ojos verdes muy profundos que, ahora que los miraba, le hacían querer perderse en ellos. Observó su rostró y vio que era tremendamente guapo, con unos labios carnosos y un fuerte mentón. Y un cuerpo de escándalo, con todos los músculos en su sitio. Eso lo podía comprobar por que era el único que vestía con ropa muggle, tanto dentro de clase como fuera, y solía vestir vaqueros y camisetas bastante ceñidas, que dejaban vislumbrar un cuerpo bastante bien desarrollado.

En ese momento, como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Gary Glickman se agachó para coger la varita que se le había caído, haciendo que sus pantalones se ciñesen todavía más a sus nalgas, dejando ver el elástico de su ropa interior y la parte baja de su espalda, en la que se adivinaban unos fuertes músculos. Hermione puso los ojos como platos y Daphne, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no romper a reír como una loca al ver la cara de su compañera, señaló con un dedo en dirección a Lavender, sentada a su izquierda. junto a Seamus. La chica estaba totalmente ensimismada, siguiendo con la mirada los gráciles movimientos de su profesor, aunque parecía tener la mirada fija en la zona de la cintura: tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien le acabasen de lanzar la maldición _imperius_. Glickman se dio la vuelta y dijo algo (por primera vez Hermione no supo que es lo que decía un profesor) y Lavender se limitó a sonreír como una tonta.

Daphne, completamente roja, intentaba taparse la cara con su corta melena negra, pero aun así su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al esfuerzo de aguantarse la risa, risa que poco a poco se le fue contagiando a Hermione. Sabía que no era propio de ella estallar a carcajadas en mitad de clase, pero no lo podía evitar. En ese momento Daphne volvió a escribir en el trozo de pergamino y se lo pasó a Hermione. Ésta no sabía que hacer, si leerlo o no, por que sabía que solo le faltaba un pequeño detonante para romper a reír. Pero su naturaleza curiosa pudo con ella y lo leyó.

_Te apuesto diez galeones a que ahora mismo tiras las bragas de Lavender Brown al techo y se quedan pegadas._

Aquello fue demasiado. Ese comentario, completamente inapropiado y bastante soez, hizo que las dos estallasen en sonoras carcajadas, haciendo que tanto el Glickman como el resto de alumnos las mirasen como si se hubiesen vuelto locas de remate. Hermione sabía que las estaban mirando, pero no podía parar de reír por mucho que lo intentase. Se decía a si misma que se controlase, que la situación no era tan graciosa, pero no sabía que le pasaba: simplemente no se podía controlar.

Glickman se acercó lentamente a su pupitre y ante el espanto de ambas cogió el pergamino en el que habían escrito. Las dos se miraron asustadas, ya que eran consideradas como alumnas modelo y seguro que los nuevos profesores ya conocían su fama. Además, no habían tenido muchas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no sabían como iba a reaccionar el nuevo maestro. Él lo leyó muy despacio y al final se puso completamente rojo, lo que a ambas, cuando lo comentaron después les pareció "muy mono"

- Eh...bueno....si, a ver. Por favor, señoritas, les agradecería que cualquier comentario que no tenga nada que ver con la asignatura, lo hiciesen después al terminó de clase, ya que pueden desconcentrar al resto de sus compañeros -y con un pequeño _incencio_ redujo el pergamino a cenizas

Las dos, con mucho esfuerzo, intentaron guardar las composturas, pero casi vuelven a armarla cuando se dieron cuenta de que Glickman estuvo el resto de la clase lanzando miradas de reojo e Lavender.

Cuando finalizó la clase ambas se quedaron recogiendo las cosas y Hermione le preguntó si deberían pedirle disculpas. Pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que al instante Glickman salió corriendo, como si le diese miedo quedarse con ellas a solas, haciendo que volviesen a reír.

- Para, por favor –consiguió decir Hermione con mirada suplicante -, me duelen las costillas!!

- Ya, a mi también, pero es que cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara de Lavender-dijo mientras se enjugaba unas lagrimas con la manga de su túnica -. Menos mal que se lo ha tomado bien.

- Bueno, tanto como bien....-dudó un rato -. Más bien parecía desear que se lo tragase la tierra.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a Aritmancia, clase en la que también se sentaban juntas. Por el camino Hermione pensó lo que le había dicho Greengrass en la primera clase, que no tenían por que caerse bien la una a la otra. Pero tal y como iban las cosas parecía que ambas iban a ser, si no las mejores amigas del mundo, por lo menos dos personas que se caían bien y podían llegar a cultivar algo parecido a una amistad durante ese último año. Como llegaron antes de la hora, ambas entraron y se sentaron en sus pupitres. El buen humor parecía haberse esfumado, pero Hermione, envalentonada con la recién adquirida camaradería, le dijo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Daphne?

- Claro Granger.

El que la llamase por su apellido la hizo dudar unos instantes, pero al final pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

- Si no quieres no me respondas, pero quería saber que tal iban las cosas este año por Slytherin.

Daphne suspiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos.

- Pues no sabría que decirte. Las cosas están un poco raras, con las ánimos bastante bajos por así decirlo. Creo que Malfoy ya te contó como unos gryffindors de primero insultaron a otros slytherins, pero no han sido los únicos –arrugó la nariz y siguió-. Por supuesto, con nosotros no se meten, aunque los más pequeños nos miran con miedo. Pero es una situación bastante desagradable. No todos hemos tenido familiares mortífagos.

Y tal y como miró a la directora McGonagall en el banquete de bienvenida, miró a Hermione como retándola a que dijese lo contrario. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Daphne aun no había acabado.

- Mi familia y yo siempre hemos estado en contra de Voldemort, aunque no fuésemos parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero nos oponíamos a sus ideales. Quizás tenga que ver que mi bisabuelo fuese muggle –al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione sonrió y dijo -. Venga Granger, sabes perfectamente que hoy en día es imposible encontrar una familia sangre pura al cien por cien. Como te decía, siempre hemos estado en contra y yo hubiese luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts si me hubiesen dejado pero...

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero sabía a que se refería. Estaba hablando del momento en el que Parkinson intentó que entregasen a Harry a Voldemort; momentos después la profesora McGonagall desalojó a todos los alumnos de Slytherin sin excepción, con Pansy a la cabeza. En su momento le pareció lo más adecuado, pero las palabras de Daphne le hicieron convencerse de que eso fue una grave error de juicio por parte de Minerva McGonagall. Si había más alumnos dispuestos a luchar, se les tenía que haber dejado, proviniesen de la casa que proviniesen.

- Vaya, me dejas...

- ¿Asombrada? –acabó por ella la frase.

- Si, un poco –reconoció algo cohibida Hermione.

- Pero parece que el resto por fin ha entendido como funcionan las cosas. Supongo que ya habrás visto a Theo y Millie. En cambio Pansy y Zabini siguen pensando igual, lo que creo que les traerá problemas.

"Pero el cambio más grande es el de Malfoy. El otro día sin ir más lejos tuvo una gran discusión con Pansy y Blaise sobre la pureza de sangre, los muggles y todas esas cosas. Yo no estaba presente, pero escuche voces desde el dormitorio y después Theo me lo contó todo. Al parecer Draco se enfrentó a ellos por eso, por seguir aferrados a las ideas de Voldemort y dejó muy claro que el ya no creía en ellas y que más les valía que las fuesen cambiando. Reconoció que había estado equivocado todos estos años, pero que ahora tenías las cosas claras por primera vez, y que intentaría obrar en consecuencia. Al final se fue dejándoles con la palabra en la boca"

Hermione no salía de su asombro. ¿Malfoy defendiendo a los _sangresucia_ y a los muggles? Eso lo tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.

- Si, ya se que lo que estás pensando Granger. A mi me empezó a sorprender cuando me pidió prestada "El proceso".

- ¿La has leído?

- Claro. ¿Qué pensabas, que era un inculta?

El resto de minutos que quedaban para que llegase la profesora Vector lo pasaron hablando sobre literatura muggle, y las dos coincidieron en que era una lástima que el mundo mágico no promoviese más los actos culturales. Hermione se dio cuenta de que las dos tenían bastantes cosas en común, ya que eran estudiosas, muy responsables y una percepción muy clara sobre "lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal", llegando a ser a veces tremendamente rígidas en ese aspecto.

Definitivamente, Daphne cada vez le caía mejor.

* * *

Bueno, explicaciones varias:

- No quiero centrar la historia solo en dos personajes, así que poco a poco iré dando más importancia a los demas. Aunque el eje de la historia seguirán siendo Harry y Draco, los demás no van a ser meros comparsas de la historia.

- También metere algo más de humor para aligerar la historia, y que no quede demasiado sosa, romanticona o filosofal (como la piedra)

- Y ahora que nuestros dos chicos tienen las cosas mas claras sobre ellos, comenzará la acción....aunque seguro que se volverán a rayar, pero vamos a darles un poco de tregua y dejar que se diviertan, no?

- Y a todos los que esperan el beso-beso, les pido disculpas, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio. Asi os hara mas ilusion cuando llegue, jajajaja (por favor no me mateis). Solo espero que no os canseis de esperar ;)

Bueno, que el lunes actualizo de nuevo (este finde no podre escribir nada) y contestare los reviews pendientes del capi anterior, aunque os doy las gracias de antemano por estar ahí, me estais ayudando un huevo (está calificado M, así que lo puedo decir)

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu


	17. Preparándose para el baile

Y otro más....espero que os guste

Los personajes no son míos y saco ná de ellos

**Preparándose para el baile**

La mañana del último día de octubre amaneció lluviosa y fría. Muy muy fría. Esa noche se celebraba el consabido banquete de Halloween y todos estaban expectantes, ya que algunos alumnos, como Harry y Dean, no había asistido a ninguno desde hacía dos años. Como era sábado se levantaron todos un poco más tarde y Harry bajó solo a desayunar, esperando encontrar allí al resto de su casa. Efectivamente allí estaba los demás: Hermione estaba enfrascada en la lectura del Profeta, que seguía recibiendo todas las mañanas; Lavender, Parvati y Ginny hablaban sobre lo que se iban a poner esa noche y los chicos simplemente estaban centrados en su desayuno. En cuanto se sentó, la directora MgGonagall se pudo en pie y se carraspeó para llamar la atención de los estudiantes. Cuando logró captar la atención del comedor, comenzó a hablar:

- Buenos días a todos. Como ya sabréis esta noche se celebrara el banquete de Halloween, pero este año éste tendrá algunos cambios.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron sobriamente, quizás pensando en que éste iba a ser más formal que los anteriores, ya que Minerva McGonagall era famosa por su sobriedad y seriedad.

- No os asustéis, simplemente de banquete pasará a ser un baile en el que se servirá antes una cena. El claustro de profesores y yo hemos decidido que el baile sea de disfraces, costumbre _muggle_ que lleva muchos años en práctica. Los disfraces los tendrán los jefes de sus casas, a los que se pueden dirigir en caso de cualquier duda. Por supuesto -pasó la mirada por todo el comedor, pareciendo tremendamente severa de repento -espero que os comportéis con la educación que se espera de vosotros.

Y sin añadir nada más, se volvió a sentar para terminar su desayuno, mientras cuchicheaba con la profesora Polignac.

Las mesas se convirtieron en un mar de murmullos debido a las novedades. Era el segundo baile que se celebraba en el colegio desde que entraron, y aunque Harry no recordaba el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos con agrado, pensaba que este iba a ser muy distinto, debido sobre todo a que no tendrían que ir con pareja y que nadie iba a estar pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos, sobre todo los de baile. Parvati parecía pensar lo mismo que él, por que le miraba entre burlona y divertida:

- ¿Vas a invitar a alguien Harry? –preguntó Parvati muy interesada.

En ese momento todos los que estaban cerca se callaron, esperando su respuesta. A los pocos días de llegar al colegio la noticia de que había roto con Ginny corrió como la pólvora, y todos esperaban que fuese algo transitorio, ya que no podían concebir a Harry sin Ginny a su lado. Dándose cuenta de la expectación que había creado intentó contestar de la forma más natural posible, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Pues aun no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo Parvati, pero seguramente vaya solo. No quiero quebraderos de cabeza.

Todos parecieron un poco desilusionados por su respuesta, pero por nada del mundo les diría la verdad. Si supiesen cuales serían sus elecciones para ir al baile, alguno se habría caído de banco. Y aun no estaba preparado para que todas las miradas se fijasen en él: estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención por una causa u otra, pero no quería serlo por "esa razón". Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser gay y no se sonrojaba violentamente cuando Ginny le hablaba de algún chico, pero no estaba preparado aun para asistir a un baile escolar con un compañero suyo. En ese momento sintió como alguien le estaba mirando pero no sabía de donde provenía esa sensación. Paseó la mirada por la mesa de Slytherin, donde vio a Draco hablando muy animado con Nott y Greengrass, y parecía ignorar por completo a Zabini y Parkinson, que se sentaban solos en un extremo de la mesa.

Unos días antes Hermione le había contado la disputa que habían tenido por a cuestión de la pureza de sangre y se sintió asombrado a la par que complacido por la reacción de Draco. Parecía que por fin se había resuelto a hacer las cosas bien. Por experiencia propia sabía lo difícil que era enfrentarse a sus amigos, así que también le admiraba por ello. Aunque no le había dicho nada a Draco, ya que no habían llegado a ese grado de confianza ("aun no", recalcó su mente), si le había visto paseando solo por el colegio como le había dicho Luna, y durante las clases que compartían habían hablado casi con normalidad ante la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros.

Como parecía que no le estaban mirando de esa mesa, pasó a la de Ravenclaw. Nada, tampoco era allí. Por último, la pasar a la mesa de Hufflepuff vio como Justin no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Justin bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzado. "Mierda, pensó Harry, voy a matar a Ginny". Se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa y vio que Ginny se levantaba corriendo y salía del comedor: al parecer había sido testigo de toda la escena. Harry se levantó a salió detrás de ella, alcanzándole en la puerta de la sala común.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Ginny? ¿Qué le has dicho a Justin?

Ginny parecía aterrorizada, pero a Harry no le importó: estaba realmente furioso. Odiaba que se metiesen en su vida privada. Después de la guerra habían aparecido varios artículos hablando sobre él en "El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja", y aunque no eran tan insiosos como los que escribió en su día Rita Skeeter, no por ello dejaba de parecerle desagradable ver su vida aireada en letras de imprenta. Además, imaginaba que cuando Rita y los demas periodistas se enterasen de que su querido Niño-que-vivió había resultado ser gay, sus plumas reventarían de emoción. Y quería retrasar ese momento lo máximo posible.

- Yo, no sé, Harry...en el momento me pareció buena idea y realmente no pensé...

- Eso es evidente: no pensaste nada de nada ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho?

Ambos entraron en la sala común y un poco más calmado se llevó a la chica a una esquina para hablar con tranquilidad, ya que había un ruidoso grupo de alumnos de tercero y además, no quería que nadie les escuchase.

- Bueno, comienza a hablar.

Ginny le miró cohibida y empezó:

- Realmente no sé como pasó Harry. Simplemente estábamos hablando de las vacaciones y le pregunté como había pasado su último año. Justin me dijo que había estado escondido en Suiza, en casa de unos parientes y que allí había conocido a un chico llamado Frank. Y habían comenzado a salir.

"No se como pasó, pero de repente me encontré contándole que eras gay. Él se quedó un poco turbado por la noticia, pero no dijo nada. Yo, lo siento mucho, de verdad Harry, no quería buscarte problemas"

Harry se quedó callado unos minutos pensando en las palabras de Ginny y en que ésta parecía profundamente disgustada por haberse ido de la lengua.

- Le pediste que no contase nada a nadie, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto!! –exclamó ofendida -. ¿ Por quién me has tomado.

Al instante se volvió a poner roja: realmente no era una buena respuesta.

- No me hagas contestar a esa pregunta por favor. Vamos a dejar el tema.

Pero Ginny, ahora que parecía que Harry no se iba a poner a gritar y que estaba más calmado, no parecía dispuesta a abandonar el tema.

- ¿Le vas a invitar al baile?

- Ginny, no sigas por ahí...

- ¿Por qué no? No esta nada mal, es bastante guapete.

Harry emitió un sonido con la garganta para no comprometerse. Ni loco iba a invitar a Justin al baile; en realidad ni a él ni a ningún otro chico. No es que no le gustase (aunque tampoco era nada del otro mundo, había chicos mucho mas guapos que él), pero no estaba preparado para invitar a otro chico a un baile y aparecer en mitad del baile con él. Cuando llegase el momento ya se lo contaría a quien considerase necesario, como Ron (sintió un nudo en el estómago, por que ignoraba como iba a reaccionar su amigo), pero no pensaba hacerlo público de esa forma, entrando por sorpresa con otro chico en el baile.

- Ginny, necesito tiempo, ¿vale? Además, ¿te imaginas el revuelo que se montaría en el baile si aparezco de la mano de Justin?

- No tenéis por que ir de la mano.

- Me has entendido perfectamente Ginny, ya sabes a que me refiero. Ahora me voy a tumbar un rato. Anoche no dormí bien y tuve pesadillas durante la noche.

Ginny le despidió con la mano y le dejo marcharse sin hacer más preguntas. Sabía como se sentía, ella también tenía pesadillas un par de veces por semana, en las que se aparecía casi siempre Fred. Suspiró profundamente y fue en busca de Hermione. Debían darse prisa si querían conseguir los mejores disfraces.

El resto del día Harry lo pasó en el dormitorio sin hacer prácticamente nada. Intentó leer los apuntes, pero al rato se dijo que solo llevaban un mes de clase, y que ese comportamiento era indecoroso, excepto para Hermione. Sacó un par de novelas _muggles_ e intentó leer, pero no se concentraba. Su mente iba de un lado para otro, sin rumbo fijo, pero al final todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza iban a Draco por una u otra razón. Al final, más por aburrimiento que por cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormido, saltándose incluso la comida.

Cuando se despertó ya había oscurecido y oyó ruidos en el cuarto de baño. Cuando se acercó pensó que más que ruidos lo que escuchaba se podía calificar como insultos y se percató de que provenían de Neville.

- Mierda, joder, yo así no salgo. Ni de coña. Antes muerto.

Harry entró despacio en el cuarto de baño para preguntarle el por qué de su enfado y a que venían tantos insultos. Pero cuando entró y vio a Neville lo entendió perfectamente. Estaba de pie enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo entero, mirándose con el disfraz que el había dado el profesor Straker. Al principio Harry no supo de que iba disfrazado, solo veía una especie de piel blanca, pero cuando Neville se dio la vuelta y le vio al completo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ya que iba disfrazado de un gran conejo blanco con orejas y panza de color rosa, y una esponjosa borla blanca en la parte en la que se suponía que estaba la cola del animal.

- Joder, Harry, no te rías. Bastante mal lo estoy pasando ya.

- Perdona Neville, pero no lo he podido evitar. ¿Cómo es que llevas ese disfraz?

Neville le miró con ojos asesinos, aunque supuso que su ira no iba dirigida a él, o por lo menos eso esperaba, por que vestido de conejo o no, en ese momento la mirada de su amigo daba verdadero miedo.

- Parece ser que he ido el último a recogerlo y solo le quedaban disfraces pequeños o de chica. El único que me cabía era este –se volvió a mirar con una profunda expresión de disgusto en su rostro -. No se...¿Tú que crees?

- Tampoco estás tan mal Neville –intentó animarle -. La verdad es que te ves muy bien, estás muy gracioso. Además...

De pronto paró de hablar profundamente aterrado. Su disfraz. Había estado todo el día durmiendo y no había ido a por él. Joder. Neville por lo menos había conseguido uno de conejo. Y aunque el fuese unos centímetros más bajo y más delgado, dudaba que alguno de los trajes sobrantes le sentase bien. Y de chica no se iba a disfrazar, eso no era un opción. Salió corriendo, dejando a Neville preguntándose que demonios le pasaba y si habría sufrido alguna crisis de las suyas.

Salió de la sala común como una exhalación y se dirigió al despacho del profesor Straker, que por fortuna se encontraba allí. Llamó y entró sin esperar a que le diesen permiso. Jadeando, apoyó las manos en el respaldo de una silla y cuando le pareció que había recuperado el aliento comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas tardes profesor –aun no estaba recuperado por la carrera y le estaba costando hablar -. Yo venía a por mi disfraz para esta noche.

- Ya me estaba preguntando si no pensaba asistir al baile, señor Potter. Lamentablemente he entregado el último hace unos minutos al señor Longbotton. El último de su talla, quiero decir, aun me quedan un par, pero no creo que sean de su agradó – y señaló una percha que había detrás de él en la que se veían colgados un disfraz de enfermera y otro de reina, o princesa o algo así.

- No, creo que no son de mi estilo profesor.

- Lamentablemente tendrá que improvisar algo si quiere asistir esta noche al baile, ya que el disfraz es condición _sine qua non_ para asistir. Si le puedo ayudar en algo...

Sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies. Se iba a perder el primer baile al que asistía desde cuarto y todo por quedarse dormido. No podía creer que tuviese tanta mala suerte. Antes no le gustaban nada los bailes y los actos sociales, pero le apetecía estar un rato con sus amigos pasándolo bien, y una baile de este tipo podía ser muy divertido...solo hacia falta ver las pintas que iba a llevar Neville. Entonces la solución le vino a la cabeza: Hermione. Si tenía que improvisar algo Hermione era la persona perfecta para ayudarle.

- Muchas gracias profesor, improvisaré algo.

Salió del despacho cabizbajo y en su cabeza estaba ya oyendo la reprimenda que le iba a echar Hermione, llamándole desastre y despistado. Pero no dudaba en que le ayudaría de buen grado. Caminada enfrascado en sus pensamientos, intento exprimirse la sesera para ver si se le ocurría algo que ponerse en un tiempo record, por lo que no vio como Malfoy se le ponía a su lado.

- Potter, ¿estás bien? Parece que te han dado una mala noticia.

Harry dudó, pero al final le contó la causa de sus problemas y la posible solución que había encontrado, y que llevaba prisa por que quedaban menos de dos horas para el inicio del banquete que habría antes del baile. Malfoy se le quedó mirando unos instantes y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eres un desastre Potter. No creo que seas capaz de improvisar nada medianamente decente, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Hermione. Solo es necesario ver como vistes habitualmente -le recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo haciendo que Harry se sintiese cortado -. Por suerte yo estoy aquí.

¿A qué te refieres Malfoy? Y te agradecería que dejaras de meterte con mi forma de vestir.

- Pues a que esta misma mañana mi madre me ha enviado dos disfraces por red flu (no pretenderás que vista una ropa que no es mía, ¿verdad?), así que tengo uno de sobra. Si quieres te lo puedo prestar.

Harry evaluó con la mirada a Malfoy, intentando detectar donde estaba la trampa. Pero no pudo encontrar ningún indicio de que le estuviese engañando así que se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no me queda otro remedio. Vale, gracias Draco.

- Muy bien, espérame aquí un rato mientras voy a por él. Creo que te estará bien de talla, ¿No?

Harry le volvió a mirar y pensó que sí. Ambos eran más o menos de la misma altura, aunque Malfoy era un poco más delgado que él. Sin añadir nada más y Harry se dedicó a esperar, confiando en que el disfraz estuviese bien. Luego recordó que era de Draco, que siempre presumía de tener lo mejor de lo mejor, así que por eso no habría problema. A los pocos minutos escuchó pasos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. Malfoy venía caminando lentamente con una bolsa negra encima de un hombro bastante voluminosa. Esperaba que no fuese un disfraz de conejo como el de Neville.

- Toma Potter, aquí lo tienes. Por favor, te agradecería que no te lo estropeases ni lo manchases. Por muy torpe que seas intente tener cuidado por una vez.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era un patoso como Neville? Aunque la verdad era que fuera del campo de quiddicht parecía tener dos pies izquierdos, solo parecía desenvolverse bien en ese deporte y con los hechizos defensivos y de ataque.

- Tranquilo Malfoy. Lo trataré como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo. Incluso comeré con babero –bromeó. Antes de despedirse le hizo una pregunta que le extraño incluso a él -. ¿Vas con alguien al baile?

- Pues no, voy solo. Bueno, solo-solo, no. Pero si te refieres a si tengo pareja, la respuesta es no. ¿Por qué? ¿Me ibas a pedir que fuese tu pareja?

Maldición!! ¿Habría escuchado algún rumor? Si Malfoy lo sabía, podía darse por perdido: seguramente al final de la noche ya lo sabría todo el castillo. Un poco aturullado consiguió decir:

- No seas idiota Malfoy, simplemente quería saber si ibas a ir con alguien ¿No solías salir con Pansy?

- Si, pero lo dejamos hace tiempo, a mediados del año pasado. Ya sabes, no estaba en posición para mantener ningún tipo de relación –se le veía bastante azorado por la alusión a su etapa como aprendiz de mortífago -. Además, ahora no estamos en relaciones tan alegres. Daphne me ha dicho que irá con Blaise.

Harry ya conocía la disputa que habían tenido en su sala común pero no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de que como le sentaría saber que él sabía que se había peleado con sus amigos por defender a los magos y brujas que no tenían sangre limpia. Malfoy había cambiado, pero algo le decía que su orgullo permanecía intacto. Antes de que pudiese despedirse Malfoy le preguntó a su vez:

- ¿ Y tú? ¿ Vas con la pequeña Weasley?

- No, nosotros también lo dejamos, un poco después de la guerra.

Malfoy subió tanto las cejas que parecían que se le iban a unir con el nacimiento del cabello.

- Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa. Yo pensaba que ibais a estar juntos para siempre y toda esa mierda.

- Ya, yo lo mismo, pero al acabar la guerra me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de ella. Y no la quise engañar.

- Gryffindors –murmuró -, caballerosos hasta la nausea.

- Exacto –dijo Harry sin poder evitar reír.

Al instante la risa de Malfoy se unió a la suya y a Harry le gustaba como sonaban las dos juntas. Pero ya habían hablado todo lo que tenían que hablar, así que debían separarse. Además, el tiempo se les estaba echando encima y debían vestirse para la cena.

- Malfoy, será mejor que me vaya ya si no quiero llegar tarde.

- Si, yo también Potter.

- Y....-aquello le estaba resultando un poco de difícil, mas que nada por que era la primera vez que decía esas palabras a Malfoy –bueno, que muchas gracias otra vez Draco.

- No hay problema. Pero ya sabes, ten mucho cuidado o te reventaré la cabeza a maldiciones. He aprendido unas cuantas muy interesantes, créeme.

Y se dirigió a su sala común. Harry corrió hasta su habitación y tiró la bolsa sin miramientos encima de la cama. "Joder, pensó, no hace ni cinco minutos que me lo ha prestado y ya lo estoy tratando sin cuidado" Se dio una dicha rápida y aprovechando que estaba solo, salió del baño solo con una toalla enrollada a la cintura: por lo general salía ya completamente vestido debido a que no le gustaba que el resto del dormitorio le viese desnudo, por mucho que fuesen compañeros suyos desde primero.

Se acercó a la cama dejando algunos charcos de agua a su paso y sacó con cuidado el disfraz que le había dejado Malfoy. Lo primero que cayó de la bolsa fueron unos zapatos de grueso tacón alto adornados con un lazo verde en el empeine. Lo tenía que haber sospechado, Malfoy se la había vuelto a jugar y le había dado un disfraz que seguramente era de Pansy o Daphne Greengrass. Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando sacó de la bolsa una peluca rubia y rizada con una pequeña coleta que debía empezar a la altura de la nuca, también sujeta con un lazo verde de terciopelo.

Cuando ya había decidido que Malfoy se acordaría de esta jugarreta sacó algo más de la bolsa y sus miedos se aplacaron un tanto, pensando que se había equivocado. Eran unos pantalones bombachos de un color verde brillante de un color que parecía seda (y viniendo de quien venía, seguramente era seda de la mejor calidad, pero Harry no entendía mucho de esos temas). También había una fina camisa hilo blanco con chorreras en el pecho y algo parecido a una casaca. Cuando sacó la última prenda, la casaca, se quedó boquiabierto, ya que era francamente preciosa.

Al igual que los pantalones, era de seda, verde brillante, pero estaba rematada con bordados por la parte delantera, bordados de hilo de oro que hacían arabescos, consiguiendo un efecto espectacular, ya que parecían cambiar dependiendo del ángulo desde el que se mirasen. Harry sonrió y comenzó a vestirse con cuidado de no estropear ninguna prenda, preguntándose en lo que diría Neville cuando viese el disfraz que había conseguido.

Cuando hubo terminado se miró en el espejo y le gusto la imagen que este le devolió. Estaba muy elegante y mas que un disfraz, parecía un viajero del tiempo, del siglo XVIII. No estaba seguro de si era un disfraz de verdad, por que parecía más ropa de algún antepasado de Malfoy, pero se veía que estaba en perfecto estado y Harry dudaba que la seda aguantase tanto tiempo sin estropearse. Aunque era posible que la conservasen con algún hechizo especial para que no se echase a perder. Bajó a la sala común un poco cortado, por que aunque fuese elegantemente vestido le daba un poco de vergüenza aparecerse con semejante aspecto, pero allí no había nadie: sus compañeros debían estar esperando a la entrada del gran comedor, así que fue corriendo para no llegar el último.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo se paró unos segundos para observar sin ser visto a sus compañeros. Allí estaban Neville, inconfundible con su disfraz de conejo de pascua, un poco más tranquilo y bromeando con Lavender. El disfraz de ésta no podía clasificarse como tal, ya que llevaba unos cuernos y un rabo de color rojo, junto con un pequeño tridente. Pero lo que más le llamo la antención fue su vestido, también de color rojo, un palmo y medio por encima de la rodilla y con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Harry bajó los escalones y se unió a sus dos amigos.

- Lavender, ¿Me puedes decir de que vas?

- ¿No está claro? Voy de diablesa sexy.

- Ya, claro -dijo Harry un poco confundido.

Neville parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar a Lavender, aunque parecía que los esfuerzos no daban muy buen resultado, por que cada dos por tres los ojos se le iban solos al escote. Poco después llegaron Parvati y Ginny, vestidas de forma parecida a la de Lavender, pero Parvati de bruja y Ginny de enfermera. Detrás de ellas iba Hermione con una túnica morada y una larga peluca blanca con una pequeña corona de plata.

- ¿De qué vas tu Hermione?

- De Circe, la hechicera. Éstas tres de aqui -dijo señalando con la cabeza a las demás -me querían concencer para disfrazarme de conejita sexy, pero me niego. No creo que Halloween sea una excusa.

- ¿Excusa para qué? -preguntó Harry, viendo como se acercaban Seamus, vestido de cowboy, y Dean, con un gracioso disfraz de hare-krisna.

- ¿No lo sabías Harry? Halloween es la única noche del año en la que una chica se puede vestir de zorra sin temor a las consecuencias. Todo está permitido. Pero definitivamente creo que eso no va conmigo.

En ese momento, como confirmando las palabras de Hermione, Pansy hizo su aparición acompañada de Blaise. Al igual que las demas, iba con un disfraz adaptado a la situación, en su caso de criada francesa. Dean y Seamus no le quitaban podían dejar de mirarla y al empezar a bajar los escalones iba mostrando el liguero que utilizaba para no perder las medias. Ginny farfulló algo por lo bajo, aunque realmente no podían decir nada del traje de Pansy, ya que todas llevaban más o menos el mismo estilo. Pero el de Pansy sin duda era el más descarado. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y salió la directora McGonagall: en cuanto vio los disfraces de las chicas junto tanto sus cejas hasta convertirlas en una fina línea y suspiró mientras decía en una voz tan baja que solo los que estaban a su lado consiguieron oirla:

- Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría -después subió el volumen de su voz y continuó hablando -. Bien, como vereis al entrar en vez de las cuatro mesas, se han puesto mesas más pequeñas, para ocho comensales. Y los asientos están ya asignados, así que por favor, dirigíos al tablón que hay al lado de la puerta, a la izquierda, para poder ver con quien compartirna la cena. Por favor vayan pasando ordenandamente.

Hermione le cogió de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el tablón. Una vez allí vio que a ellos les correspondía la mesa número ocho, y debajo del encabezamiento estaban sus nombres seguidos de Ginny, Greengrass, Malfoy, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones...y Justin.

Perfecto. Con él, Ginny y Justin en la misma mesa, la cena iba a ser interesante. De hecho, demasiado interesante para su gusto.

* * *

Y ahora, sintiendolo mucho, tendreis que esperar a mañana para ver que pasa en el baile. El motivo: lo quiero afinar un poco más y me acaba de entrar una cantidad ingente de trabajo, así que no lo puedo retocar hasta mañana.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que estais siguiendo la historia, en especial a los que me están ayudando a escribirla con sus comentarios:

Muchas gracias!!


	18. El baile I: el juego de las sillas

Bueno, como algunos me habeis pedido, aqui desvelo el misterio del disfraz de Draco...espero no desilusionar a nadie

Otra cosa, debido a falta de tiempo mas que de otra cosa, he decidido hacer del baile dos capitulos, uno centrado en la cena y otro en el baile propiamente dicho....espero que no os aburrais, pero tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo y hoy va a ser imposible acabarlo.

Los personajes no son mios

**El baile, primera parte: el juego de las sillas**

Hermione, que no sabía nada de la reciente conversación entre Ginny y Justin, cogió a Harry de la mano y le arrastró a la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

- Harry –preguntó Hermione -.¿ No puedes hacer nada con esas gafas?

- Joder Hermione, me conoces de siempre, ¿Y ahora te preocupas por ellas?

- No es que me importe –se disculpó-. Pero con el disfraz tan bonito que llevas creo que estropea un poco el efecto.

En ese momento sonrió y la apuntó a la cara con la varita mientras decía:

_Oftallium_!!

Antes de que Harry pudiese protestar notó que veía todo borroso y temía que su amiga hubiese experimentado con él algún hechizo. Se quitó las gafas y pudo comprobar maravillado que veía sin ellas perfectamente, incluso mejor que cuando las llevaba puestas. Con un deje de incredulidad en la voz preguntó:

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Nada, un pequeño hechizo para que puedas ver sin necesidad de las gafas, por lo menos está noche –al ver la reacción de Harry, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas -. No es un hechizo permanente y no se puede realizar a diario, ya que acaba dañando los ojos. Pero no te preocupes, por una vez no pasa nada.

Harry se guardó las gafas en el bolsillo interior de la casaca, junto a la varita y toda la emoción que sentía se esfumó en un momento. Por la puerta entraban Ginny y Justin , ambos muy animados. Mierda. Por la cara que tenía Ginny, Harry tenía bastante claro que no había cejado en su empeño de emparejarle con él, y Justin no parecía para nada disgustado. Ginny le susurró algo al oído y al instante se le iluminó la cara. Harry no lo podía creer, se dirigía casi al galope hacia la silla que quedaba libre a su derecha. En ese momento tomó una decisión; por mucho que hiriese los sentimientos de Justin, no tenía la intención de sentarse a su lado durante la cena y ver como intentaba ligar con él. Y mucho menos en una mesa con una par de slytherins.

En ese momento se levantó, dejando a Hermione sola en la mesa y bastante confundida ante su reacción, y se dedicó a pasear por el comedor, haciendo tiempo para que llegasen el resto de comensales para ver si podía evitar esa tragedia. Desde la mesa de al lado escuchó como alguien le saludaba y se acercó, bastante contento de tener algo que hacer, ya que sentía como los ojos de Justin se clavaban en su nuca. "Espero que sea en mi nuca", pensó con algo parecido al miedo.

- ¿Sabes que vas muy elegante Harry? –Luna había sido la que lo había expresado en voz alta, pero por las caras de Padma, Dean, Seamus y el aun algo acomplejado Neville, solo debía ser la portavoz de la mesa, ya que todos le miraban profundamente fascinados.

En ese momento sintió algo de vergüenza. Otra vez sin proponérselo volvía a llamar la atención. Aunque vio varios trajes de época, ninguno podía compararse con el suyo, ya que los demás parecían mucho peor cortados y de una calidad inferior.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Padma muy interesada -. Yo fui la primera en ir al despacho del profesor Flitwick y no había nada parecido entre los que me enseñó. Y pude verlos todos.

- Pues, esto...yo...la verdad- no sabía como decir que se lo había prestado Draco sin que pareciese raro.

- Te lo ha dejado Draco.

Mas que una pregunta, Luna afirmó. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

- Sí, me lo ha dejado él, pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes Luna?

- Muy fácil. Acaba de entrar por la puerta. Mira hacia allí y lo comprenderás.

Harry se dio la vuelta y notó como se quedaba sin palabras y se le secaba la garganta. Draco entró solo en el comedor y los diversos grupos de estudiantes que aun no se habían sentado susurraban a su paso lo que sin dudas eran frases de admiración.

Llevaba un traje muy similar al de Harry, pero con algunas variaciones. En vez de ser de un color verde brillante, era de un color negro tan oscuro que no se adivinaba ningún pliegue en la ropa. Igualmente llevaba una camisa blanca de hilo, zapatos con medio tacón, adornados con lazos también negros y una casaca. La casaca era, si eso era posible, aun más bonita que la de Harry, ya que estaba bordada en hilo de plata y en vez de hacer arabescos representaban un dragón. Un dragón plateado cuya cabeza descansaba en el hombro derecho para bajar por su cuerpo, enroscarse en su cintura y volver a subir hasta el hombro izquierdo, donde reposaba la cola. La casaca se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y a su cintura, que de repente se le antojó diminuta y le entraron ganas de comprobar si podía abarcarla con ambas manos.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue la peluca, ya que sin duda eso había sido un error de Draco. Portaba una peluca idéntica a la suya, recogida con un lazo negro a la altura de la nuca; pero en vez de sur rubio platino, y por lo tanto de idéntico color a su cabello, era de color negro azabache. En ese momento se fijó que con el cabello y el atuendo de ese color, resaltaban aun más sus facciones, haciendo que los ojos grises lanzasen centellas y chispeasen. Además, el contraste entre el color negro y el sumamente pálido de su cara, hacía que su piel pareciese de alabastro, esa piedra que parecía retener luz dentro de si misma. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de él, no podía dejar de notar en lo elásticos y felinos que parecían sus movimientos. No podía, pero tampoco quería. Se hubiese pasado horas y horas mirando a Draco...

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco pareció titubear unos segundos, como si no estuviese seguro de conocer a la persona que le miraba atentamente a unos metros de distancia. Cuando se percató de que era Harry abrió mucho los ojos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y de que, por una vez, no podía poner ninguna pega a su indumentaria.

En ese momento Harry pareció reaccionar y se lanzó a la carrera hacia su mesa, esquivando a varios estudiantes que protestaron airados. A pesar de que Draco estaba mucho más cerca llegaron a la vez, pero ante su desilusión Draco estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de Greengrass, y el se sentó la lado de Hermione otra vez. La silla de su lado seguía vacía y vio como Justin se ponía en movimiento para ocuparla. Se estaba resignando a pasar la velada junto a él cuando Hermione volvió a hablar, mirando con atención la escena que se acababa de desarrollar ante sus ojos. Aunque parecía un poco perpleja, su voz denotaba la misma seguridad que siempre.

- Un momento –todos se volvieron a mirarla, incluso Justin, que ya estaba apartando la silla para sentarse. Harry pudo ver como la sonrisa resbalaba poco a poco de su rostro -. Creo que los dos chicos mas guapos y elegantes de la fiesta deben sentarse juntos. ¿No te importa, verdad Justin?

Durante una fracción de segundo los ojos de Justin acribillaron a Hermione, pero al momento esbozó una sonrisa y con unas amables palabras le indicó a Draco que podía sentarse en su lugar, mientras ocupaba la silla que había al lado de una decepcionada Ginny. Harry miró a Draco, temeroso de su reacción. Éste se había quedado a mitad de sentarse y al sentir todas las miradas posadas sobre él, se volvió a incorporar con elegancia y se dirigió al lado de Harry. Una vez que todos estaban sentados, ya con sus sitios definitivos dijo:

- La verdad es que has tenido una buena idea Granger: no hay nadie en el comedor que supere la pareja que hacemos Potter y yo-al instante cayó en el doble sentido de sus palabras y se ruborizó lo que parecía al máximo que le permitía su pálida piel -. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Es difícil encontrar a alguien con mas distinción y elegancia que yo. Y tengo que admitir que a Potter le sienta como un guante el traje que le he prestado. Así que, sí, creo que somos los dos chicos más guapos del baile.

- Creo que tendremos que traer otra silla para el ego de Draco, ¿No os parece? –comentó Daphne bastante seria pero mientras sus ojos chispeaban de animación-. Su cabeza va a salir flotando de un momento a otro.

Toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, incluso el aludido, que parecía estar de mucho mejor humor de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Cuando las risas empezaron a remitir Harry sacó disimuladamente la varita y susurró al lado de Draco mientras apuntaba con la ella por debajo de la mesa:

_Muffliatto_

Después pasó la varita por detrás del respaldo de Hermione y volvió a repetir la operación para que Greengrass ("Daphne" pensó, "Tengo que recordar que se llama Daphne") no les escuchase. Una vez que estaba seguro de que nadie les oía, se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y la interrogó con la mirada, convencido de que no hacía falta que pasara sus ideas a palabras. Ella enrojeció ligeramente y trató de excusarse diciendo que lo había hecho sin mala intención, que de verdad tenían que sentarse juntos por que eran los mas elegantes del baile. Pero ante la insistencia de las miradas de Harry no le quedó más remedio que admitir la verdad.

- Perdona Harry, ya se que odias que se metan en tu vida, pero me pareció la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿Perfecta para qué? –quiso saber.

- Bueno, para que te acerques un poco más a Draco.

Aquello era demasiado ¿Acaso entre Hermione y Ginny le iban a emparejar con todo el colegio?

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Vamos, Harry –ahora sonreía -. Siempre se te ha dado muy mal disimular. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo le miras? En clase, por lo pasillos, cuando entramos en el comedor la mirada se te va sola a la mesa de Slytherin para ver si está allí, y si llegas a ver la cara que has puesto cuando ha entrado hace unos minutos...

- Vale, vale, para!! –en ese momento estaba bastante abochornado y por nada del mundo quería que su amiga continuase por ese camino -. Pero eso no significa que el se haya fijado en mi. Hasta donde sabemos, a Draco le gustan las chicas: acuérdate de Parkinson y el baile de cuarto.

- Ni la menciones –hizo una mueca ante la mención de Pansy y siguió hablando -. Pero te sorprendería lo que se aprende de la gente cuando la observas sin darte cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione parecía exasperada, como siempre cuando alguien no entendía algo que para ella era de una claridad absoluta.

- Quiero decir que él también ha estado fijándose en ti. Quizás no con la cara de borrego que pones tú, pero te puedo decir que desde principio de curso más de una vez le he visto como te miraba cuando pensaba que nadie le veía. Y no parecía estar decidiendo que maldición utilizar contra ti como hacia antes.

- ¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó ansioso.

- No sé, es difícil de explicar. Te mira con interés, como si fueses un gran enigma para él y tratase de descifrarte por tus acciones o tus palabras. Y ahora, por favor, quita este hechizo. La gente está empezando a mirarnos y a preguntarse por que no emitimos ningún sonido.

Con un gesto distraido Harry deshizo el conjuro y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Sí era verdad que ese año había observado más a Draco, y no del modo en que lo hizo en sexto, preguntándose todo el tiempo qué estaría tramando. Más de una vez se había sorprendido mirándole cuando estaban en clase, sin pensar en nada en absoluto. Simplemente mirándole. Pero de ahí a que le gustase Draco...había un mundo. Entonces recordó cuando había entrado en el comedor: se había quedado paralizado, sin habla, sintiendo una extraña presión a la altura del estómago. Y cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado, todas esas sensaciones se habían intensificado, y pensó que podía llegar a perderse por completo en esos ojos, en esos labios que parecían tener el mismo tacto de la seda que cubría su cuerpo y...

Vale, ya era oficial. Le gustaba Draco Malfoy, admitió con una expresión que podía ser tanto de pánico como de desconcierto. No se lo podía explicar, parecía que Draco se había ido colando tan despacio en su vida (y en su mente) que no se había dado ni cuenta. Pensó que el interés que sentía por él era compasión por la situación en la que estaban él y su familia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no: de que sentía un interés genuino por él, por el mismo Draco, al margen de Lucius o Narcissa, o los juicios. ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar? No lo entendía, pero la revelación le hizo sentirse aturdido durante unos segundos, tanto que pensó que si estuviese de pie se hubiese caído al suelo.

No le parecía el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar sobre ello, más que nada por que en ese momento Draco le estaba hablando, haciendo que tirase una copa de vino de elfo que en ese momento le estaba acercando.

- Por Merlín Potter!! Ten mas cuidado con lo que haces.

- Ya, yo lo siento, estaba distraído y....

En ese momento Hermione acudió en su ayuda, sacando la varita y limpiando el vino derramado con un efectivo _tergueo_.

- Ya está ¿Ves, Draco? No pasa nada.

- Menos mal que estás tu aquí Granger.

- ¿Eso es un halago, Draco? –preguntó Hermione divertida -. Vaya, debes estar enfermo.

- No te pases de lista conmigo Granger. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre...pero con unos pequeños cambios.

- Sí –terció Daphne -. Nuestro querido Malfoy ha comprendido por fin algunas ideas básicas. Disculpad sus modales, pero a veces su boca más rápida que su cerebro. Cuestión de costumbres.

Y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento aparecieron los platos de la cena, ante un mohín de disgusto de Hermione, ya que ese significaría trabajo extra para los elfos domésticos, y comenzaron a comer. Harry se fijó que el grupo de Hufflepuff parecía bastante intimidado ante la presencia de Draco y Daphne, ya que no se explicaban como ella y Hermione hablaban con total soltura sobre novelas o películas _muggles_, y Harry y Malfoy parecían haber llegado a una especie de pacto entre ellos. Si bien no es que se pasaran toda la cena hablando, si intercambiaron algunas frases, aunque estaban tan lejos de ellos que no podían oír lo que decían. Aunque ambos parecían bastante cómodos e incluso en un par de ocasiones se escuchó alguna risita sofocada de esa parte de la mesa.

- Por todos los diablos Potter, no se cómo lo aguantas –masculló Draco.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó con poco interés, ya que estaba más centrado en su solomillo de cerdo, que no parecía dejarse cortar.

- El ser el centro de las miradas todo el rato. Es inaguantable.

Harry dejó sus cubiertos al lado del plato y le miró extrañado.

- Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a que te mirasen. Es más, creía que te encantaba.

- Cuando me miran por admiración o por envidia, sí me gusta, lo reconozco. Aunque hace mucho que nadie me mira así- dijo por lo bajo -. Pero mira a estos.

Y señaló con la cabeza a Ernie, Susan y Justin. Justo en ese momento Susan estaba mirando en su dirección y bajo la cabeza rápidamente, como si temiese que Draco la hubiese pillado mirándole. Harry comprendió a la perfección lo que quería decir y así se lo hizo saber.

- Es que no se que esperan que haga. Ya se que no soy una de las personas....vamos a decir, más amables...del colegio. ¿Pero qué piensan? Parece que están esperando que me ponga a lanzar avadas a diestro y siniestro.

- Trata de entenderles Draco –intentó decir Harry con mucho tacto -. Te has creado una fama a lo largo de ocho años que no vas a poder borrar en unos pocos meses. Esto te va a llevar tiempo. Tienes que dejar que se acostumbren a verte...tal y como eres realmente. Aunque no se si eso es buena idea.

Draco le miró entrecerrando sus ojos, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era un broma y sus facciones se relajaron de nuevo.

- Serás capullo!! -le insultó mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- Vale, vale, lo retiró- consiguió decir mientras se masajeaba el brazo herido y le lagrimeaban los ojos -. A partir de ahora diré que eres encantador. Ahora en serio, piensa en como te has comportado tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. Dejaste entrar a un grupo de mostífagos, eso me cuesta digerirlo hasta a mi, que conozco los motivos.

- Ya, ya lo se Harry-dijo con profunda irritación ., se que no puedo cambiar esos años por mucho que lo intentase. Y tampoco quiero, forman parte de mi vida, tanto para lo bueno para lo malo. Solo quiero que...

- ¿Qué? – por Merlín, se lo comía la curiosidad.

- Solo quiero que me den una oportunidad para que vean que he cambiado, pero no parecen dispuestos dármela-miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos y continuo con la voz teñida con algo que parecía decepción y rabia a partes iguales-. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, pero nunca pensé que fuese tan duro.

Harry tomó un trago de vino, como si el alcohol le ayudase a digerir las palabras de Draco. Sus palabras le habían conmovido profundamente, pero tenía algunas dudas en la cabeza.

- Draco, ya se que estoy todo el día preguntándote lo mismo, pero –se armó de valor por si sus palabras no eran bien recibidas -.¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, por qué a mí? Este año nos llevamos mejor y todo eso, algo que después de los acontecimientos del año pasado parece increíble, ya lo se....

- Sí, yo también me he hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces, por que al principio no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, y creo que la contesté debajo del roble. Por que creo que tu eres el único que puede llegar a comprenderme, a conocer por todo lo que he pasado. Tu has estado delante.

- Sí eso me lo dijiste, pero no se, creo que hay algo más que no me dices.

- Vaya, Potter –dijo recuperando por un momento sus modales de siempre -. Parece que se te está pegando, por fin, algo de la perspicacia de Granger.

Draco se puso muy serio y volvió a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- Por qué tu eres el que, aun teniendo más motivos para odiarme que nadie en este colegio (y quizás también en todo el mundo mágico), has sido el primero en darme una oportunidad. A los Malfoy no se nos da bien expresar nuestras emociones Harry, pero quiero que sepas que te estoy profundamente agradecido por ello.

Y continuó comiendo como si nada. Harry agarró los cubierto y al ir a intentar cortar el solomillo se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de hambre. El vacío de su estómago provocado por el ayuno había sido sustituido por una calidez mucho mas placentera que empezaba a extenderse también por su pecho.

Por eso, enfrascado como estaba en sus pensamientos y en algunas fantasías aun indefinidas, no vio como desde el otro lado de la mesa Justin agarraba una copa de vino con los nudillos crispados.

* * *

Quisiera agradecer como siempre a todos los que dejan algun review, por muy corto que sea. Intento contestar a todos, pero algunos como Alexia y Alexander no he podido. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, por que la verdad es que me ha encantado

Nos vemos mañana, pasado a mas tardar!!


	19. El baile II: dejando las cosas claras

Pues aquí estoy otra vez. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me he tomado unos días de vacaciones aprovechando la semana santa. He perdido un poco el hilo de la historia, así que espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias....

Los personajes no son míos, pero hacen lo que yo les digo.

**El baile, segunda parte: dejando las cosas claras**

Una vez terminaron el postre los platos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por un servicio de café y una enorme cafetera, además de una jarra plateada de leche y varios platos con pastas, por si alguien se había quedado con hambre. El ambiente era mucho más distendido que al principio: bien por que el grupo de hufflepuffs habían decidido que ni Malfoy ni Greengrass les iban a atacar en mitad de una cena o bien por los esfuerzos que hicieron Harry y Hermione de incluirles en la conversación, aunque estos llegaron un poco tarde. En cambio el humor de Ginny no pareció mejorar durante la cena: se notaba que aun tenía esperanzas de emparejar a Harry con Justin. Y éste tampoco es que hablase mucho, si no que más bien se limitó a echar miradas de reojo a Harry y a Malfoy, como si tratase de adivinar que ocurría entre ellos (si es que ocurría algo, claro)

Terminados los cafés la directora McGonagall se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar:

- Damas y caballeros, está a punto de comenzar el baile de Halloween. La cena y los disfraces no van a ser la única novedad. Por favor, levántense de sus asientos.

Hubo un gran estrépito cuando todos los alumnos se levantaron debido al ruido de las sillas. Harry notó como Draco ponía una mueca de desagrado: él se había levantado prácticamente sin hacer ruido. Al instante las mesas desaparecieron y del estrellado techo bajó una pequeña bola plateada que se posó en medio del comedor sin hacer ruido. Al instante, la bola se empezó a extender como si fuese plata líquida, creándose así la pista de baile. Harry miró a Hermione y Ginny y los tres sonrieron al pensar lo mismo: seguro que McGonagall había contratado a la misma empresa encargada de organizar la boda de Bill y Fleaur el verano pasado. Con un movimiento de varita el profesor Flitwick hizo aparecer una barra de bar a cada lado del comedor, donde habitualmente estaban la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin y Draco miró a Harry sin poder contener su sorpresa, ya que parecía que el vino de elfo de la cena no iba a ser la única clase de alcohol que iban a servir.

Al ver las barras de bar, casi todos los alumnos empezaron a vitorear al profesorado, ya que era la primera vez que Hogwarts celebraba una fiesta o baile de ese tipo. Pero Harry sabía que no les iban a servir bebidas alcohólicas de una forma tan fácil. Y McGonagall, para corroborar sus pensamientos continuó hablando.

- Por favor, no os emocionéis. Las bebidas alcohólicas solo serán servidas a alumnos mayores de edad. Y no tratéis de engañar a los camareros, ya que por lo menos una de ellas os conoce a todos casi a la perfección. Por lo menos lo justo para saber que edad tenéis.

Varios alumnos, sobre todo de sexto y quinto, tenían profundas expresiones de fastidio y cuchichearon entre ellos, tratando de adivinar quien sería la camarera encargada de aguarles la fiesta. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entró Hannah Abbott, bastante cortada al ser el centro de todas las miradas. Ella también se había vestido para la ocasión, con un disfraz de posadera con una amplia falda de color marrón y una blusa de color amarillo pálido, más o menos de las misma época de los trajes que llevaban Draco y Harry, según pudo calcular éste último. Entró saludando con la mano a varios de los que logró reconocer, pero se veía que estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada. Entonces Harry recordó que Lavender le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Neville desde el verano, y supuso que sería a él. Pero pensó que quizás el pobre Neville estaría escondido debajo de una mesa, avergonzado por el disfraz.

Hannah ocupó su sitio tras la barra y empezó a colocar vasos y botellas a mano, mientras la profesora seguía hablando, ahora haciendo recomendaciones a los alumnos mayores de edad.

- Bien, espero que sepáis tomar esto como lo que es: un privilegio, una concesión que os hacemos confiando plenamente en vuestra madurez. Así que os voy a advertir una cosa, y quiero que os quede bien clara: al primero que vea que se pase lo más mínimo de la raya, serás castigado hasta Navidad y se le restarán cincuenta puntos a su casa. Y yo me encargaré personalmente de los castigos. Por favor, divertiros pero con moderación.

En ese momento Draco se inclinó hacía Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

- Claro, moderación. Si se hubiese moderado un poco menos quizás no tendría esa cara tan agria.

A su pesar Harry soltó una risita: le tenía mucho cariño a McGonagall, pero había que reconocer que Draco tenía razón, quizás no le hubiese ido nada mal un poco de "marcha". En ese momento Hermione volvió a tirar de él (estaba empezando a sentir complejo de perro o algo así) y ambos se dirigieron a la barra, donde ya estaba Lavender, Parvati Seamus y Dean...y Neville, apretando su enorme panza artificial contra la madera para dar un profundo beso a Hannah. Volvió la cabeza para ver si Draco les seguía, pero para su decepción, éste se dirigía a la otra barra, en la que ya estaba Tom, seguido de Daphne Greengrass.

En cuanto la pareja se soltó, Hannah se acercó para atender a sus antiguos compañeros y saludarles, pero lo primero que hizo Lavender fue darle el bastón que seguía utilizando en ocasiones para que se lo guardase. A Harry le parecía que estaba llevando su lesión con bastante entereza; siempre había pensado que era una chica con muy pocas luces, pero ahora demostraba una madurez en todo de la que nunca le habría creído capaz. Aunque no era la única, todos parecían haber crecido de repente. Incluso los más pequeños, aunque seguían siendo niños y comportándose como tales, a veces se mostraban demasiado serios y circunspectos para su edad.

Pero esa noche no le apetecía pensar en algo tan triste como la guerra, así que cogió la pinta de Guinnes que le había pedido Seamus, como buen irlandés que era, y brindó con todos sus compañeros.

- Por el baile!! –gritó Parvati por encima de la música que comenzaba a sonar.

- Si!! Por esta noche!! –Dean chocó su vaso con los demás haciendo que parte de su contenido se derramase, ante las quejas de las chicas y la mirada reprobadora de Hermione, aunque ésta también brindó.

Un par de cervezas después la pista se comenzó a llenar con las primeras parejas y grupos de estudiantes bailando. Sin decir una palabra, Parvati cogió a Dean del brazo, dejó su cerveza en la barra y le arrastró hasta el centro del comedor. Al principio Dean se sorprendió bastante, pero pasados unos segundos ya se le veía más suelto y parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo. En ese momento se le acercaron dos chicas de sexto e les invitaron a bailar a él y a Seamus; su amigo se fue enseguida bastante satisfecho, pero Harry se excusó alegando una leve lesión en un pie, producto de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La chica se fue bastante triste, pero Harry lo tenía muy claro: a la pista solo le llevarían atado y amordazado, y dudaba que de esa forma pudiese bailar. En ese momento se le acercó Lavender, pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla a Hannah y le dijo:

- ¿ No te animas a bailar Harry?

- Sabes que no bailo, ¿O es que no te acuerdas del baile de cuarto?

- Claro que me acuerdo. Y también se acuerda Parvati –añadió con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo -. Le estropeaste su primer baile.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir aun peor –Lavender no paraba de reírse -. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Hermione? Llevo un rato sin verla.

- Si, está ejerciendo sus funciones de prefecta con Neville. Al parecer algunos alumnos de cuarto estaban bebiendo whisky de fuego en su dormitorio.

Harry sonrió al escuchar aquello. Hermione podía atemorizar a cualquiera que hubiese infringido las normas; pero su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al imaginar a Neville riñendo a los rebeldes alumnos vestido de conejo de Pascua. En ese momento sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio la vuelta esperando ver a Hermione, que le buscaba para contarle lo sucedido y explicarle el castigo que les había impuesto. Pero no, era Justin, y esta vez parecía no tener escapatoria.

- Hola Justin –saludó con desgana.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal? ¿te diviertes?

"Hasta esta este momento, sí" pensó. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía profundamente incómodo en su presencia.

- Sí, no está mal el baile.

- Ya, ha sido muy buena idea de la McGonagall, aunque mira el disfraz que me ha tocado.

Entonces Harry se fijó en que iba vestido de policía muggle, aunque él le había cortado al uniforme las mangas a la altura de los hombros, dejando a la vista unos musculosos brazos. Justin siguió la mirada de Harry y al ver donde se posaban sus ojos sonrió, quizás pensando que a lo mejor no estaba todo perdido.

- Sí, ya se que si me ven junto a Seamus nos van a confundir con los Village People, pero...-se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

Harry se volvió hacia la pista buscando a Seamus, ya que no entendía el comentario de Justin, para ver si al verle lo comprendía. Por fin le vio bailando con Susan Bones e iba disfrazado de cow boy, pero seguía sin entender sus palabras, no veía la relación entre los dos disfraces, y mucho menos sabía quienes eran los "people" esos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó a su pesar, pero era curioso por naturaleza -¿Qué tiene que ver tu disfraz con el de Seamus?

Justin puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Harry como si se hubiese criado en una cueva.

- No se donde te metes en verano Harry ¿Acaso no escuchas música muggle en vacaciones? Tenía entendido que te habías criado con ellos, como yo.

Harry, a quien los Dursley nunca le había comprado ni siquiera un transistor a pilas, no sabía mucho de música, ni muggle ni mágica. En ese momento solo recordaba un grupo muggle, Depeche Mode, pero por que los dos veranos anteriores lo había escuchado hasta la nausea y se sabía las canciones de memoria. Al final de su estancia en Privet Drive tuvo que reconocer que eran bastante buenos.

- Pues la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de escuchar música. Entre intentar que no me matasen y buscar los horrocruxes he estado bastante ocupado, ¿sabes?

No quería parecer tan mordaz ni maleducado, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras acudiesen a sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lavender pidiendo otra cerveza, pero sin perder un solo detalle de la conversación. Harry pensó que quizás habría madurado, pero seguía siendo una cotilla de campeonato.

- Ya bueno,....sí –Justin parecía bastante azorado y empezó a retorcer entre las manos la gorra de sui disfraz -, tienes razón. Lo has tenido que pasar muy mal estos últimos años.

Harry no quería hablar del tema, y como no sabía de qué hablar, se quedó callado. Justin tampoco parecía saber que decir, así que pidió a Hannah un ron de jengibre con hielo y se bebió casi la mitad de un trago. Después lo dejó suavemente en la barra y dijo de sopetón:

- ¿ Te apetece venir conmigo a dar un paseo por lo terrenos del castillo?

Aquello le pilló desprevenido y casi se atraganta con la cerveza. No sabía si era por que habían crecido, o que las cosas entre dos chicos iban más rápido de lo normal, pero la propuesta de Justin le dejó sin palabras por el atrevimiento, ya que se veía que sus intenciones no eran solo pasear. A él le costó mucho dar el primer paso con Ginny y con Cho...bueno, la verdad es que fue ella la que le beso primero y después no hubo demasiados. Pensó resignado que aun le quedaba mucho por aprender en materia de relaciones. No quería ser descortés con él, ya que al fin y al cabo había sido Ginny la que le había llenado la cabeza de pájaros. Pero creyó que era el momento adecuado para cortar aquello de raíz, sobre todo cuando Lavender estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

- Creo que no es buena idea Justin.

- ¿Por qué no? Podemos dar un paseo y...-en ese momento se empezó a acercar peligrosamente -, y hablar y quien sabe lo que podría pasar después...

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pensando en que Harry se haría cargo de entender el final. Y sí, lo entendió a la perfección; así que le detuvo con una mano y dijo, está vez en un frío tono de voz para no confundir aun más a su compañero:

- Por que no, déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres? No me quiero enfadar esta noche, pero tu lo estás consiguiendo.

Justin le miró primero dolido y después furioso, hablando con la voz teñida de rabia, y según opinión de Harry, también de ron de jengibre:

- Claro, no soy lo bastante bueno para ti, ¿no, Harry? No, que va. En cambio no te importaría que te lo pidiese Malfoy, ese asqueroso mortíf...

En ese momento se calló ante la expresión de Harry, que denotaba el enfado que comenzaba a sentir, por su insistencia y su último comentario. Dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos de una forma que en otra situación hubiese resultado cómica, ahora fue él quien se acercó y habló con la voz más baja que pudo para que Lavender no les pudiese escuchar.

- Escúchame bien Justin, por que solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Se que has estado hablando con Ginny, así que no voy a hacer como si no supiera de que estás hablando y te lo diré sin rodeos. Que los dos seamos gays no quiere decir que vayamos a salir juntos, ¿comprendes?

Justin, con el rostro imperturbable se limitó a asentir.

- Y en cuanto al comentario sobre Draco, está completamente fuera de lugar. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría seguir disfrutando del baile.

Y le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que no iba a permitir a nadie que se inmiscuyese en su vida privada. Justin se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos, intentado hacer una salida digna y dramática al mismo tiempo, pero el efecto se estropeó al tropezar con un par de sillas. Harry suspiró profundamente y trataba de calmarse, pero sentía como el corazón se le disparaba y notaba los latidos en las sienes. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una boquiabierta Lavender, que no dejaba de mirarle de hito en hito.

- ¿A qué ha venido esta escena? –preguntó temblorosa.

- No se a que escena te refieres –respondió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

- Pues a lo que acaba de ocurrir con Justin. Primero se te acerca a hablar. Luego se te acerca demasiado y tu casi le empujas, lo que me parece lógico por otra parte.

- Para Lavender –no le apetecía escuchar un resumen sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, no fuese a ser que diese con la verdad al verlo todo en conjunto.

- ...después él se enfada y hace ese comentario tan raro sobre Draco, como si el y tú –para alivio de Harry sacudió la cabeza, como desechando esa idea y siguió-. Y tu después...

- No sigas más.

- Te acercas a él con cara de querer matarle aquí mismo. Y aun me preguntas que a qué escena me refiero.

- Lavender, te lo digo en serio, deja el tema. Aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿me sigues?

Algo en su voz hizo que se pusiera seria de repente y se callase. Harry pensó que había comprendido que sería mejor que no hablase de eso con nadie. En ese momento vio como Hermione se les acercaba , pero ésta vio al instante que algo había pasado entre los dos e interrogó a Harry con la mirada, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano dejando claro que sería mejor que no preguntase, que ya hablarían más tarde. Los tres se quedaron callados y cuando la tensión empezaba a ser insoportable, Hannah se acercó con cuatro chupitos de whisky de fuego para brindar, haciendo que se olvidasen del tema.

Mientras sus amigas brindaban Harry buscó a Draco y lo encontró en la otra punta del comedor hablando con Nott y Bulstrode. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro: la verdad era que estaba guapísimo. En unos segundos se encontró pensando como estaría sin el, si el resto de su piel sería tan pálida como la que quedaba a la vista. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos y achacó esos pensamientos a las cervezas que había tomado, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Ese aquel instante Draco empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones, como si se sintiese observado, y al poco tiempo clavó sus ojos en Harry. Éste levantó la mano tímidamente a modo de saludo y Draco hizo lo mismo. Después volvió a decir algo a sus amigos y comenzó a cruzar el comedor en dirección a donde ellos estaban. Harry se empezó a poner tremendamente nervioso y cogió del brazo a Hermione, apartándola del grupo, que ahora era más numeroso por que acababan de llegar Parvati, Dean, Seamus y Neville, que empezaron a pedir bebidas.

- Hermione, Draco viene hacia aquí –dijo en voz baja, pero en tono desesperado.

- ¿ Y cual es el problema Harry?

- Pues eso, que viene hacia aquí y no se...

Pero su amiga le interrumpió.

- Lo primero que vas a hacer es calmarte. Nada ha cambiado, así que compórtate como siempre. Lo segundo, deja de beber cerveza –le cogió el vaso y lo dejó en la barra, bien lejos de su alcance -, no vaya a ser que metas la para, que tu eres muy capaz.

- ¿Y que más?

- Por Merlín Harry!! No se como lograste conquistar a Cho y a Ginny, eres incluso peor que Ronald en lo que a relaciones se refiere. Trata de ser tu mismo, de actuar con naturalidad.

- Si, eso es –comenzó a farfullar -. Yo normal, yo tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- Muy bien –dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Hablando como los apaches derrochas naturalidad.

En ese momento llegó Draco y dijo en voz alta:

- Vaya, veo que os ha tocado la camarera guapa –y señaló con la cabeza a la barra del otro lado del comedor -. Nosotros tenemos al viejo Tom, quien, casualmente, parece no verme cuando voy a pedir.

Hannah sonrió y se acercó a atenerle.

- ¿Qué le pongo, monsieur? –coqueteó con él, ante un estupefacto Neville, ya que su novia se inclinaba en la barra más de lo necesario.

- No se, mon cherie –ese era un juego al que Draco sabía jugar a la perfección -. Dudo que en esta humilde posada puedan satisfacer mis deseos.

- No es tan humilde como parece a simple vista, guapo caballero –miró a Neville y decidió poner fin al fingido flirteo-. Venga, pide Malfoy, que tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Es que dudo que lo tengas, en serio, pero probaré a ver. Quiero un ron añejo en vaso de pinta, con mucho zumo de limón y...-miró a los demás, disfrutando de las caras de sorpresa que vería a continuación – coca cola.

La reacción fue predecible, pero no por ello dejaba de ser graciosa. Lavender y Parvati se miraron confundidas, ya que no sabían de qué estaba hablando. Seamus intentó rebuscar en su mente, para ver si recordaba lo que era, por que le sonaba de algo, pero no consiguió dar con la respuesta. Y Dean y Hermione se extrañaron de que conociese ese refresco. Parvati preguntó:

- ¿Que ese coca cola, Malfoy? ¿O es una de tus bromas para hacer quedar mal a Hannah?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero para variar se le adelantó Hermione.

- No Parvati, existe de verdad. Es un refresco muggle, una bebida gaseosa de color marrón oscuro, con muchas burbujas, que sabe a...a...bueno, su sabor se parece al de...-pero parecía que no sabía como seguir.

- Bueno –continuó Draco por ella -, su sabor no es fácil de describir. Lo siento Granger, pero esta vez te quedas sin puntos.

- Pues te equivocas Malfoy –terció Hannah -. Estamos muy bien provistos de coca cola. Estoy haciendo algunos cambios en el pub, y creo que incluir bebidas muggles puede venir muy bien al negocio.

Mientras servía la bebida a Draco todos se quedaron callados y por fin Dean hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer pero no se atrevían.

- ¿ Y dónde has bebido tu coca cola Malfoy?

Harry no se podía imaginar en que circunstancias había podido beber Draco tal refresco, ya que no se imaginaba a Narcissa Malfoy entrando en un supermercado muggle a comprar un cargamento de coca cola para su hijito. Sabía que la compra no la hacía ella personalmente, pero la idea de un elfo doméstico en unos grandes almacenes, era una más inverosímil. Todos le seguían mirando con curiosidad, pero él se limitó a beber un trago y seguir hablando.

- Este verano salí a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle y acabé en el Soho. Entré en un bar y como no sabía que pedir, el camarero me lo puso. La verdad es que me daba igual, pero que estuviese bien cargado: estaba siendo un verano infernal, creo que os podéis hacer una idea sin que entre en detalles.

Todos parecieron incómodos por la última parte del comentario de Draco, pero Dean rompió el silencio con otra pregunta.

- ¿El Soho? –su voz sonó con mas curiosidad que antes - ¿Ese no es el barrio gay de Londres?

Hermione lanzó de soslayo una mirada significativa a Harry, como queriendo decir "Ya te lo avisé". Draco dejó la copa en la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria y miró con frialdad a Dean.

- ¿Insinúas algo, Thomas?

- No, no quería enfadarte Malfoy, solamente es curiosidad. Mis primos muggles me hablan alguna vez de él.

- Por mi parte, puedes guardarte la curiosidad donde te quepa. ¿Alguna pregunta más? –y miró al resto como desafiándoles a seguir con preguntas capciosas.

Todos se quedaron callados y Harry pensó que en efecto había cambiado mucho, pero seguía siendo mejor no provocarle. Pero a esas horas el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos entre los estudiantes y Seamus preguntó con voz algo estropajosa y en un tono que parecía invitar a las confesiones:

- Venga Draco, no pasa nada. Si has estado jugando con tu varita con otro chico, a nosotros nos los puedes contar. Los gryffindors somos muy abiertos, ¿ves? –y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Neville -. Si eres gay nos lo puedes decir, ¿a que sí, chicos?

Miró a sus compañeros, pero estos le fulminaron con la mirada. Seamus era el más dado de todos a bromear, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Harry no podía siquiera imaginar su reacción y Parvati cerró fuertemente los ojos, como esperando la explosión de cólera de Malfoy. Pero este cuando habló lo hizo con una voz tremendamente suave, incluso seductora, mientras sonreía de forma traviesa. Harry sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca ante esa sonrisa.

- Pues no lo se Finnigan, nunca he estado con otro chico, así que no se si soy gay. ¿Quieres que probemos? Al ser tan abiertos seguro que os lo pasáis muy bien en las duchas, todos juntos.

Harry respiró aliviado, ya que parecía que la cosa no iba a pasar de ahí, pero a Seamus se le quedó tal cara de tonto que todos comenzaron a reír. Para él, quitando la conversación con Justin, la noche estaba resultando de lo más divertida. Sabía que era producto del alcohol, pero Draco estaba irreconocible. Mil preguntas bullían en su cabeza, pero no era el momento de hacerlas; además, Draco podía pensar que le estaba acosando. Ahora se le acercó otra vez y notó como todos sus músculos se ponían en tensión.

- Estos gryffindors, siempre tan confiados. Haces un par de bromas y ya los tienes comiendo de tu mano.

A Harry no le gustó ese comentario, ya que daba al traste con la nueva imagen que tenía de él.

- Si no estás cómodo, ya sabes donde está el camino de vuelta Malfoy. Te recuerdo que has venido tu solo.

- Tranquilo Potter. Perdona si no puedo dejar la hipocresía de un día para otro. Dame tiempo, ¿quieres?

Y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra poniendo sobre ella los codos y mirando su bebida. Harry le imitó y ambos, hombro con hombro, permanecieron un rato en silencio, simplemente bebiendo de vez en cuando. En un momento dado Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que se habían quedado los dos solos. La mayoría había vuelto a la pista de baile, menos Hermione y Lavender que estaban sentadas: Lavender tenía cara de cansada y parecía que el esfuerzo de estar de pie toda la noche era agotador para ella. Cuando se volvió a la barra Draco le estaba mirando y, aunque Harry se volvió a poner nervioso, intentó hacer caso a Hermione y hablar de temas casuales, como el baile, los disfraces de los demás o las clases. Y descubrió que cuanto más hablaban, menos inquieto se sentía, pero mas a gusto se encontraba.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado....espero poder subir el siguiente (y el final apoteósico del baile), mañana o pasado

Como siempre, gracias o todos los que leeis, pero especialmente a los que comentan la historia: muchas gracias!!

Xauuu


	20. El baile III:los celos, malos consejeros

Pues aqui esta el final del baile!!

Aclaraciones al final

Los personajes no son mios

**El baile, tercera parte: los celos son malos consejeros**

Mientras Harry y Draco conversaban sobre un poco de todo (intentando no tocar temas espinosos), en distintos puntos del comedor se desarrollaban varias conversaciones paralelas que tenían a ambos como protagonistas, ya que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie que poco a poco iba naciendo entre ellos, si no una amistad, sí un acercamiento que contrastaba demasiado con su relación en el pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Blaise, ¿has visto eso? –preguntó Pansy mientras se colocaba bien la cofia de su disfraz-. ¿qué te parece?

Blaise había presenciado toda la escena desde la barra. Primero había visto como Draco cruzaba la pista de baile en dirección a la barra opuesta y pensó que era debido a que Tom le ignoraba y se negaba a servirle. Cuando vio que se detenía al lado del grupo de Potter y los demás gryffindors, una despectiva sonrisa apareció en su rostro: se había equivocado con Draco, era el de siempre, y ahora iba a darles una lección a ese hatajo de leones idiotas. Pero la sonrisa poco a poco fue resbalando hacia el suelo cuando vio como empezaba a charlar tan tranquilo con ellos, incluso bromeando. Y ahora estaba solo con ese Potter, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Sentía verdaderas nauseas.

- Blaise, ¿me has oído? Sabes como me pone que no me escuchen cuando hablo- añadió irritada.

- Te he escuchado a la perfección, no estoy sordo Pansy. Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? Mi pregunta no es tan difícil: solo te he preguntado que...

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, gozo de un estupendo sentido del oído. Ahora calla y escucha tu. Creo que es hora de hacer recordar a Draco algunas cosas que al parecer ha olvidado este verano.

Pansy le miró un poco asustada: en cuestión de venganzas Blaise no tenía rival, era despiadado, y parecía que se había tomado la nueva actitud de Draco como una afrenta personal. Por un momento temió que incluso fuese a atacarle, pero luego se dijo que eso era imposible. Primero por que no era el estilo de Blaise, él era mucho más retorcido que todo eso. Y segundo, debería saber que Draco le sacaba ventaja, ya que era condenadamente bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (ironías de la vida, pensó con algo parecido a la amargura).

- Me estás dando miedo, ¿qué te propones?.

- Tranquila Pansy, no voy a cometer ninguna locura –miró a Potter y a Draco como evaluándolos y continuó hablando -. Pero creo que tenemos la obligación moral de hacer que Draco recuerde de donde viene, cuales son sus orígenes. Volver a hablar con el sobre sus...nuevos puntos de vista. Que la guerra haya acabado y que el Señor Tenebroso haya sido derrotado no significa que tengamos que cambiar nuestras vidas y nuestra forma de pensar. Y eso es lo que tenemos que hacerle comprender.

Pansy escuchó sin interrumpirle y asintió con reticencia, por que en ese momento no le interesaba hablar del tema. Luego, a solas, ya pensaría en las palabras de Blaise y tomaría su propia decisión. Como hacía siempre.

Por que en el fondo, Pansy estaba maravillada de que sus compañeros nunca hubiesen comparado su forma de hablar con su forma de actuar, completamente contradictorias. Para empezar, la discusión del otro día con Draco y Daphne se debía únicamente a que había tenido un mal día y necesitaba descargar su enfado con alguien, chinchar a los que tuviese más cerca (ya habían pasado los días en los que se sentía intimidada por el apellido Malfoy) A ella no le acababan de gustar los sangresucias, pero era un tema al que no pensaba dedicarle mas de cinco minutos: simplemente los consideraba una molestia con la que, poco a poco, había aprendido a convivir. Y por mucho que insultase a Granger, a la que realmente encontraba insoportable, nunca la había atacado por ser hija de muggles.

Oh, sí, ella era una de las mas odiadas de Slytherin: había intentado entregar a Potter al Señor Tenebroso antes de que comenzase la Última Batalla, pero para ella tenía una explicación muy lógica, aunque no lo había comentado con nadie por que no quería ser tachada de cobarde. Al ver como estaba la situación, a Pansy le entró verdadero pánico: sintió terror al pensar que tendría que quedarse a luchar aunque solo fuese por salvar la cara, en una guerra que no entendía y que ni le iba ni le venía. Pensó que lo más posible (y no se equivocaba) era que los alumnos mayores de edad fueran requeridos para proteger el castillo.

Entonces la necesidad de salir de allí empezó a ser imperiosa, sintió como le faltaba el aire, se ahogaba. No quería morir. Entonces hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: si declaraba en voz alta que sólo tenían que entregar a Potter para que todo acabase, no encontraría ningún apoyo y la harían abandonar el colegio en el acto, para poder irse a casa con sus padres, donde por fin se sentiría segura. No se equivocó en lo más mínimo: en cuanto cerró la boca la reacción fue en cadena. Primero todos los alumnos hicieron una especie de muralla humana en torno a Potter y después la profesora McGonagall hizo que saliese la primera de todo el colegio, acompañada por Filch y el resto de su casa, de la que no se quedó nadie.

Mientras se levantaban, pudo ver como Daphne le lanzaba una dura mirada, pero intentó mantener toda la dignidad posible y salió con la cabeza bien alta, a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo duramente criticada por todo el colegio. Pero ella salió tragándose unas rebeldes lagrimas que la quemaban en la garganta, fruto de la incomprensión y los nervios más que de otra cosa. Ella no quería morir e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para estar a salvo....si eso era ser cobarde, bueno, pues era una cobarde. Pero una cobarde que conservaba la vida.

Recordando esos amargos momentos, miró otra vez a Draco y a Potter, que parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien, y en un principio no sintió nada. Ni indignación, ni traición ni nada por el estilo. Quizás un poco de envidia por ella se estaba aburriendo soberanamente, mientras el resto parecía estar pasando la mejor noche de su vida. A lo mejor le convenía reconciliarse con Draco, ya que empezaba a notar que incluso la gente de su propia casa comenzaba a evitarla. Pero como había dicho antes: ya lo pensaré mañana, mañana será otro día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall también había estado observando con curiosidad a Malfoy y a Potter y sus compañeros. Aunque estaba muy satisfecha de que los métodos pedagógicos que había implantado, se sentía un poco intranquila por si, como decían los muggles, le "salía el tiro por la culata". El tema de la unión entre las casas era uno de los pocos en los que difería de Dumbledore. Ella era partidaria de esta unión, pero mientras Albus creía que había que dejar que los muchachos arreglasen ellos solos sus problemas, ella era partidaria de darles un empujoncito, por lo que en la mayoría de las asignaturas había pedido a los profesores que intentasen mezclar las casas, pero de una forma que no resultase evidente, para evitar levantar suspicacias entre el alumnado.

Y estaba muy orgullosa de que su sistema empezase a dar sus primeros frutos. Las primeras en evidenciar este acercamiento fueron la señorita Granger y la señorita Greengrass. Minerva las consideraba a ambas como dos de las alumnas más inteligentes de su curso, e incluso las dos optaban al Premio Anual, por lo que no le extrañó empezar a verlas juntas después de clase o consultando algún libro de Aritmancia en la biblioteca. También había visto a Fawcett con Brown y Patil dirigirse a Adivinación; o a estas dos últimas con Nott y Bulstrode hablar de las clases del profesor Scamander. Sí, estaba muy orgullosa de sus alumnos. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era la aparente tregua entre Malfoy y Potter.

Un día desde su despacho había visto como ambos salían del Invernadero Cinco y se sentaban a hablar debajo del viejo roble. A su parecer, debía ser una charla tremendamente importante, ya que estaban muy serios y se escuchaban el uno al otro con creciente interés. Sintió un orgullo inmenso por haber sido la profesora de Potter tantos años y pensó que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre excepcional, más si conseguía dejar de lado su rivalidad con Malfoy.

En cuando a Draco, aun no sabía que pensar. El cambio del chico era notable, pero seguía sin fiarse de él por completo, y en ocasiones pensaba que estaba tramando algún tipo de venganza contra él. Pero luego se avergonzaba al pensar en que Potter no era tan estúpido como para hablar con el sin sospechar nada. Así que se limitaba a esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos para formarse un opinión.

En ese momento llegó el profesor Straker y decidió preguntarle su opinión como jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Se tomó unos segundos para responder y al final o hizo de forma cautelosa.

- No se qué decirte Minerva. Por ahora tus teorías parecen funcionar, pero sabes que esto puede estallarnos en la cara en cualquier momento.

- Entonces confío en que el profesorado sepa cortar de raíz cualquier problema –replicó de forma cortante -. Además, si no recuerdo mal tus tiempos de estudiante Bill Weasley, Pandora Avicus y tú mismo, os pasabais las horas muertas con Clío Doherty, de Ravenclaw, Cortland Mayafaire, de Hufflepuff, y Jason Parkinson y Ivanhoe Selwyn, de Slytherin.

Cepheus esbozó una sonrisa mientras rememoraba a sus viejos amigos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en todos ellos como en el grupo que formaban en el colegio, y no pudo evitar sentirse mayor.

- Eran otros tiempo Minerva. Entramos en Hogwarts un mes antes de que Voldemort desapareciese, éramos unos críos que aun no habíamos oído hablar de las rivalidades entre las casas, por lo menos no de la forma en la que estos alumnos lo han escuchado en sus casas.

"Cuando nací, Voldemort ya había mostrado su verdadera cara, y no se sabía quien estaba de su parte y quien no, no como en esta última vez, que más o menos se conocían a sus partidarios. Nuestros padres se guardaban mucho de meter ideas en las cabezas de sus hijos sobre Slytherin o cualquier otra casa, ya que había temas más importantes en los que pensar, como las desapariciones y los asesinatos. Pero al caer Voldemort por primera vez y verse que la mayoría de los mortífagos eran slytherins, los padres empezaron a inculcar a sus hijos desde pequeños la desconfianza hacia esa casa, haciéndose mas patente su separación del resto. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo que las promociones que entraron en el año 1984 o 1985 eran mas reacias a tratar con Slytherin que la nuestra, la de 1981."

Minerva pensó en las palabras de Cepheus y descubrió que algo de razón tenía. Llevaba tantos años mediando en disputas entre casas, que ya no recordaba que antes no eran tan numerosas. La casa de Salazar Slytherin siempre había sido mirada con desconfianza, respeto y un poco de temor por algunos alumnos, pero era innegable que después de la Primera Guerra, casi había sido condenada al ostracismo, como si ellos fuesen los culpables de todos los males ocurridos, a pesar de ser solo unos niños. Y se dio cuenta, con un gran sentido de culpabilidad, que ella había hecho lo mismo de forma inconsciente, por supuesto, pero lo había hecho a lo largo de los últimos años.

- Pero parece que estamos enmendando los antiguos errores, ¿no? –preguntó ansiosa.

- Es posible Minerva. Pero sigo pensando que tenemos que esperar para ver que sale de todo esto.

Mientras decían esto ambos volvieron la mirada a la puerta del comedor justo a tiempo de ver salir por ella a Malfoy y a Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny salió de la pista de baile donde había estado bailando con Dennis Creevy: estaba bastante deprimido por la muerte de su hermano, pero aun así había querido volver este curso a Hogwarts. Le había pedido un baile y ella se lo concedió solo para no hacerle un feo, por que llevaba toda la noche bailando y a estas alturas ya estaba bastante cansada, pero tenia que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien con el. Al salir, empezó a sonar una canción bastante movida que debía ser muggle por que no le sonaba, pero le gusto el ritmo y la letra, que hablaba de zafiros en el cielo, la llamada de los truenos y rayos de luz. Se cruzó con Luna que, como siempre, bailaba sola moviendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese llevando a cabo una ceremonia ancestral.

Según salió de la pista, vio a Justin sentado en el suelo con varios vasos vacíos a su alrededor, y empezó a caminar en su dirección. Ginny se acercó con cautela, ya que sabía que las cosas con Harry no habían salido como lo habían planeado, pero es que a Justin se le había ido la mano. Una cosa era tratar de acercarse a él y otra invitarle a "dar un paseo por lo terrenos del castillo" a medianoche. Ni Harry era tan inocente como para no saber las verdaderas intenciones de esa proposición.

Toda esta situación empezaba a desbordarla. Después de empezar a salir con Harry había empezado a experimentar la horrible sensación de que había algo que no funcionaba, que no marchaba bien, que no terminaba de encajar. Y el día del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry, ese "algo" se había abalanzado sobre ella como una fiera.

Siguiendo un plan medido al detalle, le había llamado a su habitación para darle su regalo, un profundo beso con el que pudiese recordarla durante su misión secreta. Pero no había sido como esperaba: a pesar de que él le había correspondido a ese beso le faltaba...pasión, chispa. El resto del verano lo paso buscando una explicación, y lo achacaba a que estaba nervioso y que Ron había irrumpido en la habitación sin avisar (como siempre). Pero poco a poco la posibilidad de que Harry fuese gay empezó a ser casi palpable. Cuando esto ocurría se reprendía a si misma duramente, pero con el tiempo esa espantosa posibilidad fue cobrando mas y mas sentido.

Poco después de la guerra no le cupo la menor duda. No había ido a buscarla después de la batalla, si no que se fue con Ron y Hermione a ver el retrato de Dumbledore y a descansar. Antes la había consolado unos minutos por la muerte de Fred, pero se le veía incomodo con el contacto entre ambos y se notaba que no ponía su corazón en el consuelo. Así que decidió cambiar el ángulo de sus pensamientos: no se trataba de qué era lo que no funcionaba en su relación, sino qué iba mal en la relación de Harry con las chicas. Con ella, con Cho, incluso con Parvati en el baile de cuarto. Entonces solo tuvo que sumar dos y dos y la respuesta vino clara y rápida a su mente.

Después, en la Madriguera, aunque sentía como su corazón se rompía al confirmar sus sospechas, intentó sembrar la duda en él. Pero nada, eran tan despistado que al final se lo tuvo que decir a las claras, aunque se murió de vergüenza. Ahora parecía que lo había encajado bastante bien, aunque se sonrojase cuando hablaban de chicos, lo que a ella le parecía adorable.

De lo único que se arrepentía era de que le había mentido esa misma mañana, cuando Harry se percató de las ávidas miradas que le dirigía Justin. Su nombre no salió de modo casual en la conversación como le había dicho, si no que después de hablar de temas sin importancia, ella le había dicho a Justin que Harry era gay, así, sin más. La expresión de éste fue de profunda alegría y enseguida comenzó a preguntarle cual seria la mejor forma de acercarse a él. Ginny se alarmó un poco por que veía que iba demasiado rápido: ella quería que se acercasen, que incluso iniciasen una relación, pero veía que Justin iba a acabar asustando a Harry (como había ocurrido). Lo que ella de verdad quería era que Harry encontrase a alguien con quien pudiese hablar, que le entendiese y le aconsejase, que le sirviese de apoyo, por que la verdad no debía ser un cambio nada fácil. Sí luego pasaba algo más, ese era problema de ellos, no suyo.

Una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Beatrice Copperpot, era hija de muggles, y tenía un dicho para estos casos, "encima de puta pongo la cama", y por una vez Ginny lo entendía: una cosa era intentar hacerle la vida más fácil a su ex novio, y otra muy distinta buscarle pareja. Además, empezaba a pensar que los muggles tenían un sentido de la vida más práctico que los magos.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Justin posó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de consolarle. El levantó la cabeza muy despacio y le miró con ojos vidriosos, pero le pareció que el brillo de sus ojos era mas consecuencia del whisky de fuego que de otra cosa, así que trato de hablarle con el máximo tacto posible.

- Eh....Justin, ¿estás bien?

- Estoy perfectamente Ginny –por su voz se dio cuenta de que estaba más borracho de lo que parecía-. Me gusta esta canción, vamos a bailar.

Se levantó ayudado por la pared, haciendo que tres o cuatro vasos rodasen por el suelo y la cogió de la muñeca con intención de llevarla a la pista de baile, pero Ginny consiguió soltarse con facilidad.

- Creo que deberías irte a dormir antes de que te vea McGonagall. Estás borracho como un lemur.

- Y yo creo que no voy a hacer ningún caso de tus consejos, pelirroja. No te ofendas, pero creo que los que me diste sobre Harry no han funcionado muy bien.

Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con paso desgarbado a bailar. Pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo: se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ginny, que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Me importa un comino que estés borracho, así que vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Cuando te hable de Harry fue solo para que le ayudaras, ya que pensé que tu le comprenderías mejor que nadie. Pero no, en vez de eso te has dedicado a acosarle y a lanzarle miradas rabiosas durante la cena, ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta? Y si de verdad te gusta, esa no es la forma de acercarte a él, de golpe. Hay que ir poco a poco. Y siento decirte que creo que lo has estropeado todo.

- Claro. En cambio no te importa que este ligando con Malfoy, ¿verdad? –y miró en dirección a la barra donde Harry y Draco hablaban animadamente.

- Estás equivocado. Harry nunca se fijaría en él, por mucho que haya cambiado. Y que yo sepa, Malfoy no es gay.

- Ya, eso dicen todos- masculló por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada, no importa. Pero tu no lo entiendes Ginny; en realidad nadie lo entiende, así que no es culpa tuya. Lo que pasa es que...

- En este momento no me interesa lo que pasa. Solo quería decirte que dejases de acosarle. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

Justin bajó la cabeza y vio como gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. En ese momento se compadeció de él: le había salido el carácter de los Prewett heredado de su madre. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza, a pesar de que seguía llorando, sonreía de una forma que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.

- Tranquila, que ya me voy. No te preocupes por mi. Ahora ya tengo todo claro y se lo que tengo que hacer.

Preocupada vio como salía del comedor y respiró aliviada: la forma en la que había sonreído le había puesto los pelos de punta. Pensó en seguirle y acompañarle hasta la puerta de la sala común, pero se dijo que ese día ya había tenido bastante. Así que fue a donde estaban Hermione y Lavender para descansar un rato.

Por eso no vio como Justin salía del comedor un par de minutos antes de Harry y Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras gran mayoría de la fiesta cuchicheaba sobre ellos, Harry y Draco estaban hablando de temas sin importancia, hasta que otra vez quedaron sumidos en el silencio. Aunque Harry pensó que no era un silencio incómodo, ya que por lo menos él, podía oir muchas cosas que no se expresaron con palabras. Tenía que reconocerlo, Draco cada vez le gustaba más. Una que se le conocía (y que no dedicaba todas sus energías a comportarse como un capullo integral), era un chico, si no normal y corriente, por lo menos muy divertido y ocurrente, con un fino sentido de la ironía y una tendencia al cinismo que no era del todo desagradable. En ese momento Draco se le quedó mirando y rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes Potter? Muchas veces me he hecho una pregunta.

- Vaya, parece que no soy el único de los dos con curiosidad. Venga, dispara.

Pero parecía que le estaba costando mucho hacer la pregunta. Apuró su vaso hasta el fondo, y por fin dijo:

- Cuando nos vimos en el tren ya nos conocíamos.

Harry asintió, pero no sabía muy bien adonde quería llegar con esa afirmación.

- Si el día que nos volvimos a encontrar en el expreso de Hogwarts no me hubiese portado de forma tan grosera con Weasley, ni de forma tan petulante contigo, ¿hubieses aceptado mi mano?

Harry no sabía que se esperaba, pero desde luego eso no. Lo pensó durante unos instantes, pero al final decidió que era mejor decir la verdad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

- Ese día te comportaste como un imbécil, y en la tienda de madame Malkin no me caíste del todo bien. Pero supongo que si no te hubieras comportado como un gilipollas sí, hubiese aceptado tu mano.

Draco torció el gesto ante la sinceridad de Harry, pero pareció entender que llevaba razón.

- Y dejando de lado mi sobrado encanto personal, cosa que esta fuera de toda duda –hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitando importancia al asunto y Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reir-, ¿crees que las cosas habrían sido distintas entre nosotros?

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Seríamos amigos y toda esa mierda?

"Para empezar, a lo mejor yo hubiese acabado en Slytherin" pensó.

- No lo se Draco. Solo se que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para todos, en muchos sentidos. Muchas cosas de las que han pasado se podrían haber evitado, y habrían pasado otras distintas. Pero nunca sabremos si para bien o para mal.

Draco pareció entender lo que le quiso decir, pero se le veía con ganas de continuar la conversación. En cambio Harry quiso dar el tema por zanjado, ya que ante la pregunta de Draco se abría un abanico de posibilidades que solo de intuirlas se sentía abrumado. Además, empezaba a entrarle sueño y se sentía mareado.

- Creo que me voy a dormir Draco. Estos zapatos me están matando y creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza.

- Yo también. Para mi la fiesta ya ha terminado.

Se despidieron de Hannah, que también parecía cansada de servir tantas copas y salieron por la puerta.

Ese fue el momento en el que Justin cortó la conversación con Ginny y al verles salir, fue tras ellos.

Estaban los dos aun hablando en el vestíbulo cuando le vieron salir caminando a trompicones, dirigiendo a ambos una mirada de suficiencia. Pero cuando pasó por su lado, Draco tuvo la mala suerte de decir en voz alta:

- A ver si tenemos más cuidado con el alcohol. Me parece que los tejones no sois buenos bebedores.

Justin se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a ambos, pero sobre todo a Harry, con una expresión que hablaba de todo el odio que sentía hacia él en ese momento. Respiró hondo, como tratando de despejarse y dijo.

- En cambio a las serpientes se os da muy bien, ¿verdad? Y no solo eso, si no más cosas que me callo.

- Por mi no te calles –se plantó enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados, como esperando pacientemente -. Puedes empezar cuando quieras, te escucho.

Harry estaba atemorizado, ya que debido a la borrachera de Justin no sabía lo que era capaz de decir en ese momento.

- Por ejemplo se os da muy bien...-se calló un momento y dirigió a Harry una mirada muy significativa-...embaucar a los demás.

- Si lo dices por Potter, no hables de lo que no sabes –se notaba que Draco se estaba enfadando.

- Me parece que el que no lo sabes eres tu. Tan listo para unas cosas y tan estúpido para otras Malfoy.

Draco miró extrañado a Harry, pero este se hizo cargo de la situación

- Justin será mejor que te calles –intervino Harry, para ver si podía salvar el final de la noche -. No sigas hablando y vete de aquí. Ya te lo he dicho antes, déjame en paz.

Cogió a Draco de un hombro y se dieron la vuelta, dejando a Justin con la palabra en la boca, decidido a olvidar esa conversación.

Pero al estar de espaldas no pudieron ver como Justin sacaba la varita de los pantalones de su disfraz de policía muggle y apuntaba a Harry entre los omoplatos mientras gritaba:

_Desmaius!!_

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. Harry se dio la vuelta como a cámara lenta debido al alcohol, pero Draco fue mucho más rápido. Antes de que el rayo impactase sobre él, Draco le empujó hacia la derecha, recibiendo parte del impacto; y aunque el hechizo perdió efectividad, hizo que saltase un par de metros hasta golpearse la cabeza con uno de los muros, quedando en el suelo inconsciente. Harry dudaba entre ir a ver como estaba o lanzarse al cuello de Justin, pero en ese momento alguien gritó desde la puerta del comedor.

_Incarcerus!!_

Y al instante unas cuerdas ataron a Justin, que perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y cayó al suelo. Harry se volvió y vio que en la puerta estaba Padma Patil, que había presenciado todo, pero fue demasiado lenta para actuar. Sin decir una palabra (aunque miró a los tres como si se hubiesen vuelto locos), Padma se dirigió a donde había caído Justin, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Como una flecha Harry fue a Draco, que seguía inconsciente, se sentó detrás de él y colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, notando que por debajo de la peluca manaba un poco de sangre. Se la quitó y comprobó aliviado que no era una herida grave, tan solo una pequeña brecha encima de la oreja izquierda. Con un pequeño hechizo consiguió cerrar la hemorragia y limpiarla. Draco poco a poco fue volviendo en sí mientras Harry le inspeccionaba la herida, y dijo con voz cansada:

- Quien me lo iba a decir: dando mi vida por el famoso Potter.

- Es lo que pasa cuando se bebe más de la cuenta; que pierdes reflejos –sonrió y se agachó para ver mejor la herida, quedando su boca casi al lado de la oreja, mientras decía en voz baja -. Ese tejón me las va a pagar.

De repente, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó, y se sentó en el suelo de un salto, quedando los dos frente a frente.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Nada, que Justin me las va a pagar –le miró por si el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ya que no parecía estar bien. De pronto se había puesto pálido y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a...

Pero Draco le interrumpió con una seca cabezada. Se levantó de un salto, como si no le hubiesen atacado y volvió a sonreír. Parecía otra vez el mismo de siempre.

- Estoy bien, solo que por un momento tu voz.... déjalo, creo que no tiene importancia. No hagamos una montaña de esto

Se dirigieron a donde estaban Padma y Justin, mientras Harry pensaba que hacer. No quería que todo el colegio se enterase de que Justin le había atacado y Draco se había interpuesto en el ataque. Confiaba en que Padma fuese más discreta que su hermana.

Por favor, te agradecería que no dijeses nada de esto. Sobre todo por Justin, mira como está.

Efectivamente, estaba tirado en el suelo, balbuceando incoherencias y, aunque ya no estaba atado, parecía incapaz de levantarse. Padma asintió y con un hechizo levitador lo llevó hacia un hueco que había detrás de la escalera, para entrar corriendo después a avisar a los prefectos de Hufflepuff, que al fin y al cabo debían enterarse de lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, ahora soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias Draco. Como has dicho antes, esto si que es raro.

- Me sorprende que tengas aun amigos Potter –dijo con una mueca burlona -, ¿todos reciben las maldiciones que van dirigidas a ti? No entiendo como aun están vivos.

- Si, ya, esa es una broma que tiene mucho éxito en Gryffindor. Ahora si que me voy a la cama. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Draco enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

- Lo digo para devolverte el disfraz, claro.

- Muy bien. Y espero que esté tal y como te lo dejé. Ahora, con tu permiso, yo también me voy.

Le hizo una especie de reverencia y salió con elegancia del vestíbulo, dejando a Harry en un mar de sensaciones de difícil explicación. Draco le estaba empezando a gustar mucho, pero aun no sabía en que podía acabar todo esto. Podía ser solo amistad, o ese sentimiento podía llegar a convertirse en algo más fuerte.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala común iba pensando que el día que llegase a sentir algo más por Draco, iba a estar bien jodido.

* * *

_Bueno, pues esto es todo...no se si estaré a la altura de vuestras expectativas o si ya os estais aburriendo de estos dos..._

_En fin, que puede que lo hayais encontrado aburrido, aunque yo creo que se han explicado muchas cosas de capitulos anteriores y consideraba necesarias. Lo tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo, y lo he reescrito un montón de veces: y aun así no he quedado muy convencido, ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado y para mi, de los más complejos, no conseguía dar con el tono que quería._

_Vamos, que lo quiero decir es que ahora os toca opinar a vosotros ;)_

_En cuanto a los reviews del capitulo anterior, me ha sido imposible contestarlos, pero como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que han dado su opinión: tratare de perseverar y contestarlos todos de aqui en adelante (lo suelo hacer, pero esta semana ha sido imposible)_

_Muchas gracias y nos vemos despues del baile, con resaca y descubrimientos incluidos...jejejejeje_


	21. Y los sueños¿sueños son?

Pues aqui teneis otro capitulo mas, espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son mios

**Y los sueños...¿sueños son?**

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La verdad era que había pasado una mala noche debido al alcohol ingerido y al ataque de Justin de última hora. No creía que necesitase poción antiresaca, pero si la cabeza le seguía doliendo a la hora de comer iría a la enfermería para ver si la señora Pomfrey le podía dar algo para mitigar el dolor. Tumbado en la cama con los ojos aun cerrados y tapado hasta la frente por las mantas rememoró la noche anterior. Tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien y no recordaba la última vez en la que se había sentido tan relajado.

Quizás se debiese a que gran parte del baile lo pasó con los gryffindors. Aun le costaba aceptar que éstos no eran como siempre había pensado, y aunque vio algunas miradas de recelo de Patil y Thomas, en general le habían caído bastante bien. Sobre todo Finnigan; sus comentarios le hicieron mucha gracia, a pesar de lo que insinuó y le sorprendió la naturalidad que mostraba al hacerlos. Brown tampoco le caía mal del todo, aunque seguía pensando que tenía el cerebro de un mosquito. Y Granger...bueno, ahora que la conocía un poco más estaba empezando a respetarla, aunque aun le sacaba de quicio que tuviese que responder a todas las preguntas, tanto en clase como fuera.

Descubrió que era mucho más divertido estar con ellos que con Blaise o Pansy, que por lo que pudo ver se pasaron la noche en la barra de Tom hablando en voz baja, sin duda criticando al resto de estudiantes. Aquello le pareció una gran perdida de tiempo. Ese año se había propuesto también pasarlo lo mejor posible, para a ver si así podía compensar los dos años anteriores, que ahora le parecían cada vez más lejanos, como envueltos en una nebulosa. No es que los hubiese olvidado (aun le visitaban en sus pesadillas), pero ahora que las cosas le iban un poco mejor, intentaba no pensar demasiado en ellos.

Pero sin duda, con quien más cómodo se sentía eran con Potter. Ya le venía pasando desde el verano, cuando se reunió con él y con su madre en Grimauld Place, y en los últimos meses se había acentuado ese sentimiento. Durante la cena, tanto Potter como Granger habían intentado incluirles a él y a Daphne en la conversación, y aunque McMillan y Bones al principio no parecían muy dispuestos, al final habían participado, aunque de forma tímida, pero eso seguro que era cuestión de su carácter. En cuanto a Justin, mejor sería dejar el tema. Descubrió que podían estar los dos en silencio, que no necesitaban hablar de nada, como habían hecho durante unos minutos. Draco se encontró francamente bien, aunque un poco sorprendido. Todavía le parecía que la situación era un poco surrealista: él y su némesis compartiendo unas cervezas en una fiesta. Pero estaba aprendiendo a dejarse llevar por su instinto por primera vez en su vida y hacer lo que realmente quería. Y si se le antojaba tomarse unas cervezas con Potter, por Merlín que nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Y después su sinceridad, claro. Hacía un par de años que Draco se hacía la misma pregunta con respecto a Harry, ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiese aceptado su mano en el expreso de Hogwarts esa mañana de hace ya tantos años? Como le dijo, él también pensaba que se habían podido evitar un buen número de desgracias y las cosas habrían tomado caminos distintos, pero eso es algo que nunca podrían saber ninguno de los dos. Aun así, le reconfortaba secretamente el que Harry le diese otra oportunidad. No sabía por que era tan importante para él, pero lo era. Es posible que fuese por que Potter simbolizaba todo lo bueno del mundo mágico, que era lo mas opuesto a un mago tenebroso que existía y si el le podía llegar a perdonar, el resto de los magos y brujas no tendrían más remedio que hacer lo mismo, ya que el gran Harry Potter no podía estar equivocado.

Por desgracia, el imbécil de Justin había tenido que estropear la noche con su ataque. Por suerte, iba tan borracho que no le había hecho verdadero daño, y se preguntó que dirían Blaise y Pansy si se enterasen de que había interceptado un hechizo dirigido al Niño-que-vivió. Seguramente volvería a discutir con Blaise y Pansy pondría los ojos en blanco y suspiraría profundamente, pensando que decididamente Draco se había vuelto loco. Pero cada vez le importaba menos lo que pensasen sus compañeros. Las razones por las que había defendido a Potter aun no las tenía del todo claras: más bien había sido un acto reflejo, aunque eso sí, del todo impropio en él. Nunca jamás en su vida había hecho nada parecido. A lo mejor se le estaba pegando algo de la legendaria valentía de Godric Gryffindor, pero el caso es que estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Por fin estaba empezando a hacer las cosas bien.

A principio de curso no quería que nadie apreciase en él ningún cambio, quería seguir siendo el Draco Malfoy de siempre. Pero ahora eso le parecía una tontería. No es que fuese a pregonar sus nuevos puntos de vista (además, eso crearía suspicacias y todos se preguntarían que estaba tramando), pero ya no le parecía crucial esconder sus sentimientos. Bien, si había cambiado, había que ir dejando poco a poco a ese nuevo Draco salir a la superficie, aunque no de golpe: no quería que nadie muriese del susto.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo en lo que debía haber pensado antes, pero con la emoción del ataque lo había pasado por alto.

¿Por qué demonios había atacado a Potter? Hasta donde él sabía, ambos se llevaban bastante bien, por lo que no podía entenderlo. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Justin quería algo con Ginny, pero después recordó que la pequeña Weasley y Potter lo habían dejado, así que debía ser por otra cosa. Le dio muchas vueltas al tema aun en la cama, pero no se le ocurría nada. Bueno, luego se lo preguntaría.

En ese momento entró Nott en el dormitorio y notó como se acercaba a su cama de puntillas, por si aun seguía durmiendo. Draco bajó las mantas hasta la altura del cuello y se le quedó mirando sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, simplemente esperando a que le dijese lo que le había venido a decir.

- Buenos días Draco –el pobre parecía estar hecho un manojo de nervios -. Venía a ver si estabas despierto. Daphne está abajo y me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo cuanto antes.

Draco enarcó mentalmente las cejas, preguntándose por qué quería hablar con el Greengrass con tanta urgencia. Que él recordase, era casi la primera vez que le iba a hablar por propia iniciativa.

- Bien, dile que bajo en una media hora o así. Primero tengo que darme una ducha.

Nott asintió en silencio y salió corriendo del dormitorio para dar el recado sin perder un segundo. Draco pensó que era incluso más servil que Crabbe y Goyle, así que tendría que hablar con él un día de estos, no le apetecía volver a tener criado. Se levantó haciendo crujir sus huesos y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente que pareció hacer desaparecer su dolor de cabeza. Se secó con una suave toalla de color verde oscuro que le había enviado su madre: su piel era demasiado delicada para las rasposas toallas de Hogwarts y fue al baúl donde guardaba su ropa. eligió unos vaqueros negros y un jersey fino de punto, también negro, junto con unas zapatillas de deporte rojas, para dar un toque de color pensó. Bajó subió despacio a la sala común y allí encontró a Daphne, que como siempre estaba leyendo un libro. Al oír sus pasos lo cerró, marcando cuidadosamente la página con una estrecha banda de terciopelo y le miró de hito en hito, como intentando descifrar algo. Draco se sentó a su lado y también la miró, esperando que comenzase a hablar cuanto antes.

- Pues no parece que estés demasiado mal –dijo por fin-. Creía que el ataque había sido más grave.

Draco torció el gesto. Genial, pensó, a estas alturas todo el colegio debe saber lo que pasó anoche.

- No es que me importe, pero me gustaría saber como te has enterado –era inútil negar la evidencia -. Más que nada para saber a quien tengo que agradecer que sea un bocazas.

- No me lo ha dicho nadie. Anoche escuché como Patil se lo contaba a Bones y McMillan y los dos se iban corriendo a por Justin. Estaban muy enfadados, aunque no comprendían por que había hecho eso. Al parecer es uno de los chicos más pacíficos de Hufflepuff, que ya es decir.

- Pues como ves estoy perfectamente, gracias. Ahora te agradecería que no contases nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de cómo reaccionarán tus amigos cuando se enteren de que has protegido a Potter de un ataque?

Maldición. Esa chica era mucho más aguda de lo que parecía. Siguiendo con su racha de buenos propósitos, decidió ser sincero con ella.

- Tú lo has dicho Daphne. Ya tuve con ellos una pelea. No me apetece tener otra. Además, ellos no lo entenderían.

- Claro, me parece lo más acertado.

Y sin decir más, volvió a abrir su libró y continuó leyendo. Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta de por qué lo había hecho, o por qué motivo se había pasado casi toda la noche con Potter y sus amigos. Por lo menos él se lo preguntaría. Daphne se llevaba bastante bien con Granger, pero después de la cena había ido a reunir se con Nott y Bulstrode, y después la había visto con su hermana Astoria y unas amigas de ésta.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada más?

Daphne levantó la mirada de su libro y vio que parecía algo molesta por la interrupción. Volvió a cerrar el libro y dijo:

- Haz lo que quieras Malfoy, eso es asunto tuyo. Si te soy sincera, tu actitud de anoche me sorprendió mucho, pero por motivos contrarios a los que sorprendieron a Blaise y a Parkinson. Si, tengo muy buen oído –dijo al ver la cara que ponía ante la mención de sus amigos -. Y sí, si tengo curiosidad, pero creo que es un tema demasiado personal para ti, y tu y yo apenas nos conocemos. De todas formas, si me quieres contar algo, comienza: te escucho.

Draco pensó que siempre se había equivocado con Daphne, y en ese momento le encantó su forma de ser. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era la curiosidad que despertaban todas su acciones, así que la falta de ella en Daphne era muy bien recibida. No sabía por que, pero le apetecía más hablar con ella sobre Potter, el resto de gryffindors y el ataque de Justin que con Blaise y Pansy. Parecía una chica capaz de escuchar con atención, emitir opiniones solo cuando se le pedían, ser discreta y lo más importante: no juzgar a las personas. En definitiva, era el tipo de persona que necesitaba en ese momento. Además, por lo que la conocía, si no hubiese interesada, no le hubiese dicho nada, ella era así de clara, aunque a veces eso molestase a los demás.

Así que, de pronto, Draco se encontró relatándole todo, desde su visita a Grimauld Place hasta los cambios que había experimentado su relación con Potter, incluido el más mínimo detalle. Le contó que no es que confiase en Potter ciegamente, ni que se hubiesen convertido en amigos inseparables, si no que con él no sentía la necesidad de enmascarar su verdadera personalidad, ya que conocía muchas cosas que el resto solo intuía a fuerza de especular sobre su vida. Con el podía ser el verdadero Draco Malfoy, sin necesidad de fingir una fuerza que no sentía, ya que Potter era uno de los pocos que le había visto el año pasado. Y a estas alturas, creía firmemente que era uno de los pocos que sabía como se había sentido, uno de los pocos que estaba empezando a conocerle realmente.

Cuando llegó a este punto se calló, pensando que se había dejado llevar. Ahora no solo Harry le conocía, si no que también Daphne.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada –aquella chica parecía leerle el pensamiento -. La verdad es que lo que dices tiene bastante sentido. Potter te conoce más de lo que te imaginas, y lo mismo se puede decir de ti. No en vano, habéis estado obsesionados uno con el otro desde que empezasteis el colegio.

A Draco no le gustaron como sonaron esas palabras y se apresuró a negarlo, pero Daphne siguió hablando, mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

- Venga, Malfoy, que sabes que es verdad. Escucha.

"En primero recuerdo que te pasaste un buen tiempo diciendo que era un idiota, que había rechazado la ayuda que le brindaste, cuando según tengo entendido te comportaste como un autentico imbecil en el tren. Después, cuando le hicieron buscados del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor y McGonagall le regaló una escoba, no dejaste de despotricar contra él. Al final de curso, cuando él, Longbottom, Granger y Weasley rescataron la piedra filosofal fue más de lo que podías aguantar en un curso. Y a pesar de que no lo hizo él solo, no te vi quejarte de los demás"

"En segundo lo mismo: parecías tomarte como algo personal que le considerasen el heredero de Slytherin, y no paraste hasta que te hicieron buscador de Slytherin. En tercero te dio tanta rabia que consiguiese acercarse al hipogrifo que trataste imitarle y casi pierdes un brazo. En cuarto ya fue demasiado: te pasabas el día hablando de él y su participación en el trofeo de los Tres Magos. Incluso no le quitaste ojo en todo el baile y no paraste de criticarle tanto por su forma de bailar como por su aspecto, a pesar de que iba bastante más guapo de lo que nos tenía acostumbrados"

Draco emitió un sonido que podía interpretarse tanto de incredulidad como de asco, pero dejó que Daphne continuase.

"Y así me podría pasar el día entero. En cuanto a Potter, lleva actuando de las misma forma que tu desde el principio. En cuanto entras en el comedor o en clase no te quita ojo. Lo último que recuerdo fue en sexto curso, estaba pendiente de ti en cada detalle, y más de una vez lo vi buscándote por los pasillos, seguramente para ver que tramabas. Ojala lo hubiese descubierto a tiempo"

A Draco no le gustó nada ese último comentario, pero la dejó seguir, para ver donde quería llegar.

- Lo que quiero decir es que los dos habéis estado interesados por la vida del otro desde que teníais once años, y ahora habéis decidido dejar de lado las antiguas rivalidades y odios, y estáis empezando a conoceros, a saber como sois de verdad. Y os estáis dando cuenta de que no sois tan malos como creíais, aunque la situación sea un poco rara. Por mi parte, me parece una de las acciones mas inteligente de tu vida, Draco. Espero que no lo eches a perder.

- ¿A perder? No se por qué dices eso. Ya nos viste ayer. Ni pullas, ni insultos ni nada que se le parezca. Como tu has dicho antes, nos estamos conociendo. La verdad es que no es el gilipollas integral que siempre me había parecido.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Bueno, no me hagas caso, son cosas mías. A lo mejor estoy equivocada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. He quedado allí con Granger para hacer el trabajo de Aritmancia.

Se fue sin otro tipo de despedida. Draco no lo podía creer. Las dos chicas eran idénticas: solo a ellas se le podía ocurrir estudiar un domingo por la mañana. Y, además, después de una fiesta. Pero tenía razón. Desde antes de conocerle había estado pendiente de Potter. De pequeño le parecía increíble que un niño de apenas un año hubiese vencido a un mago como lord Voldemort, y en secreto le admiraba profundamente. Después, cuando le ofreció su ayuda y protección se sintió avergonzado y triste al mismo tiempo, ya que había esperado ese momento casi desde que tenía uso de razón. Y desde ese momento empezó a crecer el resentimiento en él por haberle rechazado, buscando los más mínimos defectos para criticarle, aunque en el fondo le seguía admirando secretamente. Y también le envidiaba. Potter era el tipo de persona y llevaba la vida que a él le hubiese gustado llevar: era admirado, pero sin ser envidiado; tenía amigos de verdad, no un corro de aduladores de los que no se podía fiar ni un pelo; conseguía a las chicas mas guapas y ellas parecían sinceramente enamoradas de él. En definitiva, tenía la vida que Draco había soñado. Y por eso, como él no la podía tener, se había dedicado a fastidiársela lo máximo posible.

Ahora, echando la vista atrás, le parecía que se había comportado como un imbecil, como un idiota, como un niñato envidioso que no podía aceptar no salirse siempre con la suya. Pero así era como le habían educado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo cuando creció y pasó la guerra pudo ver con perspectiva lo que había sido su vida: una serie de errores que solo le habían hecho más infeliz. En vez de intentar cambiar las cosas había optado por la solución más fácil, la de tratar de hacer infelices a los demás. Por fortuna, eso tiempos habían quedado atrás, y ahora, poco a poco estaba intentando rectificar los errores del pasado, pero le estaba costando mucho. Estaba claro que ser mejor persona no era nada fácil.

Aunque prácticamente se acababa de levantar, sintió como el sueño le vencía, así que aprovechó que el dormitorio estaba vació para echarse una pequeña siesta antes de dormir. Realmente tenía que estar muy cansado, por que en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormido.

_Volvía a estar en el callejón de siempre, que ya le era absolutamente familiar. Reconoció cada esquina, cada rincón, cada cubo de basura y cada pintada. Incluso sabía cual era el momento exacto en que un asqueroso gato se iba a cruzar en su camino. Iba caminando despacio, esta vez sin miedo, por que sabía que no le iba a ocurrir nada. Y estaba decidido de una vez por todas a descubrir a su misterioso perseguidor. Sentía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado se sentía excitado ante el inminente encuentro, ya que iba a saber quien era. Y a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre, eso no le repugnaba en absoluto; es más, le resultaba curiosamente excitante. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo de iniciar algo que no iba a poder parar. Pero el mundo de los sueños era así de extraño, así que no le dio importancia._

_Siguió caminando hasta que empezó a escuchar a lo lejos unos pasos, los pasos de siempre. Sonrió de medio lado: las cosas salían como el había pensando. Se apoyó en la pared y esperó con los ojos cerrados._

_A los pocos minutos, los pasos es escucharon más cerca y de pronto dejaron de sonar . Draco contuvo la respiración y aguardó unos instantes expectante, notando como se erizaba el vello de su nuca. De repente, notó una respiración en su oreja, mucho más jadeante de lo que recordaba, y como unos labios le rozaban levemente el lóbulo mientras susurraban:_

_Por fin te has dado cuenta. No puedes vivir sin mi, ni yo sin ti._

_Entonces, los labios del desconocido le dieron un suave beso detrás de la oreja y con la punta de la lengua empezó a trazar círculos bajando hacía su mandíbula. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y notó contra su cuello como el desconocido sonreía. Fue avanzando por la parte inferior del maxilar y cuando llegó a la barbilla empezó a subir dándole pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su labios. Draco no podía aguantar más y con los ojos fuertemente apretados busco con su labios los del otro, hasta que por fin se encontraron y se fundieron en un profundo beso, sus lenguas luchando una por dominar a la otra, explorando cada rincón de la boca de su contrincante. Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco le cogió de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, queriéndolo notar lo mas cerca posible de sí y sus manos empezaron a subir y bajar por su espalda. El desconocido le agarró fuertemente de la nuca y empezó a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco, hasta que éste se quedó casi sin respiración. Sin romper el beso pensó que ya era hora de conocer su identidad, así que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pero estaban tan cerca que no lo pudo identificar. Sus ojos recorrieron la línea del cabello, un cabello negro intenso y poco a poco se fueron desplazando hacia la derecha hasta que toparon con algo. Con una cicatriz._

_Una cicatriz en forma de rayo._

Draco se despertó de golpe pensando que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, notando cada latido en la garganta. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y notó que lo tenía empapado debido al sudor. Y no quiso mirar bajo las sabanas, pero debía tener una erección como pocas en su vida. Con más miedo que nunca fue recordando fragmentos del sueño que acababa de tener. Ya sabía quien era el misterioso desconocido, ese que tanto le había excitado en sueños los últimos meses y con el que se acababa de besar (aunque ese verbo le parecía que no expresaba ni la mitad de lo que acababa de pasar) en el mismo callejón oscuro con el que llevaba soñando desde el final de la guerra.

Era Potter. El famoso Potter.

Ahora si que estaba jodido

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya decepcionado, pero es lo que hay...ultimamente las musas parece que estan en huelga, como Telemadrid...

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review

Me piro a casa que ya es la hora, jajajaja

Chauuuuuu


	22. Vuelta a la primera casilla

Parece que las musas se han despertado con el buen tiempo, así que ahi va otro capitulo.

No me ha dado tiempo a contestar a los reviews que me habeis dejado, pero ahora me pongo (sabeis que mas o menos los contesto, no?)

Bueno, espero que os guste

Los personajes no son mios

**Vuelta a la primera casilla**

Draco se quedó durante unos minutos mirando al vacío, completamente conmocionado. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creer que llevase seis meses soñando con Potter.

Se intentó convencer a sí mismo de que había soñado con él por que la mayor parte del día anterior lo habían pasado juntos, y había relacionado al hombre misterioso con Potter (aunque no veía muy clara que relación podían tener). Pero sabía que no era así. En su sueño había reconocido sus pasos, los mismos de siempre. Había reconocido su voz susurrante como la que le veía atormentando en sueños desde el mes de junio. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

Cuando Justin le atacó y quedó inconsciente, Harry (¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Es Potter y no Harry!!) le estuvo susurrando al oído y por un breve instante creyó reconocer esa voz como la de sus sueños, pero luego se dijo que debía estar aun bajo los efectos del hechizo, que estaba desvariando. Y la certeza se fue tan rápido como vino. Se tumbó otra vez en la cama e intentó pensar con claridad, ya que su mente parecía estar en plena ebullición, y aun así no conseguía poner orden en ella. Así que empezar a ver los hechos al revés, de los más recientes a los más lejanos.

En sus sueños, sobre todo en este último, se había sentido tremendamente excitado con otro hombre. Él lo sabía, sabía que era un hombre, pero le daba lo mismo. Durante un tiempo, bastante corto en verdad, le había preocupado un poco (bueno, mucho), pero se dijo que era un sueño y que en ellos a veces actuamos de forma contraria a la que somos. Además, cuando estaba despierto no sentía deseos de estar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero de pronto se sintió confuso. Su experiencia con las chicas se reducía a Pansy: empezaron a salir en cuarto y a mitad de sexto curso Draco cortó la relación para no involucrarla en sus planes. Durante este tiempo se limitaron a besarse, nunca llegaron a acostarse. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo propuso, ahora veía que era algo extraño. Por ejemplo, Blaise, no dejaba de intentar acostarse con todas sus conquistas, y aunque casí siempre lo conseguía, se desesperaba si no aceptaban. Y ese era un problema que Draco nunca había tenido. Simplemente nunca había intentado acostarse con Pansy, y siempre le había dado lo mismo hacerlo o no.

Y lo que le contestó a Finnigan en el baile era verdad: nunca había estado con otro chico, así que no sabía si era gay o no. Ante esa posibilidad sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero pronto descartó a los candidatos.

¿Blaise? Ni en broma. ¿Pansy? No, si no quería que sus padres se enterasen.

¿Potter? Muy buena idea Draco. Cuéntale que tienes sueños eróticos con él y comprobarás lo rápido que es capaz de correr.

¿Daphne? Era una posibilidad, pero decidió esperar un poco. Solo hablaría con ella si no le quedaba más remedio.

En ese momento se sintió terriblemente frustrado. No es que fuese un gran problema: el sabía lo que era verse en complicaciones mucho mayores. Pero algo le reconcomía y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, nadie en quien pudiese confiar tanto como para contarle que....por Merlín, no se atrevía ni a pensar en esa posibilidad.

De pronto, acudió a su cabeza el sueño, el momento en que Potter empezó a besarle detrás de la oreja y sintió como su estómago se contraía y una especie de vibración crecía a la altura de su vientre. Contra su voluntad (pero no podía hacer nada por parar esas imágenes), se vio a si mismo y a Potter besándose con pasión, mientras los dedos de Draco jugaban con su pelo y Harry le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos, que poco a poco iban acercándose más y más hacia....

¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Esto no era posible!! ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más claro lo tenía. No sabía por qué razón, pero era innegable que Potter le excitaba. Y mucho, según confirmaba el bulto de sus pantalones.

A lo mejor no le excitaba en todo momento, pero su subconsciente así lo confirmaba. Y consiguió vislumbrar el motivo. Durante toda su vida había odiado al maldito Niño-que-vivió, pero en los últimos meses había habido entre ellos un acercamiento, que siendo sinceros, había propiciado el mismo Draco. Y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a tener las pesadillas que primero lo llenaban de temor, y después empezaba a esperar con ansías, ya que era lo más provocador que le había ocurrido en su vida, tanto despierto como dormido. Se imaginó otra vez así mismo con Potter debajo del roble donde a veces se sentaban a hablar después de Herbología, acercando sus labios a los suyos y dándole un fuerte beso, mientras con las manos empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Y la imagen que se formó en su cabeza le gustó. Le gustó mucho. Demasiado.

Durante unos minutos sonrió perezosamente, imaginando como sería besar a Potter en el "mundo real" y se imaginó mil situaciones que podían acabar en un beso. De pronto, su sonrisa resbaló de su cara. Aquello era imposible pos razones.

Harry no era gay. Sobre esto no había discusión posible. Punto.

Sus padres no lo aceptarían. Narcissa ya había visto extinguido el apellido de su familia, Black, y sabía que no iba a permitir que ocurriese lo mismo con el de su marido y el de su hijo. Draco pensaba que lo casaría a la fuerza si con eso aseguraba la descendencia. En cuanto a Lucius, también era importante la descendencia, tanto como para Narcissa, pero había algo más: la vergüenza. No soportaría que su hijo se liase con Potter. Ni con Potter ni ningún otro chico, claro.

Draco fue presa de un torbellino de sentimientos y consiguió sacar el quid de la cuestión. Que Potter le excitase no era lo más importante: lo verdaderamente crucial era que empezaba a sospechar seriamente que no le gustaban las chicas tanto como habría creído siempre. Volvió a verse en el mismo roble, sentado en lugar con Potter con Pansy. Poco a poco se acercaba a ella, la besaba, le acariciaba el pelo, ese pelo negro que tanto le gustaba acariciar cuando estaban juntos. Pero de repente el pelo negro acortó y se despeinó en todas direcciones, los ojos azules de Pansy se volvieron de un color verde intenso y se convirtió en Potter.

Eso era demasiado para él, así que decidió tomar dos drásticas decisiones en un momento de inspiración.

En cuanto si era gay o no, no se lo iba ni a plantear: no tenía otra opción que continuar el linaje familiar. Así que, hetero y entero. Y ya que Potter parecía sacar sus más bajos instintos a la luz (recordó que todo comenzó cuando decidieron no lanzarse cuchillos al cuello), solo había una solución posible a ese problema.

Separarse de él y de cualquier cosa que le recordase, y evitar que se le volviese a acercar.

Un poco más sereno volvió a bajar a la sala común, que estaba casi vacia. Pero en un rincón vio a Blaise y a Pansy con cara de no haber dormido apenas en toda la noche. Se acercó con naturalidad y sentó en una butaca enfrente de ellos, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de las orejas del sillón.

- Buenos días –saludó en voz baja.

Blaise y Pansy le quedaron mirando como intentando adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones, y cuando vieron que no se disponía discutir con ellos le saludaron. Se quedaron un rato callados, pero se veía que Blaise se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hablar, así que Draco se lo puso fácil.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, Blaise; no te voy a morder.

Blaise le miró sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida y comenzó a hablar.

- Ya que lo dices, sí. Hay algo que nos gustaría comentar contigo.

- Te agradecería que a mi me dejaras al margen –terció Pansy -. Lo que tenga que hablar con Draco lo hablaré en privado.

Draco no dijo nada, pero hizo un además con la mano como invitándole a hablar con libertad.

- Anoche vimos -Pansy tosió quedamente y Blaise se corrigió-, perdón. Vi que estuviste en compañía de Potter y sus amigos. Y debo decir que no me parece nada bien, que no te entiendo. Tanto él como los demás miembros de Gryffindor nos han hecho la vida imposible desde primero, se han burlado de nosotros, incluso nos han atacado.

"No se como has podido olvidar eso Draco, por muy mal que lo hayas pasado en este último año. ¿Por qué te relaciones con ellos? ¿Has olvidado quienes son tus amigos, quienes te han apoyado siempre? Tú, que tanto hablabas de la pureza de la sangre, ahora eres el primero en olvidarla. Por si no lo sabes, todos esos traidores a la sangre e hijos de muggles son los que van a juzgar a tu padre la semana que viene. Yo en tu lugar intentaría pagarles con la misma moneda. O por lo menos mantener al mínimo mi relación con ellos. No olvides que eres un Malfoy. No debes relacionarte con indeseables"

Draco escuchó atentamente sus palabras sin interrumpirle. Mientras hablaba, pensaba que todo lo que decía eran estupideces y que seguía sin entender nada, sin ver que el mundo había cambiado y que todos sus argumentos ya no valían nada. Realmente, el no guardaba ningún rencor a los que iban a juzgar a su padre. Sabía que Lucius se lo había buscado. Y aunque le daba muchísima pena la sentencia que le iban a imponer, sabía que era lo justo. Como había comprendido hace poco tiempo, hacer lo justo y lo correcto no siempre te hace feliz; pero al menos duermes tranquilo por las noches.

Entonces vio la solución a sus problemas. La cuestión era que tenía que separarse de Potter lo máximo posible y la mejor solución era hacer volver al Draco de siempre. Al Draco antipático, al que se burlaba de cosas tan tontas como una cicatriz, pero que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera; al Draco envidioso, rastrero, snob y elitista; al Draco que daba importancia a la pureza de sangre sobre todas las cosas.

En definitiva, al Draco que odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

Pero así conseguiría que le dejasen en paz y acabar con esos sueños en los que su cuerpo se derretía al sentir el aliento de Potter, al sentir como sus labios le rozaban.

Fingió meditar las palabras de Blaise durante unos minutos y al final habló con tono frío, aunque sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, y como la última oportunidad para cambiar se esfumaba al tiempo que las palabras salían de sus labios.

- Tienes razón Blaise. No se en que demonios he estado pensando estos meses. Pero tienes toda la razón. Anoche se debió sin duda al alcohol, y ahora me arrepiento enormemente de todo –se puso de pie; no soportaba mirarles a la cara mientras hablaba -. He estado muy confundido mucho tiempo y no he visto la realidad. Son ellos los que deben pagar por sus actos y no nosotros. Puedes estar tranquilo, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver la verdad.

Blaise sonrió satisfecho, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como Pansy le miraba con los ojos como platos y después se quedaba pensando. Engañar a Zabini había sido fácil, pero Pansy era harina de otro costal. La chica le conocía desde mucho antes de entrar en Hogwarts y tenía la impresión de que le iba a vigilar muy de cerca para ver si sus palabras se correspondían con sus actos. Por lo menos había dado el primer paso para salvaguardar el honor familiar y asegurar su linaje.

¿Entonces por que de repente se sentía tan mal?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, Harry acababa de despertarse y bajó corriendo a la sala común, ya que necesitaba hablar con Hermione. Se puso un chándal y bajó a toda prisa para ver si la veía, pero Lavender y Parvati le dijeron que había ido a la biblioteca con Daphne. Decepcionado, bajó al vestíbulo y salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo.

Hacía una mañana soleada, bastante más cálida de lo que él recordaba por esas fechas y se dirigió al roble en el que Draco y él se sentaban a hablar: se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Y empezó a recordar la noche anterior, cuando Draco entró en el comedor. Era un momento que permanecía grabado en sus pupilas, al igual que el resto de la noche. Se dijo que había empezado a descubrir un nuevo Draco, un Draco que le gustaba mucho.

No solo por que ahora pareciese haber abandonado sus antiguas ideas y se mostraba más amable con todo el mundo. Si no también por que era divertido, ocurrente y le hacía querer saber más cosas sobre él, estar a su lado el máximo tiempo posible. Y además era guapo, irresistiblemente guapo, condenadamente guapo. Daba igual que fuese con el uniforme y la capa, disfrazado de noble francés del siglo XVIII o con un saco hasta los tobillos. Su belleza quedaba fuera de toda duda.

De pronto se sintió triste al ver la realidad. Draco solo le vería como un compañero de clase, como mucho, si las cosas seguían avanzando de la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo, como un amigo. Y a Harry eso le gustaba, quería que Draco y él fuesen amigos. Pero algo en su interior le decía que pronto iba a empezar a verle con otros ojos. Y eso era imposible, nunca se interesaría por él de la forma en la que Harry lo estaba empezando a necesitar.

Bastante más decaido de lo que estaba al despertar se dirigió de vuelta la castillo, ya que por el sonido de sus tripas, debía ser la hora de comer. Al llegar al vestíbulo vio como bajaban Hermione y Daphne, y aunque esperaba encontrarla sola para contarle el ataque de Justin, se alegró igualmente de verla y las esperó a los pies de la escalera.

- Buenos días Hermione, Daphne –saludó un poco cohibido. Greengrass le ponía nervioso sin motivo alguno. Quizás era la seriedad que irradiaba, aun más que Hermione, y que parecía que era capaz de leer su mente y su alma sin esfuerzos.

- Buenos días, ¿has descansado bien? –preguntó Hermione

- Si, bueno, más o menos –esquivó la pregunta como pudo.

La verdad es que le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño, pero no era momento de hablar del tema. Cuando iba a proponerles que pasasen al comedor, Daphne dijo.

- No pasa nada Harry, se lo que pasó.

Hermione la miró sin comprender a que se refería y Harry la miró asombrado. Vaya, alguien se ha ido ya de la lengua, pensó. Iba a preguntarle que como se había enterado y a explicarle todo a Hermione, que les miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, pero nunca llego a formular la pregunta. En ese momento se acercaban Draco seguido de Pansy y Blaise.

- Hola, Draco –Harry estaba muy nervioso, pero creía que no se notaba demasiado. El temblor de su voz se podía atribuir a la resaca de la noche anterior -. Se me ha olvidado el traje, pero si quieres después de comer podemos...

- No me interesa Potter, te lo puedes quedar –le interrumpió mirándole con maldad -. ¿O crees que me lo volvería a poner después de que lo hubieses tocado, con toda la sangre muggle que corre por tus venas? Tienes que estar loco para pensar algo así.

- Pero...pero -no conseguía articular palabra, ¿a qué venía esto? Pensó que a lo mejor era una broma y comezó a sonreir. Pero la sonrisa apenás distendió la comisura de su labios. Draco le miraba con una expresión de odio demasiado auténtica como para ser una broma de las suyas. Harry no entendía nada ¿Por qué actuaba así? Sintió que se comenzaba a enfadar como en los viejos tiempos.

- Entonces no se por que me lo ofreciste, el que debe estar loco eres tu, no yo.

- Déjame en paz Potter, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias. Por mi, como si lo quemas, pero no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi en tu vida. No se en qué he estado pensando estos últimos tiempos. Pero ahora te veo y me das asco, tu sola presencia me revuelve las tripas.

Harry miró a Hermione y a Daphne, que tampoco parecían comprender nada. Después Draco se volvió hacia sus amigos y les dijo:

- Será mejor que entremos. El vestíbulo está empezando a apestar a sangresucia y traidores a la sangre –esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Daphne.

Los tres se apartaron para dejarles paso. Draco iba con la mirada fría y la barbilla levantada, como si el colegio volviese a ser suyo y Blaise soltó una risita al pasar. Pansy iba con la mirada fija en el suelo y con las mejillas coloradas y justo antes de entrar al comedor se dio la vuelta y les miró, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de incomprensión.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, con los puños fuertemente apretados, más furioso de lo que se había sentido desde el final de la guerra. En ese momento pareció reaccionar, ya que las palabras y la actitud de Malfoy le habían dejado momentaneamente fuera de juego: pero ahora le gustaría tenerlo delante y darle un buena lección, ya fuese con varita o al estilo muggle, con sus propias manos. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a decir, intentando tranquilizarle:

- Tiene que haber alguna explicación, no es normal este comportamiento en Draco: ya no. Tu sabes que ha cambiado. Y tu también lo sabes Daphne, tu misma me lo has dicho en alguna ocasión.

Harry se quitó la mano con un movimiento de hombro e intentó hablar con indiferencia.

- Me da lo mismo. Lo que haga Malfoy me da igual. Ya sabía yo que un cabrón como él no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. En el fondo es el mismo de siempre. No se como pudimos llegar a pensar que podía haber algo bueno en él. Sigue siendo la misma rata de siempre. Seguro que todo era un plan para que declarase a favor de su familia. Ya dije que lo iba a hacer, no necesitaba hacer ver que había cambiado, sobre todo cuando es mentira

Y entró en el comedor. Fuera, Hermione y Daphne se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer, hasta que Daphne rompió el silencio.

- Vaya, parece que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.

- Eso parece. Pero me gustaba este cambio. El ambiente del colegio desde principio de curso es mucho más relajado. Seguro que esto hace que vuelvan las enemistades entre las cosas -Hermione miró hacie el interior del comedor y vio como Harry se sentaba al lado de Neville y comenzaba a comer a toda velocidad. Entonces dijo para sí misma -. Y justo ahora que las cosas parecían encarriladas.

- ¿Encarriladas hacia donde? -preguntó Daphne con curiosidad.

- No me hagas caso, cosas mías.

- Seguro que si, pero no eres la única del colegio capaz de pensar Granger. Creo que ya se por donde vas.

Las dos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad, sabiendo que hablaban de lo mismo, aunque ninguna confirmó las sospechas de la otra en voz alta.

- Pero algo ha tenido que pasar Hermione. Justo esta mañana he estado hablando con él y había veces que hablaba de Potter con verdadero agradecimiento por haberle dado otra oportunidad...y bueno, más sentimientos que aun no ve pero que están ahí, lantentes . Esto no es normal. Ni siquiera para Malfoy es un comportamiento normal. Su cambio fue paulatino, poco a poco; y ahora de repente se comporta como el mismisimo Salazar Slytherin.

- Ya se que no es normal Daphne, ¿Pero qué ha podido pasar para que cambie tanto en apenas dos o tres horas? ¿Qué?

Las dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ninguna tenía una respuesta.

* * *

Que os pensabais, que todo iba a ser coser y cantar??

Pues no!!

Las cosas de palacio van despacio, como ya he dicho. Y espero que no seais muy durs con Draco, que tiene una presión que no ha tenido Harry.

Que bueno que si quereis explicaciones solo las teneis que pedir, jajajaja

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	23. Desmontando a Draco

Aqui os dejo otro capitulo cortito, cortito, pero al releer lo escrito ayer me parecio necesario....y no lo quería mezclar con el siguiente, así que tomarlo como un interludio

Los personaje no son míos.

**Desmontando a Draco**

Cuando acabó de comer, Harry le hizo una discreta seña a Hermione para que le siguiese y salió del comedor rumbo a la sala común, que en ese momento estaría casi vacía. Mientras andaba iba pensado en Draco, en el cambio que había experimentado en apenas unas horas. Y por muchas vueltas que le daba no lo entendía. No es que se hubiese hecho ilusiones con él, ni mucho menos, pero estaba llegando a apreciarle y le dolía mucho como le había tratado. Pero también le enfadaba. Durante un par de meses había sido capaz de olvidar lo traicionero que podía llegar a ser y darle una oportunidad, y ahora le había pillado desprevenido. Bien. Eso le pasaba por olvidar el primer consejo que les dio Moody (o más bien ese psicópata de Barty Crouch jr): alerta permanente. De ahora en adelante andaría con pies de plomo.

Como suponía, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía y se sentó frente al fuego en su butaca favorita. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a contemplar como bailaban las llamas en la chimenea, intentando no pensar en nada. Un ruido hizo que diese un respingo y se tranquilizó al ver que era Hermione entrando por el hueco de la pared, seguida de Ginny. Al ver a esta última no pudo evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ella, por todo el lío que había organizado con Justin. Quizás esa era la cuestión. A lo mejor Draco le estaba echando en cara que le hubiesen atacado por su culpa. Pero luego recordó que había sido el propio Draco el que había interceptado el ataque, así que descartó esa opción.

Las dos se sentaron en un sofá enfrente de él y nadie parecía saber que decir. Ginny, que parecía querer que se la tragase la tierra fue la primera en hablar:

- Harry, quería pedirte disculpas. Nunca debía haber hablado con Justin sobre ti. Lo siento. Lo peor de todo es que malinterpretó mis palabras. Yo no quería emparejaros, solo quería que tuvieses a alguien con quién hablar sobre...bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero.

- La verdad es que eso no estuvo nada bien –la increpó Hermione -. Tenías que haber dejado a Justin al margen de todo. A veces me sorprendes Ginny.

Harry y la propia Ginny la miraron boquiabiertos. Por lo general las dos chicas se llevaban bastante bien, salvo una pequeña discusión sobre quiddicht en sexto. Y la verdad era que el deporte había sido solo una cortina de humo del verdadero problema entre ellas. Pero ahora Hermione estaba más seria de lo normal y miraba a Ginny de una forma que ésta se sentía cada vez más y más cohibida.

- Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? ¿Qué mas quieres que haga? Además, creo que no es para tanto. Anoche Justin pareció entender que no tenía nada que hacer con Harry, yo misma hablé con él.

Y miró sonriente a Harry, como esperando su aprobación.

Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos. ¿Sería posible que el ataque lo hubiese provocado Ginny? Vio como Hermione crispaba las manos, como si tuviese entre ellas el cuello de Ginny y hiciera un esfuerzo tremendo por no lanzarse a su cuello. Miró a Harry y en sus ojos vio que sabía la verdad. Seguramente se lo habría contado Daphne antes de entrar en el comedor. Así que decidió quedarse al margen y dejar que lo resolvieran entre ellas: en ese momento no le apetecía mucho volver a recordar el final de la noche anterior. La miró y asintió, dándole permiso a hablar, mientras Ginny asistía a ese mudo intercambio de palabras sin entender nada.

- ¿Me vais a decir que pasa de una vez? Por qué está claro que os estáis callando algo.

Hermione se giró hacía ella y habló con su famoso tono de tragalibros.

- Pues pasa, querida Ginevra, que anoche, seguramente después de que le dejases las cosas claras a Justin, éste salió del comedor detrás de Harry y Draco. Y tras un pequeño intercambio de opiniones, Justin intentó atacar a Harry. Y digo intentó por qué en el último momento Draco interceptó el ataque, recibiéndolo él.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas, miró a Harry y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

- ¿Eso...eso es cierto Harry? ¿Te atacó?

- Si, es cierto –en ese momento le habría echado una buena bronca, pero al ver que un grueso lagrimón resbalaba por su mejilla sus ánimos se aplacaron un poco -. Pero tranquila, la cosa no fue a mayores.

Y le relató con más detalle como había pasado todo, mientras Ginny soltaba alguna lágrima que otra y la culpa empezaba a dibujare en su cara. Cuanto terminó Ginny parecía no saber donde meterse y no paraba de pedir disculpas. Hermione seguía mirándola con reproche, pero Harry se apiadó. Al fin y al cabo las intenciones de su amiga eran buenas.

- No te preocupes, todo fue cosa del alcohol. Conozco un poco a Justin y el no es agresivo por naturaleza. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

- ¡¡De eso nada Harry!! ¡¡ Cuándo lo coja se va a enterar!! –se levantó y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas por la sala común -.¿Pero cómo se le ocurre? Yo, yo te juro Harry que esto no va a quedar así. Hablaré con él y...

- Ni se te ocurra Ginny –le cortó Harry. No quería enredar más las cosas -. Por favor, deja que sea yo quien hable con él. Tu ya has hecho bastante.

Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada y asintió levemente. Hermione seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía que fuese a seguir reprochándole su conducta, así que Harry continuó hablando.

- Pero eso no es por lo que quería hablar contigo Hermione. Quería hablarte sobre Draco, ya sabes.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –inquirió Ginny.

Otra vez fue Hermione la que explicó como estaba la situación, cómo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo al que habían odiado durante años, insultando a los sangresucias y a los traidores a la sangre, incluso a miembros de su propia casa. Ginny parecía perpleja y tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras que estaba escuchando.

- Pero eso no es posible, Harry. Todos hemos visto como es él ahora. ¿Estáis seguros de que no malinterpretasteis sus palabras?

- Estábamos allí –intervino Hermione -. Sus palabras no dejaban ninguna duda.

Volvieron a quedarse callados hasta que Ginny volvió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Habéis pensando que a lo mejor solo estaba tratando de disimular? Me habéis dicho que iba con Parkinson y Zabini.

Harry meditó esa posibilidad unos instantes, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es posible. Anoche no pareció importarle que le viesen con nosotros –"conmigo" decía su mente -. Incluso tuvo una bronca impresionante son ellos por motivos de la pureza de sangre. Además, según me pareció ver, Parkinson estaba tan asombrada como nosotros, aunque Zabini parecía muy satisfecho.

Hermione le lanzó una significativa mirada que Harry captó a la primera, incluso antes de que empezase a hablar.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Harry?

Eso ya lo había pensado mientras comía.

- Nada, no voy a hacer nada. Para mí como si no existiese. Intentaré no hacer caso de sus pullas, como he hecho siempre.

- Nunca has pasado de sus pullas, siempre le seguías el juego.

- Pues está vez sí lo haré Ginny. Declararé en el juicio de su madre por que se lo debo. Y en el suyo también por que di mi palabra. Pero ese el único contacto que pienso tener con los Malfoy el resto de mi vida.

Hermione le volvió a mirar y creyó ver un rastro de pena en sus ojos, ya que sabía que los sentimientos de Harry por Draco estaban empezando a ser más profundos de lo que decía o mostraba, pero asintió y pareció entender a su amigo.

"Realmente es una suerte que haya ocurrido ahora", pensó Harry. Ahora las cosas las podía detener a tiempo. Mientras solo se sintiese atraído por Draco no pasaba nada, pero ¿ y si esos sentimientos se hubiesen hecho más profundos con el tiempo y Draco hubiese mostrado su verdadera cara más adelante? Eso habría sido más de lo que hubiese podido soportar.

En ese punto Harry dio por terminada la conversación, aunque sabía que no era así. Si Draco volvía a ser el de antes sorprendería a mucha gente, y como ya sabían entre los dos habían firmado una especie de paz, irían a él con sus dudas y preguntas. Mientras subía a al dormitorio a dormir un poco se dijo que la siguiente semana iba a ser muy larga.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Draco salía del comedor con la idea de ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba para un trabajo de Pociones. Pero al doblar la primera esquina se encontró con Daphne Greengrass, que parecía estar esperándole. Aseguró las escotillas, ya que se olía que le iba a caer una buena, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le recriminase su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Greengrass? ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación asaltar así a la gente?

Daphne le miró imperturbable, y cuando habló lo hizo con un tono tan frió que hubiese podido congelar el infierno.

- No se a qué estas jugando Malfoy, pero a mi no me engañas.

- No se a que te refieres –ya tuvo que salir la famosa desconfianza de los slytherins, pensó -. No estoy jugando a nada.

- Venga, Malfoy. Podrás haber engañado a Zabini incluso a Parkinson. Pero a mi no me la das. ¿A qué ha venido la escena de antes?

Antes de hablar Draco se ajustó el nudo de la corbata y la miró con altivez

- Te repito que no se de qué estas hablando. Soy el de siempre.

- No es verdad Draco –su voz adquirió cierta calidez al hablar -. Esta mañana hemos estado hablando sobre Potter y tu mismo me has dicho que le estabas agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ti, que con él era con el único con el actuabas como eras tu realmente. Eso no se olvida en dos horas, Malfoy.

- Bien, a lo mejor es que no me gusta como soy realmente. Y no se por qué te importa tanto.

Daphne le escrutó con la mirada antes de hablar.

- A mi no es que me importe, solo te quería decir una cosa.

"Sé que has estado muy mal en los últimos tiempos, que te dolía más de lo que dejabas ver que los demás pensasen que eras un asesino. Y por si no lo sabes, desde que volvimos al colegio ya no se hacen ese tipo de comentarios sobre ti. La gente está empezando a pensar que quizás no tenías otra opción que hacer lo que hiciste por que tus padres estaban en peligro. Justo ahora los demás empezaban a comprenderte, como creo que ha sido tu deseo siempre. Y ahora también empezabas a dejar salir a la luz el verdadero Draco Malfoy, que hasta ahora había estado sepultado por su herencia. No lo eches todo a perder, por muy importantes que creas que son las razones por las que debes cambiar. No tires por la borda la oportunidad de ser feliz por tu familia"

Al oír esta última frase se quedó pensado. ¿Por qué demonios esa chica parecía leerle la mente? La verdad es que había resumido muy bien la situación, pero Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante.

- No te metas Greengrass. Tengo mis motivos.

- Ya, es lo que me imaginaba. Pero por lo menos piensa en lo que te he dicho. Tus motivos puede que sean absurdos.

- No tengo nada en qué pensar –la miró y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara -. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

Daphne, como de costumbre, asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Cuando había caminado unos pasos Draco gritó desde el otro extremo del pasillo:

- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Daphne!! –esperó a que se diese la vuelta y le dijo -.¡¡Siento haberte llamado sangresucia!!

- ¡¡A mi no me ofendes Malfoy!! ¡¡Ni tampoco me engañas!!

Y con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que cabía esperar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El resto de la tarde la pasó poniéndose al día en las clases. Aunque no llevaba mucho retraso, pensó que sería bueno distraer la mente. Pero por mucho que lo intentó no consiguió concentrarse en sus lecturas. Una y otra vez iban a su cabeza las imágenes de él y Harry besándose, ya no en el callejón de sus sueños, si no en cualquier lugar. Intentaba echarlas fuera de su mente imaginando la expresión de sus padres si llegasen a enterarse de lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, la furia de Lucius, la decepción de Narcissa. Pero tampoco lo conseguía. Por Merlin, eso era un autentico suplicio.

Recordaba la expresión de Harry en el vestíbulo: primero de incomprensión, después de algo parecido al dolor, y al instante de furia. Y lo sentía de verdad, por que por una vez Potter no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que el problema fuese él. Pero era mejor así. No soportaría el rechazo de Potter si alguna vez le besaba y... Por todos los demonios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿En besar a Potter? Aquello era peor de lo que imaginaba. No solo se dedicaba a fantasear con él, si no que ahora pensaba en hacer realidad sus sueños. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, las imágenes parecían grabadas a fuego en su cabeza.

Y las palabras de Daphne también resonaban en su mente. La verdad era que había dado en el clavo en todo. No es que el resto de alumnos y profesores la tratasen igual que al resto de los alumnos, pero parecía que iban olvidando poco a poco todo lo sucedido. Los más pequeños ya no le miraban con temor, como si les fuese a lanzar un _avada_ en cuanto se diesen la vuelta. Le pareció que la chica le intentaba mandar un mensaje entre líneas sobre Harry, al hablar sobre las razones que tenía para actuar así, y lo que dijo sobre no anteponer su familia a su felicidad. Se preguntó si Daphne sospecharía algo. Luego se preguntó si no estaría paranoico.

Decidió irse a dormir sin cenar, no quería ver a nadie. Su puso un pijama muggle con dibujos de un extraño ser de color amarillo y el pelo de punta y se metió en la cama. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido era que ese día había pasado más horas en la cama que fuera de ella, y eso solo le había traído problemas.

_Draco estaba sentado en el roble de siempre, cómodamente recostado. Era un día soleado y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notaba como los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las frondosas ramas del árbol. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa paz, esa tranquilidad. De repente, notó como alguien le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry mirándole fijamente._

_- Ya te dije que no ibas a poder escapar de mi._

_Y se acercó lentamente para darle un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento Draco pensó que todo estaba bien, que nada importaba salvo ellos dos y ese beso, ese beso que hacía que temblase cada fibra de su ser. Ahora fue él quien le tomó de las manos y preguntó._

_- ¿Crees que esto está bien, Harry?_

_Harry le miró sonriendo y contestó:_

_- Da igual lo que yo crea Draco, por que es lo mismo que crees tu. Es tu sueño, ¿no?_

_Draco se rió ante ese comentario. La verdad es que la situación no podía ser más surrealista. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no le importaba: en ese momento solo sabía que sentía más feliz de lo que había sido nunca. Harry se puso serio y le dijo en voz baja: _

_- Pero tienes que pensar Draco, tienes que pensar en lo que tú quieres realmente. Esto es un sueño, sí. Pero dentro de un rato despertarás. Y tendrás que decidir que hacer. Sabes que no lo puedes dejar, que esto te va a perseguir durante mucho tiempo._

_Entonces Harry le volvió a dar un suave beso y se levantó, comenzando a caminar en dirección al castillo. Cuando había caminado unos quince o veinte pasos se dio la vuelta y le miró con expresión grave._

En ese momento se despertó, pero en vez de hacerlo sobresaltado como siempre, lo hizo tremendamente lúcido, como si más que un sueño hubiese tenido una visión. Y comprendió a la perfección la seria mirada de Harry cuando iba hacia el castillo.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y rápido. Si no, podía llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Pues ya está. Os prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo.

Gracias a todos lo que lo leen, y a todos los que lo han comentado también, ya que se han esforzado en dejarme unas palabritas de aliento.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Chauuuu


	24. From the lost to the river

Bueno, aquí teneis un capítulo extralaaaaargooo. Espero que no os aburrais ;)

Los personajes no son míos.

**From the lost to the river**

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que sintió Draco fue que las horas de sueño no le habían servido para nada. Tenía la cabeza embotada, el cuerpo dolorido y cuando fue al baño a tomar una ducha vio grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Estuvo mirando su reflejo largo tiempo sin pensar en nada hasta que la imagen empezó a desdibujarse. Hizo una mueca ante su imagen, que no le devolvió, y se dio la vuelta para ducharse, pensando que el agua caliente le ayudaría a despertarse y a relajarse. Por lo menos, así había sido siempre. Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo trató de dejar la mente en blanco, pero le era imposible. Sentía mil y una emociones arremolinarse en su cabeza, cada una tratando de imponerse a las demás: su temor a ser gay, sus ensoñaciones con Potter, sus padres, su herencia, las palabras de Greengrass...era demasiado, incluso para alguien tan acostumbrado a ver las cosas con frialdad como él.

Al salir de la ducha se secó con una de sus toallas y se puso el uniforme, deteniéndose en detalles tan nimios como la longitud de la corbata (que al ir por debajo del jersey no se veía) o en el elástico de los calcetines. Entró con cuidado en el dormitorio para no despertar a nadie, cogió sus libros y bajó a la sala común, a esperar que llegase la hora del desayuno. Se sentó en su sillón favorito a esperar mientras sus ojos divagaban por toda la estancia. Hasta ese momento siempre le había gustado su sala común, con los sofás y sillas de recargado espaldo, los intrincados relieves del artesonado y la lámpara de hierro forjado, cuyas velas estaban la mitad apagadas siempre. Pero en ese momento le deprimió bastante. Ahora la vio como una sala triste, oscura, en donde nunca entraba la luz natural al estar cerca de las mazmorras del castillo. Se fijó en multitud de rincones apartados, que parecían invitar a la maquinación, al secretismo. Se dijo que era una buena representación física del slytherin tipo: lleno de secretos, recargado y elegante, pero con una pizca de tristeza y soledad.

Y así era como se sentía ahora mismo. Decidió que no aguantaba ni un minuto más allí dentro y bajó solo a desayunar, si es que el comedor estaba ya abierto.

Pero tuvo suerte, parecía que acababan de servir el desayuno, y solo unas pocas personas estaban allí. La mesa de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, al igual que la de Hufflepuff. En la de Ravenclaw solo había dos personas, Lovegood y la pequeña de los Weasley, que aprovechando que el comedor estaba vacío se había sentado a desayunar con su amiga. En cuanto se sentó ambas le miraron. Lunática Lovegood apenas alzó los ojos y después continuó mordisqueando su tostada. Pero Ginny le miró largamente con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas una rendija, y con un rictus de desprecio en sus labios. Bueno, parecía que su plan estaba funcionando a gran velocidad. Para la hora de comer todo el mundo sabría que había vuelto a ser el de antes y volvería a ver miradas de odio a su paso, comentarios en los pasillos que cesaban en cuanto él apareciese...lo de siempre. Con un sonoro suspiro apartó esa deprimente perspectiva de su mente y se sirvió una taza de humeante y espeso café, para ver si así conseguía despertarse.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de alumnos y cuando iba a servirse una segunda taza de café y a intentar comer algo, llegaron Pansy y Blaise, ocupando el lugar libre enfrente suya. Blaise comenzó a comer con apetito, pero Pansy se demoró un poco mientras observaba de reojo a Draco. Al final no aguantó más (odiaba sentirse observado) y preguntó a bocajarro:

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara Pansy?

La chica le miró sobresaltada durante unos pocos segundos, pero enseguida se recompuso y habló con normalidad.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Draco gruño por lo bajo y tomó un trago de su café.

- Que yo sepa eso no es asunto tuyo, guapa. Por si no lo recuerdas, ya no salimos juntos, así que no se a que viene tu interés por mi aspecto. Deberías fijarte más en el tuyo. Últimamente estás engordando.

Pansy le miró lanzando puñales por los ojos y se levantó sin decir nada para sentarse al lado de Nott y Bulstrode. Realmente debía haberle molestado mucho su comentario si se sentaba con esos. Pero sonrió satisfecho: a fin de cuentas, ella le había recriminado que ya no fuese el de antes. Ahora no se podía quejar. En ese momento notó unos ojos clavándose en él y al girarse hacia la izquierda vio como Greengrass le miraba y negaba con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en el desayuno, intentando seguir el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo Blaise, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

Un ruido proveniente del techo hizo que levantase la cabeza sobresaltado, pero luego vio que era el correo matutino. Decenas de lechuzas sobrevolaban el comedor buscando a sus destinatarios. Durante el curso casi no había recibido cartas de su casa, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Hécate, la lechuza de la familia, se posó con suavidad delante de él y extendió la pata con elegancia para que Draco tomase el pergamino que llevaba atado. Maldita elegancia Malfoy, pensó incoherentemente, hasta sus lechuzas tienen que ser el último grito. Desató la carta con dedos torpes y mientras Hécate picoteaba el plato del bacon el comenzó a leer:

_Querido dragón,_

_No quiero que te preocupes, pero creo que es mejor que te enteres por mí antes que por "El Profeta" o algún malicioso comentario de tus "compañeros" de colegio._

_Han adelantado el juicio de tu padre. Éste estaba previsto para finales del mes de noviembre, pero como los juicios de Rockwood y los Carrow han ido más rápido de lo previsto, el juicio de tu padre será este viernes a las nueve de la mañana._

_No quiero que te angusties Draco. Sabíamos que este momento llegaría antes o después. Casi me atrevería a decir que me alegro de que lo hayan adelantado, para saber a que sentencia se enfrenta tu padre cuanto antes._

_En cuanto a él, ya debes imaginar como está. En todos los años que le conozco nunca le había visto tan deprimido, tan hundido. Ay, Draco, ahora que todo se nos viene encima, me doy cuenta de nuestros errores..., demasiado tarde, como siempre. Pero no te quiero entristecer aun mas._

_No te molestes en pedir permiso para asistir al juicio, eso no es posible. Y aunque no lo fuera, ni tu padre ni yo querríamos que pasases por esto._

_Solo quería darte la noticia yo misma. Ahora solo nos queda esperar. En cuanto tengamos la sentencia, te la enviaré por lechuza. Mientras tanto, trata de ser paciente (ya conocemos tu genio), y tu padre te recomienda ser prudente durante esta semana._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Narcissa._

Draco tuvo que leer la carta un par de veces para que las palabras calasen en su cerebro. El momento que tanto había temido su familia había llegado antes de lo esperado. Tanto él como sus padres sabían que Lucius sería condenado: la única duda era la duración de la condena. Incluso, ahora que no estaba Dumbledore, podían hacer volver a los dementores a Azkaban. Pero no. Esa una idea demasiado horrible, no podían hacer volver a esos seres.

- ¿Todo bien, Draco? –preguntó distraídamente Blaise desde detrás de su edición de "El Profeta" -. Te has quedado muy callado.

- Sí, todo bien –cada vez le sorprendía más lo idiota que era Zabini: llevaba callado todo el desayuno y se daba cuenta ahora -. Sí, todo perfecto. Ahora me voy a Pociones, luego te veo.

Y sin esperar contestación, salió corriendo del comedor ante las preocupadas miradas de Daphne y Pansy. Una vez que llegó al vestíbulo no paró de correr, si no que lo cruzó y se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras, donde se impartía la clase de pociones. Corrió por los lóbregos pasillos a toda velocidad, hasta que sintió como perdía el control de sus piernas y estuvo a punto de caer. Una vez frente a la puerta del aula, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo. Levantó las rodillas y cruzó los brazos sobre ellas, agachando la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba, pensando en las palabras de su madre.

Un gemido de angustia salió de su garganta. Todo esto le estaba superando, no se veía con fuerzas para seguir. Creía que durante los últimos dos años había aprendido a superar cualquier cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. En el fondo, no era más que un niño que había tenido que aprender a comportase como un hombre en poco tiempo: pero que supiese comportarse como tal, no significaba que lo fuese. Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y Draco, enfadado por esa muestra de debilidad, se las restregó furiosamente con la manga de la túnica. Y pensó que su decisión del día anterior había sido acertada. Ahora no era momento de andarse con tonterías sobre si era gay o no, sobre Potter o sobre la pureza de sangre. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Tenía que endurecerse, no dejarse llevar como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

En el fondo, Blaise tenía razón. Las cosas no podían cambiar de un día para otro por mucho que Draco se empeñase. Los demás podían olfatear en él la debilidad y aprovecharse, ahora que parecía que la hegemonía de los Malfoy llegaba a su fin. Y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que eso sucediese. Costase lo que costase.

Más tranquilo se levantó y se sacudió la túnica. Y justo a tiempo, por que empezó a escuchar voces al fondo del corredor. Entre ellas creyó distinguir la de Potter y sintió que algo dentro de él daba un vuelco. Pero en el acto lo desechó y entró en el aula, sentándose lo más lejos posible de donde sabía que se sentarían Potter y los demás.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Para Harry el comienzo del día tampoco fue mejor. Su conversación con Hermione y Ginny habían sido casi las últimas palabras que había pronunciado. Bajó a cenar como un autómata y, a su pesar, la mirada se le iba a la entrada del comedor para ver si entraba Draco. Pero no le vio en toda la cena. También buscó vagamente a Justin en la mesa de Hufflepuff, aunque ese era un encuentro que prefería aplazar lo máximo posible: estaba todavía lo suficientemente enfadado como para no responder de sus actos.

Esa mañana ya se levantó con mal pie: nada más bajar de la cama tropezó con uno de los numerosos tiestos que Neville tenía esparcidos por toda la habitación, haciendo que sus compañeros se despertasen antes de la hora. Para Neville y Dean no fue problema: simplemente vieron que todo estaba bien, se dieron la vuelta y continuaron durmiendo. En cambio Seamus aun rezongaba cuando Harry salía de la ducha. Estaba visto que no podía volver a dormir y se estaba acordando de todo el árbol genealógico de Harry, tanto el mágico como el muggle.

- Joder Harry –siseó -. ¿ No puedes estarte quieto ni cinco minutos? No se cuantas noches me has despertado en todos los años que llevamos aquí.

- Perdona Seamus –dijo con sentimiento de culpa -. Pero es que no podía dormir y no se estar en la cama si no es durmiendo.

Seamus se incorporó y se estiró ostentosamente, haciendo crujir todos los huesos de su espalda. Apartó las sabanas y se levantó de un pequeño salto.

- Bueno, no pasa nada –reprimió un bostezó y continuó -. Si me das diez minutos bajo contigo a desayunar.

Y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras se rascaba la coronilla.

En poco menos de cinco minutos Seamus salió del baño envuelto en una minúscula toalla. Muy minúscula. De hecho parecía una de las toallas con las que se envolvían los elfos domésticos. Incómodo, Harry desvió la mirada, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, por que sus ojos se toparon con el marcado abdomen de Seamus y comprobó que tenía cierto parecido con una tableta de chocolate. Se tuvo que quedar bastante tiempo mirándole, por que Seamus chasqueó los dedos de repente.

- ¡Harry! ¿Te ha dado un aire o qué?

- No, no pasa nada, estaba pensando.

- Pues no me digas en qué estabas pensando –dijo con un tono que dejó a Harry algo preocupado -. Me visto y bajamos.

Se dio la vuelta, y ante la atónita mirada de Harry dejó caer la toalla al suelo y empezó a vestirse. No sabía donde mirar. Por un lado no le parecía bien recrearse en el cuerpo de Seamus mientras se vestía (aunque le pareció que tardaba más de lo necesario en buscar unos calzoncillos limpios); pero por otro lado no podía dejar de mirarle. Y para colmo no paraba de hablar con total naturalidad.

- Tenías que haber cogido Estudios Muggles Harry, esa asignatura tu la tendrías ya aprobada. Además este año la profesora Rugger nos va a llevar un día a Londres, para ver si sabemos desenvolvernos entre ellos sin llamar demasiado la atención –por Merlín, por fin se había puesto los calzoncillos -. Por supuesto, tendremos que dejar las varitas en el colegio claro. Lavender y Parvati están muy emocionadas desde que Sarah Fawcett les ha ensañado unos catálogos de ropa: dicen que la ropa muggle parece mucho más cómoda que las túnicas de rigor, aparte de que es mucho más bonita.

Por fin había acabado de vestirse y se dio la vuelta. Harry estaba completamente avergonzado. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, lo había pasado tan mal en el dormitorio.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Harry intentando que su voz sonase casual.

Seamus le miró unos segundos.

- Sí, anda. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despertemos a estos.

Mientras cruzaban la sala común en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Seamus le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, soltó un suspiró melodramático y susurró:

- Ay, Potter, Potter. Qué inocente has sido toda tu vida. Pero tengo que decir que me gusta ver como te ruborizas como una colegiala.

Y empezó a reír entre dientes.

Harry se soltó de su brazo y le interrogó con la mirada. ¿De qué demonios iba todo esto?

- No se a qué te refieres Seamus- contestó lacónico y mirando al frente.

- Vamos Harry, no te pongas en evidencia. No pasa nada.

Joder, pensó Harry, debo ser el peor actor del mundo. No dijo nada y continuó caminando.

- Además -Seamus parecía que no iba a dejar de hablar nunca -, ha sido divertido ver la cara que has puesto.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –estalló de repente -. ¿Te ha parecido gracioso? ¿Es otra de tus bromas que no hacen gracia a nadie?

Seamus le miró un poco molestó y cuando habló lo hizo con la misma frialdad con la que le hablaba a principios de sexto, cuando creía que estaba desquiciado y solo buscaba llamar la atención.

- A lo mejor te suena raro Harry, pero en realidad lo he hecho por ti. Quería que supieses que me da lo mismo que seas gay, hetero o zoofílico; no por eso me voy a portar de una forma distinta contigo – calló unos minutos y añadió -. Aunque a lo mejor no ha sido la mejor forma, ¿verdad?

Y le miró sonriente. Harry, a su pesar, no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Seamus (salvo ese espacio de tiempo de hacia dos años). Por lo general era un chico muy divertido, muy buena persona, y siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, sobre a todo Neville, que cuando entró en el colegio parecía tener dos manos izquierdas.

- No Seamus, no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas –masculló por lo bajo.

- Bueno, pues yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Y tu?

Sí había una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Harry desde que había notado que Seamus había adivinado que era gay, pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta, por si así se confirmaban unas nuevas sospechas que estaban apareciendo en su mente. Pero al final se dijo que total, de perdidos al río.

- Sí, tengo una, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? Es decir, ¿se me nota distinto? ¿Hago cosas que antes no hacía? ¿ Crees que..

- Si me estás preguntando si tienes más pluma que un fénix, la respuesta es que no. Y créeme, se de lo que hablo. Mi primo Rupert es gay y es más femenino que algunas de las chicas de aquí. Más que esa seguro –y señaló con la cabeza a Bulstrode, que justo iba delante de ellos -. Desde luego, que chica tan poco "chica".

Harry no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, pero a la vez se sintió profundamente aliviado.

- Entonces como...

- Tengo ojos en la cara Harry. Además soy muy inteligente, aunque no se me note a simple vista. El Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarme a Ravenclaw, pero creo que vio que era demasiado vago e inconstante para los estudios.

Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, Harry de frente y Seamus dando la espalda al resto del colegio. Los ojos de Harry fueron directos a la mesa de Slytherin y le pareció ver un reflejo rubio detrás de Zabini. Se enfadó consigo mismo por seguir pendiente de esa asquerosa culebra (no llegaba ni a serpiente) e intentó concentrarse en el desayuno y en Seamus.

- De todas formas Harry, tampoco te esfuerces mucho. No se por qué, pero creo que lo tuyo es un secreto a voces.

Harry se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza y esperó a que siguiese hablando: más que nada, por que no podía articular palabra.

- No pongas esa cara Harry, en la fiesta se te vio el plumero. Bueno, o por lo menos los que te conocemos -agregó al ver la cara de susto de su amigo -. Cuando Malfoy entró, te quedaste blanco. Además, Lavender me contó la escenita con Justin.

La voy a matar, pensó Harry.

- Pero no se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes como es. Y yo le apreté un poco las tuercas para ver si sabía algo. Lo demás, vino solo: solo tuve que sacar un par de conclusiones.

Harry meditó unos minutos sus palabras, mientras se acababa los huevos con jamón.

- Seamus, si lo sabe alguien más, me gustaría que me lo dijeras ahora.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo sí se mantener la boca cerrada. Para que te hagas una composición de la escena, la gente empieza a sospechar, y más después de verte hablar con Justin; pero de que te gusta Draco no tienen ni idea.

Harry suspiró aliviado, pero Seamus tenía razón. Su secreto estaba empezando a ser conocido por demasiada gente y tarde o temprano se acabarían enterando. Lo que de verdad le gustaría era decírselo a todo el mundo, quitarse ese peso de encima. Pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de las reacciones de los demás, aunque la gente que de verdad le importaba lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Pero llevaba toda su vida siendo el centro de todas las miradas y no quería serlo más. Se dijo que seguramente la pluma de Rita Skeeter explotaría de emoción cuando se enterase de la gran noticia. Incluso podía ver los titulares impresos en la primera página de "El Profeta":

_La "varita" de Harry Popper doblega a otros magos aparte del Voldemort_

_El Niño-que-vivió para vencer a Voldemort...y salir del armario._

O alguno con el mismo mal gusto. Entonces recordó que ya en su libro sobre Dumbledore, Rita insinuaba que su relación con él era antinatural. Genial, más leña al fuego.

Pero entonces algo captó su atención y vio a Draco salir a toda prisa del comedor. Se preguntó a donde iría con tanta prisa y después se dijo que eso ya no era asunto suyo, por mucho que sintiese unas tremendas ganas de salir detrás de él.

Desde la otra punta de la mesa Hermione le hizo señas con la mano y se señaló la muñeca, en una clara alusión de que llegaban tarde a clase. Harry consultó su reloj y vio que aun quedaban veinte minutos para las nueve, pero se levantó y tras despedirse de Seamus llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardase silencio, se levantó y se acercó a su amiga, que ya se estaba levantando y colgándose en el espalda su pesada mochila.

Bajaron a las mazmorras en silencio, aunque Harry notó que Hermione le miraba de vez en cuando. Cuando enfilaron por el pasillo donde estaba la clase de Pociones Hermione le preguntó como estaba en voz baja.

- Bien, creo –contestó. Pero al final meneó la cabeza negativamente -. No lo se, la verdad es que no lo se. Son demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

- Si, has tenido un comienzo de año muy movido Harry, no se como no te explota la cabeza. ¿Has pensado mejor...?

- ¿Lo de Draco? –acabó la frase por ella-. Ya os dije ayer que no hay nada que pensar. Para mí, como si no existiese. A la larga es lo mejor.

Hermione pareció pensar unos momentos y le tiró de una manga para reclamar su atención

- Pero piensa un poco Harry. Algo ha tenido que pasarle. Te repito que no es normal, ni siquiera para Draco.

- Hermione, deja el tema –estaba comenzando a enfadarse: últimamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel y saltaba a la mínima -. Creo que ayer lo dejé suficientemente claro. Me da igual lo que le ocurra a Malfoy. Es un miserable y un rastrero, no te puedes fiar de él. No sé qué demonios pude ver en él.

- Viste que cuando quiere puede ser realmente encantador. Escúchame –Harry intentó darse media vuelta, pero le cogió más fuerte de la manga -.¡¡Escúchame un minuto!! Mira, Malfoy nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, eso ya lo sabes. Y no estoy segura de que una relación con él sea beneficiosa para ti., ya sea de amistad u otra cosa. Pero reconoce que había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo. Y te gusta Harry, te gusta mucho.

Harry emitió un gruñido por lo bajo y tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Draco, a pesar de su comportamiento del día anterior, le gustaba mucho. No sabía explicar por qué, pero así era. Dejando aparte que era guapo a rabiar y todo un encantador de serpientes, estando con él se sentía muy bien. Le gustaba escucharle hablar con esa prepotencia cada vez más diluida en humor, le gustaba verle trabajar con absoluta precisión y concentración en clase de Pociones, le gustaba como se paraba a observar un planta antes de comenzar antes de trabajar en ella en Herbología, le gustaba...le gustaba todo de Malfoy.

- Pero se te olvida algo muy importante. Malfoy no es gay.

- Bueno, eso no lo sabemos.

- Sí lo sabemos Hermione. Qué me mire de vez en cuando no significa nada. Tu misma has dicho que este año te has fijado mucho en él.

- Ya, ya lo se, se lo que te he dicho. Pero no se, hay algo distinto.

Exasperado por su insistencia, dio media vuelta y recorrió los metros que faltaban para el aula de Pociones, con Hermione a la zaga. Se asomó al aula y vio que en ella ya estaba Malfoy, sentado de espaldas a la puerta. Esperó a Hermione y al entrar en clase ella susurró por lo bajo "cobarde". Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos y fue a sentarse en la mesa para cuatro que compartían con Luna y Ernie. Al entrar en clase Draco se había dado la vuelta, les había mirado de arriba abajo y sin cambiar un ápice su expresión se había puesto a leer un pequeño pergamino parecido a una carta.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, pero Harry apenas les hizo caso. Sin querer sus ojos se clavaban en la nuca de Draco. Un movimiento hizo que apartase la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daphne, que le miraba fijamente: después miró a Draco y después a Harry, arqueando las cejas. Joder, ¿también Daphne? Tenía que aprender a controlarse: solo faltaba que McGonagall le preguntase que qué tal le iba con Draco.

Las clases de ese día se le hicieron más largas de lo inusual, sin contar con que los lunes ya se le hacían largos de por sí. No conseguía concentrarse, parecía que los profesores daban las clases en élfico o sirenio y se quedaba durante minutos enteros mirando un punto fijo, perdido en la nada. En más de una ocasión Hermione le tuvo que dar un codazo. O bien para que atendiese a las explicaciones, o bien para que dejase de mirar a Draco. Por suerte solo tenía Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero en Pociones estuvo a punto de fundir su caldero, algo que solo le había ocurrido a Neville (pero eso sí, unas ocho o nueve veces). El resto de la semana transcurrió más o menos igual. Harry no se concentraba en las clases, dormía muy mal por las noches y pasaba el resto del día agotado. Hacia el miércoles Ginny le propuso que visitase a la señora Pomfrey para ver si le podía dar alguna poción reconstituyente, pero se negó en redondo. Este año aun no había ido a la enfermería y se proponía seguir con su buena racha.

Lo curioso era que Draco parecía haber cambiado otra vez. Después de su demostración de mala educación en el vestíbulo, no había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni para bien ni para mal. En clase de Herbología, la única en la que trabajaban juntos, la profesora Barlow les había puesto un examen sobre las mandrágoras adultas y sus propiedades y cuidados, así que no tuvo oportunidad de estar cerca de él. Cuando entraba en una clase, Draco parecía enmudecer y era como si Harry no existiese. Aquello le dolía más que los insultos, por que era como si se hubiese olvidado de él.

Y no solo lo hacía con Harry, si no con todo el mundo. En clase de Encantamientos Seamus casi prendió fuego al profesor Flitwick y mientras Zabini y Parkinson se morían de la risa, Draco solo esbozó una sonrisa distraída. En otro momento, incluso hacia unos días, Draco se habría reído como un poseso, aunque ya no con la malicia de antes. Pero ahora que se fijaba, parecía haber retrocedido dos años, al tiempo en el que Draco planeaba el asesinato de Dumbledore. En solo unos días palideció bastante y tenía profundas ojeras. Incluso, aunque no era posible, tenía la impresión de que había adelgazado algún kilo. Y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione mientras paseaban una tarde por los terrenos del castillo uno de los últimos días soleados del año.

- ¿Crees que está tramando algo, Harry? –más que con preocupación, lo preguntó con sorpresa -. No sé que decirte.

- Pero es que se comporta igual que en sexto. No me fío de él.

- Más bien parece que está preocupado por algo.

Harry sopesó esa posibilidad, pero no se le ocurrió que podría ser. Ambos pasearon en silencio hasta que llegaron al inicio del bosque prohibido. Algo captó su atención y vieron salir de él a Luna y al profesor Scamander. El profesor Scamander iba hablando muy animado, haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos para acompañar sus explicaciones, pero lo que más llamó la atención de ambos era la expresión de Luna. Siempre tenía en la cara una expresión soñadora, pero ese día, mientras contemplaba al profesor más que eso parecía...risueña. Le miraba de forma soñadora, pero con los ojos más alegres que nunca y un profundo rubor tenía sus mejillas.

Hermione le dio un codazo y ambos se escondieron detrás de un roble, mientras decía.

- No se por qué, pero creo que no deberíamos ver esto.

- ¿Tu crees que...? –no se atrevía a poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

- A veces pareces que estás en otro mundo Harry. Claro que sí –y después añadió por lo bajo -. Por lo menos confío en que esperen a que Luna termine el colegio.

Harry sacó la cabeza y vio como se dirigían al colegio. Se quedó muy sorprendido: siempre había pensado que Luna y Neville acabarían juntos. Pero a Neville se le veía muy bien con Hannah y Luna parecía haber hecho ya su elección. Además, pensándolo bien, Rolf Scamander era naturista, perfecto para Luna.

El jueves en la cena, antes de que apareciesen los postres, la directora McGonagall se puso en pie y dijo que tenía algo que anunciar a los alumnos de séptimo.

- Como ya sabéis, este año os presentaréis al E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y el año que viene o bien entraréis a trabajar o continuareis con vuestros estudios. Por ello mañana vendrá un orientador del ministerio que os explicará las opciones que tenéis y que requisitos piden en cada carrera. Ya se que en quinto yo misma os asesoré. Pero quizás alguno haya cambiado de idea. Y si seguís con el mismo pensamiento, podréis hacerles preguntas más concretas. Las tutorías se harán por casas: de cuatro a seis la harán Gryffindor y Slytherin en el aula de Transformaciones y a la misma hora la tendrán Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en el aula de Encantamientos. Podéis continuar con la cena.

El resto de la cena Harry se la pasó escuchando a sus compañeros: por su parte, el seguía decidido a ser auror. Neville dijo que seguramente estudiase Herbología Avanzada y Seamus pensaba entrar a trabajar en Gringotts, ya que tenía buena cabeza para los números. Cuando preguntaron a Dean, contestó que a lo mejor estudiaba algo relacionado con los muggles, ya que no debía ser muy difícil. Hermione arrugó la nariz ante ese comentario y declaró que ella estaba barajando la posibilidad de estudiar Derecho Mágico. Parvati dijo que ella pensaba estudiar la carrera Diplomágica, para ver si con un poco de suerte la enviaban de embajadora a India, ya que comenzaba a echar de menos su país de origen.

Por fin llegó el vienes y Harry se levantó más animado de lo que había estado durante la semana. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a la indiferencia de Draco, aunque esto solo era así realmente cuando no lo tenía delante. Las clases que compartían seguían siendo como refinadas torturas y se perdía en divagaciones en las que los dos acababan siempre besándose en algún rincón del castillo. Pero Draco pasaba a su lado como un fantasma. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas que nunca y el día anterior había empezado a demostrar pequeños tics que antes había pasado por alto, como tamborilear con los dedos en el pupitre, o mover tanto la pierna derecha cuando estaba sentado que en Transformaciones casi hace volcar su mesa.

Se le veía muy nervioso, como si tuviese un constante nudo en el estómago y estuviese siempre a punto de vomitar. El viernes a la hora de la comida notó que no dejaba de mirar la ventana por la que entraban las lechuzas a repartir el correo, como si esperase noticias, y apenas tocó su plato. Muy a su pesar, ya que se decía que en el fondo no se lo merecía, cada vez estaba más preocupado. El bajón que había pegado esa semana era notable. Un día en la sala común escuchó como Lavender le decía a Parvati que se había asomado por la ventana del dormitorio aquella tarde y que le había visto pasear solo por los terrenos "como alma en pena". Harry sintió que se le encogía el corazón y se preguntó una vez más si su reacción del día después del baile al intentar devolverle el disfraz (que seguía cuidadosamente doblado en su baúl), no tendría algo que ver con que ahora estuviese tan melancólico como Myrtle "la llorona".

Y aunque la rutina de Draco no había cambiado en absoluto, Harry veía que hacía las cosas como por acto reflejo: removía el caldero de forma correcta, pero casi sin mirarlo; tomaba apuntes en las clases como siempre, pero sin la mirada curiosa que se había dado cuenta que ponía en clase. Muchas veces (casi todas en realidad) le veía en compañía de Parkinson y Zabini, pero parecía que realmente no estaba allí. Cuado ellos hablaban, el se limitaba a asentir y sonreír en los momentos precisos, pero nada más. Era como un fantasma.

A las cuatro se dirigió con el resto al aula de Transformaciones donde ya les esperaba el orientador. Tomaron asiento y al poco el enviado del ministerio se presentó.

- Buenas tardes a todos. Mi nombre es Pierce Hanlon y estoy aquí para exponerles las distintas opciones que tienen ustedes cuando acaben su etapa escolar. En primer lugar...

En ese momento Harry desconectó, por que realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que le podía decir. Gracias a Tonks y a Kingsley ya sabía más o menos en que consistían las pruebas de acceso y las distintas materias que estudiaría a lo largo de los tres años que duraba la carrera de Auror.

En un momento dado, el orientador Hanlon fue pasando lista y preguntando personalmente a cada uno sobre lo que había pensado hacer después de Hogwarts, y aconsejando diversas opciones. Cuando llegó el turno de Malfoy, sonrió despectivamente:

- Malfoy, Draco. Bueno, vamos a ver que es lo que tienes que decirnos.

Lo dijo con tal tono de ironía que el aula fue recorrida por numerosos murmullos. Harry vio que Draco se levantaba con aplomo y hablaba con voz firme, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la forma en la que acababan de hablarle.

- Mi deseo es entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, señor, pero realmente no se lo que tendría que estudiar y...

- Creo que por eso no debe preocuparse señor Malfoy –le interrumpió Pierce Hanlon-. No creo que usted llegue nunca a trabajar en el ministerio.

Ahora los murmullos se hicieron más audibles y los alumnos de Slytherin miraron con odio al orientador. Draco se sonrojó lo que parecía ser el máximo que le permitía su pálida piel, pero continuó hablando con voz serena.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor?

- Claro que puede, aunque me parece una estupidez. El ministerio nunca contrataría a un antiguo mortífago para un departamento tan importante. Yo que usted iría buscando otras opciones. No pierda el tiempo.

Draco, con los labios fuertemente apretados se sentó. Sus facciones reflejaban toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento y se veía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse. Daphne, sentada justo detrás de él, se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. El la miró y sonrió tristemente.

Hanlon esperó a que se acallasen los murmullos y mirando a Draco con auténtica maldad en los ojos, dijo en voz alta y clara.

- Además, lo de esta mañana reduce bastante tus posibilidades.

Draco clavó su mirada en él y le miró con ansiedad mal disimulada. Entonces sí que su voz tembló al preguntar.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

Su voz estaba teñida por el miedo, pero nadie parecía entender a que se refería. Pierce Hanlon volvió a sonreír, esta vez más abiertamente que antes, como si lo que estaba a punto de comunicar le produjese una gran satisfacción.

- ¿No lo sabe señor Malfoy? Vaya, siento ser yo quien le de tan mala noticia –a juicio de Harry no parecía sentirlo en absoluto -. Tu padre acaba de ser condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el aula. Todos los alumnos se miraban entre sí, comentando lo que acababan de escuchar. Harry oía a Hermione como le decía algo, pero realmente no la escuchaba. Solo miraba a Draco. Este se había quedado con la mirada fija en el infinito y parecía no reaccionar. Parkinson y Zabini intentaban hablarle, incluso le zarandearon un poco, pero Draco parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. Un lagrima se escapó de su ojo, después otra, y otra, y otra más...hasta que se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del aula de transformaciones. El orientador le miró sin interés y dijo con indiferencia:

- No se de qué se sorprende. Era algo que se veía venir. A mi parecer me parece una condena demasiado leve; yo le habría condenado al velo.

Al oír eso Harry se enfureció, ya que recordó la espantosa muerte de Sirius y trató de levantarse, pero Hermione por un lado y Ginny por el otro le tenían fuertemente agarrado.

- Dejarme –dijo en voz baja mientras se revolvía en la silla -. Os digo que me dejéis...

- No Harry, no. No vamos a dejar que hagas ninguna locura –Hermione sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella discretamente -. No me obligues.

- Os digo que...me...soltéis –las chicas casi estaban echadas encima de él, que no paraba de forcejear, y empezaban a mirarles -. Solo quiero... ir a ver... a Draco.

En al acto la presión que ejercían las chicas sobre él se relajo y parecieron aliviadas. Parecía que por un momento temieron que Harry le lanzase un hechizo al orientador. Pero al oír sus verdaderas intenciones, Hermione le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en el brazo mientras decía:

- ¡¡Corre!!

Y ante las miradas extrañadas de todo el aula, Harry salió corriendo. Solo le dio tiempo a ver como Hermione intercambiaba una mirada con Daphne y ambas sonreían.

Una vez fuera, Harry empezó a correr sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde podía estar Lo más seguro es que estuviese en su sala común. O más probablemente en su dormitorio. Pero al poco desechó esa idea. Por lo que iba conociendo a Draco, seguramente lo último que querría ahora mismo es ver a alguien. Y a Harry solo le ocurría un sitio en el que podía estar a solas, sin ser molestado por nadie.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Subió corriendo al sexto piso, pero cuando estuvo enfrente del trozo de pared donde se suponía que estaba la puerta se encontró con un problema. Hace dos años había sido incapaz de entrar en ella cuando Draco estaba dentro, y ahora no tenía por que ser distinto. Pero lo intentó de todos modos. Pasó tres veces por delante de la puerta pensando intensamente:

_Quiero ver a Draco, quiero ver a Draco, necesito ver a Draco._

Abrió los ojos preparándose para la decepción de ver todavía el liso muro; por ello se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando donde antes solo había piedra ahora había una puerta de madera de color negro con un pequeño pomo de latón, también negro. Respiró hondo, empuñó el pomo, lo giró suavemente y entró.

Entró en una habitación de reducidas dimensiones pero de techos altísimos, lo que lo provocó de inmediato una desagradable sensación de claustrofobia. Estaba prácticamente a oscuras: la única luz provenía de una pequeña ventana situada varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, por donde entraba una luz mortecina. Al entrar no pudo distinguir a Draco, pero al final le vio, sentado en la pared del fondo rodeado de penumbra. Y aunque no le podía ver bien, por las convulsiones de su cuerpo pudo notar que estaba llorando como pocas veces había visto llorar a alguien.

Poco a poco Harry se fue acostumbrando a la tenue luz y pudo distinguir mejor a Draco. Estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos. Vio como levantaba un poco la cabeza para bajarla al instante mientras decía con voz pastosa.

- Vete de aquí Potter, nadie te ha llamado.

Harry vaciló durante unos instantes, pero se fue acercando a él.

- No, no me pienso ir. Por lo menos hasta asegurarme que estás mejor.

Draco levantó la cabeza del todo, se limpio las lágrimas y dijo:

- Vete de una vez, Potter. Te lo advierto.

Haciendo caso omiso, se sentó a su lado. Draco le miró fastidiado, pero no dijo nada. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Draco llorando en silencio y Harry sin saber muy bien que decir. La habitación estaba cada vez más y más oscura, así que conjuro unas llamas (algo que le había enseñado Hermione: era su especialidad) y las dejó flotando enfrente de ellos. En ese momento Draco se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando, con los ojos hinchados y una infinita tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes lo que realmente me jode Harry? Qué en el fondo sé que es lo que se merece. Mi padre ha sido durante casi toda su vida un autentico bastardo. Mi madre y yo no lo decíamos, claro, pero sabíamos que si algún día llegaba a ser juzgado, le iban a condenar a la máxima pena posible.

Harry sabía sin saber que decir, así que le miró a los ojos, confiando en que siguiese hablando.

- Ese cabrón de Hanlon..aunque lo que ha dicho sobre mis planes de trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios es cierto. Nadie me dará trabajo nunca. Pero me ha jodido escucharlo en voz alta, y más por ese imbécil. Por Merlín, si me lo pusieran delante...

- Eso no es cierto Draco –terció Harry -. Tu has cambiado. Bueno, por lo menos hasta hace unos días.

Por primera vez Draco esbozó una especie de sonrisa, aunque la forma en la que lo sonrió, hizo que Harry se estremeciese.

- Te debes haber quedado de una pieza, ¿verdad? Quizás algún día te lo explique.

Se volvieron a quedar callados y Harry notó que volvía a llorar, derramando gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre su túnica. Pero esta vez no se escondía ni se las limpió, si no que dejó que brotasen libremente. Harry sintió una infinita pena hacía él, y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ahorrárselas. Su angustia comenzó a contagiarse y notó como un nudo le atenazaba la garganta.

Entonces, sin pensarlo extendió una mano y comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas su cara y poco a poco sus gestos se convirtieron en una caricia. Bajo sus dedos notaba la suave piel de su cara y vio como Draco abría mucho los ojos, para después cerrarlos de nuevo, como concentrándose en esa caricia, como si quisiera recordar el tacto de sus dedos para siempre. Harry sabía que esto era una locura, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Lentamente, se fue acercando más y más y le dijo en voz queda al oído:

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará.

Cuando se separó se encontró con que lo ojos de Draco brillaban de una forma muy especial, pero no era por efecto de las lagrimas, y le miraban de forma grave, seria. Sus ojos se encontraron, fundiéndose el gris con el verde, y ambos parecieron llegar al entendimiento. Draco sonrío ligeramente, pero de una forma completamente distinta a todas las veces que le había visto sonreír. Era una sonrisa franca, abierta, que no escondía nada. En ese momento Harry tomó una decisión, y le resultó más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Draco, con decisión, pero lo bastante despacio para darle la oportunidad de apartarse. Cuando posó sus labios sobre los de Draco, sintió como vibraba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se separó para observar su reacción, a punto de echarse a temblar incontrolablemente. Pero Draco le seguía mirando fijamente y ahora fue él quien se acercó. Tomó a Harry por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándole suavemente, como si temiese hacerle daño si intensificaba sus besos. Poco a poco, empezó a pasar la punta de su lengua por el interior de sus labios, mandando señales a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Harry sintió desfallecer, no aguantaba más, así que abrió la boca por completo y buscó con su lengua la de Draco. Cuando se encontraron, lo atrajo más y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta. Sus lenguas intentaban explorar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, en una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería que finalizase.

En ese momento Harry no pensaba en nada, solo sentía a Draco entre su brazos, sus bocas juntas, sus lenguas unidas en un baile sin fin. Una parte de su mente le decía que eso no podía ser cierto, que debía estar soñando. Pero no, era real. Podía notar la mano de Draco subiendo y bajando por su espalda. O la suya propia enredarse en sus rubios cabellos. Sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su tibieza.

Cuando parecían a punto de quedarse sin respiración, Harry se rompió el beso. Draco, sin decir nada se separó un poco y temió que se marchase. Pero no: simplemente hizo un poco de espacio para recostar su cabeza en el regazo el regazo de Harry. Permanecieron en silencio mientras veían como las llamas bailaban ante ellos. De pronto Draco se incorporó y le volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos mientras decía con tono cariñoso:

- Maldito Potter. Siempre tienes que complicarme la vida

Le dio un fuerte beso y se levantó, despeinó (aun mas) su revuelto pelo con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y le miró largamente, con una expresión que no fue capaz de descifrar, dejándole allí solo, sumido en un estado de agitación tal que podía compararse con un trance.

Pero más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos años.

* * *

¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡ Por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto habíais esperado!!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Ahora solo os queda darle al GO, un poco mas abajo y decirme que os ha parecido.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	25. La caída de los Malfoy

¡¡Pues aquí estoy de nuevo!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero menuda semanita...

Los personajes no son míos

**La caída de los Malfoy**

Draco cerró suavemente la puerta y ésta desapareció al instante. Durante unos segundos se apoyó de espaldas en el liso muro de piedra donde antes estaba la Sala de los Menesteres, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza, mientras respiraba profundamente. Pero vio que le era imposible pensar con claridad, así que trató de ser práctico: lo primero era lo primero.

Mientras iba en busca de la directora McGonagall, pensaba en cómo pedirle permiso para utilizar la red Flu para hablar con su madre (seguramente su padre ya estaría en las dependencias de Azkaban). Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de acudir a su casa el fin de semana y hacerle compañía. Caminando por los desiertos pasillos, iba pensando en el futuro que les esperaba a él y a su madre, si es que aun tenían alguno. Sabía que la reacción que había tenido durante la charla del orientador no era para nada propia de él, pero no lo había podido evitar. Después de una semana de extremo nerviosismo, las palabras de ese cabrón de Hanlon habían hecho mella en él. En el fondo no estaba demasiado sorprendido por la sentencia: sabía que su padre era culpable y posiblemente merecedor de la pena que le habían impuesto. Pero que se lo comunicaran de esa forma, ante todos sus compañeros...había que ser un auténtico hijo de puta.

Cuando abandonó el aula, corrió sin rumbo durante unos metros mientras las lagrimas le cegaban, pensando únicamente en escapar y estar solo. De pronto se le ocurrió que en la Sala de los Menesteres nadie le encontraría. Pero no había contado con Potter.

A pesar de su bajo estado de ánimo sonrió. Potter. El metomentodo de Potter, que no había dudado en salir en su busca. Potter, en cuya presencia se había sentido más calmado, que incluso le había creído cuando le había dicho que todo se iba a arreglar. Y que le había dado uno de los besos más tiernos que había recibido en su vida. Sabía que tenía que pensar en eso con más calma, pero ese no era el momento. Ahora debía pensar en su madre, la única familia que le quedaba.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del tercer piso se topó con la directora que le miró algo sorprendida, aunque se recompuso enseguida:

- ¿Me puede decir que hace usted aquí, señor Malfoy? ¿No tendría que estar con resto de sus compañeros asistiendo a la charla del señor Hanlon?

Al oír el nombre del orientador Draco no pudo evitar que una desagradable sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

- El _señor_ Hanlon me ha comunicado la sentencia de mi padre, señora directora –esta vez McGonagall no pudo disimular su sorpresa -. Cadena perpetua. Estaba buscándola para ver si sería posible que hablase con mi madre por la red flu.

La directora tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le estudió brevemente, como si buscase alguna señal de que todo fuera un engaño y cuando Draco estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y largase, Minerva McGonagall asintió rápidamente mientras decía:

- Por supuesto señor Malfoy. Creo que por una vez podemos saltarnos las normas. Por favor, sígame.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro y Draco vio que le lanzaba furtivas miradas. Sin poder contenerse, la miró sin dejar de caminar y dijo:

- Supongo que ahora estará contenta, señora directora.

McGonagall tensó sus finos labios y le miró inquisitivamente.

- En efecto, lo estoy. Pero no por las razones que usted imagina señor Malfoy. No estoy contenta de que el padre de un alumno al que conozco desde hace siete años haya ido a la cárcel: estoy contenta de que se haya hecho justicia y que un mortífago pague su condena.

- Sí, bueno...es un punto de vista.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno dijo nada más. Por fin llegaron a una puerta de madera en el primer piso. La directora abrió la puerta y con un además le invito a entrar en lo que parecía ser la famosa sala de profesores. Draco nunca había estado allí y se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla con curiosidad.

Era un sala rectangular de techos altos y a diferencia del resto del castillo, las paredes parecían estar forradas con tablas de madera muy pulidas, dándoles un aspecto brillante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de algunos retratos de antiguos profesores, armarios que debían contener expedientes académicos de alumnos y un par de mesas bajas que contenían un servicio de café y otro de te respectivamente. En el medio de la sala había una gran mesa redonda rodeada por sillas y sofás de aspecto cómodo, donde suponía que se celebrarían los claustros de profesores. La luz provenía de un amplio ventanal situado al fondo de la sala, desde donde se veía el bosque prohibido y de una gran lámpara suspendida en el centro de la mesa, así como de numerosas velas que flotaban en el aire. Mientras pensaba que era una de las salas más acogedoras que había visto en Hogwarts, alguien carraspeó y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Mirándoles con curiosidad estaba la profesora Polignac, jefa de su casa, y el profesor de Pociones, Straker, ambos rodeados de pergaminos que solo podían ser trabajos de alumnos. Minerva se acercó rápidamente a ellos y tras decirles unas palabras al oído, ambos salieron de allí, aunque Isobelle Polignac le dirigió un significativa mirada que venía a decir "tu y yo hablaremos más tarde".

- Bien, señor Malfoy, ahí tiene la chimenea –señaló a su derecha y Draco pudo ver una amplia chimenea en donde ardía un gran fuego -. Por favor, tómese su tiempo. Yo estaré fuera esperando.

A pesar de que le incomodó un poco que la directora permaneciese en el pasillo esperando, dio una seca cabezada y sin esperar a que saliese se dirigió a la chimenea, en donde se quedó un rato mirando las brasas como hipnotizado. Cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, cogió un puñado de polvos flu de la maceta que había encima de la cornisa de la chimenea, pero cuando lo fue a lanzar se dio cuenta de que no era capaz.

Había pensado que lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, era hablar con su madre, ofrecerle su apoyo y juntos pensar en como saldrían adelante. El tema económico estaba cubierto, eso por descontado: aunque habían intervenido sus cuentas, en casa tenían acumulado suficiente oro como para vivir con decoro (con eso se refería a varios millones de galeones, así como joyas y obras de arte) Pero ahora la familia Malfoy había caído en desgracia, y el apellido de su madre, Black, tampoco era de los mejor vistos gracias a su tía Bellatrix. Tendrían que planear con sumo cuidado como salir de este atolladero, así como asegurarse que las condiciones de Lucius en Azkaban fuesen, si no cómodas, por lo menos lo más decentes posible.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar de eso ahora, no se atrevía en enfrentar su mirada con la de la nueva Narcissa, esa mujer que había cargado sobre sus espaldas todo el peso de la familia, que intentaba bromear sobre el futuro que les deparaba unos meses antes. Bien, ya sabían qué deparaba el futuro a Lucius. Ahora tenían que encarar el suyo propio. Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba: la incertidumbre, el no saber que iba a ser de sus vidas a partir del instante en que Lucius pusiese un pie en Azkaban.

Pero como llevaba repitiéndose un buen rato, aquella era ahora su obligación, ser el cabeza de familia. No podía permitir que Narcissa llevase esa carga, al menos no sola. Al final, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y dijo con tono frío:

_Mansión Malfoy_

En cuanto las llamas cambiaron de color anaranjado a color verde esmeralda, Draco se agachó y metió la cabeza entre las llamas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y la boca para que no le entrasen cenizas en su boca, o incluso alguna ascua. Un par de minutos después entreabrió un poco los ojos y a través de las llamas reconoció el salón de su casa. Paseó la mirada por él durante unos instantes, pero no vio a nadie. Justo cuando iba a llamar a Tipsy, su elfina doméstica, escuchó unos sollozos ahogados que provenían del pasillo, haciéndose cada vez más audibles, y al poco Narcissa entraba en el salón.

Draco decidió no revelar su presencia de inmediato para poder observar libremente a su madre. Narcissa, vestida con sobria túnica negra y con la varita en la mano, iba apagando todas las luces del salón, algo que solo hacia cuando se iba a dormir. Se fijó en su despeinado cabello y su rostro congestionado por el llanto y advirtió, que aunque parecía más serena, silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas. Entonces una gran desazón le invadió y pensó que no iba a ser capaz de hablar con ella. Durante un momento estuvo tentado de abandonar la chimenea, pero no: era un Malfoy y debía comportarse como tal.

- Madre –la llamó quedamente -. Aquí, en la chimenea.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta violentamente y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Quién ha sido –dijo Narcissa con la voz teñida por la pena y la rabia -. Dime quién se ha dado tanta prisa en irte con el cuento.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. El caso es que me he enterado. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no ha sido nadie de Hogwarts si es lo que te preocupa, ha sido un empleado del ministerio.

Mientras se iba acercando a la chimenea la oyó murmurar:

- Malditos...

Cuando llegó y se puso a su altura, Draco notó que parecía envejecida, como si en los escasos dos meses que llevasen sin verse su madre hubiese perdido su juventud. Ahora parecía una señora de mediana edad a la que la vida la había tratado cruelmente. Durante unos instantes se miraron fijamente, y al punto Narcissa comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo estas, dragón? Y dime la verdad. Ya ha habido bastantes mentiras en esta casa.

- Yo...- no sabía como seguir -. Estoy bien, creo. Ya sabía que iban a intentar condenarle a la pena máxima, pero enterarme ha sido un mazazo.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo.

A continuación Narcissa le relató el breve juicio al que había sido sometido Lucius. Debido a sus cargos, éste parecía que había sido un mero formalismo más que un juicio auténtico. Incluso el abogado que le habían asignado, un joven que acababa de terminar sus estudios de Derecho Mágico, parecía ansioso por que terminase y no dio muestras de pena cuando perdió, o cuando sus alegatos eran firmemente rebatidos por los miembros del Wizengamot. Además, según Narcissa, Lucius no había hablado en todo el juicio, si no que se limitó a esperar a que dictaran sentencia. Una vez que ésta fue pronunciada Narcissa comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero Lucius se mantuvo firme en todo momento, aguardando a que se personasen dos miembros del cuerpo de seguridad mágica. Uno de ellos, Clearwater, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando rompió en dos su varita (que permanecía custodiada desde el pasado mes de junio) y después le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador mientras era conducido a las dependencias administrativas del Wizengamot, en donde Lucius tuvo que firmar su sentencia y de allí se lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban. Aunque Draco no dejaba de repetirse que era lo justo, que su padre había recibido el castigo merecido por todos los crímenes cometidos, no pudo dejar de sentir ira hacia todos los miembros del ministerio, desde el ministro Shacklebolt hasta el último de los administrativos.

- Lo que más me duele es que no me dejasen despedirme de él –continuó Narcissa -. Se lo llevaron inmediatamente. Tenemos que ver si le dejan recibir visitas.

Aquello fue demasiado para Draco, ¿qué pensaban?, ¿tenerlo incomunicado el resto de su vida, oculto en una sucia celda? Miró espantado a su madre y esta pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Es posible Draco. Con tu tía Bella y Rodolphus lo hicieron.

Draco, luchando por contener las lagrimas, hizo la pregunta que pugnaba por salir de su labios. Aquella pregunta que parecía que llevaba haciendo sin cesar desde el fin de la guerra.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora madre?

- Seguir adelante, hijo, ¿qué si no? Mañana, a pesar de ser sábado, he quedado con los abogados privados de tu padre, para ver el estado de nuestra economía. Y yo aun me puedo mover libremente, así que a lo mejor me voy unos días fuera, para intentar pensar con claridad –miró hacía la ventana que estaba al lado de la chimenea, oculta para Draco -. Tú no lo puedes ver, pero desde que ha trascendido la noticia, no paran de merodear reporteros de "El profeta" por los alrededores. Necesito descansar, estar sola.

- Yo había pensado en pedir un permiso especial para estar contigo estos días madre.

- Ni se te ocurra, no te lo permito –habló con firmeza -. Tu debes seguir con tu vida Draco. No voy a permitir que tú caigas con tu padre.

- Pero...

- Nada de "peros" Draco –le interrumpió -. Tu sitio está en el colegio, no en esta casa en la que solo hay malos recuerdos.

Muy a su pesar, Draco se sintió aliviado por las palabras de su madre. De repente su madre cambió por completo de actitud. Parecía que se había olvidado momentáneamente de la pena por el encarcelamiento de su esposo y habló a Draco con determinación.

- Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente.

"Se que durante estos últimos meses has cambiado. Y no solo me he dado cuenta yo, si no que hace unos días recibí una carta de Cecily Parkinson en la que me hablaba de ti, seguro que informada por su hija. Bien, me parece correcto. Tanto da sí el cambio es sincero o simplemente una estratagema de las tuyas. Lo importante es que el resto ha empezado a verte con otros ojos"

Draco se sintió ligeramente decepcionado: al parecer ni siquiera su madre creía que podía llegar a cambiar.

"Pero es posible que cuando el resto del colegio se entere de la condena de tu padre, te vuelvan a mirar con malos ojos, y salgan a relucir antiguas historias. No quiero por nada del mundo que cometas ninguna tontería. Creo que ya me entiendes"

Durante un momento se sintió tentado a explicarle que el cambio en él era sincero, que ya no creía en los viejos preceptos sobre la pureza de sangre. Pero eso implicaría hablarle de Potter, así que permaneció en silencio y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas. Me siento muy cansada y mañana me espera un día muy largo. Prometo que te mantendré informado.

- Adiós –musitó Draco, mientras se incorporaba y volvía a estar en la sala de profesores.

Salió cabizbajo y en el pasillo, a unos metros de distancia, vio a la directora McGonagall hablando con Glickman y Barlow, seguramente poniéndoles al corriente de las nuevas noticias. Tiempo atrás habría sentido rencor al ver la facilidad con la que su vida y la de su familia eran aireadas sin recato. Pero ya no. Y entendía lo que le había querido decir su madre. Durante mucho tiempo, años incluso, iban a estar en el punto de mira de todos, sus más pequeños gestos iban a ser analizados con detalle, y muchos magos y brujas esperarían el más mínimo error por su parte para atacarles. Y no sabía si lo iba a poder aguantar sin explotar, si ponerse a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro en cuanto tuviese la más mínima sospecha de que esto estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llegó a su sala común la encontró vacía salvo unos cuantos alumnos de primero y tercero. Los de séptimo debían estar aun con el orientador y el resto aun estarían en clase. Los chiquillos le saludaron con respeto y él les dirigió una breve sonrisa. Al pasar por el tablón de anuncios algo llamó su atención. Al día siguiente estaba programada la primera visita a Homgsmeade del año. Eso significaría que tendría el castillo para él solo. Realmente, no le apetecía ver a nadie durante un largo espacio de tiempo.

Subió al dormitorio y sin desvestirse se tumbó en la cama, intentando no pensar en nada, queriendo dejar su mente en blanco. Y a los pocos minutos, debido más a las intensas emociones del día que al cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Él y Harry iban caminando de la mano por los terrenos de Hogwarts charlando, riendo, haciendo planes para el futuro. En un momento dado Harry se paró y le miró de frente con esos intensos ojos de color verde que parecían leer en cada célula de su cuerpo y cuando habló, lo hizo con un cariño que traspasó su corazón._

_- Lo más difícil ya está hecho Draco._

_- Pues no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que lo complicado comienza ahora –bromeó -. No sé que hacer Harry._

_Harry se acercó y le dio un suave beso, haciendo que se estremeciese, mientras su mano izquierda le acariciaba la nuca._

_- Yo se que harás lo correcto Draco –dijo con seguridad._

_Draco le miró intrigado y preguntó:_

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Harry le miró con gravedad y Draco creyó ahogarse en su mirada._

_- Por qué creo en ti –le dio otro beso en el cuello, debajo de la oreja y susurró -. Y por qué te quiero Draco_

Aquella noche, cuando Nott subió a dormir, tratando de no hacer ruido por si Draco estaba ya en la cama, se fijó en que su compañero dormía plácidamente mientras una enorme sonrisa de felicidad iluminaba su pálido rostro.

* * *

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis montones de reviews dandole al GO de abajo

Acutalizo y se me olvida lo más importante...muchas gracias a todos los que habeis dejado review. Siento no haber podido contestar a todos esta semana, pero no me ha dado tiempo.

En general, me alegra que os gusten los secundarios...que para mi ninguna historia está completa sin ellos. Y se que lo que voy a hacer nos está permitido, pero por tomarme una licencia no pasa nada, así que ahí voy...

Kytiyana: me alegro de que te hayas animado a ponerme algo despues de tantos capitulos (reconozco que a veces da pereza) Por cierto, me parece que sí, que este año os llevais la liga, pero como es el Barça no me importa (m´agrada viure a Barcelona)

Kips: escribeme todos los que quieras!! Te digo que te entiendo a la perfección, incluso me has sacado los colores

Nympha: no mueras, que aquí tienes el capítulo...

Y Madie...tus reviews al igual que tus historias me dejan sin palabras: vamos, que me tiraría comentando contigo hasta el infinito y más allá. Pero trabajo obliga....arggggg

Y al resto, que me encantan vuestros comentarios y vuestro piropos (a pesar de que creo no ser merecedor de ellos). Pero si con esta historia consigo entreteneros y haceros olvidar el día a día...me doy por satisfecho. Y ya lo dejo, que me estoy poniendo tonto (esta vez me han emocionado muchisimo)

Nos vemos en Hogsmeade ;)


	26. Subiendo y bajando de la nube

Aquí os dejo un capítulo cortito, cortito, más que nada como aperitivo para el siguiente. No he podido actualizar antes...trabajo, ya sabeis

Los personajes no son míos.

**Subiendo y bajando de la nube**

Harry se quedó durante unos minutos más sentado a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que tendría que salir de allí en algún momento, pero por ahora no se sentía capaz. Quería estar a solas para paladear ese momento sin que nadie viniese a molestarle con preguntas idiotas. Quería estar solo para recordar cada momento desde que había entrado en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta que Draco había salido por la puerta.

Quizás lo que más le sorprendía era que Draco en ningún momento le había rechazado. Le pareció que al principio dudó un poco, pero apenas fueron unos instantes.

Pero cuando le atrajo hacía sí para comenzar a besarle casi con desesperación, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda...en ese momento creyó que algo muy calido en su pecho iba a estallar, que no iba a poder aguantar tanta felicidad. Aun parecía sentir el tacto de la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, ese momento de intimidad que habían compartido por deseo del propio Draco. En su rostro se dibujó una ancha sonrisa. Aquello era más de lo que él esperaba: no solo había besado a Draco, si no que se sentía correspondido. Ante sus ojos se abrió un mundo lleno de nuevas posibilidades junto a Draco y por una vez en su vida no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás. Ya había hecho mucho por el mundo mágico, más de lo que le correspondía a un mago de dieciocho años. Bien, pues ahora era el momento de que empezase a vivir su vida. Y si lo quería hacer de espaldas al mundo, así iba a ser.

También se preguntó cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Draco. Por que ya no le cabía la menor duda: estaba enamorado. Se dijo que seguramente, si ambos no hubiesen estado enemistados tanto años, podrían llevar años de relación, incluso muchos de los lamentables sucesos de los últimos años no habrían pasado. Pero eso era levantar castillos en el aire, ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Pero claro, antes tendría que hablar con el propio Draco. Su última frase había sido muy enigmática, como si hubiese estado tratando de resistirse a él y no hubiese sido capaz. Esa última frase que le dirigió le preocupaba un poco, pero no se sentía con ánimos de desvelar acertijos. A lo mejor se refería a sus amigos, o a su familia, o...

Entonces la felicidad de Harry se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado. Allí estaba él, pensando en el maravilloso momento que habían vivido juntos y Draco debía estar destrozado por la sentencia de su padre. Se alegraba de que se hubiese hecho justicia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo tenía que estar Draco en ese momento. Seguramente destrozado por la pena. Incluso era posible que estuviese de camino a la Mansión Malfoy.

Demasiado nervioso para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, se dedicó durante un rato a deambular por el castillo y cuando su estómago se lo dijo, bajó al comedor, ya que debían de estar a punto de servir la cena. En la puerta se ajustó el chaleco antibalas emocional y entró dentro, dispuesto a soportar lo que pudiese pasar. Aunque no tenía ni idea de las reacciones que sus recientes actos podían haber provocado en el resto de alumnos presentes en la charla del orientador. Por suerte para él, en la mesa de Gryffindor solo estaban Hermione y Seamus (al menos que él conociese), que estaban al tanto de todo. Así que, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó enfrente de ellos. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados al principio, Hermione con las cejas levantadas como interrogándole y Seamus con el ceño fruncido, tratando de adivinar a qué podía deberse su expresión. Harry miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos mientras decía:

- Bueno, qué, ¿no me vais a preguntar nada?

- Sí, sí, claro –dijo Hermione un tanto nerviosa -. ¿Cómo está Draco?

- Vamos Hermione –contestó mientras se reía -. Esa no es la pregunta que os morís por hacerme, lo sabes muy bien.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada y parecía incapaz de articular palabra, así que fue Seamus el que recogió el testigo.

- Vamos a ver Harry, déjame que te eche un vistazo. Pupilas dilatadas, mejillas sonrosadas, pelo más despeinado de lo normal –en ese momento Harry intentó coger una copa de zumo de calabaza y la tiró sobre una fuente de guisantes -, se te caen las cosas de las manos, claras muestras de nerviosismo, sonrisa bobalicona...No me digas más: ha pasado algo entre Draco y tú.

En ese momento Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato y sonrió de medio lado, esperando a que su amigo confirmase las palabras de Seamus. Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, bueno...esto...sí, nos hemos besado.

Seamus levantó un puño hacia el techo y lanzó un grito de júbilo, haciendo que unos estudiantes de tercero sentados a pocos sitios de distancia se sobresaltasen. Y Hermione le miró radiante de felicidad.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad ¿Pero cómo ha sucedido? ¿Ha sido como habías imaginado? –Hermione se sonrojó y luego añadió -. No es que quiera ser cotilla, pero...

- Tranquila, no pasa nada –la interrumpió.

El comedor estaba llenándose rápidamente, así que Harry les hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres, mientras sus amigos no dejaban de sonreír. Pudo ver que los dos tenían muchas preguntas, pero ese no era el momento de hacerlas.

- Solo os pido una cosa –dijo para finalizar -. Ha sido un único beso y realmente no se que piensa Draco de todo esto, así que os pido por favor que no digáis nada. A nadie. Puede que para Draco no haya significado nada, y creo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema.

Los dos prometieron no decir nada, y Seamus se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a por un libro. Aquello era tan impropio de él, y más un viernes por la noche, que se dieron cuenta de que les quería dejar a solas para hablar más tranquilamente. Harry notó que desde el otro extremo de la mesa Ginny le miraba de reojo, pero sí quería saber algo más, iba a tener que esperar. Aun le escocía la jugarreta de Justin.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más? Pensé que tendrías montones de preguntas -aunque se alegraba de que no le hiciera preguntas más personales, se sintió levemente decepcionado.

Hermione, que parecía distraída, le miró fijamente y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- No se que decirte Harry. Por un lado me alegró mucho por ti, y me sorprende que Draco haya reaccionado como lo ha hecho. Aunque ya sabía que se fijaba más en ti de lo que tu creías, la verdad es que pensé que no las tenías todas contigo. Pero creo que esto le ha venido en un momento en el que no le conviene.

Harry la miró disgustado: solo ella podía hacer que un momento precioso como el que acababa de vivir se convirtiese en el peor de su vida.

- Genial, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

- Sabes que te apoyo en todo momento, pero intenta pensar un poco.

"No deja de ser Draco Malfoy, mago de sangre limpia, hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Eso ya de por sí es un problema. En el caso de que él quiera comenzar un relación contigo (cosa que aun no sabemos), tendría que salvar el escollo de sus padres, que para ti es como si fuesen Caribdis y Scilla"

Odiaba cuando se ponía erudita, pero la dejó continuar.

" Y todo eso sin contar con que Lucius acaba de ser condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Por un lado eso te libra de Caribdis, o Scilla, como prefieras, pero seguramente que para Draco ahora lo más importante es el bienestar de su madre. Aparte, por supuesto, está la reacción del mundo mágico, que puede pensar que esto es un plan de los suyos para limpiar su nombre, por que, por si no te acuerdas, el también va a ser juzgado"

Por mucho que le molestase reconocerlo, Hermione había hecho un buen resumen de la situación. La cosa era más complicada de lo que había pensado en un momento.

- Tienes razón, pero entiéndeme –se intentó excusar -, nos hemos besado hace poco menos de dos horas. Aun no he tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad.

- Lo sé Harry, pero te pido que le des un poco de tiempo a Draco a que piense en todo, a que vea las consecuencias que pueden tener sus actos. Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, no quiero que lo estropees.

Harry, ligeramente ofendido y avergonzado por sus palabras, protestó:

- ¿Estropear? ¿Tan desastre crees que soy?

- Harry, no me hagas hablar, por favor.

Entonces pensó en Cho y en Ginny y tuvo que darle la razón.

- Vale, puede que las relaciones con las chicas no se me den bien. Pero ahora sabemos por qué era, ¿no?

Hermione hizo un ruidito de incredulidad que él prefirió pasar por alto. Mientras acababan el postre Hermione parecía preocupada otra vez y cuando se levantaban dijo:

- Otra cosa Harry, mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade.

- Y eso me tiene que importar tanto por qué...-dejó que acabase la frase. Realmente no sabía por qué.

- No sé como no se te olvida respirar Harry. Por si no te acuerdas mañana hemos quedado con Ron en las Tres Escobas. Así que vete pensado en cómo le vas a decir todo esto. Él no sabe nada de nada; de hecho en las pocas cartas que me envía, me dice que qué tal te van las cosas con su hermana. Parece que tiene esperanzas de que volvais

Harry frenó en secó mientras asimilaba las palabras. ¡¡Por Merlín!! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de Ron? Si le había costado decidirse con Ginny por cómo se lo podía tomar su amigo, aquello le parecía una de las Doce Pruebas de Hércules. Tenía que decirle que era gay, que le gustaba Draco y que el día anterior se habían besado, sin que le diese un infarto o se pusiese a gritar (Harry optó por la segunda opción) en un bar lleno de gente.

Genial. Lo que no había conseguido Voldemort en diecisiete años, era posible que lo consiguiese Ron Weasley en un cuarto de hora.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó mas tarde de lo acostumbrado en él. Normalmente, los fines de semana le gustaba levantarse antes que el resto de los compañeros de su casa y estar a sus anchas en la sala común. Pero la noche anterior tenía que haber estado realmente cansado, ya que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había soñado. Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las once, lo que significaba que el resto de alumnos ya estarían saliendo para Hogsmeade y el estaría solo en su sala común. Pero aun se quedó un poco más en la cama, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Sin querer sus pensamientos fueron hacia Harry y sonrió. Siendo sincero consigo mismo (un ejercicio al que llevaba poco tiempo dedicándose, pero que le hacía sentir muy bien), la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de verle. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de contarle la conversación con su madre de la noche anterior y como se sentía, comentarle sus dudas acerca de su futuro, así como hacerle partícipe de muchos otros pensamientos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Se dijo que lo más normal era que eso lo hablase con Blaise y Pansy, pero la idea le produjo una gran pereza y se vio sin fuerzas para tanto.

Entoces empezó a pensar en sus padres y se sintió aun peor. Se sentía como un inútil, mientras su madre estaría arreglando papeles con los abogados privados de su padre. Y su padre había pasado la primera noche en Azkaban, la primera noche de tantas. Y aunque no era la primera vez que estaba en la prisión, no por ello era más agradable.

Resignado y volviendo a preguntarse por su futuro, se levantó y se puso unas de las numerosas batas de seda verde que le enviaba su madre y bajó a la sala común. A lo mejor podría bajar a las cocinas a ver si algún elfo doméstico le daba algo de comer. Pero cuando llegó a la sala común no estaba desierta como había esperado. Sentada, vistiendo ropa muggle y leyendo un libro, como siempre, estaba Daphne Greengrass. Al oír sus pasos cerró el libro y le miró inquisitivamente, pero Draco no pudo disimular el fastidio que le estaba produciendo. ¿Es que esa chica nunca iba a dejarle en paz?

- Vaya, por fin te levantas. Ya me estaba preguntando si me iba a quedar sin visita a Hogsmeade.

- Nadie te lo impide Greengrass –dijo en tono hastiado -. Ya sabes donde está la puerta. No sé que haces aquí.

- Esperarte, por supuesto.

Draco la miró desconcertado ¿Por qué iba ella a esperarle para ir a la villa? De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto allí nunca.

- Por cierto, será mejor que te cambies. Aunque la bata que llevas es preciosa, me parece un tejido un poco ligero para el frío que hace.

Draco estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

- Daphne, te pido...no, mejor aun: ¡¡te ordenó que me dejes en paz!! Piensa un poco, tu que eres tan lista, ¿de verdad crees que después de todo lo que pasó ayer me apetece pasar el día rodeado de un montón de idiotas? ¿Por qué crees que me apetecería algo semejante?

Daphne le miró con aburrimiento mientras se levantaba y se dirigía la puerta. Al llegar a ella se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Por qué acabo de ver como Potter salía hacía allí con Hermione y la pequeña de los Weasley –y se quedó mirándole, esperando su reacción.

Ante esa noticia se quedó turbado, pero luego se dijo que era lo más normal del mundo. Pensó que estaría bien que los dos dieses una vuelta por el pueblo, quizás incluso acercarse a la Casa de los Gritos. Y hablar. En ese momento Draco sintió que tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su antiguo enemigo, muchas cosas que explicarle. Y cuando más lo pensaba, más urgente parecía esa necesidad.

Draco empezó a sonreír como un idiota al parecer de Daphne, así que quiso cortar la escena cuanto antes:

- No tengo todo el día Malfoy, ¿Subes a cambiarte y nos vamos? Por qué te repito que hace frío para ir en bata

Draco pareció despertar de un sueño y bajó a toda prisa a su dormitorio, mientras gritaba:

- ¡¡Dame unos minutos, en seguida subo!!

Pacientemente, Daphne volvió a sentarse a abrió su libro por el punto de lectura mientras suspiraba sonoramente. De verdad, no sabía como se las había arreglado Potter y Malfoy todos estos años sin Hermione y sin ella.

* * *

Buenos, espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.

Siento no haber podido responder a todos los reviews, pero, como siempre, os doy las gracias por estar ahí y animarme tanto a que continue la historia

Otra cosilla que he visto es que a veces utilizo jerga española, por que algunos lectores de Latinoamerica no me entienden. Os pido que lo digais, si alguna frase o parrafo no se entiende bien

Jhazmin, muchas gracias por tu observación, guapa. Aquí "_curro"_ lo utilicé como trabajo.

Madie, ¿ande te metes, hijapordiós? Espero que estés bien y aparezcas pronto, que se te echa de menos

Ahora sí: nos vemos en Hogsmeade...cuidadito con Ron, a vamos a ver como aparece...


	27. ¡¡Céntrate Ron!

Acutalización antes de lo previsto, espero que os guste

Los personajes no son míos

**¡¡Céntrate Ron!!**

El día de la primera visita a Hogsmeade amaneció extrañamente soleado, lo cual sorprendió a todos los alumnos, acostumbrados a bajar a la villa entre fuertes ráfagas de aire y aguanieve. A pesar del reluciente sol, el día se adivinaba frío: solo había que ver los carámbanos de hielo que colgaban de las ramas de lo árboles, ya completamente desprovistos de hojas.

Mientras Harry miraba los terrenos del castillo por la ventana de su dormitorio, oía como sus compañeros se preparaban y se quejaban de que ese año no habían quedado con ninguna chica, aunque eso no era del todo correcto: Neville si tenía una cita. Pero Seamus y Dean pensaban que como Hannah era su novia, no contaba. Él llevaba preparado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, así que espero pacientemente a que el resto se acabase de arreglar. Mientras bajaban a la sala común iba repasando mentalmente lo que tenía pensando decirle a Ron, pero por muchas vueltas que le daba, no conseguía dar con el tono adecuado.

Al llegar abajo vio se dirigió al agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero Dean le tiró de una manga para que esperase.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó - ¿No estamos ya todos?

- Ni mucho menos. Faltan las chicas.

En ese momento bajaron por la escalera Hermione, Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, hablando entre ellas muy animadas. Harry interrogó a Dean con la mirada: no era normal que fuesen todos juntos a Hogsmeade. Al ver su expresión, Dean rió entre dientes y murmuró:

- Y esto no es nada, colega. Abajo nos están esperando Padma y Luna. Creo que ha sido idea de Hermione.

Harry bajó hasta el recibidor mascullando por lo bajo la reprimenda que le iba a soltar a Hermione. Tenía que hablar con Ron, contarle todo lo que le había sucedido desde que había comenzado el curso y a ella solo se le ocurría organizar una especie de...ni siquiera tenía palabras para calificar aquello. No era que no le cayesen bien sus compañeros, incluso estaba hablaba con algunos con los que no lo había hecho casi nunca, como Lavender o Susan Bones. Pero definitivamente, aquel no era el día apropiado.

Al abandonar los terrenos del colegio, Harry se quedó un poco rezagado del grupo y Hermione le esperó muy sonriente. Pero al ver la cara de Harry su semblante cambió por completo, aunque lo atribuyó a la cercanía de su conversación con Ron.

- No te preocupes Harry. Ya verás como Ron lo entiende. O por lo menos parte de lo que le tengas que decir. Por que lo de Draco no se como se lo va a tomar.

- ¿Y me puedes decir cuando se lo voy a poder decir, delante de tanta gente? Por qué, por si no te has fijado, parecemos la primera reunión del E.D.

Hermione le miró unos segundos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Por eso mismo Harry. ¿Tú crees que delante de tanta gente montará un escándalo?

Harry la miró incrédulo. A veces parecía más inocente que él mismo.

- ¿Desde cuando le ha importado eso a Ron? ¿ O no te acuerdas del jaleo que montó cuando vio a Ginny con Dean? No le importó que hubiese gente delante.

- Bueno, sí, tal vez tengas razón –comenzaron a andar en dirección a la villa -. Lo siento Harry, no había pensado en eso.

- Eso es evidente –contestó lacónico.

Hermione parecía herida, aunque en ese momento no le importó. Estaba un poco harto de que los demás decidiesen por él. Pero al ver la expresión compungida de su amiga se le pasó todo el enfado. Realmente ella había intentado obrar con la mejor intención, aunque no había calculado bien. No se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Venga, no te preocupes –la intentó consolar -. Ya encontraré el momento de hablar con él a solas. Las Tres Escobas es muy grande: supongo que algún sitio encontraremos.

Mucho más animados fueron bajando a Hogsmeade. Durante el camino Harry no hizo otra cosa que hablar de Draco, e intentó poner palabras a sus sentimientos.

- No sé Hermione, ¿tú crees que estoy enamorado de él?

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco ¿Cómo había podido avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

- No lo sé Harry. Eso solo puedes saberlo tú.

- Ese es el problema. Que parece que todo lo que creía nunca ha sido así. Empecé el verano odiando a Draco, y ahora seis meses después me estoy preguntando si estaré enamorado de él. Esto es demencial, ¡es de locos!

- ¿Te puedo dar mi versión de los hechos?

- Me la vas a dar de todas formas, ¿no? –dijo poco esperanzando de lo contrario.

- Exacto –replicó Hermione riéndose -. Escucha y atiende.

"Toda tu vida has estado obsesionado con Draco, no dejabas de hablar de él, le espiabas, nos preguntabas continuamente qué estaría tramando. Lo que vengo a decir es que, de una forma un poco insana (admítelo), siempre has estado atraído por él. Pero nunca has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él hasta este verano. Además, has visto cosas de él que nadie más ha visto, como cuando estabas con Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. Y has comenzado a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy"

Hasta ahí, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

"Pero no has sido tú solo. Según lo que me has contado de tus conversaciones con Draco. Él parece haber cambiado mucho desde lo sucedido en mayo del año pasado. Puede que incluso antes ya se plantease si lo que estaba haciendo merecía la pena, si era justo"

- Eso te puedo asegurar que es así. Aunque al principio se sintió tentado de seguir a Voldemort por sus ideas, al final lo hizo solo para salvar a su familia. Y a él mismo, claro.

- ¿Ves como llevo razón? Posiblemente a Draco le haya pasado lo mismo que a ti. Una vez que han quedado fuera las rivalidades y los odios infundados, se ha dado cuenta de la persona que eres en realidad y se ha sentido atraído por ti. Y luego, todo ese juego que se trajo después del baile...

- ¿Qué juego?

- A veces me desesperas Harry –puso los ojos en blanco y continuó -. Cuando me llamo sangresucia y dijo que te podías quedar con su disfraz. No me digas que lo has olvidado.

No, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Por un momento sintió renacer el antiguo odio, pero se dio cuenta de que ese odio que había alimentando con el paso de los años, ahora parecía desvaído. Pero seguía sin saber lo que quería decir su amiga, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y la dejó seguir

- A ver Harry. La noche del baile la pasasteis casi entera juntos, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Después del baile te salvó del ataque de Justin.

- Cuéntame algo que no sepa –bromeó

- Y al día siguiente fue cuando cambió de forma radical, hasta que le dieron la noticia de su padre.

- Sí, sí, llevas razón –pensó unos instante y añadió -. Pero no te sigo

Hermione estaba cada vez más exasperada.

- ¿No es evidente Harry? ¡¡La noche del baile fue cuando comenzó a sentirse atraído por ti!! Algo tuvo que pasar, algún resorte saltaría en su cabeza para darse cuenta de que no te veía como un simple amigo con el que desahogar su penas. Entonces tuvo miedo por el qué dirán, su familia, sus amigos, etc. Y decidió que la mejor forma de apartarse de ti era todo lo contrario: que tú te apartarás de él.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta. Aquello tenía mucho sentido. De hecho, le parecía la única explicación posible al extraño comportamiento de Draco y a todo lo que había pasado

- ¿Y a todas esas conclusiones has llegado tú sola?

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, como le pasaba siempre que tenía que confesar algo que para ella no estaba del todo bien.

- La verdad es que he recibido ayuda.

- Ya, de Daphne, ¿verdad? –se quedó pensando unos segundos y dijo -. Esa chica y tu sois muy amigas.

- No lo se si mucho o poco, pero sí, se puede decir que somos amigas –se dio la vuelta y lo miró con sonriendo de medio lado -. Quién lo iba a decir. Granger y Greengrass amigas.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada de Hogsmeade donde les esperaban el resto así que decidieron cambiar de tema. Aunque el sol seguía luciendo, se había levantado una ligera ventolera, así que trataron de decidir a donde ir lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a Honeydukes? –propuso Dean.

- Como se nota que no estabas aquí el año pasado –declaró Padma -. Fue arrasado en la batalla final por un grupo de gigantes. He oído que su dueño está esperando reunir el dinero para reconstruirlo, pero que le está costando bastante.

Todos se sintieron un poco apenados. Honeydukes era uno de los pocos atractivos que ofrecía la villa y, al igual que Zonko, permanecía cerrada. En ese momento Seamus, que se estaba frotando enérgicamente las manos dijo:

- Mirad, mis dedos se han ido de viaje a algún lugar más calido. Pero de que se han ido, eso seguro, por que hace rato que no los siento. ¿Por qué no vamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y allí lo pensamos?

A todos les pareció bien, ya que a esas alturas el viento había arreciado. Cuando entraron la propia señora Rosmerta salió a saludarles, agradeciéndoles a todos por su actuación de la batalla de Hogwarts, aunque más efusivamente a Harry, lo que le molestó ligeramente. Lavender le dio un ligero golpe con el bastón y le dijo por lo bajo:

- Veo que sigues siendo un héroe.

Harry compuso una mueca entre divertido y fastidiado y siguieron a la señora Rosmerta hasta uno de los pocos reservados donde ya les esperaba Hannah tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas, casi todos lo mismo que estaba tomando Hannah, por que realmente era una de las bebidas más reconfortantes que había, tanto mágicas como muggles. Una vez sentados seguían sin saber que hacer: la verdad era que les venía bien salir del colegio algún sábado que otro, pero después de tanto años se conocían el pueblo de memoria. Luna estaba revolviendo su taza de alelí con una guinda pinchada en un palillo y dijo como si tal cosa sin levantar la mirada:

- Podíamos ir a la casa de los gritos.

Parvati y Padma se miraron atemorizadas, Neville se rascó la coronilla como sopesando la opción, pero la única que habló fue Lavender.

- De verdad que estás loca Luna. A la casa de los gritos..desde luego...¿no sabes que es la casa más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña? Allí hay todo tipo de fantasmas. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo desde...

- Desde que mis padres iban a Hogwarts- la interrumpió Harry.

Miró a Hermione y a Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice que los demás notaron al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó Dean.

- ¡¡Eso!! ¿Qué pasa? Por qué los tres estáis escondiendo algo. Se os nota –Seamus adelantó un poco la cabeza y dijo en voz baja -. Sabes que nos lo puedes contar Harry. Venga, cuéntaselo al tío Seamus y a tus amiguitos.

Harry se quedó pensando unos instantes. Hablar de la casa de los gritos era hablar de su padre, Remus, Sirius y Peter. Y de Snape. No pensaba relatarles la última vez que había estado allí, pero si podía explicarles el por qué de la mala fama de las casa de los gritos. Cruzó una mirada con Hermione, que parecía saber sus intenciones y le animó con un movimiento de cabeza. Dio un trago a su cerveza y miró a todos uno por uno: hacía mucho que no les veía tan expectantes. Y comenzó a hablar.

- Chicos, sobre la casa de los gritos yo os puedo contar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo como empezó a ser conocida como tal...escuchad con atención.

Harry les relató la historia completa, obviando algunos detalles como el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad. Pero disfrutó viendo las reacciones de sus amigos. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Lupin casi mata a Snape por una broma, Padma le miró de forma reprobadora, pero no dijo nada, por que todos dijeron que se lo tenía merecido por meterse donde no le llamaban. Ahora, visto con perspectiva, Harry no pensaba que Severus se mereciese ese trato, pero eran cosas que no podía cambiar. Mientras relataba la historia, sintió una punzada de pena al recordar a su padrino, a Lupin, a su padre..en fin, a todos. Por que todos, de una forma o de otra, habían sido importantes en su vida y se lamentaba por no haberles podido conocer más. Incluido Snape.

Cuando acabó de contar por que se escuchaban gritos en aquella casa, la mesa quedó en silencio.

- Vaya historia –dijo de pronto Seamus -. La verdad es que tu padre y sus amigos si que sabían como divertirse.

Harry sonrió mientras asentía mirando a su botella. Sí, eran todos unos tipos estupendos.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Harry?

Lavender le miraba tremendamente seria, una expresión que aun le constaba relacionar con ella. Y aunque sabía qué era lo que le iba a preguntar (y hubiese preferido no contestarlo) le dijo que sí, que por supuesto. Lavender abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Y luego soltó de sopetón:

- ¿fuefenrirgreybackelquemordioalupindepequeño?

- Sí, fue él, Lavender.

Todos se miraban unos a otros. Habían visto a Fenrir en dos ocasiones y sabían lo salvaje y despiadado que podía llegar a ser, con lo que la historia de Harry tomó nuevos tintes.

- Entonces me alegro mucho más de que muriese en la batalla de Hogwarts –dijo Lavender casi al borde las lagrimas. Se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y le dijo con la voz ahogada -. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero muchas gracias por salvarme. No quiero ni pensar en lo que...

- No pasa nada Lavender. Además, tú estás bien, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de todos y Harry supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo: en la Última Batalla. Cada uno recordando su propia experiencia, las veces que se habían salvado por lo pelos o las veces que habían sido salvados por otros que habían acabado cayendo. Vio como Ginny, sentada a su lado, luchaba por contener las lágrimas, sin duda al recordar a Fred. Harry le pasó un brazo cariñosamente por lo hombro y le susurró:

- Tranquila Ginny, no pasa nada. Hace demasiado poco tiempo.

De repente Seamus rompió a reír a carcajadas y todos se dieron la vuelta hacia él. A veces su sentido del humor era desconcertante, pero todos se preguntaban que podía haber encontrado ahora de gracioso en todo eso.

- Perdonad que me ría y os estropee el funeral, pero piensa una cosa Lavender. Sí hubieses acabado siendo una mujer loba, por lo menos saldrías ganando en una cosa.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó muy enfadada.

- ¡¡En qué por lo menos unas noches al mes tendrías una habitación para ti sola!! ¡¡ Y no solo una habitación, si no toda una casa!! Además, ¿no dices que estás más que harta de los ronquidos de Parvati? ¡¡Así te librarías de ellos!!

Durante unos instantes nadie supo que hacer ni que decir, pero poco a poco a Harry se le fueron distendiendo los músculos de la mandíbula hasta formar una sonrisa al imaginarse la escena de todos ellos dejando a Lavender antes de que saliese la luna en la casa de los gritos, mientras ella exigía que todo estuviese a su gusto (para destrozarlo después). Poco a poco la sonrisa fue dejando a la risa y al final todos acabaron riendo como locos ante la ocurrencia de Seamus. Todos menos Parvati, que parecía algo ofendida por su comentario.

- ¡¡No es verdad!! –se quejó la aludida -. ¡¡Yo no ronco!!

- Vamos, vamos hermanita. No mientas. ¿Tu qué dices Hermione? Tu compartes también cuarto con ella.

Hermione miró a Parvati sin parar de reír y consiguió decir mientras resoplaba:

- ¡¡La verdad es que roncas como un colacuerno húngaro Parvati!!

Sus palabras solo hicieron que las risas redoblasen, sobre todo por qué nadie se esperaba algo así de Hermione, siempre tan comedida y tan prudente, siempre tan poco dada a las críticas de ese tipo.

Entonces Harry sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros y se dio la vuelta la sobresaltado. Pero cuando vio quién era se levantó de un saltó y dio un fuerte abrazó a Ron, olvidándose de los nervios que había sentido toda la mañana. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Ron le devolvió el abrazó mientras decía:

- Caray Harry, yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero creo que exageras –le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, pero como vio que Harry no le soltaba dijo -. Venga Harry, no seas sobón.

Harry se separó tan rápido que incluso trastabilló hacia atrás, dejando a Ron perplejo. Pudo ver como Seamus escupía el trago que estaba bebiendo encima de Dean, que se limpió con una mueca de asco. Harry volvió a mirar a la mesa donde Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban lúgubres miradas, Seamus intentaba aguantar la risa y Neville estaba desconcertado. Incluso pudo oír como Parvati le decía a Lavender y a Padma por lo bajo:

- ¿Veis? Os lo dije. Harry es como el tío Paramjit, el de San Francisco.

Y luego miraron las tres a Harry de forma tan risueña como innecesaria.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- Tu siempre, cariño –dijo Hermione levantándose para darle un beso -. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- ¿No? ¿en serio? Es que estabais riendo tan animado y al llegar yo os habéis callado de repente.

- ¡¡Déjalo ya, Ron!! –intervino Ginny -. No le des más vueltas al tema.

Y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Harry.

Y Harry comprendió que no había mejor momento que el presente, así que se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Debes tener sed, Ron, vamos a la barra a beber algo.

- No, la verdad es que no tengo sed. ¿Y por qué no podemos tomar algo aquí, con todos? Tenía muchas ganas de verles –y saludó a todos con la mano mientras sonreía ampliamente. Pero como los únicos que le devolvieron el saludo con la misma efusividad fueron Neville, Hannah y Dean, se volvió a Harry y le dijo casi en un susurro -. ¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada? Te miran un poco raro.

- Tranquilo Ron de verdad, pero hazme caso, vamos a la barra. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Ron miró a su amigo asustado y comenzó a balbucear.

- Hablar...si, claro, claro, vamos amigo –pero pareció que había tenido una revelación y dijo -. ¿No te habrá vuelto a doler la cicatriz, verdad? Es decir, Voldemort está muerto, ¿no? ¡¡Todos lo vimos?

Harry lo asió del brazo, preguntándose cuantos galeones costaría que un cirujano muggle le quitase la cicatriz para siempre. Pero luego recordó que al ser una cicatriz mágica no serviría de nada. Mientras se dirigían a la barra escuchó como sus compañeros murmuraban a sus espaldas y Seamus por fin soltaba la carcajada que había estado reprimiendo, aunque seguro que eso le valía alguna colleja de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron a la barra Harry pidió dos cervezas y dejó a Ron un rato babeando por la señora Rosmerta, en parte para aplacar sus nervios, ya que estaban empezando a sudar a mares. Ron se giró hacia él y le miró con los ojos entornados, abiertos apenas un rendija.

- Harry, en serio, me estás preocupando. Estás muy pálido, incluso para ser tu.

- Te he dicho que no pasa nada, Ron, pero tengo que comentarte algo.

Ron se quedó pensativo, tratando de averiguar qué era y de pronto una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡¡Ya sé!! Es por Ginny, ¿verdad? No pasa nada, no me tienes que pedir permiso otra vez –se puso serio de repente y dijo con una voz que intentaba ser amenazadora -. Pero espero que a la tercera vaya la vencida.

Harry emitió un ruidito gutural y consiguió sonreír un poco, aunque no sabía de dónde sacaba los ánimos.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Ah, no? –dijo decepcionado -¿Entonces?

Harry se armó de paciencia: aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Mucho más.

- Bueno, Ron, lo que te quería decir...es que, verás, yo este año me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y...vamos, que he cambiado.

- Yo te veo como siempre Harry –dijo mientras le miraba de arriba abajo -. A lo mejor un poco más alto, pero nada más.

- No, Ron, eso no es. Me refiero a que he cambiado por dentro.

- No te entiendo Harry –le miró extrañado -. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose aun más.

- A ver si nos centramos un poco Ron. Escúchame. Yo ya no soy el que era el año pasado, ni siquiera el mismo que hace unos meses. Bueno, sí, sigo siendo yo en esencia, pero hay una parte de mi que ha cambiado, la parte referente a ciertas...preferencias.

Pero Ron le seguía mirando como si estuviese hablando en sirenio. Estaba visto que no iba a ser capaz de hacerle entender que era gay sin tener que decírselo abiertamente, así que dio un paso más.

- Me refiero a preferencias sexuales.

- Sí, ya me has dicho antes que ya no tienes nada con mi hermana. ¿Es qué quizás te gusta otra chica y no te atreves a decírmelo? Seguimos siendo amigos Harry, eso no es problema.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No es eso!! –intentó no gritar, pero le estaba siendo imposible, así que intentó hacer notar su exasperación aun hablando en voz baja e intentando remarcar claramente cada palabra - ¡¡ No-me-gusta-ninguna-chica!! ¡¡Ninguna!! ¡¡Ninguna en absoluto!! ¡¡Chicas, no gracias!!

- Entonces...

Poco a poco Ron fue atando cabos, pero Harry se dijo que nunca sería un buen marinero. Ron le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo en apenas un susurro:

- Creo que no te entiendo. Parece que me estás diciendo que lo que te gusta es..., aunque seguramente esté equivocado, parece que ya no.... Vamos, que es como si te gustasen las chicas y los chicos. Pero seguro que no es eso, ¿verdad?

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. O hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Parecía que a su amigo le estaba costando más asimilar la realidad que a él mismo. Y se negaba a aceptar la verdad. De las dos opciones que había en su mente, había elegido sin duda la que para él era menos mala: que Harry fuera bisexual. Así que se propuso dejárselo claro de una vez por todas.

- Claro que no es eso Ron.

Y cuando Ron suspiró y sonrió aliviado, Harry volvió a hablar.

- Lo único que me gustan son los chicos.

La reacción de Ron no se hizo esperar. La mandíbula inferior le bajó hasta el cuello y le miró como si fuese la primera vez que le veía. Más o menos como cuando le dijo que el era Harry Potter y le enseñó la cicatriz: salvo que ahora le había dicho que era gay y parecía que en vez de la cicatriz le había enseñado otra parte de su anatomía.

- Y hay algo más. Pero creo que es mejor que esto lo hablemos fuera.

Ron lanzó un bufido de incredulidad. Estaba claro que para él no podía haber algo más, pero siguió a su amigo hacia la salida. Harry notó como el resto de sus amigos le miraban, pero no quiso darse la vuelta. Salieron y se sentaron en un banco de piedra que había en una esquina de las Tres Escobas, e inmediatamente Ron empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, no es tan malo como parece, seguro que en San Mungo pueden hacer algo.

Y ante su propia sorpresa, Harry rompió a reír.

- No Ron, no vayas por ahí por que te equivocas. Lo que tengo no es ninguna enfermedad y no pienso ir a que me analice ningún psicomago- le lanzó una mirada desafiante-. Yo ya lo he aceptado. Ahora acéptalo tu.

Ron le miró unos minutos y Harry se preguntó que haría: si se marcharía, se quedaría, lo comprendería. Otra vez volvía a estar nervioso. Al final Ron dijo en voz baja.

- Bueno, pues que le vamos a hacer. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mi tío Bilius nunca se casó. Y a mi hermano Charlie nunca le hemos conocido novia, ¿tu crees que él también es gay?

- No lo se Ron –dijo molesto -. No tengo un radar gay, ni me duele la cicatriz cuando hay un gay cerca.

Eso a Ron le pareció muy divertido y rompió a reír a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Harry sintiese que las cosas fuesen como antes.

- Vale, vale, colega. Eres gay, pues ya está. Asunto zanjado. Siento lo de San Mungo, pero es que me ha pillado de sorpresa. Después de Cho y mi hermana siempre pensé que...

- Si, que me gustaban las chicas –acabó la frase por él -. Ya, yo también. Pero es curioso, la primera que se dio cuenta fue Ginny.

- A eso le llamo yo tirar piedras sobre tu propia escoba –se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio -. De verdad que no me importa Harry. Si eres feliz por fin, pues adelante. Pero me has dicho que tenías algo más que decirme.

- Vale, pero no quiero que te enfades, ni empieces a gritar ni nada por el estilo.

- Venga Harry –le intentó tranquilizar -. Ya me has dicho que eres gay. Creo que no hay nada que me pueda sorprender más.

Pues siéntate entonces, pensó Harry.

- Allá voy. Resulta que me gusta alguien del colegio, y creo que a ese alguien también le gustó yo. Por lo menos eso parece, por que el otro día nos besamos.

Ron no pudo evitar una mueca de incomodidad, pero Harry la pasó por alto. Eran demasiadas noticias para asumir en unos minutos. Y mucho más para Ron. Pero aun así intentó parecer que la noticia no le afectaba y se interesó, lo que Harry le agradeció enormemente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién puede ser? Déjame que piense un poco, ya verás como lo saco.

No creo que lo adivines ni un millón de años.

- Ya verás como sí. Vamos a ver –pensó unos momentos y empezó a decir nombres, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que los decía al azar -. ¿Seamus? ¿Dean? No, no lo creo. Neville esta con Hannah así que descartado. Justin o McMillan pueden ser. ¿Quién queda vivo de Ravenclaw? ¿Goldstein?

- Ron, déjalo. Está bien te lo diré. Pero te enfades más de la cuenta.

- ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? Solo se me ocurre una persona lo bastante asquerosa y aborrecible, tan repugnante que no quisiera que se acercase a ti ni a nadie a quien conozca –se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry de hito en hito. -. Pero seguro que tu nunca estarías con ella. No. Ni en sueños.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Por una vez la intuición de Ron había funcionado. Y cuando éste habló lo hizo con mas incredulidad que otra cosa: parecía tan apabullado que ni siquiera era capaz de enfadarse.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has besado con...- parecía incapaz de decir en voz alta, por si aun quedaba alguna esperanza de que estuviese equivocado, así que Harry acabó la frase por el otra vez.

- Sí, con Draco Malfoy

* * *

A ver, aclaraciones varias:

- he decidido meter un poco de humor. Y esta bien de tanto drama, ¿no?

- espero que ls fans de Ron no os enfadeis, pero ¡así me lo imagino yo!

- es posible que haya más dialogos de a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero me ha salido así. Ya me direis que tal.

Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado review o a los que estais leyendo.

Madie, te debo un review, que no se me olvida, y contestar un par de mensajes también. Sin contar que te debo un pulpo...¿a feira?

Bueno muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos despues del puente, que mis dedos piden descanso

Chau


	28. Pillados

Bueno, aquí teneis la segunda parte de la excursión: espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos.

**Pillados**

Al escuchar sus palabras, los puños de Ron se crisparon y una expresión de asco apareció en su rostro.

- No. No puede ser Harry, me niego a admitirlo. A ti no te puede gustar ese asqueroso aprendiz de mortífago, y mucho menos puedes ir besándote con él por los rincones.

Harry estaba comenzando a enfadarse, aunque realmente no sabía por qué le sorprendía su reacción, ya que era totalmente previsible. Pero eso no aligeraba su rabia.

- ¿Y me puedes decir por qué? Tú no has estado aquí, no sabes lo que ha pasado, así que no sé con qué derecho te crees...

- ¿Que con qué derecho me creo? No puedes estar hablando en serio Harry, ¡¡Es Malfoy!! ¡¡El que intentó matarte hace unos meses!! ¡¡El que intentó entregarte a Voldemort en mayo!! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de todas las pullas que nos ha estado lanzando durante años? ¡¡Incluso deseó que Hermione muriese!!

- Todo eso que me dices ya lo sé –dijo Harry hastiado -, no te creas que no me lo he repetido mil veces. Pero él ha cambiado Ron, de verdad. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

- ¡Ja! Y una mierda. Eso no te lo crees ni tú – le miró de la cabeza a los pies -. Todo esto es una broma, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y se tenía que recordar que era Ron, su mejor amigo. Pero le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

- No Ron, no es una broma. Creo que no he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que te de la enhorabuena y unas palmaditas en la espalda? Porque entonces debes estar delirando.

- Solo espero un poco de comprensión por tu parte –dijo Harry en voz baja y mirándole a los ojos -, si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti. Hemos pasado muchas cosas los dos juntos, para que algo como esto lo estropee todo.

Eso pareció apaciguar un poco a Ron, que se quedó pensando unos minutos en las palabras de su amigo. Pero al final sacudió a la cabeza mientras decía:

- Lo siento Harry, no puedo. Por su culpa mi hermano Bill está desfigurado. Lo siento, no lo puedo aceptar. Me siento traicionado Harry. Y no solo es por mí, mucha gente se sentirá decepcionada por esto, si es que llega a buen fin. Todos sabemos lo rastrero que es Malfoy.

- Eso es solo asunto mío –a pesar de lo herido que se sentía por sus palabras, consiguió controlar su voz -. Y lo que piensen los demás, sinceramente, me da lo mismo.

Ron pareció un poco asustado por sus palabras, pero le miró resueltamente mientras decía:

- Harry, piensa un poco. ¡!Joder, es Malfoy!!

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes. Me parece que esta conversación está dejando de tener sentido. ¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Ron sopesó sus palabras, pero al final dijo muy serio.

- Lo es Harry. Puedo aceptar que seas gay, aunque me cueste. Puedo aceptar que te guste otro chico y te beses con él. Pero con Malfoy nunca. Si estás con él, olvídate de mí.

Harry sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Pues ya está todo dicho, ¿no?

- Eso cr... –pero se paró de repente y miró por encima del hombro de Harry, mientras su expresión mudaba a otra de odio infinito.

Harry se dio la vuelta y comprendió todo al instante. A unos metros venían caminando Draco y Daphne. Se giró hacia Ron y vio como éste metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su capa.

- Ni se te ocurra Ron. Porque eso no lo voy a permitir. Ni siquiera a ti.

Ron lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

- Vale, como quieras. Ahora me voy. Dile a Hermione que lo siento, pero que luego le enviaré una lechuza.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de ella? ¡¡Lleváis meses sin veros!! –Harry no lo podía creer.

- Me parece que no eres el más indicado para darme lecciones de moral. Adiós y...por favor, piénsalo bien.

- Siento mucho que te lo tomes así Ron –dijo en un impulso, para ver si podía arreglar las cosas -, pero ya he pensado todo lo que tenía que pensar.

- Más lo siento yo. De verdad, te miro y no te reconozco.

Y sin más, se desapareció.

Harry se quedó plantado en mitad de la calle, sintiendo como un remolino de emociones estallaban en su mente. Por un lado entendía su reacción y le parecía lógica hasta cierto punto. Pero le daba mucha pena, había esperado un poco de comprensión. Y claro, por otro lado tenía ganas de estrangularle con sus manos. Pero seguramente de eso se encargaría Hermione. O Ginny. De pronto se sintió terriblemente cansado y se sentó en un banco corrido de piedra que había al lado de la puerta de las Tres Escobas.

Cuando Ron se desapareció sintió como un terrible peso se instalaba en su estómago. Ron era su primer amigo en Hogwarts y uno de los pocos que tenía en el mundo. Y aunque sabía que no iba a reaccionar bien, no por ello dejaba de sentirse dolido. Supuso que con el tiempo entraría en razón, pero algo le decía que esta vez le costaría más que las anteriores. Y sabía que todo lo que le había dicho estaba justificado, él mismo se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad mil veces, aunque cada vez con menos convicción.

En el pasado Draco había sido una persona vil, rastrera, que parecía disfrutar haciendo daño a los demás. Pero ahí estaba la clave: solo parecía disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo, en los primeros años eran apenas unos niños, cada uno influenciado por la educación que había recibido. Y después, ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta ese año.

Cuando quedaban escasos metros para que Draco y Daphne llegasen a donde él estaba, se empezó a poner nervioso. No sabía que hacer, como comportarse. No había vuelto a verle desde que abandonó la Sala de los Menesteres la noche anterior y ahora se preguntaba como reaccionaría al verle. A un par de metros Draco le vio y frenó en seco, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerase, ya que temía que diese media vuelta, pero Daphne le tiró de una manga y le obligó a continuar.

- Hola Potter, bueno días –le saludó Daphne cuando llegaron a su altura -. ¿Qué te cuentas?

- Poca cosa –contestó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco. Éste aun no había dicho nada y parecía muy entretenido colocándose los guantes -. ¿Tú que tal, Draco?

Pero cuando habló lo hizo sin mirarle, aunque le pareció ver que se ruborizaba un poco. Aunque también podía ser por efecto del viento, que volvía a soplar con fuerza.

- Bueno, ya sabes como están las cosas. El otro día hablé con mi madre y...

- Chicos, lamento cortaros la conversación, pero he quedado con Granger en las Tres Escobas, así que si me disculpáis... –Daphne se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a paso vivo hasta la puerta del pub, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Harry se levantó, más que nada por hacer algo. Greengrass les había dejado allí solos, y estaba claro que lo había hecho completamente a propósito. Draco parecía un poco fastidiado, ya que seguramente no esperaba quedarse a solas con Harry. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su trenca de color negro y comenzó a dar golpes con el pie a una piedra con aire distraído. Harry estaba algo menos nervioso que antes, porque por lo menos parecía que no iba a salir corriendo y dejarle tirado, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, qué proponer.

¿A las Tres Escobas otra vez? Ni loco. ¿Al salón de té de Madame Pudipié? Ni a rastras, gracias. ¿Al Cabeza de Puerco? Mientras sopesaba esa opción Draco por fin levantó la mirada del suelo y dijo:

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por las afueras del pueblo?

Y le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, aquella que ya era su seña de identidad. Harry sintió otra vez como su corazón daba un vuelco y no pudo decir nada. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó aun más, aunque había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos:

- Tomaré eso como un sí Potter. Vamos, anda, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Y sin esperarle, comenzó a caminar.

En cuanto Daphne entró en las Tres Escobas, un delicioso calor invadió todo su cuerpo. Ella se habría quedado muy a gusto en la sala común o en la biblioteca, y si había accedido a ir era para acompañar a Draco y porque Hermione había insistido mucho. Últimamente se habían cogido mucha confianza y Granger no dejaba de repetirle que tenía que salir de su aislamiento, que eso no era bueno para nadie. Y a regañadientes tenía que reconocer que llevaba razón.

Durante sus primeros años la verdad es que no había confraternizado mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con miembros de su casa. Únicamente se había acercado un poco a Millie y Nott durante los últimos años, pero marcando bien las distancias. El resto de compañeros de su casa no le merecían buena opinión. Malfoy se dedicaba a pavonearse por todo el colegio de todas las riquezas que tenía y de lo mucho que mandaba su padre en la junta escolar; Crabbe y Goyle no parecían tener una opinión propia para nada; Zabini estaba más preocupado por su aspecto que ella misma o cualquier chica; y Pansy...bueno, Pansy la intrigaba. Pensaba que era más inteligente de lo que mostraba, pero al estar siempre con Malfoy o Zabini nunca pudieron tener la oportunidad de intimar, a pesar de que compartían cuarto. Además, ella tenía sus propios planes de futuro y creía que un hatajo de futuros mortífagos no le iban a ser de mucha ayuda.

Ese año, al verse obligada a compartir pupitre con Granger, por fin había encontrado a alguien en Hogwarts a la que considerar su igual. Nunca le había pasado por alto que era, como mínimo, tan inteligente como ella, pero tampoco había tenido la necesidad de hablarle. Y no tenía nada que ver con que ella fuese de Gryffindor, para Daphne aquellas cosas carecían de importancia. Pero al verse forzada a relacionarse con ella había descubierto que podría estar bien tener a alguien con quien hablar de los temas que le interesaban, como la literatura muggle. Y es que ese era el sueño secreto de Daphne: convertirse algún día en una gran escritora. Y dado que el mundo mágico no se caracterizaba por sus actos culturales (algo que las dos encontraban deplorable) tendría que introducirse en el mundo muggle si quería ver cumplido su deseo. Y eso, claro está, era algo que no estaba bien visto en Slytherin.

Al entrar buscó a Hermione con la mirada y la vio al fondo del pub, junto con un nutrido grupo de gryffindors, a los que se acercó con paso resuelto. A su paso varias miradas se posaron en ella, ya que nadie recordaba haberla visto nunca en las Tres Escobas, y mucho menos dirigirse al grupo de Hermione Granger. Cuando llegó la conversación se acabó enseguida, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. Ni tampoco Hermione, que con un _accio_ convocó una silla entre ella y Ginny.

- Por fin llegas Daphne, ¿todo bien? –preguntó de manera muy significativa -.

- Están fuera. Hablando – contestó de forma críptica.

La conversación se reanudó y la señora Rosmerta se acercó para atenderles. Todos pidieron otra cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione parecía pensativa y Daphne la interrogó con la mirada. Ginny, que no perdía detalle, pensó que el grado de compenetración de ambas era alarmante.

- No, no pasa nada Daphne. Es que me extraña que les dejases allí con Ron. No me imagino la escena.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué Ron?

- Mi hermano, Ron, ese chico pelirrojo y con pecas que estaba ahí fuera con Harry –terció Ginny. Entonces se le ocurrió algo -. Porque estaba allí fuera, ¿no?

- Si estaba se tendría que haber hecho un hechizo desilusionador, por que no le vi por ninguna parte.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron sombrías miradas, aunque la de Ginny parecía decir " no sé de qué te sorprendes" Hermione dejó con fuerza la botella vacía en la mesa, haciendo que algunas gotas salpicaran a Neville y dijo en voz baja, para que solo Daphne y Ginny la escuchasen.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¡se ha ido! –estaba enrojeciendo del enfado y le costaba no gritar-. Y llevábamos sin vernos dos meses. Esta me la paga.

Y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla con el ceño profundamente fruncido, mientras movía el pie derecho de arriba abajo con fuerza

- Ya le conoces, ya sabes como es –intentó calmarla Ginny -. Se habrá tomado el tema de Harry a la tremenda y no habrá pensando más que en él. Sabes que a veces es un poco egoísta.

- Ya, ya lo sé, pero eso no justifica que...

- Parad la escoba, chicas –la interrumpió Daphne -. ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?

Ginny bajó aun más la voz, ya que Lavender y Parvati estaban intentando escuchar la conversación y se lo explicó todo: que Harry había salido fuera para hablar con Ron y explicarle las "últimas novedades". Cuando acabó, las tres eran el centro de las miradas, ya que para todos era evidente que algo grave había pasado.

- Caray con tu hermano –dijo Daphne sin poner cuidado en bajar la voz -. Es todo tacto, ¿verdad? Pero creo que tienes razón. No se habrá tomado muy bien lo que sea que le ha dicho Harry y se habrá ido, por qué cuando hemos llegado no estaba.

- Sí, Ronald es muy descortés a veces –intervino Luna en voz alta -. Parece que no piensa las cosas antes que actuar.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, aunque no estaban sorprendidos. Ella era así, decía lo que pensaba sin tapujos, sin importarle si sus comentarios herían a alguien o estaban fuera de lugar. Dean fue a hablar, pero Seamus le dio un codazo y le miró muy serio, así que decidió guardarse sus comentarios para el solo. Como siempre, la única que quiso saber lo que pasaba era Lavender.

- Bueno, creo que ya está bien. O nos decís lo que está pasando aquí, o si no, os calláis. No podéis negar que es algo sobre Harry y Draco. Y tampoco penséis que somos tontas. Nosotras también tenemos ojos Hermione. Pero hablar entre murmullos en una mesa llena de gente es de muy mala educación

A su pesar Hermione le tuvo que dar la razón, pero no dijo nada. No quería descubrir el secreto de Harry, y mucho menos el de Malfoy. Daphne se la quedó mirando unos instantes y al final dijo:

- Tienes razón Brown, es de mala educación. Os pido disculpas en nombre de las tres. Pero si esperas que os digamos algo, estás muy equivocada, esto solo les incumbe a ellos. Y por favor, no empieces a desvariar. Por que como empiece a escuchar algún rumor voy a ir a por ti. Y créeme, lo que yo te haga no será nada comparado con lo que te hará Malfoy. Así que piénsalo bien antes de hablar.

Parvati y Padma se miraron asustadas, pero Lavender le devolvió la mirada, como desafiándola a atacarla allí mismo. Daphne hizo caso omiso de ella y se giró para hablar con Ginny, mientras Hermione miraba a sus compañeros intentando disculpar el comportamiento de su amiga. Lo que estaba claro era que aunque nunca hubiese pertenecido al grupo de Malfoy, era una slytherin como la que más.

Draco y Harry estuvieron caminando un buen trecho en silencio, hasta que Draco, por romper el hielo, le empezó a contar la conversación que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior y se descubrió contándole todo lo que había sentido, la mezcla de pena e incomodidad al hablar con ella, el sentimiento de impotencia que le embargaba al no poder hacer nada por ninguno de los dos, salvo apoyarles en todo momento. Cuando habló de Lucius, se fijó en que Harry torcía el gesto, pero no le pudo reprochar nada. Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiera contestado con un par de frases punzantes que tenía preparadas para esos momentos, pero no lo hizo. Lo que significaba que Harry estaba dejando de ser como el resto. Por fin llegaron a una cueva y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír: era la cueva en la que había estado escondido Sirius en su cuarto curso, cuando aun no estaba lista Grimauld Place. Draco le vio y preguntó:

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

- Nada, tranquilo. Es que en cuarto pasé aquí mucho tiempo con...

- Con tu padrino, ya –acabó la frase por él. Al ver que Harry se sorprendía dijo como si nada -. Es que te vi subir hasta aquí alguna vez con Granger y Weasley. También alguna vez vi a Sirius convertido en ese perrazo negro. Por cierto, antes estabas hablando con Weasley, pero se desapareció de pronto. ¿Todo va bien?

Sinceramente, a Draco no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero se estaban quedando sin temas de conversación. Además, estaba empezando a llover y Harry le indicó con la mirada que entrasen en la cueva, a lo que Draco respondió con una expresión de incredulidad.

- Vamos Malfoy, no creo que le pase nada a tu aristocrático culo por sentarte en el suelo un rato.

Draco enarcó una ceja y dijo:

- ¿Sabes algo de mi culo que no me has dicho Potter? Parece que te has fijado mucho en él últimamente.

Harry se sonrojó y le pego un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Después entraron y se sentaron en el suelo cerca de la entrada, apoyados contra la pared y tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban.

- Pues no, no va nada bien –dijo al final -. Hemos estado hablando y al final se ha ido enfadado.

- ¿Y por qué habéis discutido? –quiso saber Draco.

- Bueno, en parte ha sido por ti –dijo con un hilo de voz, temiendo su reacción.

Draco se giró hacia el, quedando frente a frente. Debía haberse temido aquello.

- No me lo puedo creer Potter –le espetó enfadado -. Te ha faltado tiempo para ir a contárselo. No podías estarte callado, ¿verdad?

- Es mi amigo Draco. Merece saber la verdad, no le puedo engañar.

Draco se levantó y empezó a andar a grandes pasos por la cueva, mientras se mesaba los cabellos con impaciencia.

- Todo eso está muy bien para ti Potter –no le pasó por alto que le estaba llamando por su apellido -, ¿pero me has preguntado a mí? ¿sobre lo que yo quería? Perdona, ¡pero es que no comprendo por qué cojones tenías que ir a hablar con él!

- Ya te lo he dicho antes Malfoy –dijo con más frialdad de la que quería -. Es mi amigo, le debo una explicación. Pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Seguro! –dijo con ironía -. Los Malfoy y los Weasley siempre se han llevado de maravilla. En cuanto pueda aprovechará para ridiculizarme y meterse conmigo. Has metido la pata hasta el fondo Potter.

Harry le miró herido mientras decía en un susurro:

- Si crees que besarme es ridículo, lo mejor será que te vayas Malfoy.

Aquello hizo que Draco se tranquilizase. Más que sus palabras, lo que calmó sus ánimos fue su expresión apenada, no soportaba verlo así. Mierda, ¿desde cuando era para él tan importante que Potter estuviese bien? Se volvió a sentar a su lado y sin pensar en lo que hacía le cogió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

- No, no creo que sea algo ridículo Harry. Y por si se te pasa por la cabeza, no me arrepiento. Pero tienes que entenderme, todo esto me viene un poco grande.

Ahora era Harry el que daba muestras de enfado.

- ¿Crees que a mi no? ¡¡Por Merlín Draco!!. Desde que viniste a mi casa este verano con tu madre no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Y lo malo es que no sabía por qué era, pero no te podía apartar de mis pensamientos. Solo sabía que me tenías muy preocupado con todo el tema de los juicios y quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible a tu lado.

"Pero comprende que eso para mi fue algo muy extraño. Imagínate: llevas odiando a una persona toda tu vida y de repente no sabes que te pasa y quieres estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Y por si fuera poco tu ex – novia te dice que eres gay. Y lo peor es que descubres que tiene razón. ¿No crees que es para estar descolocado?"

Pero Draco le miraba divertido.

- ¿Eso te dijo la pequeña Weasley? Tengo que reconocer que la chica agallas.

- No lo sabes tu bien. Pero a lo que iba –intentó retomar el tema -. Como verás tampoco ha sido fácil para mí. Se me han roto muchos esquemas en estos dos meses, y por lo que veo a ti también, ¿no?

Draco notó que la voz de Harry temblaba ligeramente. Y lo peor era que no sabía que decir. Así que intentó no pensar y decir lo que realmente sentía.

- No se qué decirte Harry. A mí más o menos me ha pasado lo mismo. En tu casa, cuando hablamos a solas por primera vez, me sentí muy bien sin saber por qué. Le di muchas vueltas, porque para mi era muy importante que comprendieses por todo lo que había pasado. No me preguntes el motivo, Harry, pero así era. Poco a poco, por mucho que lo intentase evitar, te fuiste haciendo un hueco en mi vida, y contigo me sentía mucho más libre para hablar de cualquier cosa que con Pansy o Blaise. Te convertiste en una constante para mi en muy poco tiempo y no sé la razón. Y eso era frustrante, porque se supone que tenía que odiarte. Pero no era así, ni mucho menos.

"Y eso es lo que me fastidia. Mi vida este año está cambiando mucho, demasiado. Mi padre está en la cárcel; seguro que mi madre y yo no podremos ir con la cabeza alta en mucho tiempo, me van a juzgar y...bueno...tú me produces cosas que no había sentido antes. No sé cómo explicarlo, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que estoy muy a gusto contigo Harry, y te repito que no me arrepiento de lo de ayer. No sé si es algo pasajero, pero tampoco lo quiero pensar. Éste último año he aprendido a no pensar en el futuro"

Harry le miraba seriamente y Draco descubrió que tampoco podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que sabían expresar a la perfección la gravedad del momento.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos Draco? –musitó Harry -. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Draco se quedó observando esos labios que lo habían besado con tanta ternura, con un cariño cómo nunca le habían besado y en ese momento lo único que le apetecía era besarlos de nuevo.

- Ahora mismo lo que menos me apetece es hablar, Potter.

Se lanzó hacia sus labios y le besó con tal vehemencia que pensó que le había hecho daño, pero al instante Harry le respondía subiendo la barbilla y devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión. Pero Draco necesitaba más, quería sentir la piel contra la suya, así que le cogió por la cintura y le obligó a sentarse encima suya a horcajadas, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus manos poco a poco se introducían por debajo de su jersey, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos los firmes músculos de la espalda de Harry.

Pero Harry parecía que tampoco tenía suficiente. Sin separar sus labios ni un solo instante desabrochó su trenca y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el torso de Draco, haciendo que éste se estremeciese. Había tenido algunas sesiones bastante intensas con Pansy y con alguna otra chica, pero sin duda no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese cueva. Llamar deseo a lo que sentía en ese momento era algo pacato: era mucho más parecido a la lascivia, simple y llanamente. Distraídamente se preguntó como podía haber pasado sin eso tanto tiempo.

Cuando decidió que su lengua ya conocía cada uno de los rincones de la boca de Harry, se dedicó a dar suaves besos bajo su mandíbula, haciendo que éste le rodease con los brazos fuertemente por la espalda y recostase la cabeza en su hombro, quedando ambos en esa postura durante unos minutos.

- Podría quedarme así para siempre –dijo Draco mientras depositaba unos suaves besos cerca de su oreja.

Harry se separó un poco y entrelazo las manos detrás de su nuca, dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras Draco le tenía agarrado de igual forma por la cintura

- Imagino que hay algún "pero", ¿verdad? No va a ser todo tan fácil.

- Chico listo Potter. Hay un "pero". No estoy preparado. O por lo menos, no estoy seguro

- ¿Preparado para qué? –preguntó con un deje de desconfianza.

- Para muchas cosas Harry. Para empezar, ya te he dicho antes que esto de qué me gusten los chicos es toda una sorpresa. No sé cómo tengo que actuar.

- No tienes que actuar de ninguna forma en especial. Si quieres que estemos juntos...

Ese es el tema Harry –le cortó mientras le acariciaba la espalda, pensando que quizás así sus palabras le harían menos daño -. No sé si quiero estar contigo. No me malinterpretes, en este momento no hay nada que me apetezca más, pero tengo que tener en cuenta muchas cosas. Como mi familia. Y sobre todo, pensar en ti. No quiero hacerte daño sin motivo.

Harry se levantó de su regazo y se le quedó mirando.

- Si es por mi, no te preocupes. A mi me da lo mismo lo que los demás piensen. Estoy acostumbrado a que se hable de mí, sea por el motivo que sea.

- Pero a mi no me da lo mismo, Harry. Además –en ese punto se cayó, ya que no sabía como seguir -., está el honor de mi familia.

Harry parecía más enfadado por esas palabras de lo que nunca le había visto.

- Eres un hipócrita Draco. ¿Primero me dices que quieres estar conmigo y ahora piensas en el honor de tu familia?

- Me debo a ellos Potter –dijo lacónico -, es mi deber engendrar un heredero.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Engendrar un heredero! Parece que estés firmando un contrato.

- Y así es. El matrimonio para los Malfoy es un contrato con una serie de cláusulas, entre las que se especifica que hay que engendrar como mínimo un heredero masculino para que no se pierda el apellido.

Harry le miraba cada vez más asombrado. Incluso parecía haber olvidado su enfado.

- ¿Pero y qué hay de ti? ¿De lo que tú sientes?

- En última instancia, lo que yo sienta no importa. Es mi familia Potter. Les voy a hacer mucho daño.

- Ahora me lo estás haciendo a mi.

Draco no pudo más y tuvo que apartar la vista. No soportaba hacerle daño. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

- Solo te pido un poco de tiempo Harry. Ayer nos besamos por primera vez y tu ya estás pensando en un futuro juntos, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas –dijo un poco avergonzado -. Vale, es posible que me haya dejado llevar un poco. Pero es que lo deseaba tanto...

Y se agachó para darle un beso largo y profundo.

- Y aunque no lo parezca yo también Harry. No sabes cuanto. Algún día te contaré una serie de sueños que he tenido, o más bien se podrían llamar premoniciones, o avisos. Pero ahora déjame un poco tiempo para reflexionar. Por favor –acabó suplicando, algo tan impropio en él que al principio no dio crédito a sus propias palabras.

Se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera sentir contra su cuerpo cada milímetro del de Harry.

- Me parece que esto va a poder conmigo –dijo Harry mientras le daba leves besos en los labios -. Para mi tampoco es fácil y no se por qué creo que vamos a ir al son que tú marques.

- ¿Qué te pensabas? –dijo Draco con sorna mientras le devolvía los besos -. No lo puedo evitar, estoy acostumbrado a mandar. Lo primero que voy a hacer es hablar con Blaise y Pansy. En el fondo son lo más parecido a unos amigos que tengo.

Y le volvió a dar un profundo beso que hizo que Harry se estremeciese.

- Creo que no hace falta Draco. Llevamos aquí el tiempo suficiente para hacernos una idea.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados hacia la entrada de la cueva y vieron a Blaise y a Pansy, ambos empapados y mirándoles boquiabiertos.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está...espero que os haya gustado, y que Draco no esté demasiado O.C.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review, y doy las gracias tb a los que no he podido contestar por que no me deja: chics, a ver si os abrís una cuenta, que es muy fácil.

Saludos y nos vemos en la cueva de Sirius

PS: alguien a visto el pequeño tributo a Heroes del Silencio?? jajajajajja


	29. Echándole un par al asunto

Y otro más...

Los personajes no son míos

**Echándole un par al asunto**

Durante un momento que pareció eterno los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos a otros. Los ojos de Blaise y Pansy iban de Draco a Harry, que al verles se habían separado de inmediato; aunque Draco pensó que habían visto y escuchado lo suficiente para sacar sus propias conclusiones...conclusiones nada erróneas.

- ¿ Se puede saber que significa esto, Draco? –Blaise fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa burlona que no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo había visto todo – . Porque creo que tanto Pansy como yo nos merecemos una explicación.

Como era de esperar, Draco se irguió cuan alto era y miró a Blaise con una profunda mueca de desprecio y los ojos entornados.

- No sé para que, si parece ser que lleváis aquí un buen rato, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora os dedicáis a espiarme?

Pansy tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un tanto, pero cuando habló lo hizo con la misma altivez de siempre:

- No seas necio, no te estábamos espiando. Simplemente te vimos salir del pueblo con Potter y te seguimos por curiosidad. No me negarás que no es una actitud normal en ti, ir de paseo por el campo con Potter.

- Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida Pansy. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Potter no es asunto tuyo.

- De hecho, creo que no queremos saberlo, ¿verdad Pansy? –Blaise miró a ambos de la cabeza a los pies -. Quién lo hubiese dicho: Draco, el príncipe de Slytherin, bajándose los pantalones delante del Niño-que-vivió. Veremos que dice tu padre cuando...¡ah!, perdona, se me olvidaba que está la cárcel.

Incluso Pansy ahogó con la mano un grito cuando escuchó las palabras de Blaise. Draco se abalanzó hacia él, pero Harry, que llevaba todo el rato sin decir nada, esperando a ver si no llegaba la sangre al río, fue más rápido: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a Zabini y le puso la varita en la garganta.

- Cuidado con lo que dices Zabini, ten mucho cuidado –los ojos de Blaise se clavaron en su varita completamente desorbitados -. Últimamente ando un poco mal de pulso, así que no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer con la varita

- Harry, apártate. Esto es cosa mía.

Draco le cogió del hombro y le retiró para atrás. Se acercó a Blaise, que se masajeaba el cuello donde antes había estado la varita de Harry y le dijo:

- No te lo pienso repetir otra vez. Esto no es asunto tuyo. Ahora será mejor que os vayáis...por vuestra propia seguridad. Y mucho cuidado con decir ni una sola palabra.

Zabini comenzó a retroceder, pero una piedra le hizo trastabillar y acabó cayendo al suelo. Se levantó a toda prisa y bajó corriendo por la ladera, lanzando alguna que otra atemorizada mirada hacia atrás para ver si le seguían. Draco se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y le explicó:

- Siempre ha sido un cobarde. Toda su vida se declaró partidario de Voldemort, pero cuando comenzó la guerra se fue a Nippos con su querido primo Valki Valtockomous –después miró a Pansy, que no se había movido de su sitio -. ¿Y bien? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro. Lárgate.

Pansy le miró y al punto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- No te creas que a mi me puedes intimidar como al gallina de Blaise, Draco. Te conozco desde hace un montón de años, y mejor de lo que crees. Sé que no me harías daño.

Draco la miró imperturbable y Harry se puso a su lado.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mí? ¿Tampoco te haría daño?

Ante las palabras de Harry, Pansy rió aun más fuerte, haciendo que la cueva se llenase de sonoras carcajadas.

- Vamos, Potter, no me hagas reír. Reconozco que el numerito de antes te ha quedado muy bien, pero a mi no me has engañado. Se que no pensabas atacar a Blaise. Y mucho menos atacarías a una chica desarmada –tras lo que sacó su varita y la tiró al suelo, a una velocidad que ni Harry ni Draco creían capaz en ella -. Pero mejor dejo de meterme con vosotros. Ahora Potter, si no te importa me gustaría hablar con Draco a solas.

Harry miró a Draco y éste asintió mientras decía:

- Vale, no pasa nada. Soy capaz de lidiar con ella –pero no le vio muy convencido, así que añadió guiñándole un ojo -. No te olvides de quien soy Potter: el cabrón de Malfoy. No necesito niñera.

Harry sonrió levemente y ya se había dado la vuelta para irse cuando Draco le volvió a coger del hombro y le dijo:

- ¿Así es como se despiden los gryffindors? ¡Qué maleducados! –y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -. Venga, vete con Granger y el resto: querrán saber que ha sido de Weasley.

En la entrada de la cueva Harry pareció dudar unos instantes. Al final se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- ¿Nos vemos luego? ¿Después de cenar?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, y empezó a dar ltaconazos de impaciencia en el suelo.

- No lo sé, luego te aviso.

Y se fue dejándoles solos, en una situación que para Draco era bastante incómoda. Con Blaise lo había tenido muy fácil, simplemente le había ahuyentado y sabía que no iba a decir nada. Pero Pansy era totalmente impredecible.

Draco se volvió a sentar en el suelo y miró a Pansy desde abajo, que se acercaba a él con los brazos cruzados mirándole sonriente.

- ¿Y bien...?- acabó preguntando, ya que Draco no había abierto la boca.

- Y bien...¿qué? –contestó de mala gana.

- Que Blaise tiene razón, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¡Es cómo si fueses otra persona! Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los chicos? Y encima Potter, ¡¡por Merlín!! –todo esto lo dijo de forma sarcástica, pero al ver que no iba a funcionar, cambio de tono -. De verdad Draco, no lo entiendo. Ya sé que has cambiado desde el final de la guerra, pero...¿tanto? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, estoy ahora que me pinchan y no sangro.

Draco se rió al oír esa última frase, con la que Pansy expresaba cualquier emoción que la superase, ya fuese miedo, sorpresa o enfado. Así que nunca sabía que era lo que sentía realmente.

- Ya me imagino. Para mi tampoco es fácil, créeme. Digamos que Potter y yo hemos tenido un acercamiento desde junio y al final nos hemos dado cuenta de que somos más parecidos de lo que pensamos.

- Entonces...¿eres gay? -preguntó con desparpajo.

- Eso parece. O como poco soy bisexual -entonces un pensamiento vino solo a su mente, y aunque le dio mucha vergüenza dicidió compartirlo con ella -. Oye, ¿cuando estábamos juntos nunca te dio la impresión...?

- ¿De que fueses gay? -se quedó cavilando unos instantes hasta que habló -. Pues no sé que decirte. En esa época tu estabas más procupado en intentar matar a Dumbledore que en mí. Y al final lo dejamos. Así que no puedo responder a tu pregunta. Pero se lo puedes preguntar a Astoria.

Draco emitió un gruñido. Astoria. Había tenido un affaire con ella en quinto y al final la había acabado dejando por que era una pesada. Se le ocurrió que quizás por eso Daphne le trataba así, pero luego se dijo que no: ella misma reconocía que Astoria era una plasta.

- ¿Y no te importa que sea gay?

- Draco, a mi me da lo mismo. No voy a negar que me ha sorprendido, más de lo que aparento. Pero no eres ni el primero ni el último que lo es. Y si no, fíjate en Dumbledore o en la señora Pince.

Intentando quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentase a su lado y ella aceptó, aunque visiblemente fastidiada.

- Hay que ver las cosas que hago por ti –murmuro, haciendo que Draco sonriese un poco -. Bueno, lo primero es que no te estábamos espiando. Lo que he dicho antes es verdad: nos extrañó verte salir con Potter de la villa y vinimos a ver si pasaba algo. Además, solo hemos visto el beso, así que es como si no supiésemos nada...aunque eso ya es algo.

Draco se quedó pensativo calibrando sus palabras.

- Entonces solo habéis visto el último beso – en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error y vio como a Pansy se le iluminaban los ojos -. Quiero decir...

Pero ya no podía rectificar.

- Entonces ha sido más de un beso –luego añadió como para sí misma -. Espero que Blaise no lleve razón y no te hayas bajado los pantalones.

Draco se puso todo lo rojo que le permitía su pálida piel y empezó a gritar.

- ¡¡No!! ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no haría eso jamás.

- Pues entonces será mejor que te aclares, por que eso sería lo más normal del mundo –dejó que asimilase sus palabras y al rato preguntó a bocajarro -. ¿Sois pareja o algo así?

- No –pero después se lo pensó un poco y dijo -. La verdad es que no lo se. Ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mi padre, mi madre...

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Draco la miró como si estuviese loca.

- Tiene mucho que ver Pansy –estaba casi gritando -. ¿Tu crees que después de lo que está pasando mi madre puedo llegar y decirle que soy gay y que estoy saliendo con Potter? Eso terminaría de hundirla.

- Sigo sin ver la relación.

"Es más terca que una mula" pensó.

- Pansy, yo ahora soy el cabeza de familia, por así decirlo. De mi depende dar un heredero a la casa Malfoy, llevo todo el peso del honor del apellido. Simplemente hay cosas que no pueden ser.

Pero Pansy le miró como si estuviese de broma.

- ¿De qué honor me estás hablando Draco? Por que si es del honor del apellido Malfoy, permite que te recuerde que no hay otro nombre más caído en desgracia que el vuestro. Da igual lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, el mundo mágico tardará mucho en volver a confiar en vosotros. Así que tanto da que estés con Potter que con un gnomo de Gringotts.

"Incluso si tu relación con Potter sale a la luz, os puede beneficiar. No en vano, él venció al Señor Tenebroso. Si le ven contigo pensarán que no podéis ser tan malos. No sé, es como una garantía de que no os volveréis a pasar al lado oscuro o de que estáis arrepentidos"

Pero Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- No, no le puedo hacer eso. No le puedo utilizar de esa forma.

- ¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó Pansy asombrada.

Draco la miró a los ojos. No sabía si confiar en ella, pero no parecía tener otra opción: allí no había nadie más.

- Eso me temo Pansy. Al principio solo se trataba de que era importante para mí que me comprendiese, que supiese por qué había obrado como lo había hecho durante los dos últimos años, para así poder comenzar desde cero.

"Después descubrí que con él me sentía muy bien, que podía ser como soy realmente, sin necesidad de fingir. Y sabes que eso no lo ha conseguido nadie"

Pansy sonrió ante aquel comentario tan cierto y fue a decir algo, pero Draco le indicó que esperase.

- Poco a poco me fui sintiendo más a gusto con él. Ya te diste cuenta en la cena de Halloween: estuvimos juntos toda la noche, hablando de mil cosas. Y para rematar le salve de un ataque de Justin.

Pansy enarcó las cejas casi hasta la raíz del cabello, y luego pareció recordar algo.

- Pero al día siguiente cambiaste radicalmente.

- Sí, bueno –comenzó a decir avergonzado -. Es que soñé que besaba a Harry, y realmente me gustó. No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, era como una obsesión. Así que pensé que si no podía alejarme de él, haría que él se alejase de mí. Pero no funcionó –después exclamó -. ¡Maldito Potter!

- ¿Qué? –quiso saber su amiga.

- Ayer, después de que el cabrón de Hanlon me diese la noticia de la condena de mi padre, cuando huí, ¿recuerdas?

Pansy asintió gravemente y puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de darle consuelo.

- Me escondí en la Sala de los Menesteres y a los pocos minutos entró Harry, aun no se cómo. Y allí me besó.

"En ese momento todas mis dudas se despejaron. Fue como si durante toda mi vida hubiese estado buscando algo y por fin lo hubiese encontrado. No se, Pansy, cuando me besó me sentí mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Sabes que no soy dado a este tipo de palabrería, pero fue tan...tierno. Me hizo olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Y no te rías por favor. Bastante tengo ya con lo mío. Desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en él, aunque tenía miedo de volver a verle"

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigada.

- Porque sí Pansy, por muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo porque cada vez me gusta más, y no sé si nosotros, si es que hay algún "nosotros", tenemos futuro.

Pansy parecía exasperada.

- Vamos a coger al hipogrifo por el pico. ¿A ti te gusta?

- Si...creo.

- Eso no me vale –dijo moviendo un dedo delante de su cara - ¿Te gusta o no?

- Sí –concedió de mala gana.

- ¿Quieres estar con él?

- Hoy por hoy sí, pero es que...

Pansy se levanto gritando.

- ¡¡Nada de "peros" Draco!! No es por el honor familiar, eso ya sabemos que es una batalla perdida. Y por mucho que te duela, Blaise tiene razón: tu padre está en la cárcel y no puede interferir en nada. Y en cuanto a Narcissa –en ese momento pareció dudar, pero al final siguió hablando con determinación -. Bien, en cuanto a Narcissa hay algo que no sabes.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabes tu de mi madre?

- Ahora no te pongas como loco, que no es nada- le intentó apaciguar -. Solo que llevamos escribiéndonos todo el curso. Draco, ella esta realmente preocupada por ti y me ha pedido que te eche un ojo, que le diga como estás, por que para ella es muy duro no saber de ti. Sobre todo este año que ella preveía tan difícil –esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo con sorna -. Pero parece que no tenía motivos de que preocuparse.

Draco estaba molesto, ¿por qué se empeñaban en tratarlo como a un niño?

- Me ha dicho muchas veces que no quiere que cargues con sus errores ni con los de tu padre. Draco, quiere que seas feliz, que hagas tu vida.

Draco sonrió: aquello era tan impropio de su madre que incluso parecía tener sentido.

- De todas formas –prosiguió con decisión -, no creo que lo tuyo con Potter le sorprenda demasiado.

- ¿Ah, no? –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- No. Varias veces me ha preguntado si os veía juntos a los dos. Yo le dije que sí, que alguna vez, y ella me decía cosas muy raras..., raras hasta hoy, claro...vamos, que no parecía importarle y escribía que si eras feliz, que te dejásemos en paz.

Draco se quedó pensando en las palabras de Pansy. Y en su madre y sintió un renovado cariño hacia ella. ¿Sería posible que se hubiese dado cuenta de todo antes que él mismo? ¿No se habría visto enredado en una de las sutiles telarañas de Narcissa? Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía muy extraño que le hubiese pedido que le acompañase a Grimauld Place a ver a Harry. Narcissa odiaba pedir algo, y cuando lo hacía no quería que nadie la viese. Además, no fueron a pedir que declarase a favor de Lucius, y era muy improbable que a él le condenasen. Así que solo podía ser eso: su madre había propiciado su acercamiento con Harry. Pero también estaba seguro de una cosa. No era para que acabasen juntos, si no por los motivos que había dicho Pansy: para ver si una naciente amistad con el Niño-que-vivió podía ayudar a limpiar el apellido Malfoy. Bien, a eso se le llamaba ir a por escamas de dragón y salir abrasado.

- Draco –la voz de Pansy le sacó de sus pensamientos -, ¿sigues aquí o estás fantaseando con Potter?

- Sigo aquí pesada. Estaba pensando en lo que me acabas de decir.

- ¿Y qué has decidido?

Draco se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

- En parte llevas razón Pansy, sin que sirva de precedente, claro –dijo con altivez -. El apellido Malfoy ya no significa nada, a no ser para recordar los horrores de la guerra. Me gustaría estar con él, pero no sé, tengo miedo.

- Otra vez...¿miedo de qué?

- ¡¡De que todo salga mal!! ¡¡De que sea algo pasajero!! ¡¡De que un día piense que no he cambiado, que sigo siendo el mismo que antes!!

- Draco, ¿estás enamorado de él? –ahora no había ni un atisbo de humor en su voz.

¡- ¡No lo sé!! –y susurró -. Ya no sé nada, esto me supera.

Pansy se levantó y le dio un pequeño abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

- A ti te gusta. Y ha quedado claro que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no probáis a ver que pasa? A lo mejor os va bien. Mira, Potter no es santo de mi devoción, ya lo sabes. Pero si te hace sentir como me acabas de decir, creo que serias imbécil si lo echases a perder todo por tus miedos. Estas cosas no suceden tanto en la vida como parece.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Pansy? Nunca te había visto tan sensata. Pareces otra

Pansy sonrió tristemente.

- Soy la de siempre. Lo que pasa es que nunca te habías parado a conocerme como yo lo hice contigo - sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero al final pudo continuar -. No seas idiota Draco. Inténtalo.

- No sé si estoy preparado para...¿cómo dicen los muggles?...salir del armario.

- No hace falta que salgas de ningún sitio. Al menos por ahora. Lo más conveniente es qué os vayáis conociendo poco a poco y si creéis que lo vuestro va en serio, que lo hagáis público si os apetece. Si, no pasa nada.

Aquella idea le atrajo bastante. Tampoco tenían por que ir de la mano por los pasillos y darse besos apoyados en la puerta del Aula de Pociones. Además, era cierto que apenas se conocían. Draco quería saber más cosas sobre él y se encontró preguntándose multitud de cosas. Cómo había sido su infancia con los muggles, si recordaba algo de sus padres, sin Ron era tan zoquete como parecía...bueno eso sería mejor que no lo preguntase. A su mente vino una imagen de los dos en la Sala de los Menesteres hablando ante una cerveza de mantequilla, contánndose sus vidas, aclarando malentendidos. Y lo que vio en su cabeza le gustó.

- ¿Sabes que me estás convenciendo? -dijo con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Pansy le miró con cariño y le volvió a dar un abrazo que casi le tumba de espaldas.

- Eso ya lo sé Draco –se separó y dijo -. Entonces, le vas a dar una oportunidad.

- Si, eso creo –suspiró largamente antes de añadir -. ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?

Pansy le tomó de la mano y dijo con picardía:

- Eso es lo más divertido, que no lo sabemos. Venga, vamos a ver a tu gryffindor insoportable.

Mientras bajaba la colina hacia Hogsmeade Draco iba pensando en el todo lo que le había dicho Pansy, en su familia, y en lo que empezaba a ver de forma difusa e indefinida como "la gente": ¿Qué diría "la gente"?, ¿cómo se lo tomaría "la gente"? Pero cuando vio a Harry salir de las Tres Escobas con su grupito de amigos de gryffindor y algún ravenclaw suelto, eso dejó de importarle.

Vale, tal vez no fuese nunca un gryffindor modelo, pero por una vez en su vida decidió arriesgarse. Como había dejado entrever Pansy, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado y que me digais que tal.

Como veis las cosas ya se van encauzando y os aviso: este fic solo cuenta el inicio de la relación de ambos. Ahí dejo eso

Un besazo y nos vemos,

Peter


	30. Mas conversaciones en las Tres Escobas

¡¡Muy buenas!! Aqui teneis otro capi mas. Espero que los disfruteis

Los personajes no son míos.

**Más conversaciones en las Tres Escobas**

Harry se dirigió a las Tres Escobas mientras su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas con un sinfín de emociones. Pena por la nueva situación familiar de Draco; rabia por las palabras de Zabini; preocupación por lo que le pudiera estar diciendo Pansy en aquellos momentos; felicidad por haber vuelto a besarle; tristeza porque Draco no sabía si quería estar con él o no; decepción por la actitud de Ron, etc. Resumiendo: demasiando para un sábado por la mañana. Entró en el pub intentando borrar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y vio que sus amigos seguían en el mismo sitio, con la diferencia que ahora también estaba Daphne, que hablaba muy animada con Ginny. Cuando pasó hacia ellos alguien le saludó y sorprendido vio que era Nott. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que estaba sentado en una mesa con Anthony Goldstein y Sarah Fawcett, de Ravenclaw. Definitivamente, ese año su promoción estaba llena de sorpresas. Cuando llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, la gran mayoría le miraron extrañados, ya que esperaban verle volver con Ron.

- ¿Y Ron? –preguntó Neville, mientras se incorporaba para buscarle detrás de Harry -. ¿Dónde está?, ¿en la barra?

- No, Neville. Ron se ha ido –trató de hablar con indiferencia -. De repente se ha sentido...indispuesto, y se ha marchado a casa.

- Vaya, pobrecillo –se lamentó Hannah -. Tenía ganas de verle. Las veces que le veo en el Caldero siempre van con prisa y...

Pero Harry no le escuchaba, ya que estaba tratando de desentrañar la expresión de Hermione, que parecía dolida por la noticia, pero no sorprendida. En ese momento Seamus se palmeó el estómago y dijo:

- No sé vosotros, pero yo sería capaz de comerme un dragón sin desescamar. Mi madre me ha dicho que el viejo Abe ha convertido el Cabeza de Puerco en un restaurante y que se come bastante bien. El Troll Tragaldabas, creo que se llama. ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?

Todos asintieron entusiasmados, excepto Lavender, pero al final aceptó, y entre un gran revuelo de abrigos y estrépito de sillas, se fueron levantando. Todos menos Hermione y Daphne, que dijeron que luego irían, pero que de momento se iban a quedar un poco más. Harry agradeció ese gesto, ya que Hermione había sospechado (y con razón), que quería hablar a solas con ella. Y aunque lo normal hubiese sido que se sintiese incómodo en presencia de Daphne, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que la chica era más que discreta y muy sagaz, siendo una especie de doble de Hermione con una serpiente bordada en la túnica. Cuando se quedaron solos se sentó enfrente de ellas y en cuanto la señora Rosmerta le trajo un emparedado de jamón y una cerveza de mantequilla empezó a hablar:

- Pufff...no sé ni por donde empezar, Hermione, pero como verás Ron no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

- Ya, ya me lo ha dicho Daphne –dijo con voz queda -. Bueno, no ha sido así exactamente. Lo que me ha dicho es que no estaba fuera contigo: el resto ha sido fácil de imaginar. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Peor de lo que esperaba, pero dentro de lo predecible en Ron. Que si estaba loco, que si había pensando en que era Malfoy, que no me reconocía, que estaba decepcionado...lo típico. Siento que por mi culpa se haya marchada.

Hermione endureció su mirada y dijo:

- La verdad es que si se ha tomado así las cosas, mejor que se haya marchado. No estoy de humor para oírle quejarse como un niño pequeño. Pero te aseguro que la bronca que le espera va a ser digna de Molly Weasley.

Harry sonrió un poco al imaginarse la escena y se quedaron los tres callados. Daphne sacó de la chaqueta de piel una pitillera de plata, extrajo de ella un cigarro y lo encendió con la punta de la varita. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. Ella los miró extrañada, y después de expeler el humo de forma elegante preguntó:

- ¿Qué? Es un cigarrillo. ¿Queréis?

Ambos negaron la cabeza.

- No sabía que fumases Daphne, y menos cigarrillos. De hecho creía que en el mundo mágico solo se fumaba en pipa –Hermione la miraba fijamente, mientras Daphne hacía anillos de humo.

- Lo que demuestra lo poco que sabes aun del mundo mágico Hermione, a pesar de llevar en él ocho años. Pero claro...-de repente parecía que no sabía como seguir -. Perdona si te ofendo, pero tus conocimientos del mundo mágico se limitan a Hogwarts, la casa de los Weasley y este poblacho. Y algunas incursiones prohibidas en el ministerio, claro. Chicos, ¿sabéis lo que es entrar allí con permiso? Es una experiencia enriquecedora, os lo puedo asegurar.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, y Hermione reconoció que llevaba razón: no sabía como era la vida en ese mundo, sin contar lo que ella había dicho. Daphne apagó el cigarrillo y miró a Harry:

- ¿Nos vas a contar que tal con Draco, o tengo que empezar a lanzarte maleficios para que hables? Eso se me da muy bien, créeme.

Harry aseguró que la creía y les contó la conversación que había tenido con Draco un rato antes. Pero a la mitad tuvo que parar porque Daphne no parecía entenderle muy bien.

- Perdona Daphne, pero es que no te he dicho que ayer estos dos se besaron en la Sala de los Menesteres –le explicó Hermione.

- Vaya, vaya. Nuestro pequeño Potter va haciendo progresos –dijo burlona -. Disculpa, continúa.

Cuando acabó de contarles todo, se quedó esperando ansioso sus comentarios, para ver si es que estaba equivocado y había corrido mucho.

- Creo que Draco lleva parte de razón Harry –Hermione estaba tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible -. Tienes que darle tiempo. Además, el está ahora en una situación muy delicada, con lo de su padre y eso. Tienes que ir más despacio.

- Ya, ya lo intento...

- Ya sé que lo intentas. Pero tienes que hacerlo, no intentarlo.

Harry asintió y le dio la razón: no quería perder a Draco por una estupidez como esa.

- Personalmente –intervino Daphne -, creo que él está bastante interesado en ti. Está mañana no quería venir a Hogsmeade, pero cuando le he dicho que te había visto venir hacia aquí le ha faltado tiempo para vestirse y bajar conmigo.

Harry se sintió complacido por ese comentario y la dejó seguir hablando.

"De todas formas creo que entrará en razón. Él sabe tan bien como tu que ambos habéis estado interesados él uno por el otro desde hace años, si bien pensabais que era por otros motivos. Ahora que se ha acabado la guerra y toda esa locura de Voldemort podréis tener una oportunidad. Y con esto no quiero decir que Draco esté enamorado de ti, no me malinterpretes. Simplemente creo que se puede llegar a plantear el tener algo contigo. Y eso viniendo de Draco Malfoy es mucho"

"En cuanto a su familia...bien, creo que no les quedará otra, lo tendrán que aceptar antes o después. Claro, eso si Draco se decide. Eso sin contar con la opinión pública. Me parece que tenéis un largo camino por delante."

Daphne había resumido perfectamente la situación. Tenía que dejarle pensar y que arreglase sus asuntos primero. Lo demás ya iría viniendo con el tiempo. Hermione le miró con una ceja enarcada, lo que en ella quería decir "ya te lo dije pero tu no me hiciste caso".

- Vale, muchas gracias Daphne.

- De nada Potter –dijo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

- Pero hay algo más que no os he contado. Bien, pues después de eso, nos besamos y justo en ese momento entraron en la cueva Blaise y Pansy.

La reacción de ambas fue justo la que había esperado: Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y Daphne enarcó una ceja mientras daba profundas caladas a su cigarrillo.

- Desde luego no se me ocurre nada peor –Hermione parecía profundamente consternada.

- Bueno, podía haber sido peor. A Zabini le espantamos entre los dos: la verdad es que no aguanto a ese tío.

Y les contó la breve charla que habían tenido, como le había puesto la varita en la garganta (y ganándose una mirada de aprobación de Daphne), y como finalmente había salido corriendo.

- Draco tiene razón -opinó Daphne -. Zabini siempre ha sido un cobarde. Ni siquiera tuvo los cojones para venir a Hogwarts el año pasado.

- Ya, ya me lo ha dicho Draco –corroboró Harry. Después de pensar un rato añadió -. ¿Creéis que intentará algo?

- No lo sé –dudo Hermione -. Sinceramente, no le conozco demasiado: no sé de lo que es capaz.

- Ya os digo que no –aseguró Daphne -. Según parece ha dejado de tener el respaldo de Parkinson. Él solo no creo que se arriesgue. Niñato...

Ese último comentario le hizo sonreír, pero aun así estaba preocupado por lo que le podía estar diciendo Pansy en esos momentos. A lo mejor trataba de convencerle de que no era buena idea estar con él. O incluso le podría estar haciendo chantaje. No la conocía mucho (y lo prefería así) y siempre le había caído bastante mal; pero desde que le había intentado entregar a Voldemort ante de la última batalla, su odio hacia ella había alcanzado cotas insospechadas. Daphne le miraba de hito en hito, y como siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando:

- Deja de preocuparte Potter. Si Parkinson pensase como Blaise sus comentarios habrían sido mucho más punzantes. No sé de lo que estarán hablando, pero seguro que no piensa como Zabini.

Un poco más tranquilo, se acabó la cerveza y propuso salir a dar un vuelta: necesitaba moverse. Los tres salieron y cuando ya estaban en la calle Hermione dijo:

- Me parece que no vas a tener que esperar mucho, Harry.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo mirando a todos lados.

- Que por ahí viene tu Mercuccio, Romeo –pero al ver que no entendía nada, se lo aclaró -. Por ahí viene Draco, Potter. Ahora hazme el favor y no la cagues.

Harry sonrío azorado y se despidió de sus amigas, que se dirigieron al nuevo restaurante de Abe Dumbledore a comer algo. Mientras esperaba a que Malfoy y Parkinson llegasen a su altura, no pudo evitar sentir como si el estómago se le retorciese debido a los nervios. Si esto duraba mucho, quizás tendría que pedirle a la señora Pomfrey algo para los nervios.

En cuanto Draco le vio quiso apretar el paso para llegar a él cuanto antes, pero Pansy le frenó en seco.

- Espera un segundo Draco –dijo poniéndose seria de repente-.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con desconfianza.

- Nada, es solo que...-en este momento pareció dudar, pero al final habló -. Vamos, que si cuentas a alguien la conversación que acabamos de tener, no tendré más remedio que cruciarte el culo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió con altivez mientras decía.

- Lo mismo te digo, Parkinson. No podemos quedar como dos ñoños hufflepuff de primero –ante ese comentario, ambos comenzaron a reír. Cuando pudieron parar, Draco se quedó mirando a su amiga fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? –dijo bastante cohibida -. ¿Quieres una foto mía o qué?

- Nada, Pansy. Es que de verdad que hoy estás muy rara.

Pansy le miró con toda la franqueza que era posible en ella y dijo con una expresión que a Draco se le antojó muy adulta, algo que nunca había asociado con ella.

- Cómo tu nos dijiste a Blaise y a mí, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no podemos ser los mismos que el año pasado. Y sinceramente, lo prefiero así.

Draco la miró satisfecho. Muy satisfecho, ya que en el fondo Pansy le caía bien y sabía que no era tan cabrona como Zabini.

- Y si eso te gusta, un día te contaré mis nuevas ideas sobre los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre –y le guiñó un ojo antes de decir -. Pero ya sabes, siempre en _petit comité_. Tengo una malísima reputación que mantener.

Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído:

- Muchas gracias Pansy.

Ella le miró sonrojada y le dijo en su voz más slytherin:

- Ahora vete antes de que a tu gryffindor le de un ataque de hipotermia. No es que me importe, pero quiero asegurarme de que Zabini ha llegado al colegio sano y salvo.

Y sin más, se dirigió a la salida del pueblo en dirección al castillo.

Draco fue caminando a paso vivo hasta que llegó a donde Harry le estaba esperando y le saludó en voz baja. Después miró a ambos lados de la calle, cerciorándose de que no había nadie, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que Harry se sintiese mucho más cálido de lo que debería estar en Escocia a principios de noviembre.

- ¿Y eso? –quiso saber.

- Porque me ha dado la gana –dijo con arrogancia.

Harry sonrío y le fue a dar otro beso, pero Draco se apartó, dejándole confundido y algo enfadado.

- ¿Estás loco, Potter? –siseó -. Si nos llega a ver alguien, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones.

- No te entiendo. De verdad que lo intento, pero no puedo entenderte. ¿Va a durar mucho esto? Este juego de ahora sí, ahora no, ahora lo tengo claro, ahora dudo...

- Vale, vale –le cortó Draco resignado -. Tienes toda la razón. Por Merlín, cómo os gustan las cosas claras a los gryffindors.

- Cristalinas –corroboró Harry.

- Creo que tenemos que volver a hablar.

Harry empezó a reír y Draco quiso saber el motivo.

- Porque a este paso vamos a hablar más hoy que lo que llevamos de vida. Creo que ni siquiera con Ginny hablé tanto.

Draco volvió a hablar con arrogancia:

- Eso es por que lo nuestro es más importante que lo que tenías con la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Lo nuestro? –preguntó Harry con una mueca de diversión- ¿ Existe algo "nuestro"?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Venga, palizas, no me tires de la lengua. ¿Entramos en las Tres Escobas? Ahora debe estar más vacío y podemos hablar tranquilos.

Harry se encogió de hombros (le daba igual un sitio que otro) y le siguió dentro del pub. Al verle entrar la señora Rosmerta le miró con extrañeza, pero luego se dijo que llevaba toda la mañana viéndole entrar y salir: primero con sus amigos, luego había salido con Ron para volver a entrar solo y salir con Hermione y Daphne. Y ahora entraba con Draco. Entonces la dueña del local miró a Draco con suspicacia (aun se debía acordar del imperius que le lanzó en sexto) y Harry se adelantó a hablar con ella.

- Rosmerta, disculpa, ¿pero tienes alguna sala privada en la que podamos hablar a solas Draco y yo?

La señora Rosmerta le miró con abierta desconfianza y preguntó:

- ¿No os podéis quedar aquí, como todo el mundo?

Harry sabía que su reacción era debida a que no se fiaba de Draco y que si le había dejado entrar era porque iba con él. Reacción bastante comprensible, a su parecer. Pero insistió un poco más.

- Es que verás... –trataba de buscar una excusa plausible -. Necesitamos repasar un par de detalles sobre su juicio y necesitamos que nadie nos moleste.

- ¿Y por qué no lo habláis en el colegio? –preguntó cada vez más desconfiada.

Lógica respuesta. Ahora su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero las excusas que se le ocurrían eran cada vez más inverosímiles. Por suerte, la señora Rosmerta hizo un ademán con la mano y dijo:

- Está bien. No lo quiero saber. Por favor, seguidme.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Draco con la mano y el se acercó a donde estaban bastante cortado. Rosmerta le miró de forma inquisitiva y comenzó a subir unas escaleras que había al lado de la barra, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera.

- Podéis utilizar esta habitación –entonces su voz se tiño con algo parecido al orgullo -. Aquí es donde varios ministros de magia han cerrado importantes asuntos.

Harry le dio las gracias efusivamente y cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, entraron en la sala.

Era un cuarto de pequeñas dimensiones con un par de sillones a ambos lados de una chimenea en la que ardía un estupendo fuego. Al verlo, Draco se acercó a calentarse las manos mientras Harry se sentaba en uno de los sillones mientras contemplaba la habitación. Realmente era muy confortable. Era toda de madera pulida y debajo de la única ventana había una pequeña mesa, lo suficientemente grande para un servicio de té, pero nada más. Al lado de la chimenea había un grueso cordón de seda roja acabado en una borla y supuso que era para llamar a la señora Rosmerta en caso de necesitar algo. Harry pensaba que ya habían abusado bastante de ella, así que decidió que lo tuvieran que hablar, lo harían a palo seco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba mirando.

Realmente estaba guapísimo, con el cabello rubio peinado en rebeldes mechones, casi como el suyo, y las llamas reflejándose en sus ojos y dando algo de color a su pálida piel. Draco se acercó a él con andares felinos, se agachó un poco y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Harry le respondió al instante y le sentó en su regazo, besándole más lentamente mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Con la otra mano le acarició la cintura y su mano poco a poco fue bajando hasta el muslo, haciendo que Draco se tensase de inmediato.

- Perdona –se disculpó -. No quería que te sintieras incómodo.

- No pasa nada –dijo Draco. Pero la magia que había habido antes ya se había esfumado -. ¿Te sale así de natural?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues esto Potter. El estar con otro chico, besarle, tocarle...

Harry lo pensó unos segundos, pero no encontró respuesta a su pregunta.

- No lo sé. Simplemente me dejo llevar.

Draco asintió y se acomodó como pudo en el regazo de Harry, apoyando la espalda en uno de los brazos del sillón y pasando las piernas por encima del otro. No era una postura muy cómoda, pero a ellos les parecía la mejor.

- Escucha Harry, yo quería comentarte algo.

- Adelante, soy todo oídos –le animó con un apretón de manos.

- Bueno, lo primero que quiero es avisarte de que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien, así que si en algún momento te parezco frío, egoísta o algo así, que sepas que no hablo yo, si no mi educación.

Draco le contó toda la conversación que había tenido con Pansy, como poco a poco la chica le había hecho que ver que el orgullo familiar ya no valía nada (por lo menos en su caso), pero que aun le agobiaba el deber de dar un heredero Malfoy. También lo contó que Pansy y su madre se habían estado carteando todo el curso, a pesar de que Narcissa le había dicho que con quien se carteaba era con Cecily Parkinson.

- Lo que te quiero decir Harry, es que a lo mejor todo esto me viene grande. Son muchas las dudas que tengo. Y no quiero seguir adelante si no estoy seguro, tanto de mi mismo como de ti.

- ¿De mi? –preguntó extrañado.

- Si Harry, de ti. Quiero que tengas claro que no me acerco a ti para limpiar mi nombre. Y también has de saber que si esto sigue para adelante y se hace público, es lo que va a opinar el mundo mágico. Eso, y que a lo mejor no eres tan fantástico como siempre han creído. No quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa.

Harry le dio otro beso en los labios y dijo:

- Escúchame bien Draco, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Lo que digan los demás me da lo mismo. Si no les gusta...que le echen azúcar.

Draco se rió y por primera vez parecía relajado. Le cogió una mano y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Harry, que casi salta de la impaciencia preguntó:

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¿Entonces, qué? –inquirió Draco haciéndose el inocente.

- Sabes a que me refiero.

- Si, ya lo sé. Pero es que me gusta hacerte rabiar.

Harry le dio una pequeña colleja y le instó a hablar.

- Está bien, ya hablo en serio. Creo que podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Y ahora no te rías de lo que voy a decir, que ya me está costando bastante.

"No sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto Harry, pero ya no quiero buscarle una explicación. Ha pasado y ya está. Y me gusta, me alegra que haya pasado. Pero creo que deberíamos ir poco a poco. Apenas nos conocemos, y yo por mi parte, quisiera saber más de ti. Lo que trato de decir es que esto va a ser un shock para todos, mi familia incluida. Y no quiero hacerles daños sin una razón de peso. Pero podemos seguir como hasta ahora...a ver que pasa."

A Harry todo eso le daba lo mismo, pero se puso en su lugar y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento sintió que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese, aunque se guardó mucho de decirlo. En lugar de eso, preguntó divertido:

- Entonces...¿se puede decir que estamos saliendo?

- Si te gusta ponerle una etiqueta...sí, se puede decir que sí. Pero no pienses que vamos a ir de la mano a clase. Los Malfoy no se tocan en público.

Y los dos rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Cuando se calmaron, Draco empezó a seguir con sus dedos las líneas de la mano de Harry, haciendo que a éste se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

- Si me llegan a decir esto hace unos meses, me hubiera lanzado un avada a la cabeza –comentó Harry.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –repuso Draco –Por Merlín, todo esto es completamente surrealista.

- Sé como te sientes. Yo en dos meses me he dado cuenta de que me gustan los chicos en general y tu en particular.

- Pues como yo Potter, no te creas que tienes la exclusiva –se incorporó un poco y le besó -. Deberíamos ir yendo al colegio.

Harry soltó un gemido de inconformidad, pero se fijó en que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Era lo que más odiaba de los inviernos escoceses, las pocas horas de luz que había. Pero antes de irse Draco le hizo prometer algo.

- Por favor, te pediría que guardases esto en secreto. No me gustaría que nadie lo supiese, y menos ser el centro de atención por algo así –Harry le miró un poco molesto, así que se apresuró a corregir sus palabras -. No me entiendas mal, pero los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen familias, y a la mayoría le encanta un buen cotilleo. No me gustaría tener que ir amenazando a nadie. Lo de Weasley ya no tiene remedio, pero quisiera que se parase ahí la cosa.

Harry bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco. Malfoy ya sabía que eso era señal de que algo pasaba, así que se levantó y le dijo entre dientes:

- Dime que nadie más lo sabe.

- No puedo –aseguró en voz baja.

Draco respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Cerró los ojos y masculló.

- Entonces dime quién lo sabe.

Harry levantó la mirada y empezó a enumerar.

- Evidentemente, Hermione y Ginny –Draco se quedó más tranquilo: era de esperar. Pero al ver que Harry seguía hablando se alarmó -. Seamus también lo sabe, es buen observador. Y Parvati, Padma y Lavender sospechan que soy gay, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo que aten cabos. Además, Lavender me escuchó en el baile de Halloween hablar con Justin, seguro que las habrá sacado de dudas. ¡Ah! y Justin, en cuanto nos vea juntos, también se dará cuenta. De hecho, por eso me atacó esa noche.

- O sea, que lo sabe medio colegio –dijo asustado-. Desde luego Potter, que indiscreto eres: en Slytherin no hubieses durado ni un curso completo.

- No se me da bien disimular, ya lo irás viendo. Además, no sé como comportarme ante esto, así que es normal que pillen en todo.

Draco se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si mitigase un dolor de cabeza y se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos mientras decía.

- Supongo que podría ser peor, aunque no se me ocurre como. Pero trata de que no lo sepa nadie más y contener a esos tres loros de las Patil y Brown.

- Yo haré lo que pueda. Pero piensa también en tus amigos.

- De Pansy y Daphne puedes estar tranquilo, no abrirán la boca: por lo menos no lo harán si no pueden sacar nada a cambio. Y no sé que podrían obtener ellas de todo esto. El resto no sabe nada.

- ¿Y Zabini? –dijo con un tono muy parecido al de Hermione.

Draco le miró y sonrió de medio lado: volvía a ser el Malfoy de siempre.

- De ese me encargo yo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis montones de reviews...a ver si llego a los doscientos, jajajaja. Y hablando de esto, no sé si habré contestado a todos los reviews...crei que sí...pero si no lo he hecho os pido disculpas. Ya sabeis que significan mucho para mi, y que lo debería contestar...pero ando muy liado y apenas sí puedo escribir un capitulo decente (que no sé yo si esta vez lo habré conseguido)

En fin, que muchas gracias a todos por leer, por leer y comentar o leer y no comentar, it´s the same.

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	31. La lección de Blaise

¡¡Buenas!! Aquí os dejo un capítulo totalmente slytherin y draconiano como pocos he escrito. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí (reconozco que me lo he pasado en grande escrbiéndolo)

**La lección de Blaise**

Cuando Draco llegó esa tarde a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar. Había sido un día muy largo, en el que habían pasado muchas cosas y quería estar un rato a rato a solas para reflexionar. Lo primero, era que se sentía...extraño, como si no fuera él mismo. Al final había accedido a comenzar una especie de relación con Harry, y aunque no estaba aun muy seguro de hacia donde les llevaría eso, tenía que reconocer que se sentía muy bien, y que quizás era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, tener al lado a una persona con la que se sentía a gusto (muy, muy a gusto), poder compartir cosas y...joder, estaba empezando a pensar como una niña. Pero no lo podía evitar, realmente era así como se sentía.

Harry le había ido ganando poco a poco, con su preocupación (muchas veces molesta), su interés por él... Quizás lo que más había influido era la predisposición de Harry a darle una segunda oportunidad. Ya en la primera visita a Grimauld Place había visto un brillo distinto en sus ojos a medida que le iba contando como había sido su último año. Y aunque en un principio le veía reacio a creerle, al final parecía que estaba dispuesto a escucharle en serio. Era lo bueno de los gryffindors, que siempre trataban de ver lo mejor de la gente. Pero estaba convencido de que le había empezado a gustar a partir de las conversaciones que tenían en el roble al salir de clase de Herbología. En ellas había visto a una persona capaz de escuchar, que se esforzaba por entenderle, que no le juzgaba y, sobre todo, que no le pedía nada a cambio.

Personas tan desinteresadas y justas como Harry no abundaban en su entorno. Sí, Pansy hoy se había portado como una verdadera amiga, pero eso sin duda era consecuencia de la guerra y de las palabras que les había dirigido Draco en la sala común. La Pansy del pasado se habría comportado como Zabini, incluso le habría chantajeado con irle con la noticia a Narcissa. Y aunque Draco nunca se había dejado chantajear, de ocurrir eso le habría tenido pillado por los huevos.

Y Daphne también era todo un descubrimiento. Pero algo en su interior le decía que nunca se había acercado a ellos porque no le podía beneficiar en nada. Pero así eran los slytherins: interesados en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y retorcidos como culebras. Por eso Harry había sido un cambio muy bien recibido.

Pero seguía sin saber como había pasado de una creciente amistad a algo más. Y como aquello era como para volverse loco, decidió dejarlo: Harry le gustaba y punto, no había más que hablar. Al recordar la conversación que habían tenido en la sala privada de la señora Rosmerta sonrío. Al final Harry se había salido con la suya y ambos lo iban a intentar. Y estaba contento, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Y aunque aun tenía que derribar la barrera del contacto físico, ya que cuando Harry le empezó a tocar la pierna casi se sube a la lámpara, creía que eso tenía fácil solución

Y es que había algo innegable: cuando veía a Harry sus sentidos se disparaban y notaba como sus terminaciones nerviosas mandaban señales a todo su cuerpo. Incluso cuando le vio al entrar en el comedor la noche del baile de Halloween estuvo a punto de quedarse sin respiración. Lo primero que pensó al verle es como era posible que Harry fuese tan guapo, algo en lo que, evidentemente, nunca se había fijado. Durante la cena, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quedarse embobado mirándole, pero es que le fascinaba desde la forma en la que tomaba la carne del tenedor, hasta como se llevaba la copa a los labios para beber un trago de vino. Justo en ese momento sus labios se le antojaron perfectos, casi voluptuosos, mucho más estando teñidos de un leve color rojizo por el vino de elfo. También, al no llevar las gafas, pudo fijarse en sus ojos por primera vez sin cristales de por medio. Siempre se había sentido intimidado y cohibido ante su mirada y en ese momento supo porque era: sus ojos tenían un color verde brillante, penetrante, que parecían atravesar su alma y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Unos ojos que hablaban de una persona capaz de saber guardar cualquier secreto, entender cualquier cosa y comprenderle como nadie.

Suspirando, entró en la sala común, donde vio a Daphne, Pansy y Millicent charlando en unos de los recargados sofás de terciopelo verde que tanto abundaban allí. Se acercó y se sentó en una silla de respaldo recto, algo incómoda para su gusto y preguntó mientras cruzaba las piernas, tratando de encontrar la postura:

- ¿No has ido a la villa, Millicent?

Realmente no le importaba lo que Bulstrode hiciese o dejase de hacer, pero como las otras dos chicas no le quitaban el ojo de encima quiso desviar la atención sobre su persona. Era evidente que Millicent tampoco se lo esperaba, por que se sorprendió bastante y empezó a balbucear:

- Esto...no, no he ido. Porque..bueno, ya sabes...

Acabó en un murmullo que ninguno fue capaz de entender.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Pansy con brusquedad -. O hablas más alto o te hago un hechizo para aumentar el volumen de tu voz.

Millicent carraspeó y habló con un tono ligeramente más alto.

- Que hoy me he dormido y cuando he bajado ya os habíais ido, y me daba vergüenza ir sola –aclaró ruborizándose ligeramente.

De acuerdo, Millicent no era una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, y Draco solo había tenido contacto con ella (eso sí, muy leve) durante el tiempo de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbrigde. Realmente no sabía nada de ella...como tampoco había sabido nada de Daphne Greengrass. Todos estos años había estado centrado en Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y sus compañeros de quiddicht, así que entendía como se debía de sentir: sola. Pero este año todos se habían sentido así en mayor o menos medida. Menos Daphne, que había sido la solitaria nata de la casa Slytherin.

A él le había ayudado mucho el conocer a Harry más a fondo, pero en numerosas ocasiones echaba de menos a Crabbe y Goyle. No es que tuviesen una conversación muy amena, pero siempre estaban dispuestos a secundarle en todo. Sospechó que Pansy también se había sentido así, porque ese año no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y aunque se la veía siempre con Zabini, creía que era más por necesidad que otra cosa.

Y Millicent nunca había pertenecido a su grupo, ya que era muy amiga de dos chicas un año menores, Alexandra Yaxley y Eudoxia Wilkes. Pero dado que eran sobrina e hija de mortífagos, sus padres o tutores decidieron enviarlas a Durmstrang a terminar sus estudios. Así que era normal que Millicent se encontrase ese año un poco perdida, tratando de hacer amistad (o algo parecido) con el resto de compañeros de su curso.

Daphne bajó la mirada en lo que se podía considerar como sentimiento de culpa, pero al poco habló despreocupada:

- Bueno, tampoco te has perdido nada del otro mundo. Hogsmeade no es que sea el lugar más divertido de la tierra. Pero otra vez no tengas reparo en hacernos saber que quieres venir con nosotros. Como comprenderás, no somos adivinos.

- Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor –corroboró Pansy.

Millicent se lo agradeció en voz queda y siguió hablando un poco más animada, pero Draco ya no la escuchaba: recordó que tenía algo que hacer. Y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor.

- ¿Habéis visto a Zabini? –preguntó intentando no parecer muy interesado en él. Pero no dio resultado.

Pansy, que ciertamente le conocía muy bien, trató de ahogar una risita mientras respondía:

- Sí, ha bajado a vuestro dormitorio con Nott, ¿no, Millie?

- Sí. Ha llegado hace un buen rato bastante sofocado y le ha pedido a Nott que le acompañase al dormitorio a repasar no sé qué lección de Pociones.

Bingo. Estaba asustado. Seguramente pensaba que delante de Nott no se atrevería a hacer nada, como atacarle o discutir para no revelar su secreto. Muy bien. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, estuviese delante quien fuese. Se levantó lentamente mientras decía:

- Ahora señoritas, si me disculpáis, tengo que tratar con Zabini un asunto de gran importancia –vio como Pansy seguía intentando sofocar la risa y Daphne le hacía un gesto de asentimiento y le guiñaba un ojo -. Buenas tardes.

Y salió despacio de la sala común en dirección a su dormitorio. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió con una fuerza innecesario, haciendo que golpease el interior. Y cuando vio la cara de Blaise supo que había acertado: estaba muerto de miedo. En el acto se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos en un claro gesto de defensa. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente, saboreando el miedo que despedían sus ojos. Nott, en cambio, contemplaba la escena casi con aburrimiento por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones.

- Yo..Draco, déjame que te explique –intentó decir, aunque su voz temblaba por el pánico.

- No Blaise, déjame que te explique yo algo –dijo con voz suave, casi sedosa, mientras su rostro quedaba apenas a un palmo del de su compañero -. Más te vale que no digas nada de lo que has visto en la cueva, porque si no lo que te iba a hacer Potter parecerá un día de campo con lo que te tengo preparado.

- Lo prometo, lo prometo.

- Y otra cosa te voy a decir: nunca más en tu vida te atrevas a hablar de mi familia -le amenazó, esta vez con fiereza.

Parecía a punto de mearse encima y Draco disfrutó de ese momento: en el fondo le encantaba que personas como Zabini le tuviesen miedo, pensaba que era la única forma de mantenerlas a raya. Hizo un amago de darle un cabezazo, haciendo que Blaise cerrase los ojos fuertemente a la espera del impacto y en el último momento retrocedió un par de pasos. Zabini respiró más tranquilo y continuó hablando.

- De verdad te lo prometo Draco, no diré nada a nadie. De hecho, creo que estoy empezando a olvidarlo todo.

- No es que me fíe mucho de tu palabra, ¿sabes? Para mí no vale gran cosa –y en es momento tuvo una gran idea -. Así que será mejor que me asegure.

Y sacando la varita a gran velocidad del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, le apuntó a la entrepierna y gritó:

- ¡¡_Venereum_!!

Al instante, Nott empezó a reírse a carcajadas, revolcándose en la cama.

- ¡¡Joder, Draco!! –dijo entre risas - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón?

Draco se giró hacía él y simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese la respuesta a su pregunta. Zabini les miraba desconcertado, ya que no conocía el hechizo y no notaba nada raro...hasta que un calor desagradable y un picor muy molesto empezó a extenderse por su pene y sus testículos. Miró a Draco con los ojos como platos y este le explicó con indiferencia, mientras examinaba el estado de sus uñas.

- Yo que tú iría de inmediato a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Este hechizo provoca que enfermes de una buena variedad de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, tanto muggles como mágicas: desde gonorrea hasta afrodisia. Esto los muggles lo curan bastante rápido, pero dado que hay tanta sangre mágica corriendo por tus venas (de la que tú te sientes tan orgulloso), sus métodos no te harán efecto, amen de que tendrías que llevar cuatro o cinco tratamientos a la vez. La única solución es una poción que te cura de inmediato, pero es tan potente que te deja con una erección descomunal durante tres o cuatro días, dependiendo del tamaño –en ese punto le miró maliciosamente y añadió -. Aunque en tu caso es posible que en un par de días ya haya bajado.

Blaise le miró horrorizado y salió del dormitorio dando alaridos, mientras Nott trataba de serenarse. Cuando por fin lo logró se acercó a Draco y le dijo:

- Me parece que le vas a tener que lanzar otro la semana que viene.

- No creo –dijo crípticamente.

- Pues yo creo que sí –dijo Theo serio de repente -. En cuanto me ha visto me ha dicho que os pillado a Potter y a ti besándoos en una cueva. Por mi puedes estar tranquilo, ¿eh? Después de ver esto, ni se me ocurriría decir nada. Además, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcito.

- Maldito bastardo...-masculló Draco.

Se dirigió al armario a ponerse algo más cómodo, cuando un pensamiento le asaltó sin previo aviso.

- Dime una cosa, Nott, ¿por qué me has dicho que Zabini te lo había contado? Podías haberte callado, él no iba a decirme que te lo había dicho.

Nott le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado que al instante a Draco le recordó a la de su padre, que seguramente acabaría en Azkabán junto al suyo. Eso hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, a pesar de que no podían ser los dos más diferentes.

- Me ha parecido un buen escarmiento, y tenía la esperanza de que se lo volvieses a lanzar cuando pasasen los efectos de este. Ese cabrón me ha estado jodiendo la vida desde primero. Por mí, que se joda.

Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Draco sonrío para sí y pensó que aunque sus compañeros cambiasen, seguirían siendo slytherins hasta la muerte, él mismo incluido.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, volvió a subir a la sala común, donde Pansy, Daphne y Nott hacían tiempo para bajar a cenar. Se sentó en la misma silla horrible de antes y Pansy le preguntó enseguida.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Blaise? Ha pasado por aquí como una exhalación, gritando como un poseso y sujetándose sus partes como si se le fuesen a caer.

Nott y él intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Digamos que le he dado una lección que no olvidará en mucho tiempo –dijo Draco resoplando -. A ese se le van a quitar las ganas de meter las narices donde no le llaman...bueno, las narices y otra cosa.

Ese último comentario hizo que las risas arreciasen, haciendo que dos alumnos de sexto les miraran ceñudos. La verdad es que no era muy normal ese tipo de comportamiento en la sala común de Slytherin, pero a Draco ya le daba igual. Daphne se quedó unos momentos pensando y al final vino el entendimiento, haciendo que también comenzase a reír a carcajadas.

- Vale, tengo que reconocer que has estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? –quiso saber Pansy algo enfadada por quedar fuera de la broma.

- Pues que nuestro Draco le ha lanzado a Blaise un _venereum_ –contestó Daphne.

Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¡No! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Con lo mal que se pasa, y además... –al instante se puso colorada y todos la miraron con interés.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Pansy? –preguntó Nott con retintín.

Pansy se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a hablar muerta de vergüenza y con la voz ahogada:

- Hace dos años mi padre me pilló besándome con Marcus Flint en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y nos lanzó uno a cada uno. Y me dijo que si me volvía a ver con otro chico, me lanzaría uno cada semana hasta que hubiese cumplido los veinte.

Daphne, Draco y Theo se miraron sin saber que decir. Por una parte era una amenaza muy cruel por parte de Ferdinand Parkinson: pero había que reconocer que la amenaza no dejaba de tener su gracia, aparte de ser muy efectiva para poner freno a las relaciones sexuales. Muy a su pesar, ya que Pansy estaba realmente avergonzada, sintió como las comisuras de sus labios empezaban a aflojarse y a estirarse hacia arriba. Bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando al suelo, ya que sabía que si miraba a alguno de los otros, volvería a romper a reír. Pero no lo pudo evitar: pasados un par de minutos levantó la cabeza y se topó con la cara de Daphne, que le miraba con los labios fuertemente apretados y roja como un tomate. Aquello fue demasiado.

Los tres rompieron a reír ante una enojada Pansy que no de dejaba de recriminarles su actitud, pero su voz apenas se oía por las risas. Cuando vio que era imposible, se cruzó de piernas y de brazos fuertemente, esperando a que sus compañeros recuperasen el sentido común. Pero éste parecía que no iba a legar nunca. Draco se estaba dando fuertes puñetazos en las piernas y le dolían las costillas; a Daphne le caían gruesas lagrimas por las mejillas y Theo pataleaba en el suelo como un poseso, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Daphne. Esto hizo que la chica parase de reír de pronto y dijera:

- Nott, que me tocas. Levanta de ahí.

Theo se levantó la cabeza como un resorte y poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando. Pansy, todavía picada por haber sido el motivo de la broma (aunque en opinión de Draco era algo que le venía muy bien), le miró desafiante y dijo:

- Pues me gustaría saber que opina tu gryffindor si se entera de esto. Ya sabemos todos lo santurrón que es Potter, y no creo que le guste que su novio vaya por ahí lanzando maldiciones. Mucho menos de esa índole.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, ya que le había dado igual que Theo estuviese delante. Por suerte no pasaba nada, porque Nott le había confesado que Blaise se había ido de la lengua: pero podía no haber sido así.

- Francamente Pansy, eso no es asunto tuyo. Además...-añadió con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos -, si no se entera, no creo que diga nada, ¿verdad? Vamos a cenar.

Y Draco Nott y Daphne salieron de la sala común, con una enfurruñada Pansy siguiéndoles a regañadientes.

* * *

Como veis, nuestro Draco en el fondo sigue siendo un cabroncete,jejejeje: pero es parte de su encanto.

Solo deciros que calculo que quedarán unos cuatro capítulos más el epilogo-adelanto. Pero serán bastante largos (o eso espero) Asi que tened paciencia.

Muchas gracias a los lectores declarados y anonimos,

Peter


	32. El Patronus de Draco

Aquí teneis otro capítulo, algo más largo, para que no os quejéis.

Los personajes no son míos.

Explicaciones al final

**El Patronus de Draco**

La semana siguiente a la excursión a Hogsmeade se puede contar entre una de las más raras de las vidas de Harry y Draco. Para los dos la situación por la que estaban pasando era completamente nueva y, después de los sucesos de la semana anterior, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo comportarse, cómo actuar. El lunes por la mañana ambos se levantaron muy nerviosos y tardaron más de lo habitual en vestirse. Incluso Harry trató de domar su rebelde pelo, pero después de un rato (y al ver la expresión resignada de Seamus) decidió dejarlo por imposible.

Después del desayuno, del que sólo pudo tomar una tostada y un poco de zumo de calabaza ante la insistencia de Hermione, se dirigió a la clase de Pociones con su amiga. Al entrar en la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases vio que Ernie y Luna ya estaban en la mesa que ocupaban habitualmente, al igual que todos los ravenclaws. Inmediatamente miró a la mesa de slytherin y vio que Draco ya estaba allí, hablando animadamente con Daphne y Nott...pero Blaise no aparecía por ningún lado. Mientras se sentaba, se preguntó si quizás Draco había ido demasiado lejos al mantenerle la boca cerrada, y una punzada de preocupación se clavó en él. En ese momento Draco se giró hacia él y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y le guiñó un ojo discretamente...aunque no tanto como para que Nott soltase una risita por lo bajo. Draco le dio un codazo que casi le tira de la silla y fue hasta su mesa, ante el asombro de algunos ravenclaws (básicamente todos menos Padma) y Ernie, que aun no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo Malfoy.

- Buenos días Harry, Granger.

- Buenos días Draco –contestó Hermione, recalcando su última palabra -, ¿todo bien?

- Yo, siempre –repuso con chulería -, sabes que...

- ¿Dónde está Zabini? –le interrumpió Harry, que ya no podía esperar más. No es que le importase mucho, pero no quería que Draco se metiese en líos.

Draco le miró intentando poner su expresión más inocente, mientras decía con voz teñida por una falsa dulzura, que realmente hacía que se le pusiesen a uno los pelos de punta.

- Digamos que durante unos días no le vamos a ver mucho –ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, volvió a ser el de siempre mientras decía despreocupado -. Tranquilo, luego te lo explico. Está bien, pero asistir a clase le va a resultar un poco incómodo. ¿Nos vemos después de Aritmancia?

Harry consultó su horario y vio que ese día solo tenía Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que le dijo que sí, que quedaban "donde siempre", esperando que Draco supiese que se trataba de la Sala de los Menesteres. Él lo entendió a la perfección, sonrió levemente y volvió a su mesa, ya que el profesor acababa de entrar.

Mientras Cepheus Straker ponía en la pizarra las instrucciones para la poción que tenían que preparar ese día, la poción de invisibilidad retardada, Ernie se volvió hacia él y le dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Se puede saber que rollo te traes con Malfoy, Harry?

Harry se tensó un momento y luego intentó hablar con indiferencia.

- No sé a qué te refieres Ernie.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero perfectamente, ¿desde cuando sois tan amigos? Parece que se te ha olvidado muy rápido todo lo que hizo.

Harry crispó los puños involuntariamente por debajo de la mesa y trató de serenarse. No quería ser descortés con Ernie, pero no le quedaba más remedio que pararle los pies.

- Perdona Ernie, pero creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo que me traiga o deje de traer con Draco, solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos.

Y dejándole con la palabra en la boca, empezó a copiar la lista de ingredientes. En realidad aquello no le sorprendía mucho, ya se imaginaba que por mucho que tratasen de llevar su relación en secreto, iba a ser imposible y la gente pronto comenzaría a murmurar y a sacar sus propias conclusiones. A él no es que le importase mucho, pero a lo mejor para Draco era demasiado.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, algo que después de las ajetreadas semanas anteriores era muy de agradecer. Unos minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, hora en la que Draco salía de la clase doble de Aritmancia, subió al sexto piso y se plantó enfrente de donde se suponía que aparecía la Sala de los Menesteres sin saber que decir para que la puerta se abriese. Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió que "quiero un sitio donde me pueda ver con Draco sin que nadie lo sepa" sonaba bastante bien. A la tercera vez que lo pronunció entre dientes se materializó ante él la misma puerta que el día que Draco había conocido la sentencia de su padre. Sonriendo, empuñó el pomo de latón y entró.

En esencia, la sala era la misma, pero con algún pequeño cambio. Los techos parecían un poco más bajos, evitando que pareciese que había entrado en un profundo pozo. También había varias antorchas sujetas a la pared con argollas, algunas ventanas y como único mobiliario una mesa y dos sillas. Cuando terminó de contemplar la sala, algo que le llevó muy poco tiempo, dejó la mochila en la mesa y se sentó a esperar a Draco.

A los pocos minutos sintió como se abría la puerta y entraba Draco, que también se tomó algo de tiempo en contemplar la sala.

- Vaya, no parece tan tétrica como la última vez, ¿qué le has hecho?

- Nada –contestó Harry -, simplemente ha aparecido así. De todas formas, es una lastima que no nos pueda proporcionar comida: estoy hambriento.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso en sexto. Pero por suerte para ti, yo soy bastante previsor –dijo con un deje de arrogancia -, así que he traído esto.

Y sacó de su mochila un par de cervezas de mantequilla y unos emparedados, que a juzgar por su olor, eran de jamón, queso y tomate. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a comer. Draco soltó un bufido y Harry se le quedó mirando extrañado: cuando consiguió tragar, bebió un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y dijo:

- ¿Qué?, ¿pasa algo?

- Nada Harry, pero es que nunca me había fijado en que comes como un auténtico cerdo. Te vas a poner como Goyle.

- No creo, soy muy nervioso y lo quemo todo. Tú en cambio deberías comer más: estás muy flacucho.

- Es un gen de los Malfoy, que nos impide engordar más de la cuenta. Además, no es culpa mía, nací un par de meses antes de lo previsto, pero no creo que sea un enclenque.

Harry trató de comer con más cuidado, acordándose de tragar antes de dar otro bocado, lo que le estaba costando horrores. Divertido, vio como Draco sacaba unos cubiertos de plata del bolsillo inferior de su mochila y comenzaba a cortar su emparedado en trozos exactamente iguales. La verdad es que no podían ser más diferentes.

- Cómo se nota que tú nunca has pasado hambre –dijo Harry cuando acabaron de merendar -.

Draco le miró con curiosidad y quiso saber a qué se refería.

- Cuando vivía con los Dursley no se puede decir que estuviese bien cuidado. Apenas me daban de comer, lo justo para que no me cayese en mitad del colegio muggle al que asistía. Y cuando pusieron a mi primo a régimen, a mi me hicieron lo mismo, a pesar que se podían contar mis costillas. Menos mal que Molly Weasley me cebaba en cuanto me veía. Eso sin contar con que hasta los once años dormía en una alacena...

A pesar de que su historia era bastante triste, Draco estaba fascinado. Siempre había creído que la infancia de Harry había sido bastante feliz y que si vestía con ropas muggles demasiado amplias se debía a su mal gusto, no a que tuviese que llevar las de su primo. Esa tarde Harry se la pasó contándole como habían sido sus primeros años, las cosas que poco a poco fue descubriendo sobre sí mismo y su familia, y lo que le irritaba que Draco se metiese con él. Hubo un momento bastante incómodo cuando Harry le contó, bastante resumida, la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos, ya que Lucius Malfoy había sido el que lo había desencadenado todo. Pero Draco se mostró muy interesado en la cámara en sí, en cómo había vencido al basilisco y habían dejado a Lockhart desmemorizado, lo que le pareció de lo más divertido.

- Joder Harry –dijo Draco sorprendido -. Y yo que pensaba que tu vida había sido siempre coser y cantar.

- Sí, claro –dijo con sarcasmo -. Déjame que te enumere. En primero me tuve que enfrentar a Quirrell, que tenía a Voldemort en el cogote; en segundo todos se pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin, y luché contra un basilisco y un recuerdo desquiciado de Tom Riddle.

"En tercero, primero creía que Sirius Black iba tras de mi, para acabar enterándome que era inocente y tuve que salvarle con Hermione y un giratiempos. En cuarto, ya sabes: Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin presentarme, y como fin de fiesta me tengo que enfrentar a Voldemort de carne y hueso. Después de ver como mataron a Cedric, claro...¿quieres que siga? Porque aun queda la Profecía de Trelawney"

Ante esto Draco sí que estaba interesado. Él había oído hablar de ella vagamente: sólo sabía que se había hecho una Profecía en mil novecientos ochenta y que su contenido era indispensable para que el Señor Tenebroso venciese a Potter...o para que Potter venciese al Señor Tenebroso. Y por culpa de esa maldita Profecía su padre fue a parar a Azkabán, así que quería saber todo lo relacionado con ella.

- Lo que venía a decir –intentó resumir en pocas palabras -, es que el bebé que marcó como su igual (o sea yo), tendría un poder que el no conocía y le vencería. Pero esa parte no la pudo escuchar Snape. Por eso quería la esfera donde estaba registrada: para oirla entera. Por fortuna, o por desgracia, la Profecía se rompió en el Departamento de Misterios y se quedó sin saber lo que decía.

- ¿Tenías un poder que él no conocía? –preguntó Draco intrigado.

- Sí, eso parece. Según Dumbledore era mi capacidad de poder sentir amor a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido. Aunque siendo sincero eso solo me sirvió cuando intentó poseerme en el Ministerio.

- No parece muy eficaz –dijo Draco pensativo.

- Ya, yo esperaba otra cosa también. Pero al final resulto que tenía razón. Aunque aun me pica como me utilizó –al ver Draco mostraba aun más interés, hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección -. Ahora no, por favor: no me apetece hablar de ello.

Draco parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Es curioso –dijo al fin -, todos estos años no te quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no me podía ni imaginar por todo lo que estabas pasando.

- Aunque lo hubieras sabido, Draco. Eso no hubiese cambiado nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó a la defensiva.

Harry respiró hondo, y pensó que posiblemente sus palabras le iban a ofender, pero quería ser sincero con él.

- Pues eso, Draco, que tal y como eras entonces, hubieses aprovechado todo eso para hacerme más daño, hubieses descubierto otro punto débil en mi para poder atacarme.

Draco le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Harry pensó que o bien se iba a largar de allí, o le iba a lanzar una maldición. Pero no, en vez de eso bajó los ojos avergonzado y habló casi en un murmullo ininteligible:

- Tienes razón –levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle con tristeza -. La verdad es que no sé como te puedo gustar después de todo lo que te he hecho, Harry.

- Yo tampoco lo sé –repuso intentando animarle: odiaba verle así -. Pero es lo que hay Draco.

"Reconozco que siempre me has parecido un cabrón, una persona rastrera, tramposa, con muy mal perder y otras lindezas que me calló. Pero has cambiado. Y a lo mejor me equivoco, pero se te ve realmente arrepentido por todo. Además, ahora entiendo porque hiciste la mayoría de las cosas que hiciste. Debe ser muy duro tener que convertirte en asesino para salvar a tus padres: mucho más cuando no quieres serlo."

Draco le miró agradecido y salvó el poco espacio que les separaba para darle un profundo beso. Al acabar, aun con su frente apoyada en la de Harry, musitó:

- Gracias, muchas gracias. De verdad.

Y Harry, que sabía lo mucho que le costaba dar las gracias por algo, se lo agradeció a su vez con un beso aun más apasionado que dejó a ambos sin respiración, jadeando y necesitando más.

- Vaya Harry –se sorprendió Draco -. Creo que te he notado en mi campanilla. Un poco más y me haces un lavado de estómago.

- Eso es solo una mínima parte de lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero con una mesa de por medio es un poco complicado.

Draco enarcó una ceja y le miró insinuante.

- Demuéstralo –sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica y apuntando a la mesa dijo lentamente –_Evanesco_.

Harry se levantó despacio y fue hacia él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Al instante cogió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarle casi salvajemente, como si su boca fuese un cántaro de agua fresca y él acabase de llegar del desierto. La reacción de Draco no se hizo esperar: le agarró de la cintura y le apretó contra sí. Las manos de Harry parecían volar sobre su cuerpo, lo recorrían entero, parecía que quería grabar en sus manos cada rincón de su anatomía. Sin dejar de besarle le sacó la túnica por la cabeza: necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo sin que estorbase nada.

Llegados a este punto los dos necesitaban más, pero como Draco parecía que no iba a dar ningún paso, fue Harry el que tomó la iniciativa. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Draco y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, notando como se estremecía de placer. Poco a poco fue bajando las manos por su plano abdomen, acariciándolo y jugando con el suave vello. Como no protestaba, comenzó a bajar lentamente la mano sin dejar de besarle...y justo cuando la punta de sus dedos traspasaron el borde de su pantalón, Draco rompió el beso y le susurró al oído.

- Para, para Harry.

Harry le miró preocupado, pensando que había hecho algo que no le había gustado, y le preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Estás bien Draco? –tragó saliva antes de seguir - ¿Es que no te ha gustado...?

- ¡¡Claro que sí Harry!! –respondió con más vehemencia de la que realmente era necesaria, pero no quería que pensase lo contrario -. Estando contigo he sentido cosas que no había sentido nunca. Pero no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo.

- No sé, Draco, si no quieres que te toque, creo que eso va a ser un problema.

- No, no es eso Harry. Quiero estar contigo, de verdad –y le dio un gran beso para confirmarlo -. Me refiero a que no puedo aquí, en esta sala. O por lo menos encima de una silla. Quiero que todo sea...

- Perfecto –acabó Harry la frase por él.

- Sí, eso es. Quiero que sea perfecto. Nunca he sido un especialista en demostrar mis sentimientos, ya lo sabes. Pero quiero que sepas que esto para mi es muy importante, más de lo que crees. De verdad quiero que todo salga bien.

Harry, profundamente emocionado por sus palabras, le acarició la nuca mientras le daba otro beso:

- No pasa nada Draco, de verdad. Yo también lo prefiero –y mientras le besaba debajo de la oreja le susurró -. Pero si seguimos en esta posición me va a ser muy difícil contenerme.

- Eso ya lo sé, gryffindor salido. Ahora levanta, anda, que pesas como un troll –mientras Harry se ponía de pie, Draco se fijó en su abultada entrepierna y Harry se ruborizó, pero se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decir "¿Qué pasa? Es normal".

Draco se acordó de Zabini y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Harry, un poco picado por su reacción le preguntó que a qué venía eso ahora y Draco se contuvo como pudo.

- No pasa nada, no seas tan suspicaz. Es algo que tiene que ver con la lección que le di a Blaise. Como es pronto para la cena, si quieres te lo cuento.

Harry acercó su silla a Draco, no quería estar separado de él más de lo necesario.

- Vale, ¿pero te ha sobrado algún emparedado?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sacó los últimos de su mochila mientras comenzaba a contarle como había ido su última conversación con Blaise.

Con esa "primera cita" se inició una rutina que ninguno de los dos tardó en acostumbrarse. Por las mañanas asistían a las clases que tenían juntos y se comportaban como si fuesen solo amigos, aunque no podían evitar que Lavender y Parvati les mirasen y sonriesen cuando les veían pasar. Pero parecía que por una vez, estaban siendo discretas porque de ahí no habían pasado. Aunque claro, ni Harry ni Draco sabían nada de la advertencia que les había hecho Daphne en las Tres Escobas. Y por las tardes se reunían en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Poco a poco, según se iban conociendo, la sala comenzó a hacerse más acogedora. Pasadas dos semanas, los techos estaban a una altura normal, estaba infinitamente mejor iluminada y había ido apareciendo más mobiliario a medida que lo iban necesitando, como una mesa más grande, sillas, mesitas auxiliares, e incluso un sofá de dos plazas, que Harry miraba con anhelo y Draco con algo de miedo, aunque eso no era la único a lo que se dedicaban por las tardes.

Pronto descubrieron que se estaban quedando atrasados en varias asignaturas, así que no les quedo más remedio que reducir las sesiones más "íntimas" a los fines de semana o a algunos momentos en los que un simple beso después de un día separados no era suficiente. La ventaja era que cada uno ayudaba al otro en lo que más flojeaba; así Draco enseñaba pociones a Harry (aunque en ocasiones declaraba que al verle remover el caldero hubiese preferido nacer ciego), y Harry echaba una mano a Draco con algo que se le estaba resistiendo demasiado: el Encantamiento Patronus.

Un par de semanas antes el profesor Glickman había anunciado que pronto empezarían a practicarlo, aunque era magia muy avanzada y no esperaba que nadie lo consiguiese tras varios meses de trabajo. Harry no pudo evitar una mirada cómplice con Parvati, su compañera en aquella clase, ya que todos los gryffindors que había en el aula eran miembros del E.D. e incluso Neville era capaz de hacer un patronus más o menos aceptable. Después de tres o cuatro clases puramente teóricas, en las que él y sus amigos se habían aburrido soberanamente, ese mismo día habían empezado a practicar. Como siempre los fue llamando por orden de lista, y la primera era Lavender, que se levantó con seguridad y se puso enfrente de la clase, totalmente concentrada. Al verla con esa actitud, el profesor Glickman le dijo con indulgencia:

- No te preocupes Lavender; si la primera vez solo consigues una débil neblina plateada, no pasa nada. Es normal. Yo tardé todo un año en conseguir que mi patronus fuese corpóreo.

Parvati y Seamus rieron por lo bajo, pero Lavender le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras decía:

- Espero que esto sea de su agrado, profesor Glickman -y gritó -. ¡¡Expecto Patronum!!

Al instante, una cigüeña plateada salió de su varita y dio cuatro vueltas completas a la clase, antes de desvanecerse. Lavender se dio la vuelta sonriente y le dijo en el mismo tono condescendiente que el profesor Glickman había utilizado con ella:

- No se sienta mal, profesor Glickman. Lo que pasa es que soy buena alumna y aprendo rápido.

Y sin añadir nada más, se sentó intentando no parecer demasiado satisfecha de sí misma. Tanto Gary Glickman como los slytherins (excepto Draco) estaban boquiabiertos. Ya sabían que Harry era capaz de hacer un patronus corpóreo desde el follón con los dementores de hacía tres años, y casi todos sospechaban que Hermione también era capaz. Pero a ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien como Lavender Brown fuese capaz de hacer uno. El profesor Glickman carraspeó algo incomodo y le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor. A continuación llamó a Seamus, al que le dio los mismos consejos: pero cuando vio a un perfecto zorro plateado salir de su varita y correr a gran velocidad por toda la clase, pareció que iba a caer de un síncope. Nunca en su vida había visto una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de séptimo en la que tres personas fuesen capaz de realizar un patronus a la perfección. Por eso cuando llamo a Hermione, dejó de dar consejos y recomendaciones a los alumnos.

Como era de esperar, Hermione hizo surgir a una bonita nutria sin problemas. Daphne, después de tres intentos consiguió crear un escudo protector que a Harry le pareció bastante eficaz, si no para repeler el ataque por completo, sí para ganar algo de tiempo. Neville también consiguió crear el suyo, aunque aun era un poco deforme: solo se intuía que tenía cuatro patas. A continuación le tocó el turno a Draco, que se levantó muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo, pero después de aproximadamente diez intentos...nada, no conseguía ni una débil voluta de vapor. Muy contrariado, se volvió a sentar evitando las miradas de sus compañeros. Neville le intentó consolar pero a cambio recibió una mirada asesina. El profesor Glickman lo pasó por alto y continuó llamando a los alumnos, solo que ahora parecía más interesado en los gryffindors, ya que estaban demostrando unas cualidades poco comunes en alumnos de su edad.

Nott y Pansy tampoco consiguieron nada. Otra sorpresa fue Parvati: al primer intento invocó una enorme cobra que se quedó bailando enfrente de Pansy, que la miraba con profunda aversión. Harry se quedó perplejo: en las reuniones del E.D. Parvati no había conseguido que su Patronus adoptase una forma definida, aunque era evidente que había estado practicando por su cuenta. Pero no era eso lo que le extrañaba, si no la forma que había elegido. Así que en cuanto se sentó le planteó sus dudas.

- No lo entiendo Parvati, ¿las cobras no eran tu mayor temor? Si no recuerdo mal, tu boggart en tercero se transformó en ese animal.

- Ya, ¿curioso, verdad? La verdad es que gracias al profesor Lupin pude vencer mi miedo a las serpientes, y este verano Padma me ayudó a conseguir que mi Patronus fuese corpóreo.

- ¿El Patronus de Padma es también una cobra? –preguntó con gran interés.

- No, para nada. Es un águila real –se encogió de hombros como si la explicación fuese obvia -. Ya la conoces, es Ravenclaw hasta el tuétano.

Por descontando, el ciervo de Harry fue lo que más llamó la atención. Y todos se asombraron al ver al fiero lince que conjuró Dean. Zabini consiguió un débil vapor grisáceo. Esa tarde, cuando quedó con Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres, éste le dio un rápido beso y le dijo con determinación:

- Me tienes que ayudar. Tengo que ser capaz de invocar un patronus antes de la próxima clase.

Y aunque eso a Harry le parecía casi una de las doce pruebas de Hércules, asintió decidido, ya que creía conocer el motivo. No era por el hecho de no saber hacerlo en sí mismo, si no algo relacionado con su amor propio, con su orgullo. Y como éste lo tenía bastante tocado desde el fin de la guerra, decidió que le enseñaría a hacer un patronus decente costase lo que costase. Pero algo le decía que iba a ser muy complicado. Por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía que nada surgiera de su varita. Harry le aconsejaba, le reconvenía, incluso se enfadaron en un par de ocasiones; pero era inútil. Draco buscaba en su memoria mil y un recuerdos felices, pero ninguno parecía servir. Hasta que Harry creyó dar con el problema la noche anterior a la siguiente clase.

- Para un poco Draco y acércate.

- Ahora no tengo ganas de darte un beso Harry. De hecho, estás volviendo a caerme mal.

Harry le sacó la lengua con descaro.

- No es eso, animal. Creo que ya sé porque eres incapaz de conjurar un patronus.

Draco se acercó interesado y se plantó enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y bien? Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, oh maestro.

- Deja de hacer el ganso y escucha. No dudo que los recuerdos que utilizas sean eficaces, pero creo que el fallo está en eso Draco. No basta con recordarlos, si no que tienes que tratar de sentir exactamente lo mismo que sentiste en el momento en que ocurrieron. Tienes que dejar que la alegría de ese momento te inunde, llene cada célula de tu cuerpo. Que tengas la imagen en la cabeza es importante, pero es solo el catalizador: lo que realmente cuenta es lo que sentiste y que seas capaz de reproducirlo en este momento, y mucho más cuando estés delante de un dementor –le dio un beso y una palmada en el trasero -. Venga, inténtalo una última vez.

Draco se colocó enfrente de él y le miró fijamente a los ojos durante un par de minutos y finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, franca, abierta, como era Draco con Harry cuando estaban a solas. Le tiró un beso y gritó:

- ¡¡Expecto patronum!!

De inmediato una cegadora luz plateada inundó la Sala de los Menesteres, una luz tan potente que Harry tuvo que cubrirse los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron y consiguieron ver la forma que había adoptado el patronus de Draco. Pero cuando lo miró bien no daba crédito a sus ojos, se decía a si mismo que debía estar equivocado. Miró a Draco y el comprobar que estaba tan confuso como él, fue la confirmación de que sus ojos no le engañaban.

Draco había conjurado un fénix.

Harry le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sorprendido por el poder mágico que había salido de él. Pero Draco solo se miraba la mano en la que aun sujetaba la varita, como si tampoco creyese lo que acababa de pasar. Al final la soltó como si quemase y miró a Harry asustado. Harry fue hasta él y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Bien, creo que tenemos que hablar con Hermione. Esto se me va de las manos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó antes de lo normal y bajó a la Sala Común a esperar a Hermione, que era de las primeras en bajar a desayunar. Al verla bajar las escaleras fue corriendo hacia ella y le dijo sin más preámbulos:

- Anoche Draco consiguió conjurar su Patronus, y es un fénix.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? –Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que en otra ocasión hubiese sido cómico -. Un patronus en forma de fénix es algo casi imposible de conjurar. De hecho en este siglo solo se sabe de Dumbledore. Además...

- Sí, lo que tu digas, ¿pero puedes esperar a que esté Draco delante? He quedado con él en la biblioteca.

Y sin esperar a su respuesta, le tiró de la manga y salieron por el hueco de la pared.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Draco ya les estaba esperando en el pasillo perpendicular a la Sección Prohibida: habían quedado allí porque creían que sería el menos concurrido (aunque dada la hora que era no había más alumnos que ellos tres) Draco no podía disimular su impaciencia así que en cuanto les vio comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo es posible Granger? –le espetó - ¿Cómo es posible que precisamente yo haya conjurado un fénix como Patronus?

- Buenos días a ti también Draco –dijo Hermione con acritud -. Lo primero, déjame que ponga en orden mis ideas. Sinceramente, de todos los Patronus que podías haber conjurado, este es el que menos me esperaba.

Durante unos minutos Hermione no dijo nada, como si estuviese rebuscando en su mente todo lo que había leído sobre los fénix. Harry se acercó a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero no pareció darse por enterado. Durante los últimos cinco minutos, Draco se dedicó al molesto ejercicio de tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo que Hermione le lanzase miradas de censura. Al fin, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y comenzó su "exposición".

- Bien, como todos sabemos conjurar un animal mágico es algo muy difícil. Es cierto que algunos magos a lo largo de la historia han conseguido conjurar unicornios, dragones, esfinges o mantícoras. Pero un ave fénix solo lo han conseguido diez o doce magos a lo largo de la historia, magos extremadamente poderosos. El ave fénix, aparte de sus poderes curativos y su gran fuerza se caracteriza por renacer de sus cenizas...lo cual, bien pensado tiene sentido.

- ¿Ah, si, Granger? –dijo Draco escéptico -. Pues explícamelo, porque yo no se lo veo por ningún lado.

Hermione se armó de paciencia, ya que sabía que lo más posible era que sus palabras no fuesen bien recibidas.

- Es muy sencillo Draco, aunque tiene que ver con tu personalidad. Durante toda tu vida has sido una persona...- no conseguía dar con el tono adecuado sin parecer grosera, así que optó por la diplomacia -...digamos que no eras de las mejores personas que he conocido, si no más bien lo contrario.

Draco hizo una cómica reverencia en reconocimiento a su antiguo "yo" y la dejó seguir.

- Pero desde hace un par de años, más exactamente desde que Dumbledore te ofreció la protección de la Orden del Fénix a ti y a tu familia, has comenzado a cambiar, aunque hasta este año esos cambios no han podido verlos los demás. Es como si...estuvieses renaciendo de tus cenizas Draco: has caído a lo más bajo y ahora estás comenzando a resurgir, a renacer. Además, parece que tu "salvación" esta íntimamente ligada a este animal: el Patronus de Dumbledore (que te ofreció su apoyo) era un fénix, te iba a acoger la Orden del Fénix...ahora que lo veo, no me parece una idea tan descabellada que ese sea tu Patronus.

Draco y Harry la miraban desconcertados, pero todo lo que decía tenía muchísimo sentido. Aunque Hermione no había terminado aun.

- Hay otra cosa: bueno, dos en realidad.

"La primera es que debes ser un mago tremendamente poderoso Draco. El último mago capaz de conjurar un fénix fue Dumbledore. Y creo que sobran las palabras sobre sus capacidades como mago"

Llegados a ese punto Draco estaba aturdido. Si bien era uno de los mejores estudiantes, no se consideraba así mismo un mago con gran poder. Eso lo dejaba para Harry.

- Lo segundo es...bueno, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero...¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo conjuraste?

- En Harry –contestó sin atisbo de vergüenza, haciendo que un grato calor recorriese el pecho de su pareja.

- Lo que sospechaba –meditó un poco más y continuo -. Los Patronus están ligados a nuestras emociones, que son los que los hacen más o menos poderosos. Es evidente que tus sentimientos hacia Harry son muy fuertes, si no, por mucho poder que tengas en tu interior, hubieses sido incapaz de conjurarlo. Y eso es aplicable a casi toda la magia.

- ¿Entonces ese poder tan grande que dices que tengo, proviene de lo que siento por Harry? –quiso saber Draco, aun más confundido que antes -.

- Básicamente, así es.

Los tres se miraron en el silencio de la biblioteca, y ninguno parecía saber que decir, hasta que Draco apoyó sus manos en la superficie de la mesa y se levantó pesadamente.

- Todo esto es muy interesante Granger, la verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy original. Pero no creo que haya logrado conjurar un fénix por las razones que has dicho, al menos no por todas. Sí es posible que esté renaciendo de mis cenizas y todo eso, pero dudo mucho que sea un mago con tanto poder como tenía Dumbledore.

- Pero Draco...-Harry no sabía que decir, pero la verdad era que Hermione muy pocas veces se equivocaba.

- Se acabó el tema Harry –dijo con determinación -. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Y salió a paso vivo de la biblioteca. Harry y Hermione se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Harry dijo.

- Cuando se pone así, es mejor hacerle caso, te lo digo por experiencia. Trataré de hablar con él después.

- Espero que lo hagas Harry. Ya me has oído: Draco es un mago muy poderoso.

A su amigo no le pasó por alto el énfasis que había puesto en esa simple frase y la miró con recelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, que ya hemos tenidos bastante magos poderosos en un solo siglo. Por suerte su poder parece venir de lo que siente por ti, así que...-dejó inconclusa la frase.

Y Harry, con las últimas palabras de Hermione retumbando en sus oídos, salió detrás de ella sabiendo muy bien que era lo que realmente quería decir: si su poder en vez de venir del amor viniese del odio, estarían ante otro Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

Aclaraciones: a ver...no es un cambio en la historia, que sigue siendo la misma. Pero me apetecía dar un patronus a Draco: llamarlo capricho si quereis.

Pero todo tiene un porqué, así que no es un capitulo aleatorio. Ahí queda eso...

Ahora, como siempre, solo me queda dar mi agradecimiento a los lectores, tanto anonimos como reconocidos.

Nos vemos,

Peter


	33. Un nuevo Malfoy

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más: espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos...aunque como si lo fueran

**Un nuevo Malfoy**

Los días pasaban a una velocidad de vértigo, ya quedaba poco más de una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, algo que inquietaba a Draco. No es que fuese una fiesta que le hiciese particular ilusión, ya que él y su familia (fieles a las tradiciones), preferían celebrar el solsticio de invierno, que siempre coincidía con el primer día de las vacaciones. Pero este año sabía que iban a ser unas vacaciones de lo más deprimentes con su padre en la cárcel.

Había recibido varias cartas de su madre, pero en todas le decía lo mismo: que aun no le habían dejado visitar a Lucius, ya que según los psicomagos de Azkabán era recomendable que se acostumbrase a su nueva condición y que poco a poco se olvidase de los lazos que le unían al exterior, lazos de los que no iba a volver a disfrutar nunca. Aquello a Draco le parecía inhumano, y cuando se lo comentó a Harry, éste fue de su misma opinión:

- Me parece increíble Draco. La justicia mágica deja mucho que desear, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

Harry estaba más que indignado con la justicia mágica, que le parecía demasiado arbitraria. Pero lo que realmente le comía por dentro era la prisión de Azkabán, que le recordaba a los campos de concentración muggles.

Era un fría tarde de diciembre y ambos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, que se había convertido en algo así como su refugio. Ahora, más que una habitación espartana, parecía una sala de estar, cómoda y acogedora. Incluso había aparecido una chimenea con un confortable fuego la semana pasada. Harry estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá y Draco tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados.

- En serio, tendríamos que hacer algo –insistió Harry.

- No veo que podamos hacer nada, así que deja el tema –le hizo un gesto de llamada con el dedo índice y al instante Harry se agachó un poco y le besó -. Ahora vamos a Transformaciones. Por mucho que sea la jefa de mi casa la profesora Polignac me quitará puntos igualmente si llego tarde.

Las clases de Isobelle Polignac eran cada vez más duras y Harry estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con esa asignatura, no conseguía ponerse al día. Draco le ayudaba y Hermione le dejaba sus apuntes, pero aun así siempre parecía ir con un par de días de retraso. Cuando acabó la clase, Harry y Draco se quedaron a preguntar algunas dudas a la profesora Polignac sobre la transformación de dos mamíferos en una especie híbrida. Al salir de clase, en un arranque de los que cada día Draco era más propenso, le aprisionó contra la pared y le dio un fuerte beso que le dejó casi sin respiración.

- Joder Draco... –consiguió decir Harry.

- ¿Qué, no te ha gustado? –preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- Claro, me ha encantado, pero...- en ese momento dejó de pensar con claridad, ya que Draco le estaba pasando la lengua suavemente por el cuello, subiendo hacia su oreja -, joder...aun no me acostumbro a que me asaltes en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y...? –volvió a preguntar, haciendo el mismo recorrido con su lengua pero a la inversa -. ¿Sabes? Estoy conociendo muchas facetas mías que no conocía y todo gracias a ti. Tómatelo como muestra de agradecimiento.

Y así era. Después de darle un par de vueltas al tema de la incomodidad del contacto físico con otro chico, había llegado a una conclusión. No era que no le gustasen las caricias, ya que las disfrutaba tanto o más que Harry. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que una cosa era besarse con otro chico y otra acabar acostándose con él. Eso último le parecía...definitivo. Y según llegó a esa conclusión le pareció que estaba haciendo el gilipollas. Si le gustaban los chicos (y todo parecía indicar que así era), era lo más normal del mundo que además de gustarle sintiese deseo por ellos. Y cuando se desprendió de sus inhibiciones, empezó a sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino, y ahora eran sus caricias las que hacían sonrojar a Harry.

- Pues muchas gracias, pero es mejor que esperes cuando estemos a solas, porque...

Pero en ese momento las palabras murieron en sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento y cuando miró, solo pudo ver como el bajo de una túnica desaparecía por la esquina. Apartó a Draco suavemente y salió corriendo, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Al doblar la esquina vio a lo lejos a Romilda Vane, que andaba a paso vivo y lanzaba miradas furtivas por encima de su hombro, y cuando vio a Harry, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. No cabía duda de que había visto más de lo recomendable.

Apesadumbrado, volvió donde estaba Draco, que le recibió con una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Y bien? –quiso saber.

- Era Romilda Vane, creo que nos ha visto; de hecho estoy convencido de que ha visto más que suficiente

- ¿Vane? No sé quien es, ¿es de fiar?

Harry sonrío tristemente: si había alguien de quien desconfiase abiertamente, esa era Romilda Vane. Le hizo un pequeño resumen de la personalidad de su compañera de Gryffindor, mientras las facciones de Draco se endurecían notablemente.

- Resumiendo: estamos jodidos.

- Sí algo así, aunque...-Harry pareció que estaba buscando en su cabeza la forma de atajar el problema -. Sí, creo recordar que Seamus ha empezado a salir con ella, Merlín sabrá por qué: puedo hablar con él para que interceda y la obligue a tener la boca cerrada.

- Bueno, supongo que algo es algo. Y si no funciona déjame a mi.

Harry le miró entre divertido y desaprobador mientras decía:

- Ni se te ocurra Draco, no le vas a lanzar ninguna maldición.

- Siempre he dicho que los gryffindors no sabéis divertiros –dijo levantando la barbilla en su actitud más snob -. Con un buen par de amenazas seguro que no decía nada.

- No Draco. Zabini era de tu casa y te encargaste tú y a tu manera. Romilda es cosa mía.

- Como quieras –se encogió de hombros como si no le importase, aunque se le notaba nervioso -. ¿Vamos a comer?

Harry asintió y entraron juntos en el comedor, aunque luego se separaron para ir cada uno a su mesa. Harry buscó con la mirada a Romilda Vane y la vio con un grupo de amigas hablando en voz baja. Al pasar por delante, todas se le quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír como bobas. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Mientras se sentaba y se servía algo de comer, más que nada por hacer algo, porque no tenía nada de hambre, llegó Ginny y se sentó a su lado. Al ver que Harry no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso, le dio un codazo y le miró con cara de pocos amigos:

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estás muy raro, incluso para ser tu.

- Nada Ginny, es que...-pero no le parecía el momento adecuado para hablar, así que le dijo en voz más baja -. Luego te veo en la sala común y te cuento.

Acabaron de comer rápidamente y se fueron a la sala común, aprovechando que ahora no habría nadie. Pero se equivocaron, ya que en una esquina, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, y en un visible estado de agitación, estaba Lavender. Pero como la chica solo les miró brevemente antes de volver a enfrascarse en la lectura de un pesado tomo de Adivinación, se sentaron frente al fuego y comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Harry le contó que les había visto besándose Romilda Vane y que ésta ya se lo había contado a sus amigas, y que pensaba que su relación secreta ya no eran tan secreta. Ginny le miró como evaluándolo, cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su melena ondulase.

- Ay, Harry, no sé cómo puedes ser aun tan inocente.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Como tu bien dices, lo vuestro es un secreto a voces: solo falta que hagáis pública vuestra relación. Parece mentira que aun no sepas como funciona de rápido la rumorología en el colegio.

Harry estaba anonadado, así que Ginny le intentó explicar lo que estaba pasando.

- Aunque no os deis cuenta, la gente está muy pendiente de vosotros, y no es raro: habéis pasado de ser enemigos declarados a ir juntos a todas partes, así que llamáis la atención. Y por muy discretos que queráis ser, algunos os han visto ir al sexto piso, más concretamente a la Sala de los Menesteres...y solo han tenido que sumar dos y dos.

Harry estaba pasmado. Sabía que darían que hablar, pero nunca pensó que fuese tan rápido ni con tanta exactitud.

- Incluso me han preguntado abiertamente si estabais juntos –prosiguió Ginny -. El otro día fue Demelza Robins, y la semana pasada fueron Laura Madley y Eleanor Branstone, de Hufflepuff.

Mierda. Aquello era peor de lo que esperaba. Draco se iba a poner furioso: él mismo comenzaba a estarlo. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejar de meterse en su vida? Ginny le miró largamente y trató de ser comprensiva con él.

- Entiéndelo Harry. Ahora eres como un icono para el mundo mágico. Posiblemente después de las vacaciones todo el mundo sepa que tienes una relación con Draco, lo que no sé si será bueno para ti.

- Si te refieres a mi reputación, no me importa –dijo cortante.

- Si, lo sé Harry, yo lo sé –dijo Ginny pacientemente -. Pero has de saber que vais a estar en el punto de mira mucho tiempo. Esto es demasiado...jugoso como para simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Harry se quedó un rato contemplando las llamas y pensando en sus palabras. Tenía razón, ambos habían pecado de ingenuos al pensar que podían engañar a todo un colegio. ¿En qué demonios habían estado pensando? Después sonrío, recordando algunas de las tardes que había pasado con Draco y de pronto todo dejó de tener importancia. Él lo tenía muy claro: quería estar con Draco. Ahora solo esperaba que Draco pensase como él y no se echase atrás. Entonces una voz le sobresaltó.

- Si queréis mi opinión, yo seguiría haciendo mi vida como siempre. Es vuestra vida, no le importa a nadie.

Harry y Ginny se inclinaron un poco para ver a Lavender, que ahora les miraba, olvidados los libros y apuntes. Se levantó y fue hacia ellos, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ginny.

- Perdona que me meta Harry, pero yo también he escuchado rumores. Y aunque he tratado de acallarlos, me parece que estais en boca de todos. Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Lavender –repuso Ginny, aunque parecía que no creía las palabras que salían de su boca -. Podéis tratar de pasar desapercibidos, pero al final todo acabará saliendo a la luz. Aunque por ahora creo que tendríais que actuar como si no pasase nada.

Genial. El caso era que si no era por una razón, era por otra, pero siempre estaban hablando de él. Miró su reloj y vio que la hora de comer ya había terminado, así que se despidió y fue a buscar a Draco a la Sala de los Menesteres, con las palabras de Lavender y Ginny resonando en su cabeza, y buscando la mejor forma de decírselo a Draco. Cuando llegó al pasillo del sexto piso, vio que a lo lejos había alguien allí. Y después de un primer momento de nerviosismo, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era Seamus. Pero solo un poco: si estaba allí esperándole (y era lo que parecía), quería decir que Ginny y Lavender llevaban razón. Cuando llegó donde estaba, Seamus le miró un poco cortado, pero empezó a hablar de forma resuelta:

- Yo solo te quería pedir disculpas de parte de Romilda. Le he echado una buena bronca, y no creo que se lo diga a nadie más. Y sus amigas tampoco van a decir nada.

Harry no es que se fiase mucho de la capacidad de Romilda para permanecer callada ante una noticia de esa magnitud. Pero no le quedó más remedio que confiar en Seamus y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vale, gracias Seamus. Pero controla un poco mejor a tu novia.

- Sí, claro: o por lo menos lo intentaré. Ahora te dejó –dijo con una sonrisita -, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer. Te veo a la hora de la cena.

Y con una palmadita en la espalda, se despidió dejándole solo.

Cuando entró, Draco ya estaba allí, leyendo un libro que parecía...¿muggle? le dio un rápido beso y preguntó con interés, olvidándose de lo que le tenía que contar.

- ¿Eso es literatura muggle, Draco?

Pero Draco parecía absorto en la lectura y le contestó sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- Sí, me lo ha prestado Daphne.

- No sabía que te interesase ese tipo de libros, y menos viniendo de los muggles.

- Lo que demuestra lo poco que me conoces, gryffindor ignorante –cerró el libro con cuidado, le tomó de la mano y le llevó hacia el sofá. Después de darle un beso en condiciones, continuo hablando -. Ahora dime que la tal Vane se ha quedado muda y no va a poder decir nada.

Harry suspiró sonoramente y le contó todo lo que había visto a la hora de comer y lo que había hablado con Ginny, Lavender y Seamus. Por un momento temió que Draco se pusiera a gritar como loco, pero al final cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, y cuando habló, aunque lo hizo muy serio, parecía más tranquilo que momentos antes.

- O sea, que, resumiendo: lo saben casi todos los gryffindors de tu curso, casi todos los slytherin del mío, y algunos de cursos inferiores. De puta madre, ¿cuándo crees que saldrá en el Profeta?

Harry estaba preocupado por él. Sabía lo importante que era que no lo supiese nadie, sobre todo por su madre, y ahora la situación parecía imparable.

- Aunque la verdad es que ha sido culpa nuestra –dijo Draco ante la sorpresa de Harry -. Sí, no me mires así. Nos hemos vuelto muy descuidados. Lo de Romilda Vane tenía que pasar antes o después. Y si no hubiese sido ella, hubiese sido cualquier otro estudiante. O profesor –añadió después de pensar un poco.

- ¿Estas muy enfadado? –preguntó Harry con recelo.

- No, tranquilo. Por lo menos no contigo –le miró a los ojos y al ver su expresión se apresuró a tranquilizarlo -. Solo quiero que sepas que esto no va a cambiar nada: no vamos a dejarlo por una panda de cotillas. Solo que necesito hablar con una persona y no sé cómo.

"Le llevo dando vueltas un par de días y creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con mi madre y contarle todo. Y lo que pasé después, Merlín dirá. Pero prefiero que se entere por mí que por el periódico. Esto ya lo sabe demasiada gente y es cuestión de tiempo que salga a la luz."

Harry le miró agradecido, y también sorprendido, ya que casi eran las mismas palabras que había utilizado Lavender. Sabía que su decisión de hablar con Narcissa era una de las más difíciles que había tomado y eso significaba una cosa: que creía en su relación con Harry, que cada vez estaba más seguro de su relación, y que se iba olvidando de todo eso del deber con la familia y la obligación de procrear otro Malfoy para continuar con la estirpe familiar. Sintió como un agradable calor se extendía por su pecho, inundándole con una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se echó encima de él y le dio un gran beso, notando como Draco se estremecía debajo de él, apretándole del trasero y pegándole más a él. Cuando se separaron Harry le miró fijamente y susurró:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Draco.

- Ya sabes porqué. Sé lo difícil que es para ti hacer todo esto. ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer, en vacaciones?

Draco se incorporó suavemente y le dio otro beso.

- Creo que no hay mejor momento que el presente, ¿me acompañas a buscar a McGonagall? Voy a ver si me deja utilizar la red flu para ir a mi casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero que te arrepientas después.

- No Harry, te aseguro que no me voy a arrepentir.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano, y así salieron en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Mientras se dirigían a la Sala de Profesores, donde confiaban encontrar a la directora, Draco, muy a su pesar, iba casi temblando. Más que la reacción de su madre, a lo que temía miedo era a las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Para él reconocer que le gustaban los chicos y que había comenzado una relación con Harry Potter era una especie de punto de no retorno, del que no había vuelta atrás. Pero estaba decidido. Ya había pasado el tiempo en que pensaba que a lo mejor sus sentimientos eran algo pasajero, y cada día que pasaba se sentía más seguro de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él. No quería ponerle nombre aun, pero se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Harry no eran tan triviales como había creído. Las horas que pasaban separados, sobre todo por las noches, se le hacían eternas y siempre estaba buscando la forma de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Pero aun así tenía miedo. Miedo de que la opinión pública se cebase con ellos, pero sobre todo con Harry; miedo a ser el blanco de nuevos ataques (aunque el sabía como defenderse). Pero sobre todo tenía miedo a que Harry viese que eso era demasiado y le acabase dejando, a pesar de que le había repetido una y mil veces que eso ni le pasase por la cabeza. A Draco siempre le había costado confiar en los demás, pero esta vez veía tanta franqueza y decisión en los ojos de Harry que no le costó creer cada palabra que decía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Sala de Profesores, Harry le volvió a coger la mano y le dio un rápido apretón, con la esperanza de darle ánimo. Draco le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y tocó suavemente con los nudillos. Harry le miró enarcando una ceja.

- Así no te van a oír. Déjame a mi –y volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Al instante la misma directora abrió la puerta y aunque Draco comenzaba a pensar que todo eso era una estupidez, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas tardes directora. Yo...esto, quería saber si sería posible que...

- ¿Quiere volver a utilizar la red flu para hablar con su madre, señor Malfoy? –le atajó rapidamente Minerva McGonagall.

- No exactamente. Quería pedirle permiso para ir a mi casa durante una hora o así. Aun no he podido hablar con mi madre en persona y realmente lo necesito.

McGonagall les miró a ambos unos segundos y después asintió.

- Pasad.

Una vez dentro les hizo sentar y ella hizo lo mismo enfrente.

- Reconozco que no es habitual que un alumno vaya a su casa, y menos por un periodo tan corto. Pero debido a sus actuales circunstancias, me parece que está absolutamente justificado. Por favor, puede proceder cuando quiera. Mientras tanto –añadió mirando a Harry -, yo tendré unas palabras con el señor Potter.

Harry, que ya se estaba levantando para irse, se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre e intercambio una mirada de alarma con Draco. Pero éste simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano quitando importancia al asunto y cuando se acercó a él le dijo en voz baja.

- Ya sabes lo que es, ¿no? Parece que los dos tendremos que explicar la situación a la vez.

Y aprovechando que la directora McGonagall estaba convenientemente de espaldas Harry le dio un furtivo beso en los labios y le susurró:

- ¡Ánimo!

Draco se acercó con paso decidido a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvo verduzco y lo lanzó a las llamas mientras decía:

- ¡Mansión Malfoy!

En cuanto las llamas se tornaron verde esmeralda, entró de un salto y desapareció de su vista. Y mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde la directora le miraba expectante, confió en que todo fuese bien para Draco.

Draco salió a trompicones de la chimenea del salón de la Mansión Malfoy y cuando pudo ver con claridad, vio a su madre mirándole, tranquilamente sentada en su sillón tapizado en terciopelo verde, como si que apareciese allí sin avisar fuese lo más normal del mundo. Draco se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas tardes madre, menos mal que te encuentro en casa.

Draco estaba visiblemente agitado y las manos y la voz le temblaban ligeramente. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, Narcissa le miró inquieta, pero Draco la tranquilizo antes incluso de que expresase sus temores en voz alta.

- No, tranquila, no pasa nada. O por lo menos no debería pasar –añadió crípticamente -. Pero tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Narcissa enarcó una ceja y le indicó que se sentase enfrente. Cuando lo hizo, Draco se pasó las dos manos por los cabellos. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso, tanto que se sentía como si le hubiesen sacado las tripas con un _eviscerus_. Su madre no dejaba de mirarle, cada vez más preocupada y sabía que tenía que empezar a hablar de un momento a otro. Pero sencillamente no sabía por donde empezar.

- Madre, tenemos que hablar.

- Eso ya lo has dicho antes Draco.

- Eh..sí, sí, es verdad. Es que es un poco complicado madre. Bueno, en realidad no es tan complicado, pero explicártelo sí lo es.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que empieces por el principio –dijo Narcissa tranquilamente.

Draco tomó aire unas cuantas veces y se lanzó a explicarle lo más detalladamente que pudo lo que estaba siendo su año escolar, deteniéndose sobre todo en la amistad que había forjado con Harry en los primeros meses, recalcando particularmente lo bien que se sentía con él, lo a gusto que estaba y lo mucho que le había ayudado a tratar de ser mejor persona. Le contó parte de las conversaciones que tenían bajo el roble a la salida de Herbología, tratando que se notase la complicidad que ahora tenían. Narcissa le miraba imperturbable, y solo hacía leves gestos de asentimiento con la cabeza, dejando que su hijo se explicase. Contra todo pronóstico, Draco estaba cada vez más nervioso. Había imaginado que al comenzar a hablar se relajaría, pero no era así. En ese punto, Draco se calló, no sabía como seguir

Narcissa le alentó a continuar, pero sentía que las palabras quedaban estranguladas en su garganta

- Lo que trato de decirte madre es que...bueno, que Harry y yo ahora...que los dos, es decir, Harry y yo... -no era capaz, por Merlín que lo estaba intentando pero de verdad que no podía.

- ¿Me estás tratando de decir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, que estás saliendo con Harry Potter? -Narcissa permanecía impávida y a Draco le sorprendió mucho: esperaba que saltase y se pusiese a gritar como una banshee.

Draco noto como empalidecía, pero lo tenía que haber previsto: su madre era demasiado perspicaz como para engañarla mucho tiempo. Sin duda, todo lo que le había contado sobre Harry y el estado de extremo nerviosismo en que se encontraba, habían hecho que Narcissa atase cabos y se imaginase el resto de la historia. Mejor, así no tenía que explicárselo él, que en ese momento sentía que podía morir de vergüenza de un momento a otro. Contrariamente a como había estado, ahora le dio un ataque de incontinencia verbal y comenzó a rebatir los hipotéticos argumentos que Narcissa tenía para oponerse a su relación.

- Pues sí, madre, eso es lo que te quería decir. Ya sé que estarás asombrada, enfadada, y que no era eso lo que querías para mí. Lo lamento, pero he decidido vivir mi vida. Ya sé lo importante que es para vosotros que continúe el linaje familiar, pero si eso significa renunciar a lo que realmente soy, no estoy dispuesto y...

- Draco –le intentó cortar su madre, pero fue imposible: estaba embalado.

- A lo mejor piensas que es una vergüenza tener un hijo así, como yo. Pero me da lo mismo. He estado muchos años intentando cumplir vuestras expectativas y...

- Draco para –insistió Narcissa.

- Y creo que ya es hora de comenzar a vivir mi propia vida. Además, no creo que el apellido Malfoy sea uno de los más populares en estos momentos, así que realmente da lo mismo lo que hagamos: tanto da sí estoy con Harry como con un troll, la gente me mirará igual de mal. Además...

- Draco, cállate – Narcissa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero no quería imponerse por la fuerza a su hijo...al menos por el momento.

- todo el tema del linaje de los Malfoy debería ser secundario. Realmente no creo que...

Bien, Narcissa ya había escuchado más que suficiente. Sacó la varita y rápidamente conjuró una mordaza con la que tapó la boca a su hijo. No le gustaba recurrir a semejantes métodos para captar su atención, pero no dudaba en utilizarlos si no quedaba más remedio.

¿Me dejas hablar a mi? –preguntó con petulancia -. Bien, déjame que te diga cuatro cosas.

"Lo primero es que no me ha cogido por sorpresa. Desde que estuvimos en casa de la tía Walburga hablando con Potter este verano, empecé a ver ciertos cambios en tu persona. Sí bien nunca se me hubiese pasado esto por la cabeza, ni sospeché que algo así pudiese ocurrir, ahora que lo sé muchas cosas empiezan a encajar...como tu nuevo corte de pelo. Es cierto que quería que te acercases a Potter, pero más que nada para poder restaurar parte de tu reputación. Bien, esto demuestra como a veces las cosas se nos van de las manos, que no podemos tenerlas calculadas al milímetro"

Draco la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos: incluso había dejado de intentar de quitarse la mordaza, a pesar de que le estaba haciendo un daño terrible en las comisuras de los labios.

"Ya te dije hace unos meses que tu padre y yo queríamos que fueses feliz, y eso incluía la vida personal. Si has decidido, o mejor dicho, te has dado cuenta, de que eres feliz al lado de un hombre, ni tu padre ni yo podemos hacer nada por impedirlo. Con respecto a Potter...bien, no es que me haga mucha ilusión. Pienso que podías haber elegido a alguien mejor, a alguien de tu misma clase. Pero ya te he dicho que es tu elección, así que no me queda más remedio que respetarla. Eso sí: por favor, no me pidas que sea la suegra ideal"

"Y a lo mejor te parece que me tomo todo esto a la ligera, pero no es así. Sé que me va a costar verte con Potter, o con cualquier otro chico. Pero cuando has visto a tu hijo desesperado y a punto de tocar fondo, cualquier cosa se acepta mucho más rápido. Sabes que cosas son realmente importantes y que cosas no lo son. Y si tú eres feliz, lo demás carece de importancia para mí"

"Dragón, sé lo que has sufrido en estos últimos años. Cuando te veía deambular por casa como un alma en pena se me partía el corazón. Y no quiero volver a verte así. Haré lo que sea para no tener que verte así nunca más. Y eso significa tener que sentar a Potter a mi mesa, lo haré"

Como vio que Draco había dejado de forcejear y parecía dispuesto a escuchar, le quitó la mordaza con otro movimiento de varita y continuó hablando.

- En cuanto al linaje familiar, que tanto parece preocuparte (por lo menos más que a mí), desde este momento te libero de toda carga. Ya no tendrás que sentirte presionado por darnos un heredero Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo...? –preguntó Draco, que ahora no sabía de que estaba hablando su madre.

Narcissa le miró con una radiante sonrisa, una sonrisa que Draco solo había visto en su rostro cuando era muy pequeño...y siempre era él el motivo de que su madre sonriese de aquella manera.

Te lo quería haber dicho en vacaciones, a modo de regalo, pero creo que este es el momento perfecto:

"Estoy embarazada. Y en San Mungo ya me han confirmado que será un niño."

* * *

Bueno, parece que las cosas se van arreglando para estos dos, ¿no?

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y comentado, y tambien a los que leen sin comentar, que son igual de válidos.

Nos vemos,

Peter


	34. Una nueva vida

Aquí teneis otro...espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Los personajes no son míos.

**Una nueva vida**

Minerva McGonagall se dio la vuelta discretamente para que Draco y Harry se despidieran y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Un par de meses antes estaba orgullosa de que sus nuevos métodos pedagógicos estuviesen dando esos excelentes resultados...pero ahora creía que la situación se le había ido de las manos. Ella no tenía nada en contra de la relación de dos hombres, dos mujeres, un hombre y un centauro, etc. Pero eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Y Minerva nunca se había fiado de los Malfoy, sobre todo después de haber conocido a Abraxas Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco.

Cuando escuchó a Draco decir la dirección de su casa se dio la vuelta y se sentó mirando a Harry fijamente. Era consciente de que intimidaba a los alumnos, y en esta ocasión esperaba que funcionase con Potter: tenía que saber la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Harry fue hacia ella y se sentó enfrente, aunque separado un par de palmos de la mesa y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, evitando mirarla directamente. "Está a la defensiva" pensó Minerva, "tendré que tranquilizarle".

- Perdone un momento señor Potter; déme un segundo para recoger todo esto y enseguida estoy con usted –comenzó a recoger un montón de pergaminos que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa y para tratar de calmar al muchacho, dijo con tono desenfadado, algo impropio en ella en circunstancias normales -. Ya conoces a Sybill y sus místicas costumbres. Precisamente una de ellas es que le entreguemos los horarios anuales según el calendario celta, lo que me lleva a tener que adaptárselos. Le puedo asegurar que es un auténtico engorro, pero como directora no me queda más remedio. Además, solo son unos ajustes de unos cuantos días.

Harry estaba que no daba crédito: en todos los años que conocía a la directora era la parrafada más larga y más afable que le había oído. En cuanto tuvo los pergaminos amontonados volvió a ser la misma de siempre y juntando las cejas por encima de sus gafas le preguntó secamente:

- ¿Va todo bien, señor Potter?

Harry intentó hacerse el sorprendido, como si no entendiese el porqué de su repentino interés, así que intentó parecer que no sabía a cuento de qué venía la pregunta.

- Claro que sí, señora directora, todo me va muy bien.

Minerva frunció el ceño y tras inspeccionarse las unas con interés le dirigió una penetrante mirada a través de sus gafas rectangulares.

- Voy a serte sincera, Harry. Nos conocemos hace muchos años y no tengo ninguna duda acerca de tu inteligencia, así que sabrás porqué he hecho que te quedes aquí unos minutos –se paró unos segundos y a continuación soltó a bocajarro -. Bien, me gustaría saber que tipo de relación es la que tienes con el señor Malfoy.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y entrelazó las manos por encima.

- Disculpa, Minerva – se dio cuenta horrorizado de que acababa de tutearle, pero continuó como si nada -, pero creo que eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a Draco y a mi. No creo que lo que tenga o deje de tener con Draco tenga que ver con mi vida académica.

Aunque aquello era como reconocer que tenía una relación que iba más allá de la mera amistad con Draco, se arrepintió de sus modales. La verdad es que sonó más irrespetuoso de lo que pretendía, pero como vio que la directora McGonagall asentía como dándose por enterada de la situación real, prosiguió.

- Supongo que todo esto le sorprenderá, y créame cuando le digo que a mi también. Pero son cosas que pasan.

Minerva McGonagall volvió a hablar, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz mucho más humana, una voz cargada de preocupación y de cariño que Harry solo le había escuchado un par de veces en siete años:

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Completamente seguro? Esto te puede acarrear muchos problemas, ya lo sabes.

Y aunque Harry se conmovió un tanto al ver a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones tan preocupada por él, le dijo con determinación:

- Completamente. Puede quedarse tranquila.

La directora se llevó las manos a las sienes, como tratando de aliviar un repentino dolor de cabeza, y cuando habló parecía que había logrado reponerse, ya que utilizó su característico tono de voz eficiente y profesional, casi carente de vida.

- Bien, en ese caso no me queda más remedio que creerle. Puede irse.

Harry se levantó un poco desanimado por la conversación, ya que había cosas que le quería explicar sobre Draco. Aunque luego pensó que esa sería una de las mejores formas de ganarse un _cruciatus_ suyo. Aun así, a medio camino de la puerta se dio la vuelta:

- Quiero que sepa directora, que le agradezco mucho la preocupación que está mostrando por mi, y que me parece normal que desconfíe. Pero le aseguro que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse...las cosas no siempre son como parecen. Y las personas tampoco.

Minerva, que ya estaba volviendo a desplegar unos cuantos calendarios por la mesa, dijo sin levantar la vista de ellos le espetó:

- ¿Es todo, señor Potter?

- Si. No la molesto más, señora directora.

Harry estaba bastante decepcionado por su actitud. No es que le importase mucho lo que opinase de su relación con Draco. Pero la tenía como una de las personas más racionales y justas que conocía: si ella reaccionaba así, estaba claro como lo iba a hacer el resto del mundo mágico. Cabizbajo se dirigió a la puerta y empuñó la manivela.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que darles la enhorabuena a usted y al señor Malfoy, señor Potter. Pero traten de ser discretos: un incidente más como el de esta mañana en los pasillos y tendré que restarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Harry se dio la vuelta sobresaltado ante esas palabras y vio que la McGonagall seguía inmersa en su trabajo, aunque pudo ver sus finos labios distendidos en una especie de sonrisa. Mucho más animado, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí son sumo cuidado.

Ahora solo faltaba que la entrevista de Draco con su madre saliese bien.

* * *

Draco miraba a su madre, que permanecía mirándole radiante, como si no la conociera. Incluso llegó a dudar de sus propios sentidos. Su madre...¿embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un hermano? ¿Ahora, a sus años, un hermano pequeño? Su madre era aun joven para tener hijos incluso en el mundo muggle, apenas acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y tres años.

Pero eso era algo con lo que definitivamente Draco no contaba.

Se levantó despacio del sofá y se dirigió con andar pesado hacia el mueble bar de caoba que había en la esquina del salón. Una vez allí se sirvió una generosa medida de whisky de fuego y vació el vaso de un trago. En ese momento creyó escuchar a su madre llamándole, pero aun tenía que asumir que iba a tener un hermano...un hermano pequeño. De pronto, un imagen se fraguó en su mente: él estaba sentado en el mismo sofá del que se acababa de levantar con un niño pequeño en el regazo, un niño de cinco o seis años que ya había dado sus primeras muestras de magia involuntaria. Y le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts, sobre las casas, sobre los antiguos profesores, etc., mientras una carita le miraba asombrada. Una carita indefinida, pero con un pelo rubísimo y unos ojos muy abiertos que iban del azul al gris. Y aunque Draco no era dado a los sentimentalismos baratos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida digna de una hufflepuff de cuarto se dibujase en su cara. Se veía a si mismo y a su madre con el pequeño...y Harry. Le parecía muy importante que en esa imagen estuviese Harry: es más, no concebía la imagen sin él.

Cuando pudo borrar esa sonrisilla de su cara se dio la vuelta con otro whisky de fuego y se volvió a sentar enfrente de su madre, adoptando la pose de aquel al que nada puede sorprender.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

Draco pudo notar que había un matiz de ansiedad en sus palabras, por mucho que su madre lo tratase de disimular.

- No sé que decirte madre. Siendo suave, podría decir que no me lo esperaba. Pero no sé, quizás no sea el mejor momento para aumentar la familia.

- En eso tienes toda la razón del mundo –coincidió Narcissa -. Estos son momentos difíciles. Incluso llegué a plantearme la posibilidad de practicarme un _Mortem Descendere_, pero sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Y como confirmando sus palabras, se llevo una protectora mano a su vientre. Después de un rato en silencio, Draco hizo la pregunta que realmente pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

- ¿Y padre, que opina de todo esto?

Narcissa se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Y entonces Draco supo lo que realmente pasaba.

- No se lo has contado -afirmó más que preguntó Draco.

Narcissa levantó la vista y Draco pudo ver como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente, mientras hablaba en un tono casi suplicante

- Entiende la situación Draco; esta noticia solo le haría sufrir aun más. Ten en cuenta que va a tener un hijo que, en el mejor de los casos, le verá crecer a través de una reja. No me parece conveniente que sepa que va a tener un hijo al que nunca podrá abrazar.

- Pero madre, no sabemos si...

- Sí. Sí lo sabemos –le interrumpió con firmeza -. Tu padre nunca saldrá de Azkabán. Al menos vivo.

Draco sabía que era cierto, pero prefería pensar que aun había esperanza para poder ser algún día una familia normal. Decidió cambiar de tema y hablar de algo más ligero.

- ¿Has pensado ya en el nombre que le vas a poner?

- Esperaba que tu me ayudases en eso. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y ya me he cansado de constelaciones y nombres de antiguos héroes: eso solo acrecenta los delirios de grandeza y las locuras de esta familia. Malfoy es un apellido francés, así que me gustaría que el nombre fuese de ese país. Además, el repetir nombres en una familia crea confusión. No sé cuantos Cygnus y Sirius hay en el tapiz de casa de la tía Walburga

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea?

- No sé, tengo un par de nombres que me gustan –parecía dudar -. Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Lorian. Y como segundo nombre me gustaría que llevase Regulus.

- ¿Regulus? –preguntó Draco extrañado -. ¿Por qué precisamente Regulus?

- Era mi primo favorito, el hermano de Sirius. Sufrí mucho cuando se unió a los mortífagos y desapareció un año después. A día de hoy aun no sé que pudo haber pasado con él...es desesperante. Estoy convencida de que la noticia de su desaparición fue lo que provocó que tu parto se me adelantase algo más de un mes.

- Lorian Regulus Malfoy. Lorian Malfoy. Lorian –repetía Draco pensativo -. Me gusta como suena.

- A mi también hijo.

Durante unos minutos volvieron a permanecer sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Draco pensaba en lo mucho que iba a cambiar las cosas con un bebé, aunque se alegraba por su madre: era un especie de pequeño consuelo por la pérdida de Lucius. Y también era una gran alegría para él. Siempre había querido tener un hermano, pequeño o mayor, pero recordaba que de pequeño se sentía muy solo en esa gran mansión. Ahora no iba a ser lo mismo, estaba un poco crecido para jugar con él, pero le cuidaría casi como a un hijo. Y sobre todo, trataría de evitar repetir los errores que su padre había cometido con él.

Pero que su madre fuese a tener un hijo (un hijo varón) significaba que tenía el camino despejado para estar con Harry. Sintió como una gran alegría le embargaba. De un plumazo había resuelto sus dos problemas más inmediatos: el de dar un heredero a su familia y el de su madre. Ante él se abría un mundo lleno de posibilidades con Harry, tantas que incluso se sintió abrumado por la perspectiva. Pero al quitarse ese fardo de encima descubrió que lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con Harry. Y ahora, por fin, podía hacerlo.

Por el momento no quería hacer pública su relación, ya habría tiempo para eso. Pero creía que ahora, al estar más relajado dejaría de tener tanto cuidado para que no les viesen o no sospechasen. Y la verdad era que le daba lo mismo: al que no le gustase que mirase para otro lado.

- Draco, tenemos que seguir hablando. Me tienes que contar todo con respecto a Harry. –Narcissa no apartaba sus ojos de él y se empezó a sentir cohibido -. No quiero que malinterpretes mis palabras, ¿pero estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Sabes que en cuanto esto se sepa, van a despellejaros vivos.

- Soy consciente de ello madre. Pero sí, estoy seguro.

Narcissa sonrío levemente ante la seguridad de su hijo.

- Ya te he dicho antes que no creo que Potter te convenga demasiado, parece tan...insulso. Como un pan sin sal.

- Créeme cuando te digo que no es así para nada.

- Vale hijo, por favor, no entres en detalles. No sé si podré soportarlo. Pero si a ti te hace feliz... –dejó la frase inacabada e hizo un gesto ambiguo que no le comprometía a nada.

Draco se disgustó un poco ante la frialdad de su madre, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había tomado mejor de lo que pensaba. Y qué demonios, se trataba de Harry Potter: hasta a él le costaba a veces. Entonces recordó algo debido a las fechas en las que se encontraban y preguntó:

- ¿Celebraremos este año el solsticio de invierno, madre?

- No veo como Draco, no somos suficientes personas para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

- Claro, llevas razón –admitió pensativo -. Somos solo dos.

- En realidad somos tres –le corrigió Narcissa -. Mi hermana Andrómeda pasará las fiestas con nosotros.

Draco estaba que no salía de su asombro. Sabía que su madre tenía una hermana más aparte de Bellatrix, pero en su casa no se hablaba del tema. El año pasado su tía Bella le explicó con orgullo que había sido repudiada por casarse con un hijo de muggles, y que desde el día que anunció su relación ningún miembro de la familia Black (aparte de Sirius), había vuelto a hablar con ella o de ella, tanto en público como en privado. Asimismo, se enteró también de que tenía una prima algo mayor que él que trabajaba como auror, Nymphadora. Aun se le erizaba el vello cuando recordaba la sádica expresión de Bellatrix al decirle que la mataría en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Y cumplió su promesa. Al verle tan desconcertado por la noticia Narcissa le intentó explicar la situación.

- Es mi hermana, Draco. Durante años he estado sin hablar con ella y no porque no quisiese, si no simplemente porque no podía. Sinceramente no me gustó nada que se casase con ese Tonks: ella era una Black, podía aspirar a algo más. Pero fue su elección, elección que le costó ser borrada de la familia.

"Un mañana, cuando tu ya estabas en el colegio, llegó una lechuza con una breve carta suya en la que me decía que sentía mucho todo por lo que estaba pasando y lo que aun me quedaba por pasar. Era una carta breve, un par de líneas, pero no pude evitar echarme a llorar al leerla, al comprender lo imbécil que había sido al darle la espalda a la única hermana que me había querido de verdad, al dar la espalda a la única familia que me quedaba aparte de vosotros. Entonces recordé que ella también estaba sola, sola con su nieto, el hijo de Nymphadora y Remus Lupin"

"Poco a poco, con cautela, comenzamos a escribirnos, intentando no reabrir viejas heridas, tratando de reencontrarnos en cada carta, en cada frase. Intentando olvidar nuestros fallos, aunque debería decir que los míos fueron más numerosos que los suyos: de hecho, su único error fue dejarlo todo por amor, por seguir al hombre de su vida. Finalmente, la semana pasada vino aquí a tomar el té con el pequeño Teddy. En cuanto abrí la puerta y nos miramos, supe que la había recuperado, que volvía a ser Dromeda, mi hermana mayor, aquella a la que acudía cuando me enfadaba con mis padres o cuando Bellatrix me hacía rabiar."

- Y resumiendo, hablando, hablando, la invité a venir aquí a celebrar el Solsticio de Invierno. Espero que estés de acuerdo –pero por su mirada Draco se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era un mero formalismo: en realidad era ya un hecho consumado en el que Draco no tenía ni voz ni voto.

- Sí, claro que me parece bien. Me alegro de que hayas hecho las paces con tu hermana.

- Que es también tu tía –le aclaró Narcissa.

Su tía. Su tía Andrómeda Tonks, casada con un muggle, madre de una auror y nuera de un licántropo. Todos asesinados por mortífagos. Pensó que de haber sido las cosas diferentes podría haber tenido una especie de familia: unos tíos que vendrían a casa en las fiestas, una prima con la que poder jugar (Draco no sabía exactamente cuantos años tenía Nymphadora cuando murió). Una vida normal. Pero no, el desquiciado de Voldemort y la idiotez de la pureza de sangre se lo tuvo que arrebatar antes incluso de nacer. Cayó en la cuenta de que había sido Bellatrix la que había acabado con la vida de Nymphadora, su propia sobrina, y siento como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. ¿Hubiese acabado con él en caso de necesidad? Sí, lo más seguro.

- Entonces tendremos un solsticio tranquilo, ¿no?

- Eso espero, no estoy muy animada –dijo Narcissa mirando al suelo.

- Bueno, por lo menos pondrás practicar con Teddy –intentó animarla Draco -. Supongo que ya te habrás olvidado de lo que es cuidar a un bebé.

Narcissa sonrío levemente antes de hablar.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito. No soy tan mayor.

- Claro que no, madre. De hecho podemos pasar por hermanos.

- Adulador –dijo Narcissa en tono cómico, un tono que le costaba asociar con ella.

Y tras mirarse unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a reír. Mientras oía su propia risa mezclada con la de su madre, sintió como se libraba de un enorme peso, un peso al que estaba tan acostumbrado que ya ni sentía, pero que le había estado hundiendo cada vez más. Por primera vez sintió que podía tener un futuro. Más que eso: un futuro con Harry, y que posiblemente su futuro estuviese comenzando en ese instante.

* * *

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar un poco? Me estás tirando la comida en la falda.

Hermione le miró disgustada, pero Harry no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Hacía más de una hora que Draco debía haber vuelto de su casa, pero en el comedor no estaba y nadie le había visto. De pronto, un sonido hizo que levantase la vista y vio a Pig, la lechuza de Ron, volando de forma errática por la mesa de Gryffindor, seguramente buscando a Ginny. Al verla sintió una punzada de tristeza: no había tenido noticias desde su no-conversación en Hogsmeade. Cuando pensaba en eso sentía como la sangre le hervía y se decía que no volvería a hablarle en la vida. Pero después pensaba que no podía, que era Ron, el mejor amigos que había tenido nunca, con el que había vivido mil y una aventuras, y que no podía dejar que algo como eso se interpusiese entre ellos. Pero es que a Ron le gustaba ponerle difícil las cosas.

Siguió revolviendo la comida de su plato cuando un pergamino cayó delante de él. Lo cogió y vio que Ginny le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Es para ti Harry –le aclaró -. Debe ser de mi hermano.

Con dedos temblorosos cogió la carta y la empezó a abrir rápidamente, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber su contenido. Cuando la tuvo completamente desenrollada sus ojos volaron por las líneas escritas, hasta que se calmó, fijo la mirada en el encabezamiento y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Lo primero es que espero que estés bien. Yo ando muy liado con la tienda de mi hermano, que por fin hemos podido abrir otra vez._

_Bueno, supongo que esto ahora no te importará mucho y que estarás muy enfadado conmigo por la última vez que nos vimos. He estado pensando y, como siempre, me he portado como un imbécil. Eres mi amigo Harry y si estás bien con Malfoy, creo que tendré que aguantarme. Solo te pido que no me pidas que sea amable o lo que sea con él. Tu podrás haberle perdonado todo, pero yo no._

_Contesta en cuanto puedas y si puedas utiliza otra lechuza, creo que debemos jubilar a Pig_

_Un abrazo,_

_Ron._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta se sintió contento por una parte, aunque por la otra seguía deseando estrujar a Ron con sus manos. No entendía porque no era capaz de comprender que Draco había cambiado. ¿Creía que era tan estupido para estar con él si no lo hubiese hecho?

Notó como alguien le tocaba el brazo y cuando se giró vio a una inquisitiva Hermione que miraba la carta por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Carta de tu novio –contestó Harry de forma jovial, aunque no se sentía así para nada -. Toma, léela si quieres.

Y le tendió el pergamino a su amigo mientras trataba de comer algo. Después de un par de minutos oyó decir a su amiga.

- Sí, un disculpa muy en la línea de Ronald Weasley, de las que tienes que leer entre líneas –al ver la cara de Harry intentó animarle -. Pero al menos es una disculpa Harry, lo está intentando.

- Si, supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso por ahora.

- ¿No le vas a contestar?

Harry se lo pensó un poco, porque la verdad es que en ese momento no le apetecía nada. Pero como seguramente después le daría más pereza pidió una pluma y un pergamino a Hermione (era increíble, siempre iba preparada) y comenzó a escribir sin parar a pensar lo que ponía, ya que sospechaba que si lo hacía no acabaría nunca.

_Querido Ron:_

_Por aquí las cosas están más o menos igual, excepto por los cambios que ya te comenté el último día. Me alegro de que Sortilegios Weasley haya vuelto a abrir._

_En cuanto a tu carta, decirte que acepto tus disculpas, y que sí, que claro que somos amigos. Pero ahora __Draco__ forma parte de mi vida, y más que aguantarle te recomiendo que trates de aceptarlo. Espero que podamos hablar más despacio en vacaciones y poder explicarte un poco las cosas (la última vez no me dejaste) De todas formas, quiero que sepas que te echo de menos, amigo._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

_Harry_

_PS: llevas razón, deberías llevar a Pig a un albergue de lechuzas. O por lo menos dejar de utilizarla para el correo._

Enrolló la carta y tras despedirse de Hermione fue corriendo a la lechucería para darle la carta a Démeter. Cuando llegó, esperó un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad y en cuanto Démeter le vio bajó volando a gran velocidad y se posó en su hombro, dándole un picotazo de reproche en la oreja. La verdad es que se lo merecía: era la primera vez que le encargaba algo y no le había hecho mucho caso. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a Hedwig que le parecía algo así como un insulto a su memoria el tener otra lechuza y no se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Pero tenía que comprender que Hedwig ya no estaba y que su lechuza era Démeter, que no tenía la culpa de nada. Con cuidado le ató la carta a la pata extendida que le ofrecía la lechuza y tras darle las señas de la Madriguera, vio como emprendía el vuelo. Tras permanecer así unos minutos volvió al castillo algo más tranquilo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio a Nott y Bulstrode hablando en la puerta del comedor y en cuanto le vieron Theo le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Extrañado, fue hacia ellos para ver qué querían.

- Hola Potter, tengo un mensaje de Malfoy para ti. Te espera donde siempre. Espero que lo entiendas, porque no me dijo más.

Complacido le dio las gracias y salió corriendo a la Sala de los Menesteres, no sin antes escuchar como Nott le decía a Millicent Bulstrode "No es nada, cosas de Malfoy. Es mejor que no te metas".

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso se paró unos segundos y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento: el deporte muggle no era lo suyo. Cuando consiguió controlar la respiración entró decidido en la sala, en donde Draco le esperaba ya sentado en el sofá. Nada más verle se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso lento y profundo, de los que hacían que Harry pidiese más. Sin romper el beso ni el abrazo Harry le fue empujando hacia el sofá y cayeron en él hechos un ovillo de brazos y piernas, pero sin dejar de besarse ni un instante. Cuando Harry sintió que empezaba faltarla el aire y los labios como si los hubiese metido en poción aumentadora, rompió el beso y con la frente apoyada en la de Draco susurró.

- Entonces con tu madre bien, ¿no?

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente, risa que pronto se transformó en leves gemidos: Harry había visto la pálida piel de su cuello y no pudo resistirse a comenzar a besarle ahí, justo debajo de la oreja.

- Espera un poco Harry –consiguió decir Draco -. Tenemos que hablar.

Fastidiado, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho por encima del jersey. Inflexible, Draco le tomó de las manos y le miró muy serio.

- Es importante Harry. Lo primero es lo primero.

- Está bien. Te escucho.

Pero siguió sentado encima de él.

- Como has dicho antes, con mi madre las cosas han ido bien...mejor que bien, diría yo. Después de darle mucho rodeos, mi madre ha adivinado que hay algo entre nosotros, y en principio no le ha importado que sea gay.

Por sus palabras, Harry adivinó que lo que opinase Narcissa con respecto a él se lo iba a guardar para sus adentros, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco es que esperase que diese saltos de alegría. Entonces se fijó en que los ojos de Draco chispeaban de emoción mal contenida y que se moría por decirle algo más.

- Suelta lo que sea Draco, o vas a explotar –le apremió.

- Está bien –tomo aire y dijo tan rápido que al principio Harry creyó que había escuchado mal -. Voy a tener un hermano.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry confuso -. ¿Un qué...?

- Un hermano Harry, un hermano pequeño.

Harry apenas podía procesar aquellas palabras en su mente, cuanto ni menos hablar con coherencia.

- Pero...un hermano...¿Y cómo...?

Draco le miró con arrogancia y habló con una voz muy parecida a la de Hermione.

- No sé como será entre los muggles Potter, pero cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren, hacen cierta cosa que produce que ella se quede embarazada.

Harry le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y comenzó a reír.

- No seas tonto, ya sé lo que es eso, pero no sé...¿a estas alturas?

- Supongo que mi padre querría llevarse un buen recuerdo de mi madre a Azkabán –dijo Draco con fingida indiferencia. Al cabo de un rato le miró de reojo y dijo -. Pero sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos por la Sala de los Menesteres. Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar, para hablar...para cualquier cosa menos para abrazar y besar a Draco durante horas y horas. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta por si se equivocaba. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Creo que sí, pero quiero que lo digas tú.

Draco se rio otra vez, se levantó y fue hacia él. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y le miró gravemente a los ojos, haciendo que Harry se perdiese en un mar de color plata profundo. Por Merlín, podía vivir para siempre sin ver otra cosa que esos ojos. Draco le volvió a besar con dulzura y al acabar dijo le susurró al oído.

- Significa que el último obstáculo para estar juntos ha caído. Que ahora soy libre para estar contigo o con quien se me antoje –le pareció que eso Harry no se lo tomaría muy bien, así que especificó -. Y hoy por hoy, quiero estar contigo.

Harry sintió como las piernas le empezaban a temblar tanto que creía que no se iba a sostener de pie. Hasta que no escuchó la confirmación de sus labios, no sabía hasta que punto se había hecho a la idea de que su relación, durase lo que durase, iba a ser clandestina y de que llegaría el día en el que Draco tuviese que elegir entre él o el deber familiar. Y Harry sabía cuanto significaba lo primero para Draco, hasta el punto de sacrificar su felicidad en aras de las de sus padres. Pero un fortuito revés lo había cambiado todo. Ahora podían continuar lo que habían comenzado en Grimauld Place a comienzos del verano y echando la vista atrás, se alegraba de haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Sentía pánico al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado si hubiese echado de su casa sin miramientos a Narcissa y a Draco.

- Entonces...-comenzó a decir Harry -. ¿Esto significa que estamos juntos?

- Por lo menos hasta que nos matemos el uno al otro –bromeó Draco.

- ¿Y la gente? –preguntó Harry con cautela.

Draco le llevó de la mano al sofá y le sentó, adoptando él su postura favorita, con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas.

- Ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos es la gente que está dentro del colegio. Y lo tengo muy claro. No voy a ir por ahí contando que estoy contigo. Pero tampoco me voy a esconder. Ya he estado mucho tiempo en la clandestinidad y no voy a volver a ella.

Aquello a Harry le pareció lo más oportuno, ya que el pensaba de la misma forma.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con McGonagall?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su breve entrevista con la directora.

- En general bien, pero me ha dicho que si volvemos a dar el espectáculo por lo pasillos nos quitará cincuenta puntos a cada uno.

Draco gruñó algo parecido a "vieja rata aguafiestas" y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Harry comenzó a juguetear con el suave cabello de Malfoy y éste se quedó dormido de inmediato. Harry se inclinó y le besó despacio para no despertarle, y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, pensando en lo que iba a su vida a partir de esa noche, una vida al lado del que había sido su mayor enemigo en Hogwarts desde que era un niño de once años. Recordó esos primeros años y se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy siempre había sido una constante en su vida y que no habían acabado antes juntos por caprichos del destino, un destino que había sido enmendado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sonrió al recordar cómo había sido Hermione la que le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que Draco siempre le había gustado en el baile de Halloween; cuando le había dado su primer beso, ese miedo que sentía a ser rechazado; sonrió al pensar en la ternura que destilaba Draco cuando bajaba la guardia y se mostraba tal y como era realmente. Por Merlín, se estaba enamorando de Draco a pasos agigantados.

Y sin saberlo, pensó lo mismo que había pensado Draco horas antes en su casa: que su vida, justo en ese momento, estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Era un calurosa mañana de verano y Draco y Harry paseaban por lo terrenos de Hogwarts de la mano. Como si sus pies les guiasen solos, llegaron al viejo roble que había a la salida del Invernadero Cinco, y se sentaron en él. Harry le miró divertido y le dijo:_

_- Aquí comenzó todo, ¿recuerdas?_

_Draco miró hacia arriba, hacia las frondosas ramas y se preguntó como sería posible sentir tanto cariño por un árbol. Aunque ya nada le sorprendía._

_- Claro que lo recuerdo. A veces me da escalofríos pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegas a ser tan pesado._

_Harry frunció el ceño a modo de reproche, pero acto seguido se acercó a él y le besó con pasión mientras sus manos se enredaban en su pelo. Draco se apartó un poco y contempló sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre le había puesto nervioso porque parecían saber más de él que nadie y musitó contra sus labios._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquí una vez?_

_- No lo sé –negó Harry -. Son tus sueños._

_- Dijiste que me querías –Draco comenzó a juguetear con su lengua en sus labios – Solo quería decirte que...que te quiero._

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Harry mirándole de una forma como nunca le había mirado. Muy serio, pero a la vez no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan feliz como en ese momento. Se agachó lentamente hacia él y antes de llegar a sus labios oyó perfectamente como decía:

- Yo también te quiero Draco.

* * *

Bueno...pues el fin se va acercando. El próximo capitulo será ya en el presente (¿recordais que dejamos a Harry desayunando en Grimauld Place?) Pero aun así habrá resumen de los años que han pasado, no os preocupeis

Bueno gracias a todos por comentar, tambien a Pan y a Shadow Lestrange, que no os podido contestar...

¡¡Nos vemos!!


	35. Haciendo balance

Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo...uno más y uno menos...Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy agobiado con el trabajo

Espero que os guste.

Los personajes no son míos

**Haciendo balance**

_Quince de noviembre de 2002_

En cuanto escuchó como se cerraba la puerta Draco abrió los ojos. Le había costado mucho fingir ante Harry que seguía durmiendo...aunque la verdad era que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Aquella misma mañana, dentro de unas horas, se celebraba su juicio, y aunque pensaba que sería ridículo que le condenasen (no tenía crímenes de sangre ni había sido marcado), no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Por eso se había hecho el dormido cuando Harry había tratado de despertarle: necesitaba estar un poco a solas, hacer balance.

Haciendo recuento de los últimos cuatro años, tenía que reconocer que habían sido los mejores de su vida. No es que lo anteriores hubiesen sido malos, o que no tuviesen sus cosas buenas, pero observándolos desde la distancia le parecían vacíos, tenía la sensación de que durante todos esos años había sido un ser incompleto. Y que al estar con Harry ese ser se había completado de una forma que nunca habría creído posible.

El juicio...por fortuna tenían a la opinión pública de su parte, aunque Draco no había ahorrado esfuerzos para que así fuese. Ni él ni Harry negaron nunca su relación, y debido a que en el colegio no la escondieron a partir de la Navidad del séptimo año (aunque tampoco se dedicaban a ir de la mano por los pasillos), muchos de los familiares de sus compañeros de Hogwarts estaban ya al tanto de todo y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo. En cuanto al resto del mundo mágico, y sobre todo a la gente de más edad, Draco no dudó en echar mano de aquello que tenía más cerca...

La idea le vino a la cabeza un par de años antes. Hacía uno que habían salido del colegio y de vez en cuando seguían recibiendo vociferadores, maldiciones por correspondencia, y algún alma caritativa enviaba a Draco todos los artículos que salían en el Profeta o en cualquier otro periódico sobre los juicios de los mortífagos con un encantador pie de página: "Tú serás el siguiente". Esto a Draco le traía sin cuidado y con un sencillo movimiento de varita los reducía a cenizas, aunque sí llegaron a molestarle los vociferadores: le producían un espantoso dolor de cabeza. No decían (o más bien gritaban) más que tonterías, pero se dio cuenta de que a Harry le afectaban más que a él. No es que se replantease su relación con Draco, algo de lo que éste se sentía aliviado y orgulloso a un tiempo, pero se le veía alterado, muy nervioso: tanto que un día casi lanza una maldición a Cootes cuando éste se le acercó por la espalda en el callejón Diagon y le dio una palmada en el hombro sin previo aviso. Bien, había llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y un día en la Mansión Malfoy, viendo como Harry intentaba enseñar a Lorian a montar en su escoba de juguete, la solución le pareció tan sencilla que le dieron ganas de darse un cabezazo contra el banco de mármol en el que estaba sentado...

- No Lorian, tienes que agarrarla fuertemente con las dos manos, ¿ves? –Harry se sentó en su escoba e intentó que el niño le hiciese caso -. Mira, mira como sujeto la escoba.

- ¿Choba...? –balbuceó el pequeño Lorian, señalando a Harry y sonriendo -. Choba Oian.

- Sí nene, si. Lo que tu digas –frustrado se giró hacia Draco y le hizo un gesto de resignación -. Lo siento, no lo entiendo. No sé que me trata de decir.

Draco sonrió: con lo cariñoso que era Harry y lo mal que se le daban los niños, aunque estos parecían estar encantados con él.

- Dice que es la escoba de Lorian. Pero no te molestes, apenas está empezando a andar. Creo que es un poco pronto para enseñarle a montar en escoba.

Pero Draco sabía porque hacía Harry todo esto. Al haberse criado con sus tíos ( Draco aun se la tenía guardada) no había podido disfrutar de una educación normal, ya fuese mágica o muggle, y por eso trataba que Lorian no echase nada en falta, y mucho menos a un padre. Pero en ese aspecto Harry podía estar tranquilo porque no conocía un niño tan mimado como su hermano pequeño. Muchas eran las personas que acudían de visita a la mansión Malfoy y todas esas visitas traían regalos y atenciones para Lorian: desde los habituales como Harry o Andrómeda, que siempre venía con Teddy y los dos niños parecían llevarse bien, hasta los que pasaban de tarde en tarde como Hermione y Weasley, Pansy y Adrian, o Nott, que invariablemente venía solo.

Viendo como Harry se desvivía por cuidar de Lorian como si fuese su propio hermano o incluso su hijo, se dijo que esa era una faceta suya que sorprendería al mundo mágico si se conociese. Esa idea le llevó a otra, y esta a otra...y cuando su plan estuvo maduro (al cabo de quince minutos) decidió que esa noche durante la cena se lo expondría con toda su crudeza, aunque sabía desde un principio que le iba a poner pegas a su ingenioso plan.

Estaban acabando de cenar (esa noche la pasaba Draco en Grimauld Place) y Draco sirvió como postre dos grandes helados de chocolate con avellanas, el favorito de Harry. Cuando iban por la mitad, Draco dijo como si se le hubiese acabado de ocurrir:

- Oye Harry, ¿qué te parece si el sábado llevamos a Lorian de paseo por el callejón Diagon?

Harry, con la cuchara a medio camino entre la copa y su boca, le miró como si acabase de anunciar que quería atracar Gringotts con una pistola de agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te parece buena idea? –Draco intentó parecer lo más inocente posible, pero sabía que no había colado.

Harry tragó lo que tenía en la boca y dejó la cuchara despacio sobre el mantel, sin dejar de mirarle de hito en hito.

- Sí. Pero ahora me vas a explicar por qué a ti te parece buena idea. Y lo vas a hacer muy despacio, como si yo fuese el propio Lorian.

- No sé a donde quieres ir a parar –Draco se concentró en su helado, como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

- Vamos Draco –le increpó Harry, aunque con una media sonrisa que venía a decir que no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente -. Aun recuerdo cuando hace unos meses llevaste a Lorian al médico y casi lanzas una imperdonable a un fotógrafo que trataba de hacerle una foto. Si no llega a ser por Padma Patil le hubieses cruciado la cabeza y ahora estarías en Azkabán.

- Lo recuerdo –y añadió con un deje de rabia -. Malditos sanadores en prácticas... Pero creo que deberíamos presentar a Lorian en sociedad.

- Claro. En sociedad. Porque el bautizo mágico, al que tu madre invitó a más de cien personas, no cuenta, ¿verdad?

- Aun no sé como fue tanta gente –comentó Draco para sí mismo.

- Yo sí lo sé –aseguró Harry -. Puede que el apellido Malfoy no sea tan respetado como antes, pero Narcissa es una de esas personas que si dicen rana, lo único que puede hacer uno es saltar. Ahora en serio Draco, explícame porque quieres que llevemos a Lorian de paseo al callejón Diagon, donde todo el mundo puede verle y....

En ese momento la luz del entendimiento apareció en los ojos de Harry, y tras balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias, por fin pudo arrancar.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¿Piensas utilizar a Lorian para que el mundo mágico tenga mejor concepto de ti? –parecía entre escandalizado y divertido a partes iguales -. Creo que no puedes caer más bajo, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto -. Además, no pienso utilizar solo a Lorian: también a te pienso utilizar a ti. Por Merlín, ya me parece estar viendo los titulares del Profeta y Corazón de Bruja...

Y con una pícara sonrisa, le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Se notaba que Harry trataba de mostrarse indignado por su comportamiento, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a reír.

- Joder Draco....es que no sé –comenzó a decir algo más serio -. Es como si estuviésemos engañando a la gente, ¿no? Haciendo el papel de familia feliz y todo eso.

- Yo no lo veo así: simplemente mostramos a la gente lo que hacemos en la intimidad –al darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras y ver como Harry subía las cejas hasta el nacimiento del cabello se corrigió en el acto -. Bueno, no todo: simplemente es dejarnos ver con Lorian, de paseo, los dos de la manita. Vamos, Harry, la gente difícilmente se puede resistir a un niño: y un niño que desciende de los Malfoy y de los Black, mucho menos.

- Dímelo a mí –comentó en voz baja -. Pero aun así, ¿no crees que les estamos manipulando?

- Por favor Harry –levantó la nariz hacia el techo y recuperó algo de su antigua arrogancia -. No sé como puedes dudarlo: se trata simple y llanamente de manipularles... Aunque más bien diría que se trata de presentar la verdad de otra forma.

Harry aun permaneció pensativo unos minutos más mientras acababa su helado. Pero Draco ya sabía que acabaría por acceder y ahora su mente estaba ocupada en seguir los lentos movimientos de Harry mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y lamía su contenido, ignorante de su propia sensualidad en un acto tan sencillo como ese.

- Está bien –acabó por acceder -. Pero nada de parecer dos hufflepuffs de cuarto. Como me llames "cari", "cuchi-cuchi" o algo así me voy antes de que te de tiempo a decir "snitch".

- Prometido. Una cosa es que quiera que me vean más humano y cariñoso, y otra que piensen que me han hecho una lobotomía. Ahora...-comenzó a decir arrastrando aun más las palabras, lo que era signo inequívoco de que tenía ganas de marcha -, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a la cama? Verte hacer guarradas con la cuchara del helado me ha dado un par de ideas.

Harry apoyó la cuchara en la copa vacía y le miró de forma insinuante.

- Muy bien Malfoy, te echo una carrera: el que llegue antes, gana.

- ¿Y que es lo que gana? –preguntó con una voz más parecida al ronroneo de una gato que otra cosa.

Pero Harry solo subió y bajó un par de veces las cejas y para cuando comprendió el mensaje implícito de ese gesto, Harry ya se había levantado y alcanzado la puerta de la cocina. Draco se levantó de un saltó, tirando la silla y casi el mantel en el proceso y salió corriendo detrás de él, gritando cosas como que el alumno nunca podrá superar al maestro y sobre gryffindors salidos con alma de slytherin, mientras Harry se partía de risa. Pero en realidad no le importaba llegar el último: con Harry, de una forma u otra, siempre ganaba.

Ni que decir tiene que el plan de Draco salió a la perfección. La solución había sido muy sencilla: en vez de esconderse, lo único que tenían que hacer era dejarse ver, que el resto de la comunidad mágica les viese como lo que eran: dos chicos normales de cerca de veinte años dando un paseo con el hermano pequeño de uno de ellos. Y aunque las primeras veces las conversaciones cesaban a su paso, cuando se acostumbraron a verles juntos con Lorian, las brujas de más edad comenzaron a acercarse y a preguntar por el nombre del niño (lo que sabían todas de sobra), sobre el tiempo que tenía o cosas así. Y esa era la oportunidad que Draco había esperado. Más de una se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar a Draco relatar con la voz teñida de falsa lástima (Harry sabía muy bien distinguirla de la verdadera) los chantajes y las extorsiones a las que Voldemort le había sometido, a él y a su familia. Y aunque sabía que Lucius se merecía el castigo que tenía, no podía dejar de pensar que Lorian iba a crecer si un padre, y que él estaba tratando de ser un pobre sustituto del mismo.

Había que reconocer que sabía cómo dar pena, aunque solo la justa. Pero eso era lo suficiente para que todas las matronas del mundo mágico hablasen de la extraña y emotiva estampa que encontraban todos los sábados en el callejón Diagon. Y poco a poco sus maridos fueron cambiando de parecer y empezaron a pensar que quizás no estaban siendo del todo justos con los Malfoy que aun estaban en libertad.

Bien, aquello no era exactamente mentir, pero más de una vez Harry le dirigió miradas de advertencia porque poco a poco sus historias se iban alejando más de la realidad. Pero su plan había funcionado. En pocos meses dejaron de llegar cartas amenazantes, excepto el fan de los artículos sobre mortífagos: aunque estos se espaciaron ya que cada vez se hablaba menos sobre ellos en los periódicos. Pero el mérito final había que concedérselo a Harry, que al parecer de Draco estuvo espectacular en el juicio de su madre, apenas unos meses antes que el suyo, a finales de junio de 2002.

Harry, con la seriedad y la firmeza que le caracterizaba en las cosas que él creía justas, había relatado de forma sucinta pero eficaz, cómo Narcissa había puesto en peligro su vida al mentir a Voldemort diciendo que Harry estaba muerto. El Wizengamot, aunque ya conocía estos hechos de boca de la propia Narcissa, se quedó muy impresionado al escucharlos de primera mano. Y después el testimonio de su madre fue sencillamente colosal. Entrecortadamente, explicó que mintió a Voldemort (aunque al pronunciar su nombre se atragantó un poco, pero Harry le había dejado claro que era indispensable que dejase de llamarle el Señor Tenebroso) porqué quería darle a Potter otra oportunidad para acabar con él, porque sabía que era la única forma de terminar con esa locura en la que estaba inmersa. Harry frunció un poco el ceño ya que sabía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero no dijo nada. Y finalmente la absolvieron sin cargos.

También había que tener en cuenta la inestimable ayuda que recibieron de gente tan insospechada como Lavender Brown...aunque más bien debería decir Lavender Davies, ya que se había casado el año anterior con Roger Davies, un Ravenclaw muy inteligente que además era el abogado de Draco.

Al acabar el colegio Lavender había entrado a trabajar en el Profeta, y la redactora jefe de ecos de sociedad, Miranda Davies (su futura suegra) inmediatamente se había sentido cautivada por el agudo sentido del humor y la suspicacia de Lavender, por su intuición en saber cual sería el tema que daría que hablar en los próximos meses y explotarlo al máximo sin llegar a aburrir a los lectores. Poco después le ofreció una columna y una mañana a Draco casi se le atraganta el desayuno al leer un artículo, en el que hablaba sin tapujos de la relación de ambos y exhortaba a magos y brujas a ser más tolerantes y sobre todo a dejar de inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas. También hablaba sobre los delitos de Lucius, pero especificaba que eran eso, delitos de _Lucius_, no de Draco, y que éste no debía pagar por los errores de su padre. En cuanto a Harry escribía que si bien era considerado como el salvador del mundo mágico, no por ellos tenía que seguir los dictámenes de los demás, que no era un ente, una mera idea, si no una persona de carne y hueso. Y sí era feliz al lado de Draco el resto no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo. La segunda parte del artículo atacaba directamente a todos esos magos y brujas que no veían con buenos ojos su relación, tachándolos de hipócritas, intolerantes y considerándolos poco menos que mortífagos.

Después de leer tres veces el artículo, dobló el periódico y reflexionó. Lo que a él no se le había ocurrido, lo había hecho Lavender sin contar con nadie. Nunca había sentido gran simpatía por ella, pero a partir de ese momento tuvo que reconocer que por lo menos tenía las suficientes agallas para poner en su sitio a la opinión pública. Aquello le recordó a la primera de las discusiones que tuvo con Blaise en la que Nott había dejado claro que considerar a alguien inferior por su tipo de sangre era como cuando los muggles rechazan a alguien por el color de su piel. Bien, ella había cambiado a las personas de otra raza por los homosexuales y los familiares de mortífagos, pero la idea era la misma.

Tumbado en la cama y recordando esos momentos, se encontró pensando en que si tuviese un pensadero a mano, sabría perfectamente cuales serían los momentos que atesoraría para siempre.

Uno de ellos sería sin duda el día en el que Harry y él hicieron el amor por primera vez. Era una tarde de marzo en la que los dos se dirigían a la Sala de los Menesteres a estudiar Pociones, ya que en breve se tendrían que presentar a los EXTASIS y Harry aun tenía algunos problemas con la poción Felix Felicis. Entraron riéndose de cualquier tontería, pero al entrar la risa de los dos murió en el acto: la sala había vuelto a cambiar. De todo el mobiliario que había ido apareciendo solo quedaba la chimenea, el resto había desaparecido. Pero la sala no estaba totalmente vacía, si no que en medio había un único mueble: una cama...

Harry y Draco se miraron unos momentos. A esas alturas de su relación habían estado a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero al final no habían llegado "hasta el final", aunque cada vez les era más difícil resistirse. A ninguno de los dos les parecía adecuado hacerlo de pie en un escobero, y sus dormitorios quedaban descartados: aunque todo el mundo estuviese al tanto de su relación por nada del mundo hubiese colado Draco a Harry en la sala común de Slytherin, y viceversa. Pero en los últimos días, semanas, habían notado que no iban a poder aguantar mucho tiempo.

Draco miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y susurró:

- Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

- No, te juro que no tengo nada que ver –contestó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y por su cara de susto, Draco supo en el acto que así era.

- Parece, no sé...-continuó Harry -. Es como si la sala quisiera que nos acostásemos.

Ante esas palabras la mente de Draco comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa, mientras en ella iban apareciendo un sinfín de imágenes. Imágenes en las que tomaba a Harry de la mano y le conducía lentamente hacia la cama, como le sentaba en ella y le empezaba a besar suavemente al principio, con más fiereza después, chupando, lamiendo todo lo que estuviese al alcance de su lengua, mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de su camiseta para descender con rapidez hasta sus pantalones.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los dos estaban desnudos en la cama, temblando de nerviosismo y excitación a partes iguales, tumbados unos frente a otro en una abigarrada figura de manos, piernas, brazos, bocas y lenguas, buscándose el uno al otro sin dar aliento al contrario. En un momento, nunca supo realmente como fue, se encontró encima de Harry mirándole seriamente a los ojos, dejándose llevar por la importancia de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Fue a decir algo, pero Harry le colocó un dedo en los labios mientras decía:

- Shhhh...no digas nada. Solo hazlo.

Y subió un poco la cabeza para recibir de inmediato los labios de Draco., mientras sus brazos le abrazaban por la espalda atrayéndole hacia él. Y poniendo todo el cuidado que le permitía su excitación se introdujo dentro de Harry ganándose a pulso cada pulgada, sin apartar los ojos de su cara. Hubo un par de veces que estuvo a punto de desistir, ya que aquello parecía doler de verdad, pero ante sus intentos Harry le atraía más hacia él, hasta que al final le hizo suyo completamente. Poco a poco la cadencia de sus caderas fue siendo más rítmica hasta que los movimientos de ambos se acoplaron como si llevasen toda la vida haciendo el amor juntos y no fuese su primera vez. Hasta que la necesidad de Draco por acelerar el ritmo se hizo penosamente necesaria, tanto que incluso dolía, mientras escuchaba a Harry jadear junto a su oído, apremiándole a seguir, a no parar. Finalmente, Draco no pudo aguantar y dándole un furioso beso culminó aquello que había estado esperando durante meses, aunque en ese momento sintió que llevaba preparándose para ese momento toda la vida.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Harry y se quedó en esa postura unos minutos, disfrutando del contacto de la calida piel del que a partir de ese momento, aparte de su novio también era su amante. Harry le volvió a rodear con sus brazos mientras depositaba suaves besos en su hombro derecho. No notó que se estaba quedando dormido hasta que las palabras de Harry le sacaron de su estado de sopor.

- Podría quedarme así para siempre.

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza y se incorporó sobre el codo, tratando de aliviar un poco su peso.

- Yo también – le dio un dulce beso en los labios -. Sí me llegan a decir esto hace unos meses...

- Ya, sé lo que quieres decir. Pero el hecho es que aquí estamos los dos. Juntos. Por fin juntos.

Draco hundió la cara en su cuello, dándole más besos y aspirando en profundas bocanadas el aroma de Harry, un aroma que desde ese día le recordaría todo lo bueno que tiene la vida. Y mientras lo hacía pensaba que muy confundido tenía que estar para no darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Harry sin remedio.

Ahora, más de tres años y medio después, cada vez que hacían el amor ese momento pasaba por su cabeza, aunque fuese fugazmente. Y aunque amos habían perfeccionado su técnica y encontrado nuevas formas de amarse, siempre recordaría esa primera vez como la más tierna.

Claro que también guardaría otro momento, no tan tierno, pero sí divertido, en el que ambos estaban la puerta de la mansión Malfoy...

- ¿Quieres parar ya? –dijo Draco hastiado -. Por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a poder domar ese arbusto que tienes en la cabeza.

Harry le miró enfadado, pero dejó de intentar peinarse su rebelde cabello.

- Claro, como a ti no te van a presentar formalmente a tu suegra...o como se diga. Pero ya verás el día que tengas que ir a la Madriguera.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Draco espantado.

- A casa de los Weasley. Molly no deja de insistir en que haber si vamos un domingo a comer.

Draco le devolvió la mirada disgustada. Era cierto que con la chica Weasley no se llevaba del todo mal. Pero con Ron, aunque le trataba de forma cortés (pensaba, y acertadamente, que era por Harry) solo intercambiaba algunas frases de cortesía, siempre por pura necesidad de no pasar por el ser más maleducado de la tierra. Pero estar sentado en una mesa llena de pelirrojos no era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Vamos, que se le ocurrían cien mil sitios mejores en los que estar. Harry vio su expresión y se burló un poco de él.

- Oh, vamos Draco, no es para tanto. Intentaremos ir el día en que no sigan el programa "Siente un muggle en su mesa".

- En la mesa de los Malfoy los únicos muggles que han estado han sido los que nos comíamos los viernes por la noche con ensalada de col –apostilló Draco siguiéndole la broma. Y después añadió con nostalgia -. Eran buenos tiempos.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Tipsy, la elfina doméstica de Narcissa les hizo entrar y les condujo hacia el salón en donde les esperaba su madre.

Si Narcissa quería causar impresión y que Harry se asustara lo había conseguido. Sentada en un recargado sillón en mitad del salón (que Draco sospechaba que había bajado del desván para la ocasión porque no le sonaba), vestida con una túnica plateada y engalanada con sus mejores joyas, parecía un ser que se acercaba más a lo divino que a lo humano. Miró a ambos con semblante adusto y posó sus ojos en Harry tres segundos exactos, los suficientes para que Harry volviese a tratar de peinarse.

- Y bien Draco, ¿no vas a presentarnos? –comentó su madre con displicencia -. Formalmente, quiero decir: todo el mundo conoce al gran héroe del mundo mágico.

Ante la fría acogida de su madre, que ni siquiera se había levantado de su poltrona, Harry parecía querer desaparecerse de inmediato. Pero Draco le tomó de la mano y juntos se acercaron hasta Narcissa.

- Por supuesto madre. Este es Harry, mi...

- Por favor, no pongamos etiquetas a las personas. No hay nada más vulgar –y ofreciendo su pálida mejilla dijo -. Encantada Potter, procura no estropearme el maquillaje.

Abochornado, Harry se inclinó y apenas la rozó con sus labios: casi parecía temeroso de que se rompiese si era demasiado brusco con ella. Draco estaba realmente disgustado: ya sabía que su madre no se iba a deshacer en halagos con él, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos. Cuando estaba preguntándose si los aurores habrían quitado el hechizo anti-desaparición para largarse con Harry de allí lo antes posible, sus ojos se toparon con los de su madre y vio en ellos una chispa de su viejo humor, comprendió lo que pasaba y respiró más aliviado. Su madre estaba poniendo a prueba a Harry, lo que significaba que por lo menos lo encontraba digno de él. Y a Draco, que aun le escocían algunas de las pullas que le había lanzado en el colegio, decidió que sería divertido (al menos durante un breve espacio de tiempo), ver como su madre hacia trizas la confianza y la valentía de ese gryffindor empedernido.

Sin cambiar un ápice su semblante Narcissa se levantó y le indicó con una mano que la siguieran hacia una puerta, la que daba al comedor. Draco sonrió para sus adentros: su madre no iba a perder el tiempo, siempre despellejaba a la gente durante el primer plato.

En el más absoluto silencio Tipsy sirvió la sopa y pudo ver como Harry intentaba fundirse con la silla mientras su madre le miraba de forma fría y calculadora, como evaluándole. Draco estaba empezando a sentir lástima por él, pero una leve toque de su madre con el pie por debajo de la mesa le indicó que le dejase un poco más. Cuando por fin Tipsy desapareció rumbo a la cocina, Narcissa, con las manos flexionadas debajo de la barbilla dijo en tono cortante:

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo Potter?

Aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Cómo...? –preguntó un anonadado Harry -. ¿Mis qué...?

Tus intenciones, Potter, no creo que sean tan difícil de entender. Ahora Draco es el hombre de la casa, y no voy a permitir que un cualquiera, por mucho que haya salvado al mundo mágico, venga y se quede con toda la fortuna de los Malfoy.

- Yo le aseguró que no, que yo...

- No me interrumpas Potter. Además, ¿cuándo tenéis pensado ir a San Mungo? -le atajó Narcissa cortante

Oh, por Merlín. A ver con qué salía ahora.

- ¿A San Mungo? ¿Para qué?

- Tengo que asegurarme de que estás sano...a saber lo que has hecho antes de estar con mi hijo. Y para ver cuando podemos hacer tu fecundación. Espero que sea cuanto antes, quiero que mi nieto crezca cerca de Lorian.

Harry escupió el trago de vino de elfo que tenía en la boca y miró a ambos como si estuviesen locos.

- ¿Mi qué...?

Draco pensó que era el momento de intervenir, así que dijo con indiferencia.

- Tu fecundación, claro, ¿no te lo había comentado? Tengo...tenemos -se corrigió - que tener un hijo.

- Eso es imposible. Si tratáis de tomarme el pelo no lo vais a conseguir, os advierto –contestó con seguridad.

Pero al punto Narcissa dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa haciendo que las copas y los platos saltasen.

- ¿Crees que jugaría con la descendencia de mi hijo? El lunes vamos los tres a ver al sanador Romulus Gifford, especialista en fecundación masculina: el te dará las pociones necesarias para quedarte embarazado.

Harry estaba cada vez más pálido. Incluso su revuelto pelo parecía haberse vuelto mustio. Miró a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero éste meneó la cabeza como excusándose por no haberle avisado (y haciendo terribles esfuerzos por no romper a reír a carcajadas)

- Lo siento Harry, pero es la tradición. Aunque la continuación del linaje ya no recaiga en mi, para los Malfoy es un honor tener descendencia –por la gran Morgana, aquello era demasiado.

Harry comenzó a balbucear incoherencias como que aquello iba contra natura, por muy magos que fuesen eso era imposible. Pero al ver la gélida mirada de Narcissa se calló de inmediato, sin duda pensando en como podría zafarse de un embarazo a los diecinueve años. Draco notaba como las carcajadas subían por su garganta y las comisuras de su labios comenzaban a estirarse demasiado, mientras que a Narcissa le había dado un ligero tic en el párpado derecho. Por eso cuando Harry le miró furioso y estaba punto de hablar, Draco no pudo más y rompió a reír de forma estrepitosa, mientras se daba puñetazos en las piernas para serenarse. Por su parte Narcissa no era menos y miraba a Harry de forma burlona, también riendo abiertamente. Harry les miraba entre enfadado, por haber sido victima de una broma tan pesada, y aliviado por no tener que cargar con el vástago de Draco durante nueve meses.

- Por Merlín Harry, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inocente? –preguntó Draco limpiándose las lágrimas con la servilleta -. Tenías que haber visto la cara que has puesto

- Ay, me encantan estos gryffindors, siempre tan confiados –Narcissa parecía un poco más entera que Draco, así que fue la primera en hablar con normalidad -. Perdona Harry, pero quería ver de que pasta estas hecho, y he de decir que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Cuando mis suegros le hicieron esto mismo al novio de Lucien, el hermano de Lucius, salió corriendo de su residencia de verano en Claye y no volvimos a verle.

- ¿En serio estabas dispuesto a tener un hijo mío?

Pero cuando fue a abrir la boca, Narcissa le interrumpió, poniéndose seria otra vez.

- Será mejor que no digas nada Potter. Ninguna de las dos respuestas sería la correcta...además, soy un experta en Pociones.

Harry cogió su copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago. Cuando por fin se le bajaron los colores y pudo hablar sin que le temblase demasiado la voz, dijo.

- Así que estas son las famosas veladas de la clase alta. Me pregunto como he podido estar tanto tiempo sin ellas.

Narcissa le miró un poco menos fría que de costumbre.

- Disculpa, pero siempre he tenido ganas de poner esta broma en práctica, aunque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a ser con mi propio hijo y el famoso Potter. Resumiendo, a pesar de lo...-parecía estar buscando la palabra exacta -, inesperado de la situación, si mi hijo es feliz no tengo nada que decir.

Harry la miró con gravedad y en sus ojos se podía leer que no había nada más importante para él que Draco. Pero Narcissa aun no había acabado.

- Aunque te advierto una cosa Potter. El día que me llames "mamá" o algo parecido conocerás la legendaria furia de los Black. El otro día encontré el diario de mi antepasada Lycoris Black y he encontrado un par de trucos muy interesantes.

Y continuó con la comida como si no hubiera pasado nada...

A día de hoy, Draco aun se partía de risa al recordar la primera comida de Harry con su madre, y Harry seguía queriendo que se lo tragase la tierra al recordar uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida. En realidad, la comida transcurrió con más normalidad de la esperada. Una vez que el color escarlata despareció de las mejillas de Harry y Narcissa a abandonó su pose de reina del hielo, todos parecieron relajarse algo y hablaron sobre cuestiones tan mundanas como la elección de Samuel Clearwater como ministro de magia, ante lo que Harry estaba indignado, o la subida del nivel informativo, sobre todo gracias a las incorporaciones de tres de sus compañeros: Lavender en sociedad, Dean Thomas en deportes y Anthony Goldstein en política interior. Los tres, que sabían de su época de estudiantes de las graves mentiras que había contado esta publicación en todos los campos, estaban intentando cambiar la imagen del periódico. Y aunque algunos de los artículos de Goldstein no gustaron, no se podía negar que estaban escritos desde la más estricta verdad.

Llegados a este punto Draco se dijo que un pensadero no valdría para guardar todos los momentos que había vivido en los últimos cuatro años. Momentos tan trascendentales en sus vidas como cuando Harry le propuso que se fuese a vivir con él a Grimauld Place, o algunos que a simple vista no parecían importantes, pero que por alguna extraña razón permanecieron grabados a fuego en su memoria, como un paseo que dieron por las afueras de Hogsmeade una calurosa mañana del verano pasado en la que ambos fueron a visitar a McGonagall. O él día en el que había recibido la lechuza con la carta del ministerio en la que se le comunicaba que su solicitud para entrar a Trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios como aprendiz había sido aceptada.

Pero no todos los momentos habían sido bueno. Una noche tuvo una monumental bronca con Harry porque éste no entendía que echase de menos a Blaise y a Goyle. El primero se había distanciado bastante de Draco en su último curso a raíz de su relación con Harry y actualmente debía estar en alguna de las casas que poseía en el continente. Y Goyle no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde el final de la guerra debido a que su madre no había dejado de repetirle que el plan del Señor Tenebroso había caído por culpa de los Malfoy, y por ello su padre estaba en Azkabán. Sabía que Goyle era demasiado lento para según que cosas y que quizás no se había parado a pensar que su propio padre corría la misma suerte. Y Harry no entendía que los echase de menos. Goyle, a pesar de ser mentalmente retardado, era uno de los amigos más fieles que había tenido nunca. Y Blaise...bueno, era difícil definir su relación con él, pero echaba de menos sus bromas y sus aristocráticos modales: con los años le había cogido cariño. Para Harry solo eran un mortífago encubierto y un cabrón de mierda, pero para Draco eran algo más, eran lo más parecido a unos amigos que había tenido antes de conocer a Harry.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que los amigos de Harry no estaban nada mal (a regañadientes, eso sí) una vez que se les conocía. Por ejemplo con Seamus era con quien mejor se lo pasaban ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a que una salida tranquila un jueves a tomar un pinta degenerase en una juerga monumental. Y Hermione (ahora le sonaba incluso raro cuando alguien la nombraba por el apellido) parecía haberle tomado un cariño inusitado, ya que siempre se ponía de su parte cuando discutía con Harry. Esto a Harry le sacaba de quicio, pero Draco sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiesen limado asperezas después de tantos años. Y la chica Weasley, Ginny...bueno, había sido toda una sorpresa. Una noche tomando copas en un nuevo pub de Hogsmeade había descubierto que era una de las personas más graciosas y atrevidas que había conocido, mucho más que el sieso de su hermano. En eso incluso Harry le tuvo que dar la razón, ya que Ron se pasó la noche sentado bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Hasta Hermione acabó harta y terminó bailando con Neville durante más de dos horas ante las furiosas miradas de su novio.

La comadreja no tenía remedio.

Al hacer balance de todos los buenos momentos que había vivido junto a Harry se sintió con más fuerzas para afrontar el juicio que le esperaba en pocas horas. Aun temblaba al pensar que sería en esos momentos de su vida si no hubiese acompañado a su madre a Grimauld Place aquella mañana de julio de hacía ya algunos años. O sí Harry no se hubiese mostrado tan comprensivo con él. O si nunca le hubiera besado. O sí...pero había demasiados "o sí" negativos para responder, y todos llevaban a un mismo final: ahora mismo estaría en otra cama, en otra casa, quizás levantándose al lado de una hermosa mujer por la que no sentiría nada, preguntándose esta vez una sola cosa, preguntándose como sería su vida si en su último año en Hogwarts hubiese hecho caso a su corazón en lugar de a su cabeza.

Por suerte, esa pregunta tenía respuesta. Una respuesta que le encantaba y que llevaba viviendo día a día los últimos cuatro años.

No se podía pedir más.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado...por cierto ya es oficial: es el primer y el último fic en el que meto lemmon (o algo parecido, porque eso que hay más arriba no sé muy bien lo que es)

Otra cosa: siento haber decepcionado los que han pensado que este sería un fic con mpreg, pero no: lo siento, pero no, me niego.

Hala, ya va quedando menos...

¿Reviews?


	36. Testigos de cargo

Explicaciones al final...que hay unas cuantas que dar.

**Testigos de cargo**

Con un gesto cansado Harry apartó la taza de té y el plato de tostadas que le había servido Kreacher minutos antes, y del que sólo había comido por no apenar al elfo. Pero la verdad es que tenía el estómago cerrado debido a los nervios. Racionalmente se decía a sí mismo que no podían condenarle, que era impensable. Pero una parte de su mente, la parte que siempre estaba esperando alguna catástrofe en ciernes (aunque debido a su historial se dijo que no era de extrañar), no dejaba de susurrarle que algo iba a salir mal, que en el último momento los planes se torcerían y acabarían condenándole.

Intentó echar esos malos augurios fuera de su cabeza y se dijo que en breve llegarían Ron y Hermione, que se habían ofrecido a acompañarles hasta el Ministerio. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto: más bien era Hermione la que se había ofrecido y Ron había asentido ligeramente. Las cosas entre él y Harry habían vuelto a la normalidad, siempre que no se tocase el tema de Draco claro, momento en el que a Ron se le ponían rojas las orejas y cambiaba de tema bruscamente. Al principio a Harry le exasperaba su reacción, pero poco a poco la fue aceptando porque no podía imponer su novio a la fuerza. Sí le hubiese gustado que la relación entre ambos fuese más cordial, y Draco había hecho algún que otro esfuerzo, pero estaba claro que Ron seguía sin fiarse de Draco, y éste le trataba con educada indiferencia.

Sonrío al pensar en la primera visita de Draco a la Madriguera, justo después de conocer las notas de sus EXTASIS. Draco llevaba retrasando el momento desde que les dieron las vacaciones en Hogwarts y una mañana Harry le dijo que iban a ir a la Madriguera, quisiera o no...

- Joder Harry: la Madriguera. No quiero ni pensar en como debe ser.

Harry le miró bastante molestó por el comentario: de hecho, le fulminó con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

- Draco, sabes que odio que hables así de ellos, son como mi familia.

- Pero si solo habló así de...-se intentó excusar, pero vio que no iba por buen camino -. Ya sabes que no aguanto a Ron, Harry. Ni él a mi.

Bueno, Harry tenía que reconocer que aquello era verdad. Solo se habían visto dos veces desde que empezaron a salir, en Hogsmeade, y las dos reuniones estuvieron llenas de tensión, a pesar de que tanto Hermione como Ginny trataron de hacer la situación lo más natural posible. Pero Ron seguía lanzando a Draco miradas furtivas y mascullando por lo bajo de vez en cuando y Draco le miraba todo el rato con una ceja enarcada y obviando cualquier intento de Ron por meterse en la conversación. Harry no dejaba de darle patadas por debajo de la mesa y Draco, como buen buscador, las esquivaba con facilidad. Estas dos reuniones ya habían sido calificadas oficialmente como desastres y Hermione tuvo que intervenir. Según le contó, le envió un vociferador a su novio en el que le decía lo insensible que era, que no podía dejar de lado a su mejor amigo solo porque no le gustase su pareja, y que esto era solo un anticipo de lo que le esperaba cuando se viesen cara a cara.

El vociferador pareció funcionar, ya que días después Harry recibió una carta de Ron, mucho más amistosa que las anteriores y en la que dejaba ver que si bien no entendía como había podido acabar con Malfoy, creía que no iba a tener más remedio que aceptarlo, y que trataría de no ser tan borde con él. Se veía que le costaba horrores escribir todo aquello, pero Harry agradeció su esfuerzo profundamente. Además, el vociferador de Hermione tuvo un efecto secundario: Ron lo abrió a la hora de la cena y ese día estaba la familia Weasley al completo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Arthur y George le previnieron contra él, ya que no se podía esperar nada bueno del hijo de Lucius Malfoy; Molly se sintió algo decepcionada porque los últimos años había pensado en él como su yerno, pero si era feliz, ella no tenía nada que objetar; y Bill y Fleur le enviaron una carta conjunta en la que sobrevolaba la estupefacción y no sabían muy bien qué pensar ni qué decir, pero acababan asegurando que se alegraban por él.

Pero la carta que sin duda más le llamó la atención fue la de Charlie, que le escribía desde Rumania. Prácticamente pasó por alto el tema de Draco y el tema central de la carta fue sobre cómo se había dado cuenta de que no le atraían las chicas en absoluto. Al acabar de leerla Harry la dobló cuidadosamente y la guardó junto las demás, mientras pensaba que la próxima vez que viese a Charlie, o bien iba a haber alguna sorpresa, o bien iban a tener los dos algunas palabras.

Así que esa mañana levantó a Draco de la silla y le llevó a empujones a su habitación, conminándole a que se diese prisa, ya que los Weasley al completo les esperaban a los dos a media mañana para celebrar sus EXTASIS. Una vez que Draco estuvo listo (Harry le hizo cambiarse el traje negro por unos vaqueros y una camiseta) bajaron a la cocina y allí mismo se desaparecieron, apareciendo al instante a unos metros de la Madriguera.

Harry le miró de reojo, esperando ver alguna mueca de desagrado por parte de Draco, pero éste parecía que había perdido toda capacidad de gesticulación, aunque poco a poco fue agrandando los ojos.

- Pero...esto...¿Exactamente qué es, Harry? –preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

- Esto es la Madriguera, Draco. En un principio era una pequeña casa de campo en la que vivían los señores Weasley y Bill. Pero al nacer Percy no cabían y empezaron a añadir plantas y habitaciones hasta que...bueno, hasta que quedó así. No creo que crezca más, Molly ya no está para tener más hijos. Por lo menos no propios.

Draco emitió un sonido gutural y mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Harry le tomó la mano y le intentó infundir ánimos, aunque él tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Cuando apenas quedaba un metro para la entrada principal, la señora Weasley salió a recibirles, mientras se limpiaba las manos apresuradamente en el delantal.

- ¡¡Harry cariño!! ¡¡ Cuanto tiempo sin verte!! ¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? –todo esto lo dijo mientras le estrujaba. Después se separó y le intentó peinar el flequillo, aunque sabía que esto era imposible. Después se volvió hacia Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante -. Hola Draco, encantada de conocerte; formalmente por lo menos.

- Lo mismo digo señora Weasley –le tendió la mano y le sonrió de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando quería ganarse a alguien -. Es una placer estar aquí y le agradecemos profundamente su invitación.

Molly le volvió a sonreír, esta vez más abiertamente y sin tiempo que perder les hizo entrar en la abarrotada cocina. Una vez allí, los ojos de Draco pasearon a sus anchas sobre la habitación hasta que algo llamó su atención.

- Interesante reloj, señora Weasley –dijo señalando al reloj que estaba apoyado en la alacena.

Harry comprendió al instante su interés, ya que a él aun le maravillaba cómo el reloj sabía en todo momento donde se encontraba cada miembro de la familia Weasley. Apenado, comprobó que la manilla de Fred había desaparecido, aunque había sido sustituida por una nueva, la de Fleur.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Lleva años en la familia; la verdad es que nadie sabe de dónde pudo salir o quien lo fabricó.

- Me parece que yo puedo contestar a eso, señora Weasley –dijo sonriente y demostrando mucha seguridad en sus palabras

Harry y Molly le miraron estupefactos.

- Este reloj fue heredado por Arthur, si no me equivoco.

Molly asintió expectante. Draco frunció el ceño, como hacía siempre que trataba recordar algo.

- Vamos a ver...entonces él tuvo que heredarlo de su madre, Cedrella Black, quien a su vez lo robó a su padre Arcturus cuando huyó de casa por casarse con Septimus Weasley. Y si la memoria no me falla, este reloj fue fabricado por Cygnus, hermano de Arcturus y tío de Cedrella.

Molly y Harry estaban boquiabiertos, pero Draco parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo por la explicación que acababa de dar.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Arthur nunca me explicó nada –dijo Molly con un hilo de voz. y después añadió -. La verdad es que mi suegra casi nunca hablaba de su familia y nunca la llegué a conocer, solo algunos datos sueltos. Sabía que era una Black, por supuesto, pero nunca pensé que...

- ¿Qué era del tronco principal del árbol? Pues sí, lo era. De hecho, creo que Harry y Ron son primos terceros políticos, pero Harry y mi madre son primos segundos consanguíneos. Eso sin contar con que tu padre, Harry, era tío segundo de Sirius, porque James Potter era primo hermano de mi tía abuela Walburga, lo que significa que...- Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras parecía hacer cuentas por lo bajo -. Espera un momento Harry, creo que eres mi tío segundo o algo así.

A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza con tanto parentesco, pero Molly parecía encantada.

- Vaya, pues muchas gracias Draco, no tenía ni idea. Sabía que era un reloj único, pero no sabíamos de donde prevenía. Arthur se pondrá muy contento. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a avisar a Ginny de que estáis aquí. No sé que le pasa, pero desde que llegó del colegio se pasa el día en su habitación.

Tanto Harry como Draco intentaron no sonreír porque sabían que seguramente estaría escribiendo cartas como loca a Dean Thomas, con el que había vuelto a retomar la relación unos meses antes. Una vez solos se sentaron en la restregada mesa donde comían y Harry dijo:

- O sea, que somos familia...lejana, pero familia al fin y al cabo. ¿No sé te hace raro?

Pero Draco solo se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

- Claro, no estás tan solo como crees, tienes un montón de parientes políticos. Aparte de los Weasley y los Black, también estás emparentado con los Bulstrode, los Crouch, los MacMillan, los Crabbe, y alguno más que se me escapará. Espera un segundo...tu padre era primo hermano de Bartemius Crouch, creo. Así que me parece que también estás emparentado con Daphne de alguna retorcida forma. Me suena algo así como que su madre era sobrina de Bartemius Crouch.

- Vaya –musitó Harry, sorprendido ante toda esa familia política que acababa de descubrir -. ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?

- Mi madre me obligó a aprenderme el árbol genealógico de los Black antes de ir a Hogwarts, para...

Pero dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque Harry sabía el motivo: para que supiese con quien se podía relacionar y con quien no. Aun así, le resultaba curioso saber que era pariente de Millicent o de Ernie, aunque seguramente en un grado muy lejano. Lo que sí le impacto era su parentesco, bastante cercano esta vez, con Narcissa, Andrómeda...y Bellatrix. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ya que poco a poco la cocina se empezó a llenar de cabezas pelirrojas.

La primera en aparecer fue Ginny, que no tardó en felicitar a ambos por las notas de sus EXTASIS, aunque las suyas tampoco eran malas. Pero no había puesto mucho empeñó en ellas ya que quería dedicarse al quidditch de forma profesional y en septiembre tenía un par de pruebas para las Holyhead Harpies y las Águilas de Aberdeen. Después aparecieron Bill y Fleur que volvían de sus respectivos trabajos. Bill seguía en Gringotts pero Fleur había entrado a trabajar en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, donde seguro que revolucionaba a todos los funcionarios. Ambos les trataron con educación, pero se veía que no sabían muy bien como habían llegado las cosas a ese punto.

Poco después llegaron George y Ron de la tienda y aquí fue donde Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Primero saludó a Draco con un laconico "Malfoy, que tal". No era lo que Harry esperaba, pero era mucho mejor que una maldición. Draco le estrechó la mano, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria y Ron le devolvió el apretón con las misma intensidad, ante las miradas de todos. Finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y le saludó en voz tan baja que dudaba que él mismo se hubiese escuchado. Parecía abochornado de verdad y Harry no quería prolongar ese momento, así que le dio un rápido abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras.

Una vez pasado, pudo relajarse y comenzar a disfrutar. Había echado mucho de menos a los Weasley, ya que las últimas veces que se habían visto no había sido en momentos alegres (por decirlo de una forma suave), pero todos estaban animados. Molly sirvió el estofado de cordero que tanto le gustaba a Harry, pero Draco le sometió a un profundo estudio y lo probó con cautela. Le tuvo que gustar porque al ver la velocidad con la que se lo comía, Molly no paró hasta que se acabó la tercera ración, alegando que también estaba muy delgado y tenía un color muy paliducho.

Cuando empezaron a comer el helado del postre comenzaron a preguntar a los recién licenciados que iban a hacer en el futuro. Harry expresó su deseo de ser auror y sabía que gracias a Kingsley no iba a tener ningún problema en entrar; todos sabían ya que Ginny quería ser cazadora de quidditch profesional. Así que la pregunta era más bien para Draco, al que todos miraron con curiosidad.

- Quiero entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, pero no sé si será posible.

- Es un trabajo muy difícil –dijo Bill, aunque su voz denotaba cierta admiración -. O por lo menos esa es la impresión que me da: no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen los inefables.

- Ni yo, pero me llama la atención –continuó Draco -. Lo que no sé es si me permitirán entrar a trabajar en el ministerio.

Harry le miró apenado y le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa (no pudo dejar de ver como Ron y Arthur retiraban la mirada).

- Si he de serte sincera –terció Fleur, que había permanecido en silencio toda la comida -, yo tampoco creo que consigas entrar en el ministerio, sobre todo debido a tu...pasado. Pero creo que deberías intentarlo. Si se atienen a los hechos, y si es cierto lo que nos ha contado Harry, no deberías tener problema alguno en entrar. Pero ya he visto suficiente de este país para ver como funcionan algunas cosas.

Todos permanecieron en silencio después de ese comentario tan directo a las "actividades" anteriores de Draco y éste se empezó a incomodar. Menos mal que George, con el don de la oportunidad que le caracterizaba supo distender el ambiente.

- ¡Eh Harry! ¿Te he dicho ya que estoy saliendo con Angelina?

La comida no salió del todo mal, sobre todo gracias a Molly, que a los pocos días escribió una carta a Harry en la que se declaraba "completa y absolutamente cautivada por Draco", Ginny y George. El resto le trató con educación, pero se notaba que estaba incómodo en su presencia, sobre todo en la de Bill y Fleur. No en vano, en sexto había permitido el paso a Greyback, que había dejado al mayor de los Weasley completamente desfigurado.

Pero poco a poco todos se fueron acostumbrando a su presencia, y Draco dejó de estar inquieto en su presencia. Menos con Ron.

Lo suyo era patológico.

En conjunto, los inicios de su relación con Draco no se podía calificar de fácil. Habían tenido que hacer frente a muchas habladurías y comentarios malintencionados, incluso de algunos compañeros de Hogwarts; pero como eran compañeros normalmente de cursos superiores con los que no tenían mucho trato, normalmente con una carta amenazadora de Draco el asunto quedaba liquidado. Pero en general no se podía quejar: de hecho tanto uno como otro, tenían muchos más amigos que en sus tiempos de colegio. Aun recordaba su cumpleaños hace unos pocos meses, en el que a instancias de Draco le habían montado una fiesta sorpresa en Grimauld Place. Aparte de los de siempre, Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Dean, Luna y Rolf, Neville y Hannah, y Daphne y Nott (aunque estos llegaron juntos pero no revueltos...aun), también estaban Lavender y Roger Davies (ahora también abogado de Draco); Ernie y Justin (vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiese imaginado); Adrian Pucey y Pansy, Parvati y Wayne Hopkins, Padma Patil y Miles Bletchley (otra que había hecho de su túnica un sayo y se había liado con un slytherin), Seamus y Romilda Vane...y así hasta un total de cerca de cuarenta personas.

Cuando les vio reunidos en el salón de su casa Harry sacó la varita por instinto, pero al instante descubrió lo que era y sonrío aliviado, aunque un poco desconcertado de que hubiese tanta gente allí reunida por él, por su cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué esperabas Harry? ¿Qué nos íbamos a perder una fiesta? –dijo Seamus, que al instante comenzó a conjurar cervezas para todos. Le pasó una a Lavender, pero ella la rechazó con una mueca de asco -. ¿Qué pasa, has dejado de beber?

- Bueno, es que...no creo que me convenga –miró de reojo a Roger y éste asintió sonriente -. Veréis, no es por quitar protagonismo a Harry, pero esta mañana hemos estado en San Mungo y me han confirmado que estoy embarazada de una niña.

Después del primer momento de sorpresa todos se abalanzaron sobre los futuros padres, los primeros de ellos que lo iban a ser, y se deshicieron en felicitaciones, recomendaciones y consejos por lo que habían practicado con sus sobrinos y primos pequeños. Y Harry, encantado de que le robasen protagonismo, se acercó a abrazar a Lavender, a la que con el tiempo había llegado a coger mucho cariño.

Harry pensó que había sido en su último cumpleaños la última vez que se habían reunido todos. Ahora volverían a reunirse, pero por un motivo menos alegre, el juicio de Draco. Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea le hizo dar un respingo, pero enseguida se tranquilizó al ver a Ron y Hermione sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa. sin más preámbulos Ron le saludó y comenzó a comer lo que seguramente era su segundo desayuno.

- Joder, Ron –dijo Harry divertido -. Eres como Frodo.

Hermione comenzó a reír, pero Ron parecía no saber de que estaban hablando, así que se encogió de hombros y continuó dando cuenta de las tostadas que Harry no había podido tragar. Hermione se sentó a su lado y señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba, en clara alusión a Draco.

- Ahora baja. Debe estar arreglándose.

Como si les hubiese estado escuchando, Draco hizo su aparición. Harry le miró de arriba abajo y dio su aprobación al atuendo: unos sencillos pantalones beige y una camisa azul clara, sin corbata, con unos zapatos marrones oscuros.

- Solo te falta el yate y la gorra –bromeó Hermione, que ya se había levantado a abrazarle -. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien...creo. Con ganas de que esto acabe de una vez.

No te preocupes –intervino Ron, que había acabado las tostadas y ahora sus ojos daban vueltas por la cocina buscando algo comestible -. Saldrás bien librado de esta. Además, con los testigos que tenemos, no te pueden condenar.

Entonces Harry se levantó de la silla de un salto.

- ¡Los testigos! ¡Joder! ¿Llegarán a tiempo?

- Tranquilo Harry –dijo Hermione -. Creo que ya están con Roger en el ministerio: anoche fue a por ellos a Hogwarts

Esa había sido una de las ideas de Roger, el presentar testigos en el juicio de Draco que declarasen que Draco había obrado como lo había hecho bajo coacción y amenazas. El testimonio de Narcissa no valía y les había costado encontrar a alguno que lo pudiese corroborar y no fuese mortífago. Pero tras varias sesiones en la biblioteca, Roger, Hermione y Daphne habían dado con la solución. Aunque lo más difícil había sido que el Wizengamot aceptase sus testimonios.

Una vez que Ron acabó de engullir el último emparedado de bacon, Harry recogió los restos con un movimiento de varita y de dos en dos fueron al ministerio por la red flu.

Al salir de la chimenea lo primero que vieron Harry y Draco fue un montón de flashes de cámaras de fotos. El ministro Clearwater había permitido entrar a la prensa hasta el atrio, algo que no había pasado en ningún juicio. Draco masculló algunas maldiciones por lo bajo (maldiciones más bien de tipo muggle) y Harry pudo vislumbrar a Dennis Creevy, que había recogido el testigo de su fallecido hermano como fotógrafo profesional y ahora trabajaba para Corazón de Bruja. Haciendo caso omiso de las insidiosas preguntas y escoltados por Ron y Hermione, consiguieron llegar al ascensor. Según una carta del ministerio, el juicio se celebraría en la misma sala donde se celebró la vista oral de Harry por conjurar un patronus hace ya tantos años.

Cuando llegaron a la antesala vieron que el resto ya estaban allí, un grupo formado por unas veinte personas, los mejores amigos de ambos, Narcissa y Andrómeda (supuso que tanto Teddy como Lorian estaban ahora mismo al cargo de Tipsy, la elfina de los Malfoy), Arthur y Molly y algunos más. Aquello reconfortó a Harry, ya que pasase lo que pasase, no iban a estar solos. Después de saludar a unos y a otros, Narcissa se les acercó con paso resuelto:

- Draco, Roger y Susan ya están dentro. Me ha pedido que pases en cuanto llegues –después miró a Harry y dijo con indiferencia -. Tu también puedes pasar, Potter.

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero se recompuso enseguida y asintió. Aunque cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo dejar de oír como Narcissa le decía a su hermana "No entiendo porque él puede pasar y yo, que soy su madre, tengo que quedarme aquí fuera"

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Se miraron y Draco trató de sonreír, pero a Harry le pareció más bien una mueca que una sonrisa. Se despidieron apresuradamente y entre deseos de buena suerte, entraron de la mano.

Tal y como había sido en su vista, Roger Davies y Susan Bones (estudiante en prácticas de Derecho Mágico) estaban en el medio de una sala semicircular, justo enfrente de la grada donde se sentaría el Wizengamot al completo. Bajaron corriendo y Harry se tranquilizó al ver que los dos testigos ya estaban allí sentado en sendas sillas, aunque permanecían en silencio y no les hicieron ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Harry se quedó un poco chafado pero se dijo que en el fondo tenía que ser normal. Esperaba que la idea de Roger funcionase y no se quedasen dormidos en mitad del juicio.

Poco a poco la tribuna se fue llenando y cuando entró el ministro Clearwater, Harry se retiró unos metros y se sentó en una silla que había hecho aparecer minutos antes, aunque no dejaba de mover los pies y retorcerse las manos. Draco se sentó entre medias de sus abogados y dirigió a Harry una última mirada, mucho más angustiada de las que a veces le sorprendía cuando estaban juntos y Draco comenzaba a divagar sobre su futuro. El ministro se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar:

- Estamos aquí, a fecha quince de noviembre de 2002 para juzgar, y si procede, sentenciar, a Draco Lucius Malfoy, bajo los cargos de asociación con mortífagos, intento de asesinato, y permanecer en tiempos de guerra bajo las órdenes del que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, al que de ahora en adelante llamaremos por su verdadero nombre: Tom Riddle.

"Como escribiente del tribunal, Ernie Joseph MacMillan. Abogado de la defensa, Roger Louis Davies. Que el acusado se ponga en pie"

"Ahora le hechas pelotas –pensó Harry con acritud -, pero hace unos años no te atrevías ni siquiera a pensar en que podía haber vuelto"

Draco se levantó con la manos cruzadas delante del cuerpo y escuchó impasible.

- ¿Es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy, nacido en cinco de junio de 1980 en Wiltshire?

- Sí, lo soy.

- ¿Es consciente de los cargos que se le imputan?

- Sí, lo soy –repitió en el mismo tono de voz monocorde.

- Bien, todos los aquí presentes hemos estudiado su declaración, ¿tiene algo más que añadir?

Harry vio como Roger le hacía un gesto imperceptible de negación.

- No, no tengo nada más que añadir. Me ratifico en mis declaraciones.

- Bien, en ese caso no procederemos a interrogar al acusado. Si algún miembro del Wizengamot tiene alguna pregunta para el señor Malfoy, ruego que la haga ahora.

Todos los miembros se miraron entre sí unos minutos. Hubo un momento en el que varios parecían dispuestos a hablar, pero al final ninguno dijo nada. Harry incluso pudo ver como Ernie resoplaba de alivio.

- Bien –prosiguió Samuel Clearwater -. Debido a la insistencia de su abogado y a que existen antecedentes en el caso de Doris Turpin contra Andrea Towler en 1715, vamos a admitir como válidos los testimonios de los dos testigos de la defensa.

"Severus Tobias Snape y Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

En ese instante Susan Bones se levantó de la silla y golpeó ligeramente los marcos de ambos cuadros para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. Snape miró hacia arriba con gesto hastiado y Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente. El ministro estaba claramente nervioso, ya que interrogar a dos cuadros en un juicio se salía bastante de lo común, incluso en el mundo mágico. Pero tras muchas horas de estudio Hermione había descubierto que había precedentes y a Roger no se le ocurrieron mejores testigos que ellos dos.

En un principio Harry dudó que hubiese un cuadro de Snape en Hogwarts, pero luego descubrió que lo había mandado hacer la profesora McGonagall, en recuerdo de uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido (aunque se enterase bastante tarde de este hecho)

El ministró carraspeó y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Es usted Severus Tobias Snape?

- Si –respondió inspeccionándose la pechera de su túnica negra.

- ¿Qué nos puede contar acerca del acusado, Draco Malfoy?

iene un gran talento para las pociones.

Algunos miembros del Wizengamot sonrieron a escondidas, pero Harry no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Ese era uno de los problemas que tenían los cuadros: al no ser como los fantasmas, una sombra de lo que fue la persona, recordaban toda su vida pero no tenía que ser por orden cronológico, así que había que hacerles las preguntas de forma muy concreta porque si no, podían salir por cualquier parte (como acababa de ser el caso) Pero lo bueno era que los cuadros no podían mentir: al ser una representación mágica de la persona, ésta estaba sujeta a ciertas leyes de inmutabilidad. Además, no mentían porque no tenían necesidad de ellos, pero también sencillamente porque no podían: era como plasmar la vida de una persona, solo que en vez de con letras, se hacía al óleo. El ministro, algo sonrojado, volvió a repetir la pregunta.

- Severus Snape, ¿podría usted explicarnos bajo que circunstancias entró Draco Malfoy a las órdenes de Tom Riddle?

- Muy sencillo –respondió Snape seriamente y en voz muy baja, esa voz que tanto había atemorizado a Harry en sus primeros años de educación mágica-. Draco Malfoy fue amenazado de muerte; él y su familia. Si no cumplía las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, tanto él como Lucius y Narcissa morirían.

- ¿Draco Malfoy intentó asesinar a Dumbledore por orden de Tom Riddle?

- Sí –respondió impertérrito.

- ¿Y cuales serían las consecuencias para Draco Malfoy y su familia si no mataba a Dumbledore?

Snape le miró con una mueca de desden y siguió hablando.

- Puede que sea un cuadro, señor ministro, pero hasta los lienzos tenemos algo de memoria a corto plazo. Y si no recuerdo mal, le acabo de decir que si Draco no cumplía sus órdenes, él sería asesinado junto a su familia.

Varios miembros del jurado no pudieron evitar reír, aunque trataron de disimularlo. Y Harry tuvo que reconocer que era gracioso ver como Snape humillaba a los demás: eso iba en contra de todo lo referente a Gryffindor que había en él, pero con el tiempo se había ido _draconizando_ (menos mal que Draco también se había ido _potterizando_, aunque algo menos)

- Eh...si, en efecto –se veía a la legua que estaba deseando acabar cuanto antes con Snape -, ¿lo has apuntado bien, MacMillan?

Pero Ernie no levantó la mirada del pergamino y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque a Harry le pareció ver que hablaba para sí mismo. A saber que perlas estaría soltando del ministro para sus adentros en ese preciso instante.

- Bien, señor ministro –intervino Roger -. Creo que el testimonio de Severus Snape demuestra que todo lo que hizo Draco lo hizo bajo las órdenes de Tom Riddle bajo coacción. Creo innecesario interrogar a Dumbledore y pido la absolución completa de mi defendido.

Harry ya se estaba preparando para la buena noticia cuando una mano se levantó entre el jurado y una figura se puso de pie. Consternado, comprobó que se trataba del señor Hanlon, el mismo que había dado a Draco la noticia de que se padre había sido condenando a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. A ver por dónde saltaba ahora.

- Con su permiso señor ministro....damas y caballeros del Wizengamot. Estoy en mi deber de recordar que las acciones pasadas de Draco Lucius Malfoy fueron muy graves y no se deben tomar a la ligera. Estamos hablando de un joven que durante toda su vida ha creído en la supremacía de la pureza de sangre y eso no es algo que se pase de un día para otro. Es más, estoy convencido de que detrás de esa falsa expresión de arrepentimiento se esconde el verdadero Draco Malfoy, que sin duda y a pesar de las amenazas, estaba encantado con realizar las misiones que le fueron encomendadas. Creo que es un sujeto potencialmente peligroso y que debe ser recluido en Azkaban por un tiempo no inferior a diez años.

Harry estaba más que indignado: estaba furioso. Tanto, que de su varita comenzaron a salir chispas y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarse. Los miembros del jurado comenzaron a hablar en voz cada vez más y más alta, incluso a discutir entre ellos, aquello parecía una lechucería en hora punta, y el ministro no parecía tener autoridad para imponer silencio.. Pero una profunda voz hizo que todos callaran como si les hubiesen lanzado un _silencio_. Y Harry pudo escuchar por fin la voz de Dumbledore, una voz que llevaba varios años sin escuchar y que pensaba que no volvería a oír en su vida.

- Disculpen, miembros del Wizengamot. Si me permites, Samuel –pero se corrigió enseguida y Harry adivinó que debía estar enviando al ministro una de sus penetrantes miradas -. Oh, perdón, señor ministro. Como decía me he visto obligado a intervenir. La noche que nos ocupa, es decir, la de mi muerte, puedo jurar que el joven Draco Malfoy aceptó mi oferta de protección, y que si no se pudo llevar a cabo fue porque los mortífagos irrumpieron en la torre de Astronomía. En ese momento Severus estaba obligado a matarme (obligación que le impuse yo mismo), pero eso es una historia que no viene al caso. Solo quiero decir que considero al joven Draco inocente de los cargos que se le imputan, ya que pude ser testigo de su predisposición a abandonar a Tom Riddle, aunque por circunstancias del destino, digamos que la cosa se torció un poco.

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry asombrado, ya que ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. Harry recordó que los cuadros no podían mentir, pero el de Dumbledore debía ser especial: al fin y al cabo, el había sido en vida un hombre muy especial. El Wizengamot al completo se había quedado mudo y se notaba que el ministro necesitaba un receso para superar tanta emoción. Incluso Ernie había levantado la cabeza del pergamino y paseaba su vista de Dumbledore a Draco sin cesar. Samuel Clearwater pareció pensar unos instantes y al final habló en voz baja, como con miedo.

- Bien, señoras y señores. Ya hemos escuchado todos los testimonios. ¿Algo que alegar, señor Davies?

- No señor ministro- respondió con aplomo -. Solo pedir que se ejecute ahora mismo la votación con el fin de exonerar hoy mismo a Draco Malfoy de todos los cargos.

- Bien. Miembros del Wizengamot, los que estén de acuerdo en condenar a Draco Lucius Malfoy a una pena no inferior a diez años que levanten la mano.

Contra su voluntad, Harry se incorporó a medias y trató de contar las manos levantadas. Joder, eran bastantes más de las que esperaba, pero no estaba seguro. A ese cabrón de Hanlon le iba a cruciar el culo en cuanto le viese fuera del ministerio. Draco estaba con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la frente y la cabeza apoyada en ellas. También pudo ver como disimuladamente Susan le pasaba una mano por la espalda tratando de animarle, contenerle, reconfortarle...o un poco de todo. El ministro apuntó algo en un papel y se lo pasó a Ernie, quien, para pesar de Harry, ensombreció su mirada. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

- Ahora que levanten la mano los que están a favor de que el acusado sea eximido de todos los cargos.

Las manos volvieron a levantarse, pero a Harry le pareció que eran ligeramente superiores a las anteriores, pero no estaba seguro. Solamente cuando vio la cara de frustración de Hanlon y la leve sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Ernie, lo supo con certeza. Habían ganado.

Draco sería exculpado.

Mientras se levantaba corriendo a abrazarle, sin esperar a que el ministro hiciese público el veredicto, iba pensando en los años que le quedaban por vivir junto a Draco, todas las experiencias por vivir juntos. Mentalmente y sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, iba haciendo planes para los próximos cinco, diez, quince, cuarenta años. Los que pensaba pasar, Merlín mediante, al lado de Draco.

Draco le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa franca, abierta, como pocas veces sonreía y que era la que le había acabado de enamorar. Justo cuando llegó a su altura Draco se anticipó y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios de los que daba él, posesivo, de los que marcaba el territorio, sin importarle que aquella fuese la primera muestra de cariño en público que daban en cuatro años. Pero en seguida se vieron separados por una marea humana que acababa de irrumpir a la fuerza en la sala, con Narcissa a la cabeza.

Aturdido, Harry pudo vislumbrar a Hermione y Daphne gritando abrazadas, a Pansy derramando gruesas lágrimas, al igual que Narcissa, a Andrómeda un poco apartada, pero mirando con orgullo a su sobrino. Hasta ese momento Harry no se dio cuenta de que realmente tanto él como los demás consideraban realmente la posibilidad de que Draco fuese condenado, y cuando vio que su expresión de alivio se reflejaba en el rostro de su novio, supo que él también había contemplado esa posiblidad.

Mientras les sacaban a la fuerza de la sala de juicios, Harry pensó que lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era estar a solas con Draco, tranquilos, sin nadie alrededor, para poder hacer al fin planes reales, pero luego meneó la cabeza y siguió a los demás hasta la salida, al parecer en dirección a la mansión Malfoy, y Harry se resignó a compartirle durante unas cuantas horas.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la vida por delante para estar juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahora si que sí...ahora si que se ha acabado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis acompañado en lo que se puede llamar mi bautizo como escritor en esta página y espero no haberos defraudado y que la historia os haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado algo, mucho o poco, porque para mi todos los comentarios que me haceis son igual de valiosos. Pero aqui debo hacer una mención especial a Madie, que lleva conmigo desde el principio, y sus comentarios me han ayudado muchisimo. ¡¡Un besazo guapa!!

El siguiente capitulo no se puede considerar como tal, si no más bien una especie de introducción a mi siguiente historia (que aun no tiene ni titulo) Trdaré un poco en subirla porque aun está en pañales, pero prometo continuarla.

Lo dicho (ay, que penita más grande), que muchas muchas gracias a tods y espero volver a veros (o a leerlos)

Un abrazo muy fuerte,

Peter Maifayr

* * *


	37. ¿Continuará?

La pitia avanzó renqueando por las ruinas del templo. Cada día se sentía más cansada y no veía la hora de verse relegada del puesto. Sinceramente, tenía la cabeza loca de tanta profecía.

Y es que su trabajo era muy importante. Cada país llevaba un registro de profecías, pero solo de aquellas que se hacían en presencia de alguien, quien luego se encargaba de registrarlas ante las autoridades. Pero ellas, las pitias, debido a su precognición nata, recogían en su mente todas las profecías, estuviersen registradas o no, fuesen escuchadas por alguien o no. Y las guardaban en su templo. Aquel era su trabajo y su deber.

Sophia Nicté llevaba semanas con una mala sensación y esa noche se había despertado cuando aun estaba alta la luna. Se sentó en la cama unos instantes para despejarse y al punto supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Su silla la esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la habitación especialmente reservada para ella en el oráculo, se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó. Pero estaba tranquila en ese aspecto: sabía que la profecía estaba por llegarl en pocos minutos.

Y así fue...aunque no de la forma habitual. Había oído hablar de ese tipo de profecías, pero en los sesenta años que llevaba siendo pitia, nunca le había tocado recibir ninguna. Y aquella era muy extraña. Demasiado. Solo conocía las iniciales de la persona a la que se refería la profecía. Ni destinatario, ni quien la había tenido. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, aquello no era de extrañar.

Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la mesa que había al lado, donde se sentó y empezó a escribir con pulcra caligrafía la profecía.

T.S.R. Aquellas iniciales le sonaban, pero tenían cierto sabor, como llamaban ellos, a profecía cerrada, a tema concluso. Pues bien, ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de quien era T.S.R. (muchas veces los protagonistas de las profecias aparecian velados a su entendimiento), aunque no pudo evitar un deje de inquietud. Permaneció pensativa unos minutos hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.

No, no era posible. Ahora la profecía cobraba sentido, pero un sentido que se le antojaba abominable. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

_Una vez que los errores sean enmendados_

_El elegido se alzará y se enfrentará a su enemigo._

_Pero no deberá dejar que Caronte haga su trabajo a la inversa,_

_Porque si Estigia cruza, todo estará de forma irremediable perdido._

Preocupada la archivó en un lugar bien visible, aunque sabía que era inútil. Sin más datos de referencia que esos no podían encontrar a los responsables de llevar a cabo la profecía.

Y como ésta decía al final...

...todo estará perdido.


End file.
